Little Sister In Act
by Sarasa Riani
Summary: Kyouya dan Dino punya adik perempuan, dan ternyata adik perempuan kesayangan mereka mempunyai rahasia masing-masing! Miyuki hibari, adik kandung sang skylark yang lembut dan feminin punya suatu rahasia yang disembunyikan dari kakaknya tersayang. Karin, adik angkat Don Cavallone yang minim ekspresi dan but tentang dunia memiliki rahasia tentang keluarga aslinya! (DinoxOC)(HibarixOC)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Warning : Ini fanfic pertama yang author tulis. Author masih baru dan belum berpengalaman, mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, dan hal-hal tidak berkenan lainnya.

Note : Cerita ini terjadi 3 tahun setelah para arcobaleno terlepas dari kutukan, dan sedikit berbeda dengan cerita di manga dan anime nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Little Sisters In Act**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cattleya Middle School, Tokyo**

"Miyuki-sama, selamat atas kelulusan anda!"

Seorang gadis di antara kerumunan itu memberikan sebuah buket bunga yang besar sambil menangis.

"Terima kasih," gadis yang bernama Miyuki itu tersenyum dan menerima buket bunga yang diberikan oleh kouhai-nya.

Di gerbang asrama sekolah khusus putri Cattleya Middle School terlihat banyak siswi menangis. Beberapa adalah siswi yang sudah lulus dan akan pergi dari asrama itu untuk melanjutkan pendidikan mereka, sedangkan sebagian besar adalah para kouhai yang ingin melihat para senpai yang mereka kagumi untuk terakhir kalinya.

Begitu juga dengan gadis berambut hitam dan bermata onyx bernama Miyuki. Begitu banyak kouhai yang datang karena ingin mengantar kepergian sang senpai idola mereka. Miyuki, mendapat beasiswa dan merupakan ranking tetap nomor satu di sekolahnya. Dengan wajah cantik, tubuh yang proporsional dan kepribadian yang lembut membuatnya menjadi idola para siswi dan merupakan kesayangan para guru walaupun dia seringkali melakukan pelanggaran yang sama.

"Sudahlah, kalian jangan memanggilku dengan menggunakan '-sama' lagi," Miyuki tertawa kecil sambil menepuk bahu kouhai-kouhai nya yang menangis dan tersenyum menenangkan mereka. "Walaupun saya lulus bukan berarti kita tidak akan bertemu lagi kan? Suatu saat nanti kita pasti akan bertemu lagi," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lembut yang membuat wajah beberapa kouhai nya memerah.

'_Cantik sekali….'_ Mereka membatin bersamaan.

"Eh…Senpai," seorang gadis berambut bergelombang sebahu memanggil pelan, membuat Miyuki menatapnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa benar….senpai akan melanjutkan sekolah di sebuah kota kecil?" gadis itu bertanya dengan ragu, takut membuat senpai yang diidolakannya tersinggung.

"Benar, aku akan melanjutkan sekolah di Namimori, kota kelahiranku,"

"Kenapa tidak melanjutkan bersekolah di Tokyo dengan beasiswa? Bukankah senpai mendapatkan undangan dari sekolah elit Aoyama Gakuen?"

Miyuki tersenyum melihat kouhai-kouhainya yang menatapnya dengan penasaran. Apa yang membuat Miyuki menolak undangan beasiswa dari sekolah terfavorit di Tokyo? Padahal banyak anak yang rela mengeluarkan uang untuk membayar lebih agar bisa diterima di sana.

"Karena ada yang menungguku di rumah," Miyuki tersenyum lembut dan matanya seakan menerawang.

Kouhai-kouhainya hanya saling pandang, tidak mengerti apa dikatakan idola mereka. sebelum salah seorang dari mereka sempat bertanya, para suster sudah mamanggil mereka, memperingatkan sudah waktunya mereka kembali ke asrama. Sebagian besar kouhai merasa kecewa dan mereka bergantian memeluk senpai mereka sebelum kembali ke asrama. Sesudah semua kouhai masuk ke dalam asrama, seorang perempuan tua keluar dari gerbang asrama.

"Suster kepala," Miyuki tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, memberi salam yang di balas dengan senyuman dan anggukan oleh Suster Kepala.

"Miyuki, sejak pertama kamu masuk ke sekolah ini, kamu tidak banyak berubah. Karisma yang kamu punya, sikapmu dan penampilanmu. Sejak kamu masuk di sekolah ini, kamu sudah menunjukkan bahwa kamu adalah seorang_ lady_," Suster Kepala tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala Miyuki pelan. "Walaupun kamu sering kabur dari asrama dan hilang selama berhari-hari walaupun penjagaan di asrama sudah di perketat," lanjut suster kepala sambil tertawa kecil yang dibalas Miyuki dengan tertunduk malu mengingat kebiasaannya yang sebenarnya jauh dari sifat seorang _lady_.

"Saat pertama kali menghilang kamu benar-benar membuat kami panik, hanya meninggalkan selembar kertas bertuliskan '_aku akan kembali lusa siang'_," Suster Kepala dan Miyuki tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian itu.

"Saat kedua kali kamu menghilang kami masih sedikit panik dan begitu ketiga kalinya kamu menghilang para suster memutuskan untuk memperketat penjagaan terhadapmu. Tapi kami masih penasaran sebenarnya bagaimana kamu bisa tetap meloloskan diri dari penjagaan ketat itu. karena sadar hukuman tidak akan membuatmu jera melarikan diri, kami melonggorkan penjagaan terhadapmu,"

"Saya tidak tahu apa saja yang kamu lakukan di luar sana, tapi saya hanya berharap yang kamu lakukan bukanlah hal yang berbahaya."

Suster Kepala mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus pelan wajah Miyuki seakan Miyuki adalah anaknya sendiri. Miyuki tersenyum sedih dan menyentuh tangan Suster Kepala yang ada di pipinya.

"Miyuki, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Apapun yang terjadi, Saya dan semua suster di sini percaya padamu dan pada apa yang kamu lakukan sehingga kami tidak pernah lagi mempertanyakan apa yang kamu lakukan selama kamu menghilang,"

Setelah memberikan salam terakhirnya sambil menangis yang dibalas oleh Miyuki dangan pelukan lembut, Suster Kepala pun pergi menghampiri murid senior lainnya. Miyuki tersenyum dan berjalan keluar dari gerbang sambil membawa sebuah koper besar berwarna hitam.

Miyuki berhenti sejenak dan membalikkan badanya menatap sekolahnya yang sudah hampir tidak terlihat. Walaupun sudah hampir memasuki musim semi, tetapi dinginnya udara masih terasa menusuk. Angin berhembus membuat ujung pita putih berenda yang menghiasi rambut gadis itu ikut berhembus.

"Sayonara, Catlleya," bisiknya lirih

Miyuki mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali menatap depan dia mengeluarkan selembar foto dari jaket biru yang dipakainya. Ditatapnya foto ditangannya dengan lembut sebuah senyum manis terpasang di wajahnya. Foto yang berisi potret dua orang, seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang dengan senyum lembut sedang memeluk lengan seorang laki-laki yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya. Gambar di foto itu terlihat sangat kontras satu sama lainnya. Sang gadis terlihat senang dan memeluk lengan si laki-laki yang memandang kamera dengan tatapan membunuh dan raut tidak suka.

"Aku akan segera pulang, Kyou-nii," gumam gadis itu senang sambil memasukkan kembali foto yang dipegangnya ke dalam jaket. Dia kembali berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah lama tidak dia datangi itu. Rumahnya.

XXXXX

Cavallone HQ, Itali.

Di sebuah ruangan terlihat seorang gadis manis berwajah datar, berambut hitam bergelombang hingga pinggang yang dia kepang satu dan bermata silver yang indah, memakai jas lab berwarna putih sedang mencampurkan beberapa cairan dari satu tabung ke tabung lainnya. Terlihat bahwa ruangan itu penuh dengan meja yang berisi banyak tabung dan cairan kimia berwarna-warni di dalamnya. Gadis itu meletakkan tabung yang di pegangnya ke sebuah besi berlubang yang di bagian bawahnya terdapat api. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat dia meniup asap dari dalam tabung itu dan meletakkannya di dalam wadah.

"Sudah jadi," gumam gadis berwajah datar itu sambil menyeringai kecil.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan seorang pria berambut pirang masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil tersenyum ceria.

"Ririn~"

Pria berambut pirang itu dengan cepat berjalan ke arah si gadis berwajah datar yang dia panggil dengan Ririn dan memeluknya erat. Ririn yang jauh lebih pendek dari Dino hanya bisa pasrah saat wajahnya terbenam ke dalam perut kakanya yang memang tinggi.

"Ah, kak Dino baru pulang dari tugas?"

Ririn memperhatikan 'kakak' nya yang masih memakai pakaian formal. Ririn mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu kakak angkatnya itu pergi untuk menjalankan urusan politik antar famiglia.

"Iya, maaf aku meninggalkan mu sendirian," kata Dino begitu melepas pelukannya sambil menatap adiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, saat kakak pergi Bluebell dan Daisy menginap di sisni kok, jadi Ririn tidak sendirian, mereka baru pulang siang tadi,"

"APA?! Apa si Byakuran Gesso mesum itu juga datang kesini? Kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Apa saja yang dia lakukan padamu? Ayo jawab kakak!"

Dino langsung berteriak histeris dan mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Ririn dengan histeris. Romario yang sejak tadi berada di dekat pintu langsung menghampiri bosnya, melihat wajah Ririn yang mulai memutih.

"Boss, tolong hentikan! Anda hampir membuat nona pingsan,"

Seakan tersadar, Dino langsung melepas tangannya dari Ririn sambil meminta maaf. Ririn hanya menghela nafas sambil mengucapkan terima kasih pada Romario mendapati sikap _sister-complex_ akut kakaknya.

"Tenang saja, Byakuran tidak ke sini. Kikyou-san yang datang dan mengantarkan Bluebell dan Daisy. Mereka bilang akan mengerjakan misi dan Byakuran pergi ke tempat Giglio Nero Famiglia untuk membicarakan masalah tentang Millefiore makanya tidak ada yang bisa menjaga Bluebell dan Daisy dan menitipkan mereka di sini,"

Ririn menjelaskan sambil melepas jas lab nya dan menggantungkannya di gantungan pintu diikuti oleh Dino dan Romario.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ririn, kamu belum makan kan? Ayo kita makan malam bersama,"

Dino langsung menarik adiknya ke ruang makan. Di meja sudah tersedia makan malam. Dino duduk di bagian paling ujung meja makan, sedangkan Ririn duduk di sisi kanannya.

"Ririn,"

Dino berusaha memulai pembicaraan. Terlihat jelas kalau dia ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Ada apa?"

Ririn menghentikan makannya dan menatap Dino. Dino bergerak tidak nyaman di kursinya. Tiba-tiba dia merasa gugup.

"Sebenarnya," Dino memandang Ririn yang dengan sabar menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Dino. "Aku..akan pergi ke Jepang selama beberapa bulan," lanjut Dino dengan susah payah. Dia memandang adik nya yang masih memandangnya lurus.

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun. Ririn mengambil gelas di hadapannya dan meminumnya hingga habis. Setelah itu matanya kembali menatap Dino yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Lalu?"

Dino menatap Ririn yang menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. Dino balas menatapnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kamu akan sendirian," jawab Dino pelan.

"Kak, Ririn bukan anak kecil. Titipkan saja Ririn pada Giglio Nero, di sana ada Yuni, Aria dan Luce. Bibi Sepira dan paman Kawahira juga pasti tidak keberatan," ucap Ririn sambil menghela nafas.

"Kamu…tidak marah?" Dino menaikkan satu alisnya menatap Ririn.

"Tidak. Ririn tahu pasti Kakak akan membantu Vongola Famiglia kan? Beberapa tahun yang lalu Kakak juga pergi untuk cukup lama untuk membantu Vongola kan? Walaupun kembali dengan luka parah,"

Dino menatap gadis di depannya itu. Tiga tahun yang lalu, akibat pertempuran melawan para Vindice akibat Checker Face, dia memang kembali dengan luka parah. Tiga tahun yang lalu. Saat dia menemukan gadis di depannya dan menjadikannya adik angkat.

Dino tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Ririn. Dino senang walaupun Ririn masih miskin ekspresi dan tidak bisa tersenyum setidaknya mata gadis itu memancarkan ekspresi. Tiga tahun yang lalu, gadis itu seperti boneka. Jika gadis itu tidak bergerak dan bersuara saat Dino menemukannya tiga tahun yang lalu, dia mungkin sudah menganggap gadis itu boneka sungguhan.

"Kak," panggilan pelan dari adiknya membuyarkan lamunan Dino. "Ririn mau tidur sama kakak, boleh?" Ririn memiringkan kepalanya yang menurut Dino sangat imut.

"Tentu saja boleh," kata Dino sambil tersenyum lembut dan mengusap kepala Ririn.

Setelah selesai makan Dino mengurus berkas dan pekerjaannya sedangkan Ririn kembali ke laboratorium yang dibuat khusus untuknya dua tahun yang lalu. Ririn sadar dirinya memiliki otak yang di atas rata-rata dari anak seumurannya pada umumnya. Sebenarnya tidak hanya otaknya. Dia tahu.

Ririn mengammbil jas lab putih miliknya dan berjalan menuju jendela. Menatap langit penuh bintang dan bulan purnama berwarna emas. Ririn memegang matanya yang sedikit terasa panas. Dia memandang pantulan dirinya dari kaca jendela. Dia menyentuh pantulan wajahnya dan matanya yang sekarang bersinar berwarna keemasan.

Ririn mengeluarkan leontin berwarna silver yang tergantung di lehernya dari dalam baju dan memperhatikan ukiran leontin itu dan membukanya. Dia memandangi foto kecil saat dia berumur dua tahun sedang duduk di pangkuan ibunya, di belakang mereka ada ayahnya berdiri di belakang.

Ririn menghela nafas berat dan memasukkan kembali leontin itu ke dalam bajunya. Dia mengeluarkan tiga lembar foto dari dalam kantung jas putihnya.

"Vongola Famiglia," gumamnya. Matanya yang bersinar berwarnya keemasan menelusuri setiap wajah di foto itu.

"Boss, Sky Guardian, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato. Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi. Sun Guardian, Sasagawa Ryohei. Lightning Guardian, Lambo dari Bovino Famiglia," Ririn menghela nafas sambil menyeka keringat di pelipisnya.

Dikeluarkannya foto kedua dan menutupi foto pertama yang berisi Tsuna dan para guardiannya yang sedang pulang sekolah karena masih memakai seragam. Foto kedua berisi gambar seorang gadis dan seorang laki-laki dengan model rambut yang sama.

"Mist Guardian…Rokudo Mukuro?" sinar emas di mata gadis itu menghilang. Dia menatap langit melihat bulan purnama tidak terlihat, tertutup oleh awan. Tidak lama kemudian bulan kembali terlihat dan sinar emas kembali terlihat di mata gadis itu.

"dan Dokuro Chrome atau Nagi," gadis itu melanjutkan. Dia mengeluarkan foto ketiga dan tersenyum.

"Cloud Guardian, Kyoya Hibari dan…_Pipistrello nero di Vongola_," Ririn menatap seorang gadis dan seorang laki-laki yang sangat mirip di foto itu.

"Kelelawar hitam dari Vongola, aku ingin bertemu denganmu," gumamnya. Ada seberkas kilatan di mata gadis itu.

Ririn menghela nafas dan memasukkan ketiga foto itu ke dalam kantung bajunya begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki. Tidak lama kemudian pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan kepala sang Cavallone terlihat mengintip dari balik pintu, bersamaan dengan hilangnya sinar emas di mata Ririn.

"Ririn, sudah malam, ayo tidur," Dino memanggil adiknya yang berjalan menuju pintu dan melepas jasnya.

"Iya," jawabnya singkat sambil mengikuti Dino.

_**End of prologue**_

Readers sekalian, terima kasih sudah mau menyempatkan diri membaca cerita saya yang nggak jelas ini!

Saya sangat-sangat berterima kasih karena anda sekalian bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic yang saya tulis ini.

Berhubung saya orangnya biasa menulis dengan tata bahasa yang 'sedikit' baku saya jadi sedikit bingung bagaimana menulis fanfic yang bahasanya mengalir tetapi tidak kaku.

Jika anda ingin membaca kelanjutan cerita ini silahkan mereview. Satu review saja saya butuhkan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, terima kasih.


	2. Hibari Miyuki

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Warning : Ini fanfic pertama yang author tulis. Author masih baru dan belum berpengalaman, mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, dan hal-hal tidak berkenan lainnya.

Note : Cerita ini terjadi 3 tahun setelah para arcobaleno terlepas dari kutukan, dan sedikit berbeda dengan cerita di manga dan anime nya.

Seperti yang sudah saya tulis di cerita sebelumnya, jadi ceritanya Checker Face alias Kawahira-san adalah suami dari Sepira yang katanya dulu merupakan nenek moyang Yuni. Tetapi, disini kita akan menjadikan Sepira sebagai Ibu dari Luce, Aria, dan Yuni dan Kawahira adalah ayahnya. Begitu kutukan Arcobaleno lepas, Sepira, Luce dan Aria hidup kembali, tetapi di sini ketika 'mati' mereka sebenarnya hanya di tarik ke dimensi lain, makanya waktu mati fisik mereka ikut hilang.

Terima kasih untuk **prof. creau **atas reviewnya ya, saya senang sekali begitu membaca review pertama yang saya dapatkan. Saya sudah memebetulkan penulisan 'Itali' di sini menjadi 'Italia'. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas review, kritik dan sarannya. Sesuai janji, begitu saya mendapatkan satu review saya akan langsung mengupdate sesegera mungkin.

Oke, kita masuk ke cerita!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Little Sisters In Act**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hibari Miyuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Namimori, Jepang**

Hari menjelang sore, seorang gadis tersenyum ceria melihat rumah bergaya Jepang di hadapannya. Tertulis nama 'HIBARI' di papan kayu dekat gerbang. Miyuki membuka gerbang itu dan mengetuk pintu rumah yang cukup besar itu beberapa kali dengan dada berdebar.

'_Aku pulang!_' batin Miyuki semangat. Sudah hampir setahun dia tidak pulang ke rumahnya itu. senyumnya bertambah lebar begitu mendengar suara langkah kaki yang diseret dari dalam mendekati pintu.

Begitu pintu terbuka, terlihat seorang laki-laki berumur tujuh belas tahun memakai kimono hitam berambut biru, bermata onyx dengan ekspresi stoic dan tatapan tajam. Namun, Miyuki sudah melompat untuk memeluk laki-laki itu begitu pintu dibuka sebelum laki-laki itu sempat melihat siapa orang yang menggangu tidur siangnya maupun bereaksi.

"Aku pulang Kyo-nii!" ucap gadis itu lembut masih memeluk kakak yang sangat disayanginya.

"Yuki," gumam Hibari dengan mata melebar kaget begitu menyadari bahwa orang yang berani mengganggu tidur siangnya adalah adiknya.

"Kyo-nii pasti lupa kalau aku pulang hari ini," Miyuki tersenyum sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hn,"

"Aku kan sudah menelepon, kenapa tidak diangkat?"

Miyuki menarik kopernya masuk ke dalam rumah berniat membawanya ke kamar ketika dia merasakan tangan besar kakak nya berada di pegangan koper miliknya. Miyuki tersenyum dan membiarkan kakaknya membawakan koper miliknya. (seorang Hibari Kyoya mau membawakan barang orang lain?! Ternyata sebenarnya Kyoya itu sangat sayang adik yaa~ )

"Baiklah, lupakan pertanyaan tadi,"

Miyuki mengikuti kakaknya masuk ke dalam rumah dan menuju ke dapur untuk meletakkan oleh-oleh yang di bawanya.

"Miyuki~, Miyuki~," seekor burung kecil bulat berwarna kuning tiba-tiba saja terbang dan hinggap di bahu Miyuki.

"Hibird~," Miyuki ikut bersenandung dan mengelus pelan Hibird dengan jarinya yang dibalas dengan kicauan senang dan kepakan sayap.

Hibari tersenyum kecil melihat adik yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya itu sedang bercanda dengan teman kecilnya.

"Kangen Miyuki~, kangen~," Hibird kembali berkicau.

"Waah, kamu lebih jujur dari pada Kyo-nii ya, coba kalau pemilikmu bisa lebih jujur," Miyuki tersenyum nakal sambil melihat Hibari yang tersenyum kecil menanggapi perkataan Miyuki.

"Mana mungkin aku bersikap seperti herbivore begitu," Hibari mendengus sambil duduk dan menyalakan TV.

Miyuki tersenyum menanggapi perkataan kakaknya dan membuat teh untuk dirinya dan kakaknya. Sambil menunggu airnya mendidih, Miyuki menyusun manju yang dibawanya di sebuah piring dan memberikan sedikit kepada Hibird yang dimakannya dengan gembira.

"Oh ya, Roll dimana?" tanya Miyuki sambil meletakkan teh yang sudah dituangkan dan kue yang sudah disusunnya di meja di hadapan Hibari.

Hibari mengulurkan tangannya dan seketika seekor landak kecil berduri putih keluar dari gelangnya.

"Gupii~," Roll mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Miyuki.

"Roll, lama tidak bertemu," Miyuki mengelus kepala Roll dengan jarinya.

Setelah meletakkan Roll dipangkuannya dan memberikan manjuu oleh-olehnya kepada Roll, yang diterima dengan senang, Miyuki memeperhatikan sekeliling ruangan itu.

"Tidak ada yang berubah di rumah ini," gumam Miyuki pelan sambil memeperhatikan taman dari pintu geser yang terbuka yang berada di belakang Hibari.

"Hn,"

"Aku senang bisa kembali lagi," tatapan Miyuki kembali melembut.

"Yuki," Hibari memanggil pelan Miyuki. Miyuki memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan bertanya. "_Okaeri_," kata Hibari tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV.

"Uhm, _tadaima_ Kyo-nii," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, Kyo-nii," Miyuki memanggil kakaknya, berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya. Hibari menatap Miyuki dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Apa benar tidak ada yang perlu kulakukan untuk masuk ke Namimori Gakuen? Bagaimana dengan berkas-berkas?"

"Tidak perlu. Sudah ada yang mengurus semua itu," Hibari kembali menatap TV yang sekarang sedang menayangkan _Bird Discovery_ bersama Hibirid yang entah sejak kapan sudah hinggap di rambut Hibari.

Miyuki hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar jawaban kakaknya. Hampir saja dia lupa bahwa kakaknya itu adalah orang yang paling di takuti di kota Namimori ini. Miyuki menghela nafas kecil sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku mau merapihkan barang-barangku dulu," ucap Miyuki sambil mengembalikan Roll kepada kakaknya.

Miyuki pergi menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Hibari yang masih menonton TV. Miyuki membuka sebuah pintu dengan papan berbentuk persegi berwarna hitam dan motif salju bertuliskan MIYUKI'S tergantung di pintu. Dia memperhatikan kamarnya yang tidak berubah sejak hampir setahun yang lalu dia kemari.

Diperhatikannya kamarnya yang bernuansa putih dan motif salju di dinding kamarnya. Miyuki berjalan menuju tempat tidur _queen size_ nya dan menyentuh kasurnya. Miyuki tersenyum mengetahui kakaknya menjaga barang-barang miliknya dengan rapih. Dia berjalan menuju koper yang diletakkan oleh Hibari di sebelah lemari berwarna hitam dan membukanya.

Dirapihkannya semua baju-bajunya dan beberapa buku hingga hanya beberapa baraang yang tersisa. Miyuki memperhatikan beberapa barang yang tersisa itu sambil menghela nafas. Dia duduk di hadapan koper miliknya sambil menatap barang-barang yang tersisa di koper itu. Disentuhnya perlahan-lahan barang-barang di dalam kotak itu.

"Aku sudah tidak lagi cocok mengenakan warna putih dan motif salju," gumamnya pelan sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar surat dan membuka salah satu surat tanpa amplop hanya digulung dan diikat oleh sebuah tali.

Miyuki membuka tali itu dan melihat surat dengan _dying will_ _flame _stamp di tangannya. Miyuki menggulung kertas itu dan mengikatnya kembali dengan tali. Tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Kyo-nii, kalau mau masuk kamar perempuan seharusnya kamu mengetuk dulu pintunya,"

"Hn, aku tidak menerima perintah dari siapapun," Hibari mendengus mendengar perkataan adiknya. Hibird terlihat tidur di atas kepala Hibari.

"Ini permintaan dan etika, bukan perintah," Miyuki menghela nafas lelah. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, ternyata sifat keras kepala kakaknya belum berkurang. Miyuki menyadari tatapan kakaknya yang terarah pada surat di tangan dan pangkuannya.

"Ini dari kouhai dan teman-teman ku, kakak mau baca?"

Hibari hanya mendengus perkataan adiknya. Miyuki tersenyum, tahu kalau dia mengatakan hal itu kakaknya tidak akan bertanya atau menyentuh surat-suratnya, karena menurut kakaknya surat-surat seperti itu pasti hanya berisis hal sentimental yang hanya dilakukan oleh herbivore.

"Kyo-nii mau pergi?" Miyuki tersadar melihat penampilan kakaknya yang mengenakan seragam dan sebuah _arm band_ berwarna merah di lengan kirinya.

"Patroli," jawab Hibari singkat.

"Adikmu baru pulang setelah hampir setahun dan kamu mau meninggalkannya?" Miyuki mengerutkan dahinya menatap Hibari yang masih bersandar di pintu.

"Tidak lama," dengan satu kata itu Hibari menutup pintu kamar Miyuki. Tidak lama kemudian Miyuki dapat mendengar pintu depan ditutup. Perhatiannya kembali ke surat-surat di hadapannya.

"Dari kouhai dan teman-teman ya," gumam Miyuki pelan membuka salah satu surat.

Satu surat yang dia terima menyertai surat sebelumnya. Surat yang mengubah hidupnya dan dia rahasiakan dari kakaknya. Dia akhirnya merapihkan surat-surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kotak kayu kecil.

"Tidak boleh, kalau begini nanti bisa ketahuan Kyo-nii! Aku harus bersikap biasa," Miyuki berdiri dan berjalan menuju cermin. Dia menatap pantulan dirinya yang memakai kaus biru muda dan rok selutut dengan warna senada. Rambutnya masih di hiasi dengan pita putih yang dipakainya.

Tiba-tiba dia melihat pantulan dirinya dengan baju dan jubah hitam yang bagian bawahnya sudah tersobek tidak rata. Pita yang tadinya hanya di ikat menyerupai bando sekarang mengikat rambutnya yang melewati bahu dengan model_ pony tail_.

Miyuki menggelengkan kepalanya dan melihat bayangan di cermin kembali seperti semula. Dia berjalan keluar kamar, menuju dapur berniat mengambil segelas air. Dia membuka lemari es dan menatap isis kulkas itu lama.

"Baiklah, karena sudah lama tidak masak, malam ini aku yang akan membuat makan malamnya," Miyuki tersenyum dan mengeluarkan beberapa bahan makanan dari lemari es.

Miyuki tersenyum senang membayangkan makan malamnya bersama kakak tersayang setelah sekian lama. Setelah ini dia tidak harus pergi lagi. Dia bisa terus berada di rumah ini.

_Continue…_

XXXXX

Hai minna~

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca kelanjutan LSIA ini! *menunduk sedalam-dalamnya

Maaf untuk yang mengharapkan Karin (Ririn) akan sedikit muncul di chapter berikutnya, tapi untuk lebih banyak kemunculannya akan ada di beberapa chapter ke depan.

Nah, seperti sebelumnya, bagi yang ingin membaca kelanjutan chapternya saya minta review readers sekalian dan saya akan dengan segera meng-update chapter selanjutnya.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak Readers! *kembali membungkuk dalam.


	3. Today, Everything Start

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Note : Cerita ini terjadi 3 tahun setelah para arcobaleno terlepas dari kutukan, dan sedikit berbeda dengan cerita di manga dan anime nya.

Warning : Ini fanfic pertama yang author tulis. Author masih baru dan belum berpengalaman, mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, dan hal-hal tidak berkenan lainnya.

Kyaaaa~ Begitu membaca review kalian seneng banget / sampe loncat-loncat! #lebay. Begitu membaca review **prof. creu** aku jadi ganti namaku nih biar nggak bingung. Panggil aja Sacchan. Biasanya temen-temen Sacchan suka panggil gitu sih.

**Zee Ritsu12 :** Oke Ritsu-san, Sacchan akan memberikan penjelasan untuk cerita-cerita selanjutnya. Oh ya, Sacchan juga baru di sini, jadi nggak usah pake senpai .

**Hikage Natsuhimiko: **Apakah Miyuki dan Ririn saling kenal? Itu rahasia!#plak#dipukul karena bikin kesel. Itu akan ada di beberapa chapter ke depan, sepertinya sedikit lama, tapi Sacchan minta kamu tetep dukung Sacchan ya~

**Prof. creu: **Kyaa~ kamu review lagi! Sacchan senang melihat nama kamu di dafatar review /. Panggil aja aku Sacchan yaa prof. creu! Iya nih, sesuai janji, begitu ada yang review, Sacchan akan langsung mengupdate cerita ini. Ehehehe… Sacchan berusaha supaya Hibari nggak terlalu OOC gitu, semoga nggak ya. Iya nih, Sacchan kan fans beratnya Hibird (kyaaa!) bulet, kecil, kuning, bisa ngomong, coba kalo ada yang jual, pasti Sacchan langsung pelihara tuh! /. Kalau tentang Hibari, sebenarnya Sacchan sempat memikirkan hal yang sama, 'bagaimana kalau Miyuki lagi ganti baju?', tapi sudahlah, nanti mungkin anda akan tahu.

Nah Minna~

Chapter ini sedikit lebih panjang dari chapter lainnya, selamat menikmati~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Little Sisters In Act**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Today, Everything Start**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Giglio Nero Famiglia HQ, Italia**

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa?"

Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya, Dino bertanya sambil menatap adiknya dengan tatapan memelas di depan pintu Giglio Nero Famiglia. Ririn hanya menatap Dino dengan tatapan datar sambil mengelus Enzo di tangannya..

"Tenang saja, kami akan menjaga Ririn," sang boss Giglio Nero, Yuni, tersenyum berusaha menenangkan sang boss Cavallone.

Dikarenakan tradisi Giglio Nero Famiglia, perempuan termuda yang lahir di Famiglia yang menjadi boss Giglio Nero. Maka, Yuni sebagai yang termuda memagang jabatan sebagai boss dari Giglio Nero Famiglia.

"Ririn tidak apa-apa sudahlah, Kakak pergi saja,"

"Tapi...,"

Ririn menghela nafas. Dino memang sering pergi, tapi tidak pernah lama. _Sister complex_ nya kumat begitu dia mau pergi ke Jepang. Dino memang sengaja mengantarkan Ririn ke tempat Giglio Nero sehari sebelum mereka berangkat dan bermalam di sana. Sayang, Kawahira dan Sepira yang mempunyai hobi berjalan-jalan mengelilingi dunia itu sedang berpergian entah kemana meninggalkan anak perempuan mereka.

Tetapi saat sudah waktunya untuk Dino pergi ke Jepang dia masih belum rela meninggalkan adiknya selama berbulan-bulan. Ririn berjalan menuju Dino dan memeluknya, berusaha menghilangkan kekhawatiran yang ada pada diri Dino.

"Ririn bukan anak kecil dan bukankah Ririn adik Kakak? Kakak harus percaya pada Ririn," kata Ririn sambil memasukkan Enzo ke dalam kantung jaket Dino.

Dino memperhatikan Ririn yang masih berekspresi datar namun matanya seakan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dino membalas pelukan Ririn dan melepaskannya. Dia mengeluakan sebuah ponsel berwarna silver dan memberikannya pada Ririn.

"Telepon Kakak jika terjadi sesuatu, jaga dirimu baik-baik," Dino mengusap rambut Ririn lalu masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna merah yang sejak tadi sudah menunggunya.

"Kakak, hati-hati. Romario, jangan pernah meninggalkan Kakak ya, supaya Kakak tidak melakukan kecerobohan," kata Ririn begitu Dino masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hei, aku hanya sedikit ceroboh," Dino merajuk mendengar perkataan adiknya yang ditanggapi dengan tawa kecil oleh Romario.

"Iya, iya. Pokoknya hati-hati," Ririn membalas tidak acuh sambil melambaikan tangannya pada mobil yang mulai berjalan yang di balas oleh Dino sambil memegang Enzo.

"Jepang ya, aku juga mau bertemu dengan Tsuna, Paman Reborn dan yang lainnya," kata Yuni yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Ririn.

"Ririn juga mau bertemu mereka," gumam Ririn pelan sambil memasukkan ponsel yang di berikan Dino ke dalam saku jaketnya. Dia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menghampiri Luce dan Aria.

"Mohon bantuannya selama beberapa minggu ke depan, Giglio Nero Famiglia," kata Ririn sambil menundukkan kepalanya pada Luce, Aria, dan Yuni yang berniat masuk ke dalam rumah, atau lebih tepat di bilang mansion.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu seformal itu, lagi pula kamu aka di sini selama beberapa bulan kan? Kenapa jadi beberapa minggu?" Luce dengan senyumnya yang seperti matahari tersenyum pada Ririn.

"Ada tempat yang ingin kudatangi setelah beberapa minggu,"

"Apa Dino tahu? Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aria.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sering ke tempat itu kok," jawab Ririn. _'saat Kakak tidak kembali ke mansion,'_ tambahnya di dalam hati.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bersenang-senang!" kata Aria ceria sambil menarik tangan Ririn dan Yuni diikuti oleh Luce dengan tawa kecil.

XXX

**Namimori, Jepang**

Seminggu kemudian….

"Kyo-nii sudah mau pergi?" Miyuki melihat kakaknya yang sudah membawa tas menuju pintu depan.

"Hn,"

"Bawa ini," Miyuki yang tadinya sedang mencuci piring bekas sarapan mereka mengambil sebuah bento yang di bungkus kain berwarna biru tua kepada kakaknya.

"Hn,"

Miyuki memperhatikan kakaknya yang pergi terlebih dahulu dan menghela nafas.

_Flash back seminggu yang lalu…._

_Tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai, hari ini adalah hari pertama Miyuki memasuki Namimori Gakuen. Miyuki berniat menyusul kakaknya yang sudah akan pergi ke sekolah ketika kakaknya berbicara._

"_Yuki, jangan pergi ke sekolah bersamaku,"_

_Miyuki menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kakaknya bingung. Hibari hanya melihat Miyuki dari ekor matanya._

"_Kamu juga dilarang menyapaku di sekolah,"_

_Miyuki menatap kakaknya dengan dahi berkerut._

"_Karena kakak ditakuti di sekolah dan di juluki sebagai 'Iron Hammer'?"_

_Hibari tidak menjawab dan berjalan keluar rumah tanpa sedikitpun menoleh. Miyuki menghela nafas mengetahui alasan kakaknya tidak mau siswa lain tahu bahwa Miyuki adalah adiknya. Sejak hari itu, Miyuki selalu berangkat terpisah dengan kakaknya._

_End of flash back_

XXX

Sudah hampir satu bulan sejak tahun ajaran baru di mulai, murid-murid kelas satu pun sudah saling mengenal bahkan terkenal. Tak terkecuali Miyuki. Hanya dalam jangka waktu kurang dari satu bulan dia sudah berhasil membuat banyak siswa dan siswi terpesona olehnya bahkan dia sampai memiliki_ fans club_ tersendiri dan sudah banyak menerima surat cinta. Sayang, Miyuki tidak sadar dan tidak peduli pada hal seperti itu.

"Miyuki-sama, selamat pagi,"

"Miyuki-san, selamat pagi!"

"Miyuki-chan, pagi!"

"Selamat pagi,"

Begitu memasuki gerbang sekolah Miyuki langsung disambut dengan salam oleh para senior maupun teman-teman angkatannya. Miyuki membalas salam mereka dengan senyuman lembut seperti biasa, yang membuat hampir semua siswa dan siswi merona.

"Hee, hebat sekali anak kelas satu itu,"

Yamamoto yang sedang bersender di jendela melihat Miyuki dari kelasnya bersama Tsuna, Gokudera, Kyoko, Hana dan Enma.

"Oh, Miyuki-chan?" Kyoko mengikuti pandangan Yamamoto yang menunjuk seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam.

"Kyoko, kamu tahu anak itu?" Hana mendekati jendela untuk melihat Miyuki,

"Dia cukup terkenal, anak-anak di klubku sering membicarakannya," Kyoko tersenyum manis yang membuat hampir semua siswa di kelas itu merona.

"Miyuki? Siapa nama lengkapnya?" Hana bertanya kepada sahabat karibnya itu.

"Entahlah, sepertinya yang tahu nama lengkapnya hanya guru. Bahkan katanya guru-gurupun hanya memanggilnya 'Miyuki-san'," Kyoko menjawab sambil meletakkan satu jarinya di dagu, berusaha mengingat rumor yang di dengarnya tentang Miyuki.

'_Imutnya..'_ sebagian besar siswa kelas itu-lagi-lagi- merona melihat sikap Kyoko yang sangat imut itu, termasuk sang boss Vongola, Tsuna.

"Heh, gadis aneh," Gokudera kali ini menimpali.

"Maa~ dia cukup misterius ya," Yamamoto, dengan senyum cerianya yang biasa berkomentar.

Bel masuk berbunyi, mereka pun duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Hanya Tsuna yang tetap di tempatnya karena mejanya memang berada di dekat jendela. Tsuna mengalihkan pandangannya menatap luar dan melihat ke bawah saat tatapannya bertemu dengan Miyuki.

Miyuki berdiri di tengah-tengah halaman sekolah yang mulai sepi karena bel sudah berbunyi, balas menatap Tsuna dengan senyum di wajahnya dan membungkukkan badannya yang di balas dengan anggukan kepala dengan canggung oleh Tsuna. Setelah itu Miyuki masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah.

'_Apa benar dia baru saja memberi salam padaku?'_ Tsuna membatin. Dia mengira Miyuki memberikan salam kepada orang lain, tapi dia mengingat Miyuki yang balas menatapnya lurus. Begitu guru pelajaran pertama masuk, Tsuna sudah melupakan Miyuki.

"Vongola Decimo, aku ingin bertemu denganmu," gumam Miyuki sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya diikuti tatapan sang prefek.

XXX

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Sebagian siswi ada yang menghampiri Miyuki dan mengajaknya makan bersama, tetapi ditolak dengan halus oleh Miyuki karena ada satu hal yang harus dia kerjakan. Miyuki mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam tasnya. Sudah beberapa minggu kertas itu ada di dalam tasnya.

Miyuki memandang kertas yang dipegangnya dengan bingung. Kertas berisi formulir pendaftaran ekskul itu sudah dia isi, hanya ada satu bagian yang kosong, yaitu nama ekskul yang akan dia masuki. Sebenarnya ada beberapa ekskul yang pernah dia ikuti saat masih di Cattleya seperti senam, _ikebana_ (klub merangkai bunga), choir, menari dan upaca minum teh. Sebenarnya, ada sebuah ekskul yang sangat ingin di coba Miyuki, tetapi dia sedikit ragu untuk mencobanya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah nama terlintas di kepala Miyuki. Bayangan seseorang dengan _arm band_ berwarna merah bersulam benang berwarna emas muncul di kepalanya. Miyuki tersenyum senang -yang membuat fansnya yang memperhatikannya _melting_- sambil berdiri, membawa kotak bentonya dan berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan.

Beberapa siswa menatap Miyuki dengan pandangan tidak percaya saat melihat gadis itu berdiri di depan pintu bertuliskan 'Reception Room'. Dia mengetuk pintu beberapa kali dan mendengar suara yang sangat familier baginya. Miyuki membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sambil tersenyum. Dia melihat kakaknya sedang duduk dan di hadapannya berdiri seseorang yang dikenal Miyuki sebagai tangan kanan kakaknya, Kusakabe Tetsuya.

"Selamat siang, Tetsuya-senpai," Miyuki sedikit membungkuk yang langsung dibalas oleh Kusakabe.

Miyuki mengenal Kusakabe sejak kakaknya itu masih Nami middle. Terkadang saat Miyuki sedang pulang dari asramanya dia mengajak Kusakabe yang setia menemani kakaknya yang galak makan bersama. Selama liburan kemarin, Miyuki juga mengajak Kusakabe makan bersama dengan alasan merayakan kepulangannya.

"Kyo-nii," Miyuki berjalan menuju Hibari dan mengulurkan kertas yang di bawanya ke hadapan Hibari. Hibari menatap Miyuki dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Aku mau mendaftar sebagai anggota komite kedisiplinan!"

Hibari menatap adiknya dengan dahi berkerut. Miyuki menatap kakaknya tanpa berkedip.

"Tidak boleh," jawab Hibari cepat.

"Kenapa?" sekarang Miyuki yang menatap kakaknya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Komite kedisiplinan khusus untuk siswa laki-laki,"

"Diskriminasi!"

"Memang,"

Miyuki menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan memohon. Hibari segera mengalihkan pandangannya menuju kertas-kertas yang ada di tangannya.

'_Curang!'_ Miyuki membatin begitu Hibari kembali menatap berkas-berkas di tangannya.

Miyuki tahu, Hibari akan meloloskan permintaannya jika dia menatap Miyuki lebih lama. Walau dijuluki sebagai setan Namimori sekalipun, Hibari tidak pernah menolak permintaan Miyuki jika sudah memasang wajah seperti itu, oleh karena itu untuk mencari aman, Hibari segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miyuki.

Miyuki menghela nafas pasrah sambil menarik kembali kertas itu. Sebenarnya, dia tahu alasan utama Hibari menolak permintaannya. Hibari tidak mau adiknya itu terluka. Menjadi siswi di Namimori Gakuen selama hampir sebulan cukup bagi Miyuki untuk mengetahui apa saja yang dilakukan oleh komite kedisiplinan yang di tangani oleh kakaknya. Dia lalu berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk di sana sambil membuka bungkusan bentonya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas di hadapannya dan menatap Miyuki.

"Aku melakukan apa yang terlihat," jawab Miyuki sambil merajuk.

Hibari menatap adiknya yang merajuk sambil menyeringai kecil. Miyuki berdiri dan menghampiri Hibari.

"Karena Kyo-nii tidak membolehkanku bergabung dengan komite kedisiplinan, Kyo-ni harus menemaniku makan siang," kata miyuki sambil mengambil kertas di tangan Hibari, meletakkannya di atas meja dan menarik tangan kakaknya.

Hibari tidak berkata apa-apa selain mengambil bento di sudut mejanya dan mengikuti adiknya yang masih menarik tangannya menuju sofa.

"Saya akan membuatkan teh," ucap Kusakabe sambil berjalan menuju sebuah teko dan gelas yang berada di sudut ruangan. Kusakabe mendengar Miyuki mengucapkan terima kasih dan tersenyum kecil.

Kusakabe tersenyum kecil melihat Iinchou-nya yang menurut kepada adiknya. Sebaliknya, walaupun Miyuki memiliki image sebagai seorang _lady_ yang feminine dan lembut, tetapi jika terhadap kakaknya dia bisa menjadi manja dan seperti anak kecil.

"Hanya hari ini saja," ucap Hibari sebelum memakan bentonya yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala dan senyuman oleh Miyuki.

"Miyuki~Hibari~"

Mereka makan dengan tenang saat Hibird masuk dari jendela dan hinggap di bahu Miyuki. Miyuki memberikan sedikit makanan yang ada di bentonya kepada burung kecil itu.

"Rasanya sedikit aneh jika Hibird memanggil Kyo-nii dengan Hibari. Aku kan juga Hibari," kata Miyuki saat sedang menyuapi Hibird.

"Hn,"

"Kyoya, Kyoya," Miyuki menunjuk Hibari kepada Hibird yang sekarang hinggap di tangannya.

"Hibari?" Hibird memiringkan kepalanya menatap majikannya. Miyuki tertawa kecil, gemas melihat tingkah Hibird yang sangat imut.

Bel istirahat selesai berbunyi. Miyuki merapihkan bentonya dan meletakkan Hibird di bahu Hibari.

"Yuki," Miyuki menghentikan langkahnya saat memegang kenop pintu dan memandang kakaknya. "formulir itu harus kamu serahkan hari ini, atau _I'll bite you to death_," kata Hibari tenang yang sudah duduk kembali kursinya.

Kusakabe hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan Iinchou-nya yang tidak pandang bulu itu. Miyuki tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan kakaknya.

"Tenang saja, akan kuserahkan pada guru sepulang sekolah," ucapnya sambil membuka pintu.

Begitu Miyuki duduk di kursinya, teman-teman sekelasnya langsung menghampirinya.

"Miyuki-san, apa yang kamu lakukan di ruangan komite kedisiplinan?"

"Aku mendaftar sebagai anggota," jawaban Miyuki membuat teman-teman sekelasnya menahan nafas. "tapi ditolak, katanya komite kedisiplinan di sini hanya menerima laki-laki," tambahnya.

"Miyuki-chan, kamu tidak…..'digigit sampai mati' olehnya?" tanya salah seorang murid perempuan.

"Tidak," Miyuki tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kamu lama sekali berada di dalam sana?" seorang murid kembali menimpali.

"Rahasia," Miyuki tersenyum misterius sambil memiringkan kepalanya menatap siswa yang tadi bertanya, membuat semua siswa dikelas itu hampir mengalami _nose bleed_ massal.

Tidak lama kemudian semua murid kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing karena seorang guru sudah memasuki kelas dan bersiap menyampaikan materi.

XXXXX

"Permisi,"

Miyuki memasuki ruang guru dan berjalan menuju meja salah seorang guru dan membawa setumpuk kertas yang berisi tugas murid di kelasnya dan meletakkannya di meja guru tersebut.

"Oh, Miyuki-san terima kasih bantuannya," ucap seorang guru pria melihat Miyuki meletakkan setumpuk kertas di mejanya. Miyuki membalas ucapan terima kasih guru itu sambil tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Miyuki berjalan menuju wali kelasnya dan memberikan formulir klub yang akan diikutinya.

"Oh, pembimbing klub surat kabar memang jarang datang, tapi tak apa, saya akan menyampaikannya kepada Fukushima-sensei,"

"Hai, terima kasih banyak, sensei. Kalau begitu, saya permisi," ucap Miyu sambil tersenyum dan membungkuk lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang guru.

"Miyuki-san itu manis sekali ya, dia selalu tersenyum dan sopan," ucap seorang guru wanita yang sempat bertatapan dengan Miyuki dan diberikan senyuman olehnya.

"Ya, dibandingkan kakaknya itu. Tidak bisa dipercaya ternyata setan Namimori memiliki adik yang seperti malaikat begitu," ucap seorang guru pria yang sudah tua.

Guru-guru di ruangan itu menyetujui di dalam hati sambil menganggukkan kepala mereka. Mereka sudah takut ketika mendengar setan Namimori itu memiliki adik dan akan bersekolah di sana. Mereka sudah memikirkan hal terburuk yang akan terjadi mengingat kakaknya seperti itu. namun mereka sangat lega mengetahui sang adik ternyata sangat baik, sopan dan lembut, sungguh berkebalikan dengan sifat kakaknya.

XXXXX

"Hanya segini saja uang yang kau punya? Dasar tidak berguna!"

Seorang senior kelas tiga menendang sorang siswa berwajah muram pendek dan berambut merah dengan banyak plester di wajahnya. Dua orang temannya tertawa. Mereka lalu ikut menendang siswa berambut merah itu dan pergi meninggalkannya sambil tertawa.

"Aduh," siswa yang ditinggalkan itu berusaha berdiri sambil berpegangan pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Kozato Enma-senpai?"

Sebuah suara lembut membuat Enma mendongakkan kepalanya dan memandang seroang gadis cantik bermata onyx berambut hitam yang berdiri di hadapannnya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Siapa?"

"Ah, kelas 1-A, Miyuki," Miyuki memperkenalkan diri sambil mengeluarkan sapu tangan dan menyeka darah di wajah Enma. "sebaiknya kita ke UKS untuk merawat luka senpai."

"Tidak perlu, terima kasih," Enma menghentikan tangan Miyuki yang membersihkan darah di wajahnya.

"Tapi jika dibiarkan begini bisa infeksi dan akan membuat khawatir orang rumah,"

Enma menghentikan gerakannya dan memandang Miyuki. Jika dia pulang dengan keadaan seperti ini, pasti Adelheid akan khawatir. Enma akhirnya berjalan menuju UKS tanpa bicara diikuti Miyuki. Enma membuka pintu UKS dan menemukan ruangan itu kosong.

"Kelihatannya guru yang bertugas sudah pulang. Senpai duduklah, aku akan mengambil air dan es," ucap Miyuki sambil berjalan kelaur UKS. Tidak lama kemudian dia kembali membawa sebaskom air es.

"Aku tidak menemukan kain bersih, pakai sapu tangan ku saja ya," ucap Miyuki sambil memebersihkan wajah dan tangan Enma yang kotor terkena tanah.

"Aku tidak mengenal mu," ucap Enma tiba-tiba.

"Aku tahu, Kozato Enma-senpai," Miyuki tersenyum mendengar perkataan Enma, tidak menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau aku seterkenal itu di kalangan kouhai,"

"Kozato Enma-senpai selalu bersama dengan Sawada Tsunayoshi-senpai, Gokudera Hayato-senpai dan Yamamoto Takeshi-senpai kan?"

"Tidak usah memanggilku dengan nama lengkap begitu," Enma mengerutkan dahinya mendengar Miyuki memanggil nama lengkapnya berulang-ulang.

"Baik, Kozato-senpai," ucap Miyuki masih melanjutkan kegiatannya. "aku mengetahui nama hampir semua senpai di sekolah ini, jadi tidak perlu heran."

"Selesai," ucap Miyuki sambil memperharikan plester di wajah Enma dan perban di tangannya.

Enma baru akan membuka mulutnya ketika mendengar suara kicauan burung yang familier. Ternyata itu adalah suara ponsel Miyuki karena Miyuki langsun membuka ponselnya dan mengangkat teleponnya.

"Ya, Kyo-nii?"

Enma memperhatikan Miyuki yang menerima telepon tidak sampai satu menit setelah itu menutup ponselnya dan berdiri.

"Maaf, senpai aku harus pulang," kata Miyuki sambil memberi salam dan membungkuk.

Enma hanya memperhatikan Miyuki saat gadis itu berjalan keluar dari UKS. Gadis itu membalikkan badannya tersenyum dan membungkuk.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Shimon Decimo," gumam Miyuki, namun dapat dengan jelas terdengar oleh Enma di tempat yang sepi itu.

Enma mengangkat kepalanya menatap pintu yang sudah di tutup, matanya melebar kaget dan badannya masih membatu di tempat. Saat dia tersadar dan membuka pintu ruang UKS itu, Enma hanya menemukan lorong yang sepi.

Enma menghela nafas dan kembali ke dalam UKS untuk mengambil tasnya yang ada di kursi saat dia melihat sesuatu di dalam baskom. Sebuah saputangan berwarna abu-abu dengan motif kelelawar hitam di sudutnya. Enma mengambil saputangan milik Miyuki yang tertinggal dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung blazernya, berniat mengembalikannya kepada gadis itu jika mereka bertemu lagi. Enma melihat jam dinding di UKS dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sebelum Adelheid khawatir. Sepasang mata berwarna onyx mengamati Enma yang berjalan di koridor dari balik tembok.

"Bagaimana? Awal yang cukup bagus kan?" Miyuki bersender pada tembok menatap seorang batita (karena kutukannya sudah lepas dan sudah tiga tahun berlalu berarti Reborn menjadi batita kan?) yang memakai jas dan topi fedro.

"Ya, lumayan," Reborn menyeringai mendengar perkataan Miyuki.

"Aku harus pulang, aku belum menyiapkan makan malam," Miyuki berdiri tegak, merapihkan bajunya yang sedikit kusut sebelum melangkah ke koridor.

"Miyu, jangan lupa dengan tugasmu. Aku sudah memberikan kelonggaran untuk memberikanmu 'libur' dari misi sesuai permintaanmu, sudah waktunya kamu kembali melakukan tugasmu," Reborn membalikkan badannya. "jangan lupa, untuk mencapai keinginanmu harus ada yang di korbankan," ucap Reborn sebelum menghilang dari balik tembok.

Miyuki menghentikan langkahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Dia memperhatikan rambut hitam kakaknya dan bulu kuning Hibird yang tidur di atas kepala kakaknya yang masih berada di ruangannya. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sedih begitu juga dengan senyumnya.

"Aku tahu, sangat tahu, Reborn. Harus ada yang ku korbankan," gumamnya.

Miyuki memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung dan mengeluarkan sebuah jepit rambut berbentuk kelelawar berwarna hitam. Miyuki mencium jepit itu sambil bergumam pelan.

"Kyo-nii, maaf,"

Miyuki memasukkan jepit rambut itu dan dalam sekejap ekspresi wajahnya kembali tenang seperti sebelumnya. Langkah kakinya terdengar di koridor yang sepi itu.

XXXXX

**Giglio Nero Mansion, Italia**

"Apa ini?"

Ririn menatap satu set benda asing di hadapannya. Di sampingnya berdiri Luce di kirinya dan Aria di kanannya. Yuni berdiri di sebuah lemari baju yang sangat besar dan mengambil beberapa beberapa gaun melihat dan melemparkannya dan melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang.

"Karena sepertinya Dino-san tidak mengajarimu tentang hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan perempuan, kami akan mengajarimu!"

Aria tersenyum ceria sambil mengambil alat rias di hadapan Ririn dan menjelaskan satu persatu kegunaannya.

"Ririn tidak membutuhkan ini," Ririn menatap benda-benda dihadapannya tanpa minat.

"Jangan bilang begitu, sebagai seorang perempuan kamu setidaknya harus menguasai hal ini," kali ini Luce mulai mengambil sebuah bedak dan mennyapukannya di wajah Ririn.

"Ririn, pakai gaun ini! Kamu selalu memakai celana dan tidak pernah memakai rok!" Yuni menyodorkan sehelai gaun berwarna biru lembut kepada Ririn.

"Ririn dulu selalu pakai gaun," gumamnya pelan yang tidak di dengar oleh Luce, Aria maupun Yuni sebelum mengambil gaun yang di berikan oleh Yuni dan memakainya.

Ririn sebenarnya berniat pergi dari tempat itu, tetapi melihat Luce, Aria dan Yuni terlihat bersemangat mendandaninya, dia hanya pasrah. Dia tidak ingin melihat mereka kecewa atau sedih.

Satu jam kemudian…

"Kyaa~, imutnya!"

Entah, sudah yang keberapa kalinya Ririn berganti-ganti baju dan hanya pasrah di dandani oleh Luce dan Aria, sedangkan Yuni memberikannya berbagai macam gaun, dari yang simple dan polos hingga gaun berenda-renda seperti yang dia pakai sekarang ini.

Ririn menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar di ruangan itu. Gaun yang dipakainya bermodel lolita berwarna pink pastel dengan renda di lengan, pinggang, dada dan ujung roknya yang mencapai lutut Ririn. Dia juga memakai stocking selutut dan sebuah sepatu berwarna senada dengan bajunya. Rambutnya yang biasanya dibiarkan tergerai sekarang dikuncir dua dengan pita berenda berwarna senada.

"Mirip boneka, imutnya~"

Dengan wajah imut, mata bulat dan besar serta rambut hitam pekat Ririn memang sangat mirip dengan boneka, ditampah dengan wajahnya yang selalu tanpa ekspresi. Ditambah dengan pakaian yang dia kenakan sekarang, jika dia hanya duduk diam pasti orang-orang akan mengiranya boneka sunggguhan.

"Sempit,"

Ririn menarik gaun bagian depannya. Bagian dada gaun itu terdapat tali-tali yang menyilang dan menekan bagian dada. Luce memperhatikan Ririn sesaat. Dan memeriksa gaun itu.

"Ukuran dadamu sepertinya tidak cukup untuk gaun ini," Luce akhirnya memberi kesimpulan sambil membantu Ririn membuka gaun yang di pakainya.

"Wah, untuk anak seumuranmu pertumbuhanmu cukup pesat ya," ucap Aria sambil melihat mengukur dada Ririn menggunakan meteran-yang entah dari mana dia dapat- dan melihat hasilnya.

"Ririn, aku tahu ini hal yang aneh untuk ditanyakan, tapi apa Dino-san membelikanmu bra?" Yuni yang berdiri di sebelah Aria menatap Ririn dengan alis terangkat.

"Apa itu?"

Dan, dengan satu kata itu mereka mengetahui jawabannya.

"Dari mana kamu mendapatkan ini?"

Aria menunjuk _mini set _yang dipakai Ririn.

"Saat pertama kali Ririn datang ke Cavallone mansion, Kakak menyuruh maid untuk menyiapkan semua barang yang Ririn butuhkan,"

"Bukankah itu tiga tahun yang lalu?"

Ririn hanya menatap mereka dengan pandangan bingung. Aria menghela nafas.

"Untung yang kau pakai ukuran _free_ _size_," Aria lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Yuni, suruh seorang maid untuk membelikan Ririn bra," Aria memandang dada Ririn sekilas. "ukuran C cup." Tambahnya sambil menghela nafas.

Yuni menuruti perintah kakaknya. Tidak lama kemudian dia kembali ke kamar dan menatap dada Ririn, lalu dadanya.

JIII~

"Tenang saja, dadamu juga akan tumbuh pada waktunya," Aria tiba-tiba muncul disampingnya.

"Aku tahu," Yuni menghela nafas dan berjalan mendekati Ririn. "Sambil menunggu, ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi."

Ririn hanya menghela nafas melihat mereka mulai mendandani dirinya lagi. Entah akan berapa lama lagi dia harus bersabar menjadi 'boneka'.

_Continue…_

XXXXX

Kata-kata asing

Bento: bekal ala jepang yang biasanya berisi nasi dan lauk pauk seperti kaarage (ayam goreng), tamagoyaki (telur dadar gulung yang manis), sosis, dan beberapa makanan lainnya.

Senpai: panggilan untuk senior

Maaf, Zee Ritsu12! Saya benar-benar bingung dengan kata-kata asing mana yang harus saya cantumkan artinya, akhirnya saya hanya menuliskan dua kata asing di atas. Saya akan berusaha lagi di chapter selanjutnya!

Readers sekalian, terima kasih banyak sudah mau membaca sampai chapter ini!

Sebenarnya saya cukup bingung di cerita ini antara mau menulis tentang Enma atau Yamamoto, tapi saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk memakai Enma dalam cerita ini.

Setelah ini saya hanya akan membuat sedikit adegan Ririn saat tinggal dengan Giglio Nero Famiglia, jadi untuk sementara inti cerita akan di fokuskan pada Miyuki.

Oke, seperti biasa saya akan segera mengupdate begitu ada satu review, terima kasih!


	4. Encounter

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Warning : Author masih baru dan belum berpengalaman, mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, dan hal-hal tidak berkenan lainnya.

Note : Cerita ini terjadi 3 tahun setelah para arcobaleno terlepas dari kutukan, dan sedikit berbeda dengan cerita di manga dan anime nya.

Waaiii~ Sacchan seneng deh udah ada yang mereview

**Hikage Natsuhimiko: **Hikage-san terima kasih sudah merview~. Sacchan tidak menyangka ada yang membaca cerita Sacchan secepat itu. Sacchan terima dukungannya dengan sepenuh hati~ terima kasih, Hikage-san#membungkuk dalam.

Nah, Minna-san, ayo kita masuk ke cerita~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Little Sisters In Act**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Encounter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Giglio Nero Mansion, Italia**

"Jadi, kamu belum mendapatkan haid pertamamu?"

Sudah beberapa hari ini Luce, Aria dan Yuni mengajarkan Ririn tentang hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan perempuan. Dari kosmetik, gaun, perhiasan, perawatan dan saat ini, mereka sedang mengajarkan hal yang biasa terjadi pada perempuan.

"Apa itu?"

Ririn menatap Luce yang memegang suatu plastik berbentuk kotak seperti bantal mini yang ukurannya tidak lebih besar dari telapak tangan Luce dan Aria menghela nafas dan mulai menjelaskan dengan cara mereka apa itu 'haid'. Ririn hanya menganggukan kepalanya beberapa kali.

"Dan ini," Luce membuka plastik yang tadi di pegangnya dan menunjukkan sesuatu yang pada bagian atasnya di lapisi kapas atau kain tipis. "kamu memakai ini saat sedang haid, Ririn," Luce memberikan penjelasan dan, lagi-lagi Ririn hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan mereka.

"Sepertinya dia akan sedikit terlambat untuk anak seumurannya," Aria menghela nafas sambil menepuk kepala Ririn.

"Tenang saja, Ririn. Aku juga baru pertama kali 'haid' tahun lalu," Yuni menepuk punggung Ririn menenangkan. Ririn hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Perempuan itu merepotkan ya," Ririn berkata dengan datar seperti ekspresi wajahnya.

"Hei, kamu itu juga perempuan," Aria _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan Ririn.

**XXXXX**

**Namimori, Jepang**

"Kyo-nii, aku pergi sebentar ya," Miyuki mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya beberapa kali sebelum kakaknya membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Aku mau ke tempat Rika-nee," jawab Miyuki melihat tatapan kakaknya.

Menjadi adik dari seorang Hibari Kyoya membuatnya bisa memiliki kemampuan membaca pikiran kakaknya walaupun kakanya tidak berbicara apapun atau hanya menjawab dengan 'Hn'. Hibari yang memang tidak suka banyak bicara cukup senang dengan kemampuan adiknya itu.

"Kembali sebelum sore," ucap Hibari sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya kembali.

Miyuki hanya menganggukkan kepalanya walaupun kakaknya tidak bisa melihat dirinya. Miyuki berjalan meninggalkan pintu kamar kakaknya.

XXXXX

"Ara~ Yuki-chan, lama tidak bertemu! Silahkan masuk," seorang perempuan berusia dua puluhan tersenyum melihat Miyuki berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

Miyuki menghampiri perempuan berambut cokelat lembut dengan panjang sedada itu dan duduk di kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Selamat pagi, Rika-nee, lama tidak bertemu. Maaf aku baru bisa datang sekarang," Miyuki tersenyum melihat perempuan yang memiliki aura keibuan di depannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Yuki-chan, aku cukup senang kamu datang ke sini," ucap Rika sambil mengelus kepala Miyuki lembut. Miyuki tersenyum mendengar perkataan Rika.

"Lagi pula, hanya kamu satu-satunya yang mau datang ke rumah di tempat terpencil di dalam hutan ini," ucap Rika sambil tertawa.

"Ya, kalau tiga belas tahun yang lalu aku tidak penasaran untuk mendatangi rumah yang dijuluki rumah berhantu Namimori ini mungkin sekarang aku tidak mengenal Rika-nee," jawab Miyuki sambil tersenyum mengingat kejadian delapan tahun yang lalu.

_Flash back delapan tahun yang lalu…._

"_Rumah berhantu?" _

_Seorang anak laki-laki berusia sepuluh tahun menatap seorang anak perempuan berusia tujuh tahun dengan rambut dikat model ekor kuda_

"_Um, teman-teman bilang di dekat hutan ada sebuah rumah putih yang berhantu," Miyuki memperhatikan kakaknya yang sekarang sedang menyentuh beberapa anak yang lebih tua darinya tergeletak di tanah dengan ujung sepatunya._

_Bukan hal aneh bagi Miyuki melihat kakaknya diserang dan mengalahkan anak-anak yang badannya lebih besar dan lebih tua darinya._

"_Miyu, kamu terlalu banyak bermain dengan para herbivore itu,"_

"_Kyo-nii, ayo kita lihat rumah itu," _

_Miyuki menarik tangan kakaknya yang terangkat, hampir memukul salah seorang anak yang kelihatannya pemimpin dari bocah lainnya._

"_Pergi saja sendiri,"_

_Hibari menurunkan tangannya dan berjalan meninggalkan anak-anak itu. Anak yang hampir di pukul oleh Hibari tadi menatap Miyuki dengan pandangan terima kasih dan langsung berlari dari tempat itu bersama teman-temannya. Hibari melihat mereka berlari dari sudut matanya._

"_Kyo-nii takut?" _

_Hibari menghentikan langkahnya mendengar perkataan Miyuki. Dia membalikkan badannya dengan alis terangkat._

"_Kyo-nii jadi semakin mirip dengan herbivore-herbivore itu kalau takut dengan hantu," ucap Miyuki sambil menghela nafas._

"_Jangan samakan aku dengan herbivore-herbivore itu," Hibari kembali membalikkan badannya. "Dimana rumah itu?"_

_Miyuki menyeringai mengetahui rencananya berhasil. Kakaknya yang mempunyai harga diri tinggi tentu saja tidak mau di samakan dengan para herbivore-herbivore yang menurutnya lemah itu. Miyuki mengikuti kakaknya sambil memberitahu kakaknya rumah yang disebutkannya tadi._

_Setelah lama berjalan, Miyuki dan Hibari menemukan rumah yang mereka cari, sayang pintu gerbangnya di kunci. Hibari memanjat gerbang yang juga berwarna putih itu yang diikuti oleh Miyuki. Mereka melihat ada sebuah jalan kecil di samping rumah itu dan mengikutinya. Ternyata jalan itu menuju pada sebuah taman bunga yang luas. Ada sebuah meja bulat dan kursi di sudut taman yang dinaungi oleh sebuah pohon besar, menjadikannya teduh._

"_Wah, ada tamu rupanya,"_

_Miyuki dan Hibari seketika melihat ke arah asalnya suara. Seorang perempuan cantik yang terlihat berusia belasan berdiri di pintu kaca yang terbuka._

"_Siapa kau?" Hibari dengan segera berdiri di depan adiknya dengan sikap defensive. Perempuan itu tertawa melihat sikap Hibari._

"_Bukankah kalian yang masuk ke halaman rumahku?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat alisnya._

"_Kyo-nii, dia benar," Miyuki berjalan maju ke sebelah Hibari dan membungkukkan badannya. "maaf, kami hanya ingin menyelidiki rumah hantu Namimori."_

"_Rumah hantu Namimori, eh? Padahal sudah dua tahun aku tinggal di sini," ucap gadis itu sambil menghampiri Miyuki dan Hibari. Dia berjongkok di hadapan Miyuki dan Hibari._

"_Namaku Rika," Rika memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengulurkan tangannya._

"_Namaku Miyuki, panggil saja Yuki, dan ini kakakku, Kyoya," Miyuki membalas uluran tangan Rika. Hibari hanya menatap perempuan di depannya dengan tanjam yang dib alas dengan senyum oleh Rika._

"_Kalau begitu, Yuki-chan, Kyoya-kun, karena kalian sudah berada di sini maukah kalian menemaniku minum teh bersama?" _

_Sejak hari itu Miyuki sering mendatangi rumah itu, terkadang bersama sendiri, terkadang bersama dengan kakaknya yang ditarik paksa untuk ikut menemaninya. Bahkan miyuki yang tadinya bersikap seperti laki-laki mulai bersikap sedikit feminine karena terpengaruh oleh sikap lembut Rika. Sedangkan Hibari, berbeda dengan sikapnya pada orang dewasa lainnya, Hibari memang tetap menatap tajam dan mengeluarkan ancaman tetapi dia tidak pernah melakukan lebih dari itu. _

_End of flashback_

_XXXXX_

"Aku tidak menyangka dua tahun setelah pertemuan kita kamu harus tinggal di rumah paman dan bibimu," Rika memandang langit dengan mata menerawang.

"Ya," Miyuki kembali teringat kematian ibunya setahun setelah pertemuannya dengan Rika.

"Apa Kyo-nii tidak pernah datang ke sini?"

Miyuki bertanya pada Rika sambil menyesap tehnya. Sekarang mereka berada di taman belakang rumah Rika. Berapa kalipun datang ke rumah itu. Miyuki tidak pernah sekalipun bosan dengan pemandangan taman itu.

"Kyoya-kun? Tidak pernah, tapi aku sering mendengar berita tentangnya dari Yamada-san dan Reiko jika mereka membeli bahan-bahan yang habis. Kyoya-kun sangat terkenal ya,"

Miyuki hanya tertawa garing mendengar perkataan Rika. Entah, berita seperti apa yang di terima Rika dari Yamada dan Reiko. Tiba-tiba, Yamada, butler Rika, datang dan memberikan sebuah surat kepada Rika. Rika tersenyum cerah membaca nama pengirim surat itu.

Miyuki sudah bisa menebak siapa pengirim surat itu dan hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Rika. Miyuki sangat yakin bahwa surat itu berasal dari seseorang di Italia.

"Apa orang itu sudah pernah datang mengunjungi Rika-nee lagi?"

"Tidak," Rika memandang bunga-bunga di taman itu dengan tatapan menerawang. "Aku tahu dia pasti sangat sibuk sekarang," Rika lalu memandang Miyuki sambil tersenyum.

Miyuki menyadari ada kesedihan di mata dan senyuman Rika walaupun Rika berusaha menutupinya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku percaya padanya," Rika menambahkan, melihat ekspresi wajah Miyuki yang mengkhawatirkannya. "dia memang bukan pria yang lembut dan tidak bisa dibilang 'baik', tetapi dia adalah orang yang sangat serius terhadap pekerjaannya, kuat, dan tidak pernah tergoyahkan, dan hal itulah yang kusukai darinya."

Melihat Rika tersenyum lembut seperti itu membuat Miyuki ikut tersenyum. Miyuki memandang langit yang semakin sore.

"Rika-nee, sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku harus membuat makan malam,"

Miyuki berdiri dari kursinya diikuti oleh Rika. Sebelum Miyuki melangkahkan kakikny keluar dari rumah itu, Rika memanggilnya.

"Yuki-chan, jangan memaksakan diri,"

Miyuki membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati Rika tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang sama seperti yang diberikan oleh Suster Kepala sebelum dia meninggalkan Cattleya. Senyum yang mengandung rasa keibuan dan kelembutan. Miyuki hanya tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya sekilas mendengar perkataan Rika sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya.

XXXXX

Sekolah berjalan seperti biasanya, baik itu Tsuna yang selalu menjadi korban dari rencana Reborn, Yamamoto yang selalu ceria dan setia pada baseball, Gokudera yang selalu berusaha menjadi 'tangan kanan Juudaime' yang baik, Hibari yang 'menggigit mati' setiap siswa yang melanggar peraturan, maupun Miyuki yang dikelilingi oleh fansnya.

Setiap orang pasti memiliki orang yang tidak disukainya, begitu juga dengan Miyuki. Walaupun sebagaian besar perempuan mengaguminya, tetapi ada juga yang merasa iri dengannya. Miyuki sedang berjalan di belakang sekolah saat istirahat siang, dengan kamera tergantung di lehernya. Dia baru saja bergabung dengan klub jurnalistik dan berniat mencari berita untuk klubnya saat tangannya di tarik menuju belakang gudang oleh sekelompok siswi senior.

"Jangan sombong kamu hanya karena banyak laki-laki yang suka padamu!"

"Kami tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang sok manis itu!"

Sekitar lima orang siswi perempuan mengelilingi Miyuki yang disudutkan ke tembok. Walaupun di ancam dan di caci maki oleh para siswi itu, Miyuki tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun rasa takut.

"Apa ada perbuatan saya yang membuat senpai-tachi merasa tersinggung?"

Miyuki bertanya masih dengan nada lembutnya dan senyum di wajah. Para siswi itu merasa kesal dan diremehkan oleh Miyuki sehingga salah seorang yang terlihat seperti pemimpin siswi-siswi itu menarik rambut Miyuki. Miyuki memicingkan matanya menahan sakit. Teman-temannya tertawa melihat Miyuki kesakitan.

"Kamu sengaja memakai pita berwarna putih ini karena merasa suci?"

Siswi yang tadi menarik rambut Miyuki berniat mengambil pita putih putih di kepala Miyuki saat tangan Miyuki menggenggam pergelangan tangannya yang bergerak mengarah pita di rambutnya.

Siswi itu melihat raut wajah Miyuki yang tadinya tertutup oleh sebagian rambut yang ditariknya. Wajahnya berubah mengeras dan matanya berkilat berbahaya. Senyum yang tadi ada di wajahnya menghilang. Siswi yang tadi menarik rambut Miyuki sudah melepaskan tangannya yang menarik rambut Miyuki, wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat. Dia berusaha menarik tangannya yang berada dalam genggaman Miyuki, tetapi genggaman Miyuki lebih kuat membuat tangannya mati rasa.

"Jangan kalian berani menyentuh pita ku," ucap Miyuki dengan nada dingin yang membuat siswi-siswi di sekitarnya mundur karena takut. Tangan Miyuki baru berniat bergerak ke balik bajunya saat dia mendengar suara.

"Hei, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Seketika pandangan mereka mengarah pada segerombolan anak yang berdiri tidak jauh di sana.

"Gawat, itu Yamamoto-kun dan Gokudera-san," seorang siswi yang berdiri di belakang bergumam.

Miyuki menurunkan tangannya dan melepas genggamannya, membuat para siswi itu langsung melarikan diri dari tempat itu meninggalkan Miyuki.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Miyuki mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi tertunduk dan memandang empat siswa di depannya. Di depannya berdiri Yamamoto, Gokudera, Enma dan Tsuna. Miyuki membersihkan seragamnya lalu tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Mereka kaget melihat siswi yang mereka tolong ternyata adalah siswi yang belum lama ini mereka bicarakan. Enma hanya menatap gadis itu tanpa berkata apapun.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih. Kalau senpai-tachi tidak datang, saya tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi," _'Pada mereka,'_ sambungnya di dalam hati.

"Maa, maa, baguslah kalau kamu tidak apa-apa," Yamamoto dengan senyumnya yang biasa tersenyum kepada Miyuki.

"Yamamoto-senpai, Gokudera-senpai, Sawada-senpai, Kozato-senpai, terima kasih banyak atas pertolongannya," Miyuki tersenyum sambil menatap mereka satu-persatu.

"Hiee, kamu mengenal kami?" Tsuna menunjuk dirinya kaget.

"Yamamoto-senpai ace klub baseball dan Gokudera-senpai jenius matematika," Miyuki mengarahkan pandangannya pada Tsuna, Tsuna yakin dia melihat seberkas kilat di mata Miyuki sesaat.

"Sawada-senpai sering melakukan hal-hal yang 'luar biasa' tiba-tiba," Tsuna hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal mendengar perkataan Miyuki. Tsuna sangat yakin kalau itu saat Reborn menembaknya dengan _dying will bullet_. Miyuki mengarahkan pandangannya pada Enma dan tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"kita bertemu lagi, Kozato-senpai,"

"Eh, kamu mengenalnya, Enma?"

Sekarang semua mata tertuju pada Enma. Enma hanya membalas salam Miyuki dengan anggukan kepala.

"Dia pernah merawat lukaku," Enma menjawab dengan singkat. Seakan teringat sesuatu, Enma mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantungnya. Sebuah saputangan berwarna abu-abu dengan motif kelelawar. "ini tertinggal di UKS," ucapnya sambil memberikan saputangan itu pada Miyuki.

"Terima kasih," Miyuki mengambil saputangan miliknya dari Enma sambil tersenyum.

"Hei, apa yang mereka lakukan tadi padamu?" tiba-tiba Gokudera yang sejak tadi diam mulai bicara.

"Eh, mereka hanya sedikit mengancamku,"

"Tidak mungkin mereka hanya mengancammu," kali ini Gokudera menatap Miyuki dengan tajam.

"Maa, maa, karena dia tidak apa-apa, jadi tidak apa-apa kan," Yamamoto menepuk bahu Gokudera beeberapa kali membuat Gokudera merasa kesal.

"Baseball idiot, jangan sok akrab denganku!" Gokudera mengeluarkan dinamit dan bersiap melemparkannya pada Yamamoto.

"Hieee! Gokudera-kun, tolong jangan berkelahi di sini!" Tsuna mulai panik melihat Gokudera mengeluarkan dinamitnya.

"Huh, baiklah kalau Juudaime bilang begitu," Gokudera baru akan memasukkan kembali dinamitnya ketika semak-semak di sebelah mereka keluar dan sesuatu meloncat ke dekat kaki Gokudera.

"Ciaossu!"

Ternyata itu adalah Reborn yang memakai kostum rerumputan. Gokudera yang kaget melempar dinamitnya hingga terlempar ke arah Miyuki.

"Bahaya!"

BOMM

Tsuna berteriak, tapi terlambat. Dinamit-dinamit itu sudah meledak. Asap menutupi pandangan mereka dari Miyuki.

"Miyuki-chan!"

Begitu asap menghilang mereka melihat Miyuki berdiri di tempatnya tanpa terluka, hanya sedikit terbatuk-batuk sambil memeluk kamera yang tergantung di lehernya.

"Miyuki-chan, tidak apa-apa?"

"Juudaime, maafkan aku!"

Tsuna dan Gokudera langsung berlari ke arah Miyuki. Miyuki menatap mereka sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kembang api tadi tidak mengenaiku kok," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Tsuna hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal mendengar perkataan Miyuki yang menganggap dinamit itu sebagai kembang api. Tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Reborn menendang kepala Tsuna.

"Reborn, apa yang kamu lakukan!" Tsuna mengusap kepalanya yang sakit karena ditendang Reborn.

"Tsuna, kesalahan bawahanmu adalah kesalahanmu, kamu yang harus menerima hukumannya," Reborn berkata dengan tenang sambil duduk di salah satu dahan pohon.

Sementara itu, Enma menatap Miyuki dengan curiga. _'Ternyata benar dia bukan perempuan biasa. Aku melihat dua dinamit tadi mengenai tubuhnya,'_ batin Enma sambil mengamati Miyuki.

"Tanganmu terluka!" Gokudera menunjuk pergelangan tangan Miyuki yang berdarah.

"Ah, sepertinya sedikit terkena kembang api tadi," Miyuki langsung mengelap darah yang keluar dari luka di tangannya. "aku tidak apa-apa." Miyuki tersenyum lembut kepada Gokudera, berusaha menghilangkan rasa bersalah yang terlihat di wajahnya.

"Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau senpai mengetahui namaku," Miyuki merubah topik pembicaraan, dia menatap Tsuna. "Sawada-senpai tadi memanggilku 'Miyuki-chan'," ucapnya.

"Ah, karena kamu terkenal di kalangan senior, dan kami tidak tahu nama belakangmu, maaf kalau terdengar tidak sopan," Tsuna mengusap lehernya canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku tidak keberatan," Miyuki tersenyum yang membuat Tsuna menghela nafas lega.

"Tapi kami dengar tidak ada yang mengetahu nama keluargamu selain guru, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa begitu?" kali ini Yamamoto tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasannya dan bertanya.

"Ah, itu karena-," belum selesai Miyuki mengatakan apapun, ada sebuah suara yang sangat familier bagi mereka.

"Kalian berkerumun dan membuat keributan di sekolah ini, _I'll bite you to death_."

"Hieee!"

Tiba-tiba Hibari muncul di belakang mereka diikuti dengan Hibird yang hinggap di dahan pohon sebelah Reborn. Sepasang tonfa sudah bersiap di kedua tangannya yang terangkat. Tanpa aba-aba dia menyerang Yamamoto yang berada di dekatnya, untunglah Yamamoto memiliki refleks yang bagus sehingga dia bisa menghindari serangan tiba-tiba Hibari.

"Kyo-nii!"

Tiba-tiba Miyuki berada di belakang Hibari dan memeluknya dari belakang, yang membuat semua orang di situ-kecuali Reborn- kaget dengan tindakan Miyuki.

"Heh, kamu sekarang jadi herbivore dengan berkerumun dengan mereka, Yuki?"

Hibari mendengus sambil menurunkan tonfanya dan membalikkan badannya menatap Miyuki.

"Orang yang kamu panggil dengan herbivore itu baru saja menolong adikmu ini, jadi jangan 'gigit' mereka,"

"EEHH? Adik?!" Tsuna berteriak kaget mendengar percakapan antara Miyuki dan Hibari. Ketiga orang yang bersamanya pun kaget mendengar hal itu.

"Ah, aku belum sempat memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalkan, namaku Hibari Miyuki, tapi kalian panggil saja Miyuki karena," Miyuki memandang kakaknya sekilas."sepertinya 'Hibari' sudah identik dengan Kyo-nii."

"Maa, maa, aku tidak tahu kamu punya adik, Hibari-san,"

"Hibari-san punya adik?"

Mereka menatap kedua orang di hadapannya. Memang kalau dilihat mereka berdua sangatlah mirip. Rambut raven, mata onyx dan kulit yang putih pucat. Tetapi, sifat mereka sangatlah- perlu di ulangi- SANGAT tidak mirip. Hibari tidak pernah tersenyum, yang pernah dilakukannya adalah menyeringai yang terlihat-sangat-tidak bersahabat dan 'mengigit' orang sampai mati, sedangkan sepanjang penglihatan mereka Miyuki adalah gadis lembut yang murah senyum.

"Iya, , aku baru kembali sebulan yang lalu karena selama ini aku bersekolah di asrama khusus putri di Tokyo." Miyuki menjawab dengan riang.

'_Di Tokyo? Pantas saja tidak ada yang tahu Hibari punya adik,'_ batin mereka.

Reborn menyeringai melihat reaksi mereka. Dia melompat turun dari dahan dan mendarat di antara Miyuki-Hibari dan Tsuna dkk (maaf, auther males nulis).

"Miyuki-chan,"

"Reborn-san,"

Sekarang semua mata tertuju pada Miyuki dan Reborn.

"Miyuki-chan, kamu mengenal Reborn?" Tsuna yang heran karena tutornya selalu mengenal setiap orang yang ditemuinya bertanya pada Miyuki.

"Ya, Reborn-san sering ke rumah saat Kyo-nii sedang patroli di hari libur,"

'_Pantas akhir-akhir ini dia tidak kelihatan saat hari libur,'_ Tsuna membatin di dalam hati.

"Reborn-san juga sering menceritakan kalian dan permainan Vongola itu. aku tidak menyangka Kyo-nii mau ikut dalam permainan mafia itu,"

'_Eeehh? Ternyata dia menganggap itu permainan seperti Yamamoto dulu!'_ batin mereka sambil _sweatdrop_ mendengar pekataan Miyuki.

"Cukup bicaranya," Hibari berkata dengan tatapan tajam dan aura membunuh. "berkerumun dan berisik di dekatku, _I'll bite you to death_," ucap Hibari sambil menyerang Tsuna.

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna melompat menghindari serangan Hibari. Gokudera sudah bersiap dengan dinamitnya saat Miyuki menarik lengan baju kakaknya.

"Kyo-nii, hentikan!"

TRAKKK

Semua mata tertuju pada Miyuki yag baru saja diserang Hibari. Mata mereka melebar kaget karena tidak menyangka Hibari akan menyerang adiknya sendiri. Tetapi apa yang mereka dengan barusan bukanlah suara tonfa yang mengenai tubuh orang, tetapi seperti besi beradu dengan besi.

"Aku tidak mendengar perintah dari siapapun," ucap Hibari dengan aura membunuh yang tidak berkurang.

Mereka melihat Miyuki dengan nafas tertahan yang menahan tonfa Hibari dengan sebuah obeng dengan besi hitam dan garis putih bergelombang seperti ukiran salju di gagangnya.

"Mereka sudah menolongku,"

"Aku tidak peduli,"

Hibari berusaha menghantam adiknya denga tonfa di tangannya yang satu lagi saat Miyuki memajukan badannya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Tch!" Hibari mendecih dan memasukkan tonfanya dengan kesal lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang masih mematung tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Mi-Miyuki-chan, aku tidak menyangka Hibari akan memukulmu," Tsuna akhirnya membuka mulutnya begitu Hibari sudah tidak terlihat.

"Karena, Kyo-nii bilang kalau menahan serangannya saja aku tidak bisa, aku tidak pantas menjadi adiknya," Miyuki menjawab sambil memasukkan obeng yang di pegangnya ke dalam bajunya sambil tersenyum.

Mereka semua lagi-lagi hanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar perkataan Miyuki. Hibari ternyata tidak pandang bulu dalam menyerang. Bahakan adiknya pun dia hantam. Sekarang mereka sedikit heran karena bisa-bisanya Miyuki menjadi gadis yang lembut-walaupun mungkin tidak seperti yang terlihat mengingat dia bisa menahan serangan tonfa Hibari- dan murah senyum.

"Senpai-tachi, maafkan Kyo-nii ya," Miyuki membungkukkan badannya kepada Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera, dan Enma.

"Maa, maa, karena tidak ada yang terluka, jadi tidak apa-apa," Yamamoto menepuk bahu Miyuki menenangkannya. Miyuki menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap para senpainya.

"Benar, itu bukan salahmu. Si _battle maniac_ itu yang salah," Gokudera berusaha menenangkan Miyuki walaupun terlihat tidak acuh. Sepertinya dia merasa bersalah karena tangan Miyuki terluka. Miyuki tersenyum mendengar panggilan Gokudera untuk kakaknya-yang memang maniak bertarung.

"Senpai-tachi, terima kasih," Miyuki menatap mereka semua sambil tersenyum lembut.

Yamamoto, Tsuna, Gokudera bahkan Enma sempat _blushing_ melihaat senyum Miyuki.

"Ne, Miyuki-chan, apa yang tadi kamu bisikkan pada Hibari-san?" tanya Tsuna penasaran. Biasanya tidak ada yang bisa membuat Hibari berhenti, kecuali jika sesorang menjanjikan lawan yang lebih kuat untuknya seperti yang pernah Dino dan Reborn lakukan, tetapi melihat ekspresinya, sepertinya bukan itu hal yang dikatakan oleh Miyuki.

"Ah, itu…." Miyuki mengalihkan pandangannya dengan senyum canggung. Bel masuk berbunyi, Miyuki lallu langsung terburu-buru pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Ah, aku akan kembali ke kelasku sekarang, permisi," Miyuki membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Berbeda sekali dengan Hibari-san," kata Tsuna sambil melihat Miyuki memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Tapi aku penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Miyuki-chan pada Hibari," ucap Yamamoto dengan senyum cerianya yang biasa.

Dalam hati mereka semua menyetujui ucapan Yamamoto. Ada sesuatu yang misterius dari gadis itu, tetapi mereka tidak tahu apa itu. Bahkan, _hyper intuition_ Tsuna dapat merasakan bahwa ada hal yang tidak biasa dari gadis itu, tetapi entah kenapa dia merasa bukan hal yang berbahaya. Enma masih menatap gadis itu dalam diam. Walaupun dia mengetahui siapa gadis itu tetapi dia masih penasaran dengan kata-kata gadis itu sebelumnya.

'_Sampai bertemu lagi, Shimon Decimo,'_

Enma berusaha menghilangkan kata-kata Miyuki dan menganggap itu karena Miyuki mendengar cerita Reborn dan menganggap Enma juga terlibat permainan itu. Enma lalu mengikuti teman-temannya yang berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

Di balik tembok, seorang gadis dengan tangan terangkat dan kamera di depan wajah menatap kepergian ke empat orang itu. Miyuki menurunkan kamera yang di pegangnya begitu objek yang baru saja di fotonya menghilang memasuki gedung. Dia lalu melihat gambar yang baru saja di ambilnya.

"Kamu sudah merencanakan semuanya,"

Tiba-tiba kotak pemadam kebakaran yang ada di sebelah Miyuki terbuka, Reborn berada di dalam kotak itu, duduk dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya. Miyuki seakan sudah mengetahu hal itu, tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan sama sekali.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kamu katakan Reborn-san," ucap Miyuki sambil tersenyum, tidak mengalihkan matanya dari kamera yang dipegangnya.

"Kalau tadi mereka tidak datang, kamu pasti sudah menjadi 'Miyu',"

Mendengar perkataan Reborn tanpa sadar tangan Miyuki terangkat menyentuh pita putih di rambutnya, senyumnya lenyap berganti dengan helaan nafas. Pita putih yang di berikan kakaknya sebelum mereka berpisah enam tahun yang lalu.

"Kamu benar,"

"Tidak kusangka kamu juga mengambil resiko dan mengorbankan tanganmu,"

Reborn menyeringai sambil melihat tangan Miyuki yang terluka. Kejadian tadi bisa berakibat fatal kalau Miyuki tidak bisa memperhitungkan daya ledak dinamit yang dilempar Gokudera dan dengan ceroboh menerimanya.

"Untuk mendapatkan hasil yang terbaik, kita harus mengorbankan sesuatu kan?" Miyuki tersenyum mengatakan hal yang lebih seperti pernyataan dibandingkan pertanyaan itu. "Dengan begini, satu hal sudah selesai, selanjutnya….," Miyuki mengangkat kameranya ke arah seorang pria muda berkacamata berambut pirang sedang mengajar di salah satu jendela kelas dua dan memfotonya. Sesekali dia tertawa dan menjatuhkan bukunya.

"Miyuki, sudah waktunya kamu kembali bertugas, ada pekerjaan untukmu," tiba-tiba Reborn menyodorkan surat pada Miyuki, membuyarkan lamunannya.

Miyuki menatap surat itu sesaat sebelum mengambilnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya, meninggalkan Reborn dan menuju kelasnya. Reborn hanya menatap Miyuki sambil menurunkan topi fedoranya.

XXXXX

**Giglio Nero Mansion, Italia**

"Sekarang, kita akan belajar memasak!"

Saat ini Luce, Aria, Yuni dan Ririn berada di dapur. Mereka masing-masing memakai apron berwarna biru, kecuali Aria.

"Ini bukan bidangku," ucapnya sebelum duduk di salah satu kursi di ruangan itu.

Ririn hanya memandang peralatan di depannya dengan bingung. Luce meletakkan sebuah laptop di meja di depan Aria dan memutar video cara membuat kue cokelat.

"Nah, sekarang, ayo kita buat kue nya!"

Akhirnya mereka menyiapkan bahan-bahannya dan membuat kue cokelat.

"Ririn! Pisau, pisaumu terbalik!" Yuni berseru panik melihat Ririn memotong cokelat dengan pisau yang bagian tajamnya mengarah ke atas.

"Oh," Ririn lalu membalik pisaunya dan kembali memotong cokelatnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka mencampurkan berbagai macam penambah rasa ke dalam adonan mereka seperti vanilla, madu, cinnamon dan lain-lain.

"Ririn, apa yang baru saja kamu masukkan ke adonanmu?" Aria yang memperhatikan Ririn memasukkan suatu bubuk berwarna ungu yang-Aria sangat yakin- tidak ada di antara bahan-bahan di meja.

"Penambah rasa," jawab Ririn singkat. Aria hanya menatap adonan Ririn dengan tidak yakin.

Lima belas menit kemudian mereka selesai membuat adonan dan memasukkannya ke dalam oven.

"Nah, sekarang ayo, kita buat _icing_ dan hiasannya!"

Luce lalu mengeluarkan beberapa bahan-bahan. Mereka pun kembali membuat _icing_ dengan tenang sampai mereka mendengar seruan Aria.

"Hoi, benda cokelat apa yang tadi kamu masukkan ke dalam adonan _icing_?" Aria sekarang semakin curiga dengan bahan-bahan yang di pakai Ririn dalam membuat kue. Apakah Ririn berniat membuat masakan seperti Bianchi?

"Penambah rasa," jawab Ririn-lagi-lagi- dengan singkat. Aria hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dan berharap kue yang di buat Ririn setidaknya tidak beracun.

"Sudahlah, kamu terlalu khawatir Aria. Ini kan pertama kalinya Ririn memasak, mungkin dia memasukkan bahan-bahan yang dikiranya cocok dengan kuenya," ucap Luce sambil tersenyum.

'_Iya, tapi kalau kita berakhir keracunan kan tidak lucu!'_ Aria mengerang di dalam hati.

Begitu kue mereka matang, mereka pun mulai menghias kue mereka masing-masing.

"Wah, hebat! Kamu yakin ini pertama kalinya kamu membuat kue, Ririn?" Yuni bertanya sambil melihat hasil kue Ririn.

Berbeda dengan Luce dan Yuni yang memberi hiasan simple dengan whip cream, sedikit _icing_ dan menghias dengan beberapa strawberry atau ceri, kue Ririn seperti sebuah taman kecil. Dia menghias bagian samping kue cokelatnya menyerupai sulur, di bagian pinggir kue itu dia membuat hiasan daun, beberapa bunga mawar mini dan bagian tengahnya terdapat mawar putih besar yang di tengahnya diletakkan ceri dan di taburkan strawberry yang di potong kecil-kecil.

"Cantik sekali," Luce memandang kue itu dengan kagum. "rasanya jadi sayang untuk dimakan."

"Tunggu, yang penting rasanya, bukan penampilannya kan?" Aria, walau sebenarnya juga menganggap karya Ririn cantik, masih mengingat bahan-bahan aneh yang di masukkkan oleh Ririn ke dalam adonan.

"Kalau begitu di coba saja," Ririn lalu mengambil empat buah piring dan garpu kecil, lalu memotong kue itu. Aria untuk sesaat ragu memakan kue itu, tetapi tetap memakannya dengan mata tertutup.

"Enak!" Aria membuka matanya, tidak menyangka rasanya akan seenak itu.

Cokelatnya terasa penuh dan tidak terlalu pekat. Kuenya terasa lembut dan tidak terlalu manis, cocok dengan cokelat dan _icing_ nya yang terasa sedikit manis.

"Kukira kamu tidak pernah masak?" Yuni menatap Ririn sambil memakan kuenya.

"Memang, tapi memasak sama seperti membuat ramuan. Kalau kita mencampurkan bahan yang benar, maka ramuan kita akan berhasil, kalau gagal, maka," Ririn menghentikan kata-katanya melihat Luce, Aria dan Yuni memandangnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit di jelaskan.

"Membuat 'eksperimen' yang biasa kamu lakukan berbeda dengan membuat kue, " Aria mneggumam sambil _sweatdrop_ mendengar penjelasan Ririn.

"Lagi pula tadi aku sudah melihat bagaimana cara membuatnya, jadi mudah saja untukku membuat yang sama," Ririn menunjuk laptop Luce yang masih ada di meja.

Mereka memandang laptop itu dan melihat kue yang ada di contoh sama persis dengan yang di buat Ririn. Sebuah 'taman kecil'.

"Aku lupa kalau Dino-san pernah bilang bahwa adiknya itu jenius dalam hal apapun," Luce bergumam.

"Kukira dia berkata begitu karena _sister complex_ nya," Aria bergumam.

Mereka menatap jenius-dalam-segala-hal di hadapan mereka yang sedang memakan kue buatannya dengan tenang. Sepertinya, mereka akan mengajarkan lebih banyak hal lagi pada gadis itu.

_Coninue….._

XXXXX

Kata asing

Senpai : senior,

Senpai-tachi : senior sekalian, semuanya. (-tachi digunakan untuk orang jamak, ex: anata-tachi: kalian semua)

Readers yang sudah bersedia membaca, Sacchan benar-benar berterima kasih karena kalian mau membaca cerita Sacchan, juga untuk ghost readers#membungkukkan badannya.

Sacchan berusaha mengupdate pada hari yang sama dengan review pertama setelah chapter baru dimasukkan, tapi jika tidak sempat Scchan akan berusaha agar update tidak lebih dari seminggu setelah review pertama. Sacchan mengupdate cerita di malam hari, jadi kalian bisa melihatnya di atas jam 8 malam. Maaf, untuk chapter selanjutnya sepertinya akan sedikit memakan waktu karena Sacchan sedang sedikit buntu.

Sacchan sedikit heran karena sepertinya setiap chapter ceritanya menjadi semakin panjang saja, tetapi Sacchan harap readers tidak keberatan ya. Oh ya, readers inget kan waktu Prolog Ririn membuat 'eksperimen' campuran bahan-bahan tidak jelas? Nah, salah satu hasil 'eksperimen' itu yang di masukkan Ririn ke dalam kue buatannya~.

Apakah kalian penasaran dengan apa yang dibisikkan oleh Miyuki hingga membuat Hibari pergi walaupun tidak rela? Jawabannya ada di chapter selanjutnya~#dijitak karena bikin penasaran.

Nah, Minna, untuk membaca chapter selanjutnya, ayo direview lagi~ (sebenernya untuk ngulur waktu update karena author sendiri masih membuat chapter berikutnya)


	5. Rika, Miyuki and Tonfa

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Warning : Author masih baru dan belum berpengalaman, mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, dan hal-hal tidak berkenan lainnya.

Note : Cerita ini terjadi 3 tahun setelah para arcobaleno terlepas dari kutukan, dan sedikit berbeda dengan cerita di manga dan anime nya.

**Hikage Natsuhimiko: **Waah, kamu setia banget baca LSIA ini ya, makasih sudah mereview~. Ehehehe, Sacchan seneng deh kamu gemes sama Miyuki. Miyuki adalah Hibari yang jadi actor? Menurut Sacchan sih Miyuki tuh dalemnya Reborn, luarnya Hibari, habis rencananya itu kalo menyangkut orang lain kayak Reborn. Benar sekali! Yang difoto oleh Miyuki terakhir adalah Dino! Waah, Sacchan juga suka banget sama Ririn yang polos~

Nah, Minna-san, ayo kita masuk ke cerita~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Little Sisters In Act**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rika, Miyuki and Tonfa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Giglio Nero Mansion, Italia**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Yuni baru saja pulang dari Giglio Nero HQ saat melihat Luce dan Ririn di ruang tengah dengan laptop di hadapan mereka, buku disebelah mereka dan beberapa gulung benang berserakan.

"Ara~ Yuni, kamu sudah pulang," Luce tersenyum lembut kepada Yuni yang berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Merajut," Ririn menjawab dengan datar stanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari apa yang di kerjakannnya.

Yuni duduk di sebelah Ririn dan memperhatikannya merajut sesuatu yang seperti tas yang hampir jadi. Dia lalu menatap kakaknya yang sejak beberapa hari yang lalu semangat mengajarkan Ririn dengan jahit-menjahit. Beberapa hari yang lalu Luce mengajarkan Ririn menyulam, lalu menjahit, dan sekarang merajut. Yuni menyapukan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan dan tidak menemukan Aria di ruangan itu.

"Aria-nee dimana?" Yuni memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tidak menemukan kakaknya yang sedikit tomboy itu.

"Entahlah, sepertinya tadi dia pergi ke HQ," Luce menjawab pertanyaan Yuni sambil tersenyum memperhatikan stola biru hasil rajutannya.

"Aku tidak bertemu dengannya di sana," gumam Yuni.

"Selesai,"

Luce dan Yuni mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan memperhatikan hasil karya Ririn. Sebuah tas abu-abu-putih selempang berukuran sedang dengan satu kantung kecil di bagian kiri dan kanan serta dua kantung besar di bagian depan dan belakang yang ditutup menggunakan risleting seperti bagian tengahnya. Lagi-lagi Luce dan Yuni hanya menatap hasil karya Ririn dengan kagum.

"Jenius memang berbeda," gumam Luce dang disetujui dengan anggukan oleh Yuni.

Tiba-tiba mereka dikagetkan dengan suara dering telepon. Ririn mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel berwarna silver yang di berikan oleh Dino sebelum berangkat ke Jepang.

"Kenapa?" Yuni memperhatikan Ririn yang hanya diam menatap telepon itu.

"Ririn tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan ini," Ririn memandang Yuni dan Luce dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa. Luce dan Yuni memaklumi perkataan Ririn mengingat gadis itu memang buta akan-hampir-segala hal sehingga seperti bayi yang harus diajarkan tentang dunia.

"Tekan tombol berwarna hijau dan letakkan ponselnya di telingamu," Luce menunjuk salah satu tombol. Ririn meletakkan tombol di telinganya dan menekan tombol yang ditunjuk Luce.

"RIRIN~"

NGING~

Seketika Ririn menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya karena teriakan super Dino yang menyebabkan telinga kanannya berdenging dan tuli sesat. Dia lalu meletakkan ponselnya ditelinga kirinya tetapi dengan jarak sejengkal.

"Kakak,"

"Ririn, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ririn baik-baik saja,"

"Apa kamu makan dengan baik? Kamu bisa tidur dengan nyenyak kan di sana? Apa kamu kesepian tanpa Kakak? Apa kamu kangen pada Kakak?"

Tiba-tiba Dino berbicara dengan cepat dan Ririn tidak sempat menjawab satu pun pertanyaannya. Sedangkan Luce dan Yuni hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar _sister complex _akut yang diderita boss Cavallone itu.

"Luce-nee, bagaimana cara mematikan ini?" Ririn mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luce tanpa menghiraukan teriakan Dino yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Eh, tekan tombol yang merah,"

"Ririn, Ririn! Jangan matik-" kata-kata Dino terputus seketika.

Luce dan Yuni lagi-lagi hanya bisa_ sweatdrop_ melihat tindakan kakak-beradik tidak sedarah itu.

XXXXX

**Namimori, Jepang**

Miyuki baru saja selesai memasak makan malam dan mengganti baju di kamarnya ketika mendengar pintu depan di buka dan sebuah suara imut yang menyerukan 'kami pulang~' yang diyakini suara si burung kecil imut, Hibird.

BRAKK

BUKK

"Kyaaa~ mesum!"

Ternyata dua suara di atas adalah suara Hibari yang membuka pintu kamar adiknya dengan kasar dan Miyuki yang melempar Hibari dengan bantal begitu pintu di buka. Hibari yang tidak menyangka akan dilempar bantal oleh adiknya tidak sempat menghindar sehingga bantal itu tepat mengenai wajahnya.

"Apa-apan kamu!" Hibari menatap adiknya dengan pandangan kesal dan dahi berkerut.

"Mou~, aku sudah bilang ketuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk. Aku kan sedang ganti baju!"

Miyuki berdiri di depan lemari pakaiannya hanya memakai rok hitam yang baru saja digantinya dan bra biru. Miyuki sedang mencari sebuah kaus untuk dipakai saat pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Apa masalahnya, aku kan sudah biasa melihat tubuhmu,"

"Kyo-nii~, ucapanmu itu bisa menimbulkan salah paham lho," Miyuki mengambil sebuah kaus berwarna pastel dan memakainya. "dan Kyo-nii terdengar seperi orang mesum," setelah selesai memakai bajunya, Miyuki menatap kakaknya dengan alis terangkat.

Hibari terdiam mendengar ucapan adiknya. Dia menyadari hal yang dikatakan adiknya itu benar. Tetapi, ekspresi wajahnya tetap keras tidak menunjukkan perubahan. Sayang, orang dihadapannya adalah adiknya sendiri yang berarti seperti apapun Hibari menjaga ekspresi wajahnya, Miyuki mengetahui pikirannya. Miyuki mengambil seragamnya dari lantai dan menggantungnya sambil tersenyum geli melihat kata-katanya berpengaruh terhadap kakaknya.

"Itu salahmu karena tidak mengunci pintu kamar saat ganti baju," akhirnya Hibari berkata sambil berjalan mendekati adiknya.

"Kyo-nii lupa kalau setiap kali aku mengunci pintu kamarku, Kyo-nii 'membukanya' paksa dengan tonfa?" Miyuki bertanya sambil menghela nafas berat. "Makanya, aku tidak pernah lagi mengunci pintu kamarku, karena aku tidak mau pintu kamarku hancur!" Miyuki menatap kakaknya dengan kesal.

"Betulkan ini," tiba-tiba Hibari menyodorkan sepasang tonfa kepada Miyuki tanpa menggubris perkataan Miyuki sebelumnya.

"Jangan mengubah topik pembicaran tiba-tiba!" Miyuki berkacak pinggang menatap kakaknya.

"Tadi kamu mengatakan akan memperbaiki ini," Hibari menatap adiknya.

_Flashback saat Miyuki menahan serangan Hibari di sekolah_

"_Mereka sudah menolongku,"_

"_Aku tidak peduli,"_

_Hibari berusaha menghantam adiknya denga tonfa di tangannya yang satu lagi saat Miyuki memajukan badannya dan membisikkan sesuatu._

"_Kyo-nii, aku tahu tonfamu perlu diperbaiki, sudah hampir setahun aku tidak melakukan setting pada tonfamu," Miyuki menyeringai kecil merasakan perlawanan kakaknya berhenti. "kalau tidak berhenti, aku tidak mau memperbaiki tonfa Kyo-nii dan Kyo-nii tidak bisa 'menggigit' orang lagi," tambahnya._

"_Tch!" Hibari mendecakkan lidahnya dan memasukkan tonfanya dengan kesal lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka yang masih mematung tanpa mengatakan apapun._

_End of flashback_

"Benar juga," seakan teringat pada janjinya, Miyuki mengambil tonfa dari tangan kakaknya dan memeriksanya. "wah, ada bagian yang retak, pegangannya mulai kendor dan catnya mulai terkelupas," Miyuki menggumam sambil memperhatikan sepasang tonfa di tangannya.

"Baiklah, akan kuperbaiki setelah makan malam," Miyuki lalu tersenyum dan meletakkan tonfa yang di pegangnya di meja belajar.

Hibari mneganggukkan kepalanya dan mengikuti adiknya menuju ruang makan. Mereka makan dengan tenang sementara Hibird dan Roll diberi makan di sebuah meja tidak jauh dari meja makan. Setelah selesai makan, Miyuki kembali ke kamarnya dan mulai memperbaiki tonfa milik Hibari.

Sudah lama dia tidak memperbaiki benda di tangannya itu. Benda pertama yang di buatnya. Sepasang tonfa untuk kakaknya. Miyuki tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan obeng kesayangannya dan sebuah kacamata hitam dengan simbol salju di ujung kanan dan kirinya..

_xxxxx_

_Flashback tujuh tahun yang lalu_

_Suatu hari, Miyuki sedang berkunjung ke rumah Rika seorang diri yang di sambut oleh pelayan rumah itu, sang butler, Yamada-san dan seorang maid yang dipanggil Reiko oleh Rika. Miyuki mengikuti mereka ke sebuah ruangan yang terdapat banyak barang-barang dan besi berserakan. Ada bor, tang, obeng, dan perkakas yang Miyuki tidak ketahui namanya._

_Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu Miyuki melihat Rika yang memakai kacamata sedang memegang sesuatu yang seperti pistol di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang obeng._

"_Rika-nee," Miyuki menghampiri Rika._

_Rika yang mendengar namanya dipanggil mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Miyuki yang berdiri di depannya dengan wajah ingin tahu._

"_Ah, Yuki-chan, kamu datang," Rika tersenyum._

"_Rika-nee sedang apa?" Miyuki memeperhatikan sebuah buku tua besar di sebelah Rika dan membukanya di dalamnya ada banyak gambar, cara membuat, kegunaan dan berbagai macam hal tentang senjata._

"_Ini pekerjaanku," Rika tersenyum menjawab pertanyaan Miyuki._

_Rika lalu menjelaskan beberapa barang yang berserakan di sebelahnya dan menjelaskan nama dan fungsinya. _

"_Ini adalah pekerjaan yang dilakukan oleh keluargaku selama beberapa generasi. Tapi sekarang hanya aku satu-satunya dari keluargaku yang masih hidup. Karena tubuhku lemah, yang bisa kulakukan hanya memberikan dukungan kepada mereka yang bertarung," tiba-tiba Rika bercerita kepada Miyuki._

_Miyuki sadar kalau Rika memiliki tubuh yang lemah. Pelayannya selalu menyuruh Rika masuk ke dalam rumah jika matahari sedang terik dan melarangnya keluar dari rumah jika hari sedang hujan. Miyuki juga pernah melihat obat yang sangat banyak di kamar Rika._

_Tiba-tiba mata Miyuki terarah pada sebuah surat dengan sebuah lambang berwarna emas dengan peluru ditengahnya._

"_Itu lambang apa?"_

_Miyuki menunjuk surat yang ada di sebelah Rika. Rika mengambil surat disebelahnya dan menatap lambang itu sambil tersenyum._

"_Ini adalah lambang Vongola Famiglia, keluarga ke duaku," jawab Rika sambil tersenyum._

"_Keluarga kedua?" Miyuki memiringkan kepalanya menatap Rika._

"_Iya, Timoteo jii-chan mengizinkanku mengerjakan pekerjaan yang sudah keluargaku lakukan sejak lama dan tetap menganggappku bagian dari Famiglia walaupun aku jauh dari Vongola,"_

_Miyuki sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan 'Vongola', 'Famiglia', dan beberapa hal yang di katakan oleh Rika, tetapi melihat raut wajah Rika, Miyuki sadar bahwa yang disebutkan oleh Rika adalah hal yang penting untuk Rika._

"_Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi keluarga ketiga Rika-nee! Aku akan menjadi adik Rika-nee!" Miyuki tersenyum ceria sambil menggenggam tangan Rika._

"_Terima kasih, Yuki-chan," Rika tersenyum lembut mendengar perkataan Miyuki. _

"_Rika-nee, boleh aku memperhatikan Rika-nee membuat senjata?" Miyuki memandang Rika dengan tatapan berharap._

"_Aku tidak tahu anak kecil boleh melihat hal seperti ini," Rika mengerutkan dahinya dan memandang Miyuki yang memasang puppy eyes. "tapi karena Yuki-chan yang meminta, kurasa boleh," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum._

"_Waah, terima kasih Rika-nee!" Miyuki meloncat senang dari duduknya sambil memeluk Rika. Rika tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Miyuki._

_Sejak hari itu Miyuki suka memperhatikan Rika membuat senjata, bahkan Rika memberikannya sebuah obeng dengan besi berwarna hitam dan garis putih bergelombang seperti ukiran salju di gagangnya._

"_Kyo-nii!" _

_Miyuki yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah langsung bangkit berdiri begitu melihat kakaknya pulang dengan luka di tubuhnya. Tidak biasanya dia terluka seperti itu. Miyuki berlari ke dapur mengambil sebaskom air es dan sekotak obat dan mengobati luka kakaknya._

"_Kaa-san di mana?" tanya Hibari saat adiknya sedang mengobati lukanya._

"_Kaa-san pergi terburu-buru setelah menerima telepon dari kantornya. Kaa-san bilang akan kembali minggu depan," _

_Hibari menghela nafas lega mendengar penjelasan adiknya. Dia tahu ibunya tidak akan senang melihat putranya pulang dengan penuh luka. Hibari menatap adiknya yang masih sibuk mengobati luka kakaknya. Dia tahu, sebenarnya ibunya bekerja pada sebuah oraganisasi rahasia, dan ibunya seharusnya tidak berada di rumah, tetapi ibunya berhasil meyakinkan organisasinya dengan kemampuannya. Miyuki tidak tahu pekerjaan ibunya dan hanya mengira ibunya sebagai pekerja kantoran biasa._

"_Kyo-nii, siapa lawan mu sampai terluka seperti ini?"_

_Miyuki yang sudah selesai mengobati luka kakaknya sekarang menatap Hibari dengan tatapan khawatir._

"_Miyu, ekspresimu seperti seorang herbivore,"_

_Hibari menatap datar adiknya sambil mencubit pipi Miyuki. Miyuki menghalau tangan Hibari dan menatapnya sambil mengerutkan dahinya kesal._

"_Kalau Kyo-nii tidak mau bilang aku kabur dari rumah saja," Miyuki mengancam sambil beranjak menuju pintu depan. Hibari menghela nafas._

"_Anak SMP," _

_Miyuki menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Hibari dengan alis terangkat._

"_Kelihatannya salah satu dari herbivore lemah itu mengadu pada kakaknya dan segerombolan anak SMP mengajakku berkelahi,"_

"_Dan Kyo-nii menerima tantangannya?"_

_Miyuki menatap kakaknya dengan kesal. Ekspresi di wajah Hibari tidak berubah sedikitpun. Hibari tidak menjawab dan berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu._

"_Aku pasti akan mengalahkan herbivore itu," ucapnya sebelum berjalan menuju kamarnya._

_Miyuki menghela nafas mendengar perkataan kakaknya. Dia tahu, kakaknya pasti akan berkelahi dengan anak-anak SMP itu lagi, cepat atau lambat. Miyuki berlari ke kamaranya dan mengambil obeng yang diberikan oleh Rika._

"_Aku harus membuatnya," gumamnya sebelum berlari ke rumah Rika._

_xxxxx_

"_Miyu,"_

_Hibari memanggi-manggill adiknya dengan dahi berkerut. Sudah lebih dari seminggu adiknya suka menghilang tanpa mengatakan apapun padanya. Miyuki selalu pergi sepulang dari sekolah dan pulang saat matahari terbenam. Hibari sudah bertanya dan sempat mengancam adiknya itu karena adiknya tidak mau memberi tahu ke mana dia pergi, tapi tidak berhasil. Menangis pun tidak saat dia mencubit dan menjitak adiknya itu. Dia hanya menatap Hibari dengan tatapan bersalah, yang membuat Hibari berhenti mengancamnya._

_Hibari bukan seorang kakak yang kelewat over-protective terhadap adiknya sehingga panik dan mencari-cari adiknya setiap kali menghilang. Sebenarnya, Hibari tidak begitu mempedulikannya kalau dia tidak melihat tangan Miyuki yang setiap kali pulang selalu terluka, dan makin bertambah setiap harinya._

_Hibari akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari Miyuki dan tempat pertama yang terlintas di pikirannya ada rumah Rika. Hibari pun berjalan menuju rumah bercat putih di dekat hutan Namimori itu._

_Xxxxx_

"_Selesai!"_

_Miyuki bersorak senang melihat hasil pekerjaannya. Rika yang berada di sebelahnya juga tersenyum senang melihat karya pertama Miyuki._

"_Rika-nee, terima kasih banyak sudah mau membantuku," Miyuki memeluk Rika yang berada di sampingnya dengan rasa terima kasih._

"_Walaupun ini adalah hasil pertamamu, tapi kamu cukup hebat," Rika membalas pelukan Miyuki sambil mengelus pelan punggungnya. _

"_Tentu saja! Aku membuatnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, dengan begini aku juga bisa seperti Rika-nee, memberi dukungan pada orang yang berharga untukku," ucap Miyuki sambil tersenyum lembut._

"_Ah, aku akan pulang sekarang," _

_Rika memberikan sebuah kain pada Miyuki untuk membungkus dua buah 'karya' buatannya. Miyuki menerimanya dan dengan cepat membungkus benda itu. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih dan salam, Miyuki berjalan pulang dengan riang._

_Langkah Miyuki berhenti begitu melihat kakaknya dikepung oleh segerombolan anak SMP di taman yang di lewatinya. Miyuki berlari ke tempat kakaknya berada._

"_Kyo-nii!"_

_Hibari menoleh ke arah adiknya. Miyuki dapat melihat beberapa anak SMP itu membawa tongkat baseball._

"_Bodoh, jangan ke sini!" Hibari berteriak._

"_Kyo-nii, awas!"_

_Miyuki berteriak ngeri saat melihat salah seorang anak SMP itu mengayunkan tongkatnya pada Hibari. Dia memeluk erat benda di pelukannya. Hibari berhasil menghindari serangan anak itu dengan gesit. Melihat kakaknya bisa menghindari serangan itu, Miyuki mengehela nafas lega. Seakan tersadar bahwa itu bukan kondisi yang menguntungkan untuk kakaknya, Miyuki membuka bungkusan yang di bawanya._

"_Kyo-nii!" Miyuki berlari mendekati kakaknya dan melemparkan benda di tangannya yang dengan sukses ditangkap Hibari._

_Hibari menatap benda di tangannya selama beberapa saat. Sepasang tonfa._

"_Gigit mereka sampai mati, Kyo-nii!" Miyuki berteriak saat tatapan mereka bertemu._

_Hibari menyeringai lebar mendengar perkataan adiknya. Dia tahu adiknya tidak suka saat kakaknya itu berkelahi, mendengar adiknya berkata seperti itu dan memberikannya senjata membuatnya merasakan sesuatu. Hibari menatap anak-anak SMP disekelilingnya yang menatapnya dengan meremehkan._

_Sekarang, ada sebuah kilatan di mata Hibari. Sebuah hasrat untuk bertarung melawan lawan yang lebih kuat darinya._

"_Hah bocah, kau kira dengan senjata sekecil itu kau bisa menaang melawan kami?"_

_Seorang anak tertawa meremehkan Hibari. Hibari hanya menatap orang itu dengan tatapan tajam. Dia menggenggam tonfa itu di tangan kanan dan kirinya._

"_Kamikorosu,"_

_Setelah mengucapkan satu kata itu, Hibari langsung berlari menghajar anak-anak SMP di depannya. Miyuki menatap kakaknya dengan kagum. Miyuki melihat ada sebuah kilat di mata kakaknya saat bertarung melawan anak-anak SMP itu. Kilat gairah, senang, dan….haus darah._

_Miyuki bisa melihat beberapa anak SMP itu mulai gentar dengan aura membunuh yang dipancarkan oleh Hibari. Beberapa kali Hibari menangkis tongkat baseball yang di arahkan padanya dengan tonfa di tangannya yang dibalas dengan pukulan tonfa di perut atau wajah mereka._

_Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tongkat baseball yang terpental hingga menyentuh kaki Miyuki. Miyuki memungut tongkat itu dan memperhatikannya. Seorang anak yang menyelinap dari perkelahian itu mengendap-endap berjalan ke belakang Miyuki, berniat menangkap anak itu dan menjadikannya sandera untuk menang dari Hibari._

_Sayang, begitu dia mengangkat tangannya, berniat untuk menangkap Miyuki, sebuah tongkat baseball menghantam tepat ke ulu hatinya dengan keras._

"_Aku ini cinta damai, jangan ikut sertakan dalam perkelahian ini dong," Miyuki tersenyum memandang anak SMP yang tergeletak di kakinya. Tongkat baseball di tangannya masih mengarah lurus tepat di mana ulu hati orang di kakinya sebelumnya berada._

"_Karena aku ini masih sedarah dengan Kyo-nii, kamu tidak bisa mengharapkan rasa 'cinta damai' ku kalau berani macam-macam," ucap Miyuki ceria sambil mengayunkan tongkat baseball itu ke kepala anak SMP yang berada di kakinya hingga dia pingsan._

_Hibari yang dari ujung matanya melihat perbuatan adiknya menyeringai. Adiknya cinta damai, tapi jika sudah diusik, dia bisa menjadi seperti kakaknya, atau lebih menyeramkan. Karena, mana ada anak kelas tiga SD yang mengayunkan tongkat baseball untuk memukul orang sambil tersenyum ceria?_

_Tidak lama kemudian Hibari berjalan menuju adiknya meninggalkan tumpukan anak SMP yang tidak sadarkan diri dan berlumuran darah. Hibari menatap adiknya sambil mengangkat tonfa yang dipegangnya dengan alis terangkat._

"_Eh…itu…" Miyuki mengalihkan pandangan dari kakaknya sesaat merasakan tatapan tajam kakaknya mengarah padanya, lalu menatap kakaknya. "aku meminta Rika-nee untuk mengajarkan ku membuat senjata!" Miyuki berkata dengan cepat sambil memejamkan matanya._

"_Kenapa?" _

"_Karena aku tidak mau kakak kalah dari mereka,"_

"_Kukira kamu tidak suka aku berkelahi?"_

_Miyuki terdiam sesaat, kepalanya menunduk. Hibari masih menatap adiknya dan tangan adiknya. Sekarang dia tahu alasan bahwa adiknya itu pergi setiap hari dan kembali dengan tangan terluka adalah untuknya._

"_Tidak suka, tapi…" Miyuki menghentikan kata-katanya sambil membuka matanya, bahunya bergetar. "aku..le-lebih….tidak suka…me-melihat….K-Kyo-nii…..ukh…terluka…huaaa!" Miyuki lalu menangis mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya._

"_Bodoh, aku tidak akan kalah dan terluka melawan herbivore seperti mereka," Hibari mengelus kepala adiknya, beusaha meredakan tangisan adiknya._

_Miyuki memeluk Hibari dan tangisnya berubah menjadi isakan kecil. Setelah tangisannya benar-benar berhenti, mereka pulang ke rumah dengan Miyuki menggandeng tangan Hibari. Hibari tidak merespon apapun saat adiknya itu menggandeng dirinya._

"_Kenapa tonfa?"_

_Miyuki memperhatikan kakaknya yang masih berjalan dengan tatapan lurus ke depan. Miyuki terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab._

"_Karena tonfa kuat dan keras seperti Kyo-nii," ucap Miyuki sambil tersenyum. Hibari yang melihat senyum Miyuki dari sudut matanya tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum kecil._

"_Lagi pula aku tahu, kalau aku membuatkan senjata jarak jauh seperti cambuk atau tongkat, Kyo-nii pasti kurang puas saat bertarung. Karena, cara bertarung Kyo-nii itu, Kyo-nii baru akan puas kalau merasakan sendiri 'kondisi' orang yang Kyo-nii pukul," tambah Miyuki ceria._

_Mendengar hal yang satu ini, senyum Hibari berubah menjadi seringai yang sangat tidak cocok untuk anak seusianya_. (Sungguh, kalau ada orang yang lewat, mereka pasti dicurigai kalau kerasukan. Mana ada bocah seperti mereka, yang satu menyeringai menyeramkan, yang satu lagi mengatakan hal yang tidak cocok dengan ekspresi dan nada bicaranya -_-")

_End of flashback_

_Xxxxx _

Miyuki melihat jam di mejanya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 3.00 dini hari. Beruntung itu adalah hari libur, jadi dia tidak perlu mempersiapkan apapun untuk ke sekolah, walaupun jika dia sekolah dia tidak akan pergi.

Miyuki melihat tonfa ditangannya dan tersenyum puas melihat tonfa itu seperti baru. Miyuki juga sudah memeriksa rantai yang dia pasang di tonfa itu dan memperbaikinya karena melihat ada sebuah rantai yang lepas. Pandangannya beralih menatap surat di samping tonfa itu. Surat yang kemarin di berikan oleh Reborn. Dia melepaskan kacamatanya dan mengambil selembar kertas dan menulis sesuatu, hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya sejak beberapa tahun belakangan karena hal yang sama. Melakukan pekerjaannya.

Selesai menulis, Miyuki berjalan menuju lemari dan mengganti bajunya dengan kaus hitam, stocking hitam dan rok selutut berlipat. Selesai mengganti bajunya, Miyuki mengambil sebuah tas bertali satu yang berisi laptop serta surat yang diberikan Reborn dan berjalan menuju jendela. Dia memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin sekilas dan melepas pitanya, mengganti model rambutnya menjadi _pony tail_.

"Kau sudah siap, Miyu?"

Miyuki mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Reborn yang berdiri di jendela kamarnya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Miyuki berjalan menuju jendela dan melompat keluar. Reborn memperhatikan Miyuki sambil menyeringai. Ekspresi wajah Miyuki sangat berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Matanya tajam, wajahnya keras dan yang ada di wajahnya bukanlah senyum lembut, melainkan sebuah seringai. Saat ini dia benar-benar seperti Hibari. Reborn melompat dari jendela untuk mengantar Miyuki menuju tempat tujuannya.

Hibari bangun saat matahari mulai terbit. Dia melihat jam di samping tempat tidurnya menunjukkan pukul 7.05. Hibari berdiri dan melihat Hibird yang masih tidur di sebuah keranjang yang dilapisi kain. Dia berjalan menuju dapur, berniat membuat kopi. Saat dia menemukan dapur kosong dan tidak ada tanda-tamda adiknya, dia mengerutkan dahinya. Biasanya adiknya sedang menyiapkan sarapan, tapi dia tidak melihat masakan di meja makan.

Hibari berjalan dan-seperti biasanya-dia langsung membuka pintu kamar Miyuki tanpa mengetuk pintunya. Kerutan di dahi Hibari bertambah dalam saat dia tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Dia pun berjalan memasuki kamar itu dan berhenti di depan meja belajar Miyuki.

Hibari mengambil tonfa nya yang sekarang terlihat lebih baik-jauh lebih baik- dibandingkan sebelumnya. Saat mengambil tonfa miliknya, dia melihat ada sebuah kertas terjatuh. Hibari mengambil kertas itu dan membaca tulisan tangan adiknya yang rapih.

_Dear Kyo-nii_

_Aku sudah selesai membetulkan tonfamu dan juga flail di dalamnya, ambil saja. Aku akan kembali tiga hari lagi, jangan khawatir dan jangan cari aku ya. Aku sudah membuat surat izin untuk tidak masuk sekolah hari Senin nanti, tolong berikan pada wali kelasku ya ;)_

_From Your Beloved Lil' Sis_

Hibari menatap kertas di tangannya dengan dahi berkerut lalu menghela sudah tahu adiknya itu suka melarikan diri di asramanya dan hilang selama berhari-hari, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau adiknya itu tetap akan pergi dari rumahnya. Hibari pernah menanyakan hal itu pada adiknya, tapi jawaban yang di berikan Miyuki tidak membuatnya puas dan Miyuki selalu dapat berkelit dan mencari alasan. Akhirnya, Hibari tidak pernah bertanay lagi ketika suatu hari Miyuki menjawab 'Aku bertualang untuk mencari kesenangan, seperti Kyo-nii berkelahi mencari kesenangan.'.

Hibari membuang kertas itu di tempat sampah sebelah meja belajar Miyuki dan berjalan keluar dari kamar itu. Dia tahu adiknya itu bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri.

XXXXX

**Giglio Nero Mansion, Italia**

Suasana di ruangan itu gelap. Seorang gadis sedang duduk di tepi jendela sambil memperhatikan sebuah cermin bulat seukuran telapak tangan orang dewasa berwarna perak dengan ukiran di sekelilingnya dan bentuk bulan sabit di puncaknya, diterangi sinar bulan purnama yang berwarna perak. Gadis itu menatap cermin di tangannya dan matanya yang berwarna silver sekarang bercahaya keperakan.

Di cermin itu terpantul seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan pita putih dan mata onyx memakai kacamata bersama dengan dua orang pria. Seorang pria berambut pirang dengan poni menutupi matanya dan memakai mahkota miring dan seorang lagi seseorang yang seperti banci dengan rambut mohawk. Gadis itu sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya di sebuah ruangan yang terdapat banyak computer sementara dua orang pria tadi menghalau orang-orang yang mendekati gadis itu.

"_Pipistrello Nero Di Vongola_, aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Tidak, kita harus bertemu," gumam Ririn. Matanya memandang bulan yang bersinar perak.

"Waktunya sudah dekat," Ririn memegang dadanya yang berdebar kencang, darahnya terasa berdesir.

Ririn memasukkan cermin itu kedalam tas rajutan yang baru saja dibuatnya. Dia berjalan menuju tempat tidur di ruangan itu. Matanya kembali berwarna silver tanpa cahaya. Dia menatap Yuni yang tidur di kasur itu.

"Sebentar lagi aku harus pergi," gumam Ririn dengan perasaan bersalah sambil menatap Yuni.

Ririn naik ke atas kasur itu dan merebahkan dirinya di sebelah Yuni, lalu menutup matanya. Waktunya sudah dekat. Dia harus menyelesaikan semuanya sebelum bulan purnama yang ditunggunya muncul. Satu-satunya waktu dia bisa melakukan hal itu.

_Continue….._

XXXXX

Pipistrello Nero Di Vongola : Kelelawaar hitam dari Vongola

Readers sekalian, terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai chapter ini!

Untuk **prof. creau**, sepertinya rasa penasaran anda tentang Hibari yang masuk kamar Miyuki tanpa mengetuk pintu sudah terjawab di sini. Hibari tetap buka pintu seenaknya walaupun Miyuki ganti baju~

Sacchan berharap beberapa chapter ke depan Sacchan udah bisa mempertemukan Miyuki dan Ririn. Di chapter selanjutnya ada sedikit romance Miyuki, ditunggu yaa~

Miyuki waktu kecil beda tipis sama Hibari. Kalo Hibari nggak berubah sama aja suka berantem nah, kalo Miyuki kalo diganggu dia langsung tunjukkin ke'ganasan'nya.

Dikarenakan Sacchan juga membuat sebuah fanfict untuk Rika, jadi Sacchan mohon kesabaran kalian menunggu LSIA ini.


	6. Meet The Cavallone

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Warning : Author masih baru dan belum berpengalaman, mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, dan hal-hal tidak berkenan lainnya.

**Hikage Natsuhimiko : **Terima kasih Hikage-san sudah mau setia membaca LSIA ini~ Ririn ngegemesin? Sangat!Itu mata Ririn jadi perak karena bulan purnamanya warna perak. Kekuatan Ririn kan sumbernya dari bulan, jadi warna matanya ngikutin warna bulannya. Untuk pekerjaan Miyuki nanti akan ada penjelasannya. Betul sekali! Dua orang yang membantu Miyuki pada chapter sebelumnya adalah Bel dan Lussuria~

Minna~ ayo kita masuk ke cerita~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Little Sisters In Act**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meet The Cavallone**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Giglio Nero Mansion, Italia**

"Dan akhirnya, mereka hidup bahagia selamanya~," Luce tersenyum ceria sambil menutup buku bergambar di depannya.

Luce, Aria, Yuno dan Ririn sedang berada di perpustakaan. Entah sudah berapa buku yang di bacakan oleh Luce, Aria dan Yuni. Ini bermula saat mereka sedang menonton TV dan kebetulan ada sebuah film kartun seorang putri yang terbebas dari kutukan karena ciuman pangeran (kita sebut saja Sleeping Beauty). Ririn yang bingung mengapa kutukan itu bisa lepas bertanya yang di jawab oleh mereka dengan 'cinta'. Melihat Ririn yang bingung, Luce menarik Ririn ke perpustakaan diikuti oleh Aria dan Yuni.

Sudah lebih dari dua jam mereka membacakan buku-buku yang berisi tentang putri dan pangeran untuk mengajarkan Ririn tentang cinta. Mulai dari Beauty and the Beast, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Cinderella, dan cerita lainnya.

"Ririn tidak mengerti," Ririn membuka buku yang baru saja ditutup oleh Luce dan menunjuk bagian pangeran yang mencium putri di akhir cerita. "kenapa dia melakukan ini?"

"Tentu saja, karena dia mencintai putri!" Yuni menjawab dengan ceria.

"Kenapa dia menempelkan bibirnya pada putri?"

"Ririn, itu namanya cium. Biasanya, kita mencium orang yang kita cintai," jelas Luce.

"Yah, mencium orang lain itu ada berbagai macam artinya," tambah Aria.

"Arti?" Ririn memiringkan kepalanya menatap Aria.

"Yah, ciuman di pipi biasanya adalah tanda terima kasih atau salam, di dahi biasanya merupakan ciuman yang menandakan rasa sayang atau kepada saudara," Aria menghentikan kata-katanya sejenak. Ririn mengingat Dino yang sering mencium dahinya saat akan tidur, pergi atau kembali dari misi. "dan yang terakhir adalah ciuman di bibir. Biasanya hanya dua orang yang saling mencintai yang melakukannya." Aria lalu melanjutkan sambil tersenyum.

"Yah, walaupun ciuman di bibir juga ada banyak macamnya seperti untuk menggo-,"

"Aria!"

Kata-kata Aria terpotong bersamaan dengan Luce yang mencubit pipi adiknya.

"Jangan mengotori pikiran anak-anak yang masih suci ini!"

"Ahahaha, maaf, maaf. Yah, intinya ciuman itu berbeda tergantung masing-masing orang," Aria hanya tertawa mendengar kata-kata Luce.

"Ne, cinta itu apa?"

Sekarang semua mata memandang Ririn dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ririn hanya balas menatap mereka dengan bingung. Mengetahui gadis di depannya tidak mengerti dengan hal itu, mereka pun menjelaskannya.

"Ririn, cinta itu perasaan yang kamu rasakan pada lawan jenis," Aria menepuk kepala Ririn sambil tersenyum.

"Itu adalah perasaan yang kamu rasakan saat bersama dengan orang yang kamu cintai. Perasaaan ingin bersama dengannya, disukai olehnya dan tersenyum bersama dengannya," Luce tersenyum dengan lembut sambil menerawang.

"Perasaan yang hangat dan menyenangkan," Yuni menambahkan.

"Ririn semakin tidak mengerti," Ririn memiringkan kepalanya menatap tiga saudari itu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Yah, nanti kamu pasti akan merasakannya," Aria tertawa kecil mengacak rambut Ririn.

"Ah, disini kalian rupanya,"

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan sesosok pria masuk kedalam perpustakaan itu.

"Gamma!" Aria bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju Gamma, lalu memeluk dan menciumnya.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh lihat!"

Luce dengan segera menutup mata Yuni dan Ririn dengan kedua tangannya, yang percuma karena mereka tetap dapat melihatnya melalui celah-celah jari Luce.

"Aku/Ririrn bukan anak kecil," gumam Yuni dan Ririn bersamaan.

"Ah, saya mau menyampaikan kalau Byakuran datang," ucap Gamma begitu Aria melepaskan ciumannya.

"Byakuran!" Yuni berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan menuju ruangan Byakuran berada.

"Colulu, Widget,"

Tiba-tiba dua ekor rubah muncul dan mendekati Ririn. Ririn dengan senang hati memeluk dan mengelus dua rubah itu.

"Kamu benar-benar disukai binatang ya, baik nyata maupun _animal weapon_," Luce tersenyum melihat Ririn mengelus kedua rubah milik Gamma.

Gamma yang sudah terbiasa melihat _animal weapon_ miliknya keluar begitu di dekat Ririn membiarkannya. Aria lalu menarik Gamma menuju beranda yang ada di perpustakaan itu.

"Ah, enaknya bersama dengan orang yang dicintai," Luce menghela nafas sambil memperhatikan Aria yang berbicara dengan Gamma.

Ririn memperhatikan ekspresi wajah dan tatapan Aria yang lembut menatap Gamma. Lalu teringat perubahan sikap Yuni begitu mendengar Byakuran datang. Ada binary yang sama di mata mereka, bahagia dan sesuatu yang asing untuk Ririn.

'_Cinta ya?'_ Ririn membatin sambil memeluk kedua rubah milik Gamma.

XXXXX

**Namimori, Jepang**

"Haah~"

Dino menghela nafas panjang setelah menyelesaikan tugas-tugas di hadapannya. Dia begitu mengkhawatirkan Ririn sebelum pergi ke Jepang sehingga tugas-tugasnya menumpuk. Jadilah, dia membawa semua pekerjaannya yang sempat terbengkalai dan mengerjakannya.

Sudah hampir sebulan dia datang ke Jepang untuk membicarakan suatu masalah dengan Reborn. Tetapi, begitu dia datang ke Jepang, hal yang menantinya adalah tugasnya. Butuh waktu lama bagi Dino hingga semua pekerjaannya selesai dan dia terbebas dari tugas. Untuk sementara.

Dino berjalan menuju ruang tengah kamar hotel yang dia tempati untuk berbicara dengan Reborn yang sudah menunggunya dengan secangkir kopi di tangannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Reborn," Dino duduk di sofa di hadapan Reborn yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Jadi, kamu sudah mendapat informasi tentang mereka?"

"Sulit melacaknya, Reborn. Tapi, berdasarkan data yang kutemukan mereka sudah lama melakukan hal ini, hanya saja mereka pandai menutupinya," Dino menyerahkan beberapa kertas berisi data tentang musuh mereka pada Reborn.

"Aku juga menemukan beberapa informasi," Reborn menyerahkan beberapa kertas dan beberapa foto pada Dino.

"Dari mana kamu bisa mendapatkan data-data ini?" Dino memperhatikan kertas-kertas yang di genggamnya dengan kaget. Data yang di berikan Reborn lebih akurat bahkan, ada beberapa foto yang berkaitan dengan musuh mereka.

"Menurutmu?" Reborn balas bertanya sambil menyeringai.

"Jangan-jangan rumor itu benar? Ada seorang informan rahasia Vongola, si pencuri informasi yang dikenal dengan julukan _Pipistrello Nero Di Vongola_?" Dino bertanya dengan mata melebar. Reborn hanya menurunkan topi fedoranya untuk menutupi seringainya yang semakin lebar.

"Yang terpenting, kita harus cepat membereskan mereka,"

"Ya, sudah hampir lima tahun kita melacak mereka, baru sejauh ini data yang berhasil kita kumpulkan," Dino memberi isyarat pada Romario yang berdiri di dekatnya untuk menyimpan data-data yang di berikan oleh Reborn. "apa tidak sebaiknya kita memberi tahu Tsuna tentang hal ini?" Dino menatap Reborn dengan dahi berkerut.

"Belum saatnya. Sebentar lagi," Reborn berkata sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu.

XXXXX

"Dino-sensei! Saya tidak mengerti soal yang ini!" seorang siswi mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum pada Dino.

Dino mendekati siswi tersebut dan menjelaskan soal yang tidak dimengerti olehnya. Sayang, penjelasan Dino tidak di dengarkan karena sekarang siswi itu sibuk memandangi Dino yang tempan dari dekat, membuat beberapa siswi lain iri.

Bel istirahat berbunyi, Dino pun keluar dari ruangan sambil tersenyum ceria yang membuat beberapa siswi meleleh di tempat. Seperti biasa, Dino berjalan dengan diiringi tatapan terpesona para siswi dan guru-guru yang berpapasan dengannya.

DUAK

Dan seperti biasa, karena tidak ada bawahannya, kecerobohan Dino kumat. Dia tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri hingga terjatuh. Kertas-kertas di tangannya berserakan dan mendarat di depan sepatu salah seorang siswi.

"Sensei tidak apa-apa?" seorang siswi dengan suara yang lembut menyodorkan selembar kertas yang mendarat di depannya pada Dino.

Dino lalu dibantu oleh siswi tersebut untuk bangkit. Dino mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang orang yang membantunya. Seorang siswi yang cantik bermata onyx berambut hitam dengan senyum lembut. Tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah.

"Biar saya bantu," siswi itu berlutut dan membantu Dino mengumpulkan kertas yang berserakan.

"Ah, terima kasih," Dino hanya bisa tersenyum canggung sambil berdiri menerima kertas yang sudah di bereskan dan disodorkan di hadapannya.

Dino merasa canggung dan malu terjatuh seperti itu di hadapan muridnya-walaupun itu adalah hal yang biasa-dan dibantu oleh seorang siswi. Dino hanya menatap siswi itu membungkuk sekilas sambil tersenyum lalu pergi.

"Ah, aku lupa menanyakan namanya!" gumam Dino begitu tersadar. Dia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju ruang guru.

"Boss yang lucu," Miyuki tersenyum begitu menaiki tangga.

"Dia hanya sangat bodoh," ucap Reborn sambil mendengus yang duduk di jendela di ujung tangga.

"Jangan bilang begitu, dia kan mantan muridmu juga," Miyuki tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Reborn. "baiklah, aku akan mempersiapkan yang selanjutnya," ucap Miyuki sambil menaiki anak tangga.

Reborn hanya mengamati gadis yang berjalan menjauhinya dalam diam. Reborn mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan memandang gadis itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kelelawar Hitam, kerjamu sungguh luar biasa,"

XXXXX

"Hai, Tsuna!"

"Dino-san!"

Tsuna baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan sedang berusaha melerai Gokudera yang lagi-lagi berniat melemparkan dinamitnya pada Yamamoto, sedangkan Yamamoto seperti biasanya hanya tertawa menanggapi tingkah Gokudera. Dino, masih memakai kacamata karena baru saja selesai mengajar menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Dino-san, kukira kamu akan datang begitu tahun ajaran baru dimulai!" Tsuna memperhatikan Dino yang menghampirinya.

"Aku memang sudah di Jepang, tapi terlalu banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan," kata Dino sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

DUAKK

Tiba-tiba Dino menginjak tali sepatunya dan terjatuh menimpa Tsuna.

"Juudaime!"

Gokudera dengan segera membantu bossnya tersayang untuk berdiri.

"Maaf, Tsuna," Dino menundukkan kepalanya kepada Tsuna.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak terluka," kata Tsuna tersenyum menenangkan sambil menatap Dino yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan pada Juudaime!" Gokudera memandang Dino dengan kesal.

"Maa, maa, karena tidak ada yang terluka, jadi tidak apa-apa kan," Yamamoto berusaha menenangkan Gokudera sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Jangan ikut campur, baseball idiot!" Gokudera menghalau tangan Yamamoto yang mendarat di bahunya.

"Gokudera-kun, aku tidak apa-apa, tolong lepaskan Dino," kata Tsuna berusaha melerai mereka.

"Huh, apa boleh buat," Gokudera melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam kerah baju Dino. Tsuna menghela napas lega melihatnya.

"Dino-san, tumben kamu tidak melawan Hibari-san?" tanya Tsuna begitu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

Hampir semua anggota Vongola tahu kalau setiap kali Dino datang, pasti Hibari akan memaksanya untuk bertarung.

"Ah, itu karena," Dino berusaha mengingat kejadian sebelumnya.

_Flashback_

_Sekolah sudah hampir sepi karena bel pulang sudah lama berbunyi. Dino, sambil membawa setumpuk kertas berjalan menunju ruang guru._

_DUAK_

_SRAK_

_Lagi-lagi Dino tersandung kakinya sendiri sehingga kertas-kertas berserakan. Dino memungut kertas itu ketika ada sebuah suara di belakangnya._

"_Haneuma, I'll bite you to death," Hibari ternyata sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan tonfa di kedua tangannya. Matanya berkilat._

"_Kyoya, tunggu dulu! Aku harus mengantarkan ini ke ruang guru!" _

"_Cepat," Hibari menunjuk ruang guru yang sudah dekat dengan tonfanya. "atau I'll bite you to death, sekarang juga,"_

_Dino segera melesat ke ruang guru dan meletakkan kertas itu di mejanya. Setelah memberi salam singkat kepada guru-guru yang masih berada di sana, dia menuju atap, tempat dia dan Hibari biasa bertarung._

"_Um, Kyoya, sebaiknya kita hentikan kebiasaan kita ini," ucap Dino begitu sampai di atap. Sebenarnya, dia sedikit khawatir karena bawahannya tidak ada satupun bersamanya._

"_Diam, herbivore," _

_Hibari bergerak dengan cepat menuju Dino. Dino menghindari serangan Hibari sambil mengayunkan cambuknya. Sayang sekali, Dino malah melilit kakinya sendiri dengan cambuknya. _

_Midori no tanabiku~_

_Tepat saat Hibari akan mengayunkan tonfanya ke arah Dino, ponsel Hibari berbunyi. Hibari menghentikan gerakannya dan mengambil ponselnya dari kantung seragamnya. Dino menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melepaskan cambuknya yang melilit di kakinya._

"_Ya?" _

_Dino memperhatikan Hibari yang berbicara di telepon. _

"_Tidak bisa," Hibari mengerutkan dahinya. "aku sedang sibuk," ucapnya sambil menatap Dino dengan tajam yang membuatnya mematung. "Baiklah," Hibari menghela napas lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam kantungnya._

"_Haneuma, kita selesaikan ini lain kali," ucap Hibari sambil berjalan melewati Dino yang sudah siap bertarung. Dia pergi dari atap meninggalkan Dino yang masih memandang punggungnya yang menghilang di balik pintu._

_End of flashback_

"dan dia pergi setelah menerima telepon," ucap Dino. "tapi aku penasaran. Aku sangat yakin suara di telepon tadi bukan suara Kusakabe dan itu adalah suara perempuan. Apakah Kyoya sekarang punya pacar?" Dino mengerutkan dahinya membayangkan muridnya memiliki pacar. Gadis bermental baja mana yang berani mendekati muridnya yang beringas itu?

"Eto, mungkin itu adiknya Dino-san,"

"Adik?" Dino menoleh menatap Tsuna dengan cepat. "Kyoya punya adik?" Dino membelalakkan matanya mendengar perkataan Tsuna.

"Ya, namanya Miyuki dan dia gadis yang baik," Yamamoto menambahkan.

"Dan yang terpenting, dia sama sekali tidak seperti kakaknya yang maniak berkelahi," timpal Gokudera.

"Tunggu, kalian tahu dari mana kalau Kyoya punya adik? Aku sudah pernah ke rumahnya dan Kyoya tinggal sendiri di sana," Dino menatap ketiga guardian Vongola di depannya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu kami kebetulan bertemu dengannya. Katanya dia selama ini tinggal di Tokyo dan bersekolah di sekolah khusus putri," kata Tsuna berbaik hati menjelaskan.

"Mungkin itu sebabnya kamu tidak pernah bertemu dengannya?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Mungkin," Dino menyetujui ucapan mereka. _'Kyoya punya adik?'_ batin Dino bingung.

XXXXX

"Romario, bagaimana hasilnya?"

Dino sedang duduk di ruang kerjanya. Di hadapannya, berdiri Romario.

"Kami tidak dapat menemukan data apapun. Bahkan namanya tidak dapat kami ketahui. Sepertinya pengaruh Hibari-san di kota ini terlalu besar sehingga tidak ada yang berani membocorkan apapun yang berkaitan dengannya,"

"Kyoya memang hebat," Dino hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal mendengar laporan dari tangan kanannya itu. "lalu, bagaimana dengan di luar Namimori? Kalian menemukan sesuatu?"

"Sayang sekali tidak. Sepertinya ada yang sengaja menutup semua data yang berkaitan dengannya. Bahakan nama adiknya pun tidak berhasil kami dapatkan,"

"Aneh," Dino mengerutkan dahinya. "Kyoya seharusnya tidak mempedulikan hal lain di luar Nammori, jadi kemungkinannya yang menutup data di luar Namimori bukan Kyoya," Dino lalu mengangkat pandangannya hingga bertemu dengan Romario. "atau mungkin sejak awal bukan Kyoya yang melakukannya?"

"Entahlah,"

"Baiklah, kamu boleh kembali sekarang,"

Begitu Romario keluar dari ruangan itu, Dino berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela. Otaknya berpikir dengan keras. Siapa yang menyembunyikan data-data tentang keluarga Kyoya? Kenapa? Apa alasannya? Dino menghela napas dan mengangkat pandangannya menatap langit malam.

Di kamar Miyuki…

"Kenapa kamu melakukannya?"

Reborn meloncat dari jendela dan duduk di meja belajar Miyuki. Miyuki yang sedang membongkar suatu senjata seperti tongkat menghentikan pekerjaannya dan melepaskan kacamata hitam yang di pakainya. Dia menatap Reborn.

"Apa?"

"Menghentikan Hibari dan Dino bertarung,"

"Karena, jika dia tidak memiliki satupun bawahannya di dekatnya, dia tidak akan bisa menang dari Kyo-nii. Aku tidak mau rencanaku gagal, karena sepertinya Dino-sensei bukan tipe orang yang penyabar," Miyuki tersenyum ceria menatap Reborn.

Reborn terdiam menatap gadis di depannya. Terkadang dia sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran gadis ini. Walaupun dapat membaca pikiran orang lain, tapi Reborn tidak pernah bisa membaca pikiran gadis di hadapannya. Tapi, setidaknya dia tahu hal yang dilakukan gadis di hadapannya tidak pernah membahayakan dan berakibat buruk.

"Kamu juga menyembunyikan data-data keluargamu?"

"Iya, karena aku lebih memilih mencari informasi di bandingkan dicari. Aku tidak suka ada orang lain yang seenaknya melihat data pribadi keluargaku, aku kan malu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum memandang luar jendela.

'_Tidak salah aku menjadikannya informan dan mata-mata,'_ Reborn menurunkan topi fedoranya sehingga menutupi seringai di wajahnya. Ada rasa bangga karena gadis yang direkrutnya bisa sehebat ini.

"Lagipula, jika Dino-sensei menunggu besok, dia pasti bisa mengetahuinya,"

Reborn memandang gadis di hadapannya yang sudah memakai kacamatanya kembali dan sibuk membongkar senjata di hadapannya.

'_Mungkin bukan hanya sebagai informan dan mata-mata,'_ batinnya melihat gadis di depannya yang kembali serius membongkar benda di depannya.

XXXXX

Dino baru saja selesai mengajar di kelas Tsuna. Sekarang, dia sedang menuju ruang guru bersama dengan Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Gokudera. Mereka berniat berbicara di atap. Tetapi sebelumnya, Dino harus menyerahkan tugas siswa siswinya di ruang guru.

"Dino-san, yakin tidak mau di bantu?" Tsuna dengan khawatir menatap 'kakak'nya.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya sedikit!" Dino tersenyum menenangkan Tsuna.

'_Tapi bawahanmu tidak ada di sini Dino-san!'_ Tsuna membatin di dalam hati sambil memperhatikan Dino menuruni anak tangga.

Seperti yang di khawatirkan oleh Tsuna, Dino terpeleset dan jatuh dari tangga. Sayang sekali saat itu adalah istirahat siang hingga banyak murid yang berlalu lalang. Seorang siswi berdiri tepat di bawah tangga ketika Dino terjatuh sehingga Dino menimpa siswi itu. Kertas-kertas berterbangan di sekitar mereka dan kacamata yang di pakainya terlepas.

"Ouch," Dino mengerang, tetapi begitu mendengar suara erangan dari bawahnya, dia tersadar sudah menimpa seseorang.

Dino sedikit mengangkat bagian bawah tubuhnya untuk melihat orang yang ditimpanya. Tubuhnya membeku begitu melihat sepasang mata onyx yang indah menatap dirinya. Gadis yang sama dengan yang kemarin membantunya.

"Dino-san, kamu baik-baik saja?"

"Ah, maaf!" seakan tersadar oleh panggilan Tsuna, Dino berusaha cepat-cepat berdiri dengan panik. Wajahnya memerah.

Sayang, dia tidak melihat di mana tangannya mendarat, alhasil sekali lagi dia jatuh menimpa menimpa sang gadis. Dengan posisi yang sangat -diulangi-SANGAT CANGGUNG. Bagaimana tidak? Kepalanya terjatuh di dada gadis itu dan tangannya bukan menyentuh lantai, melainkan paha gadis itu di bagian yang tidak tertutup rok. Sekali lagi, Dino membatu. Dengan segera dia mengangkat kepalanya dari gadis itu.

Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa menahan napas dengan wajah memerah, begitu juga semua murid yang ada di koridor

"Maaf, maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!" ucapnya cepat dengan wajah semerah tomat.

Tidak disangka oleh Dino, dia mendengar gadis itu tertawa kecil. Dino lalu merasakan sebuah tangan lembut dan halus menyentuh kepalanya, mengelusnya.

"Sensei, saya tidak apa-apa. Jangan panik," ucap gadis itu dengan suara lembut yang menenangkan walaupun ada segaris rona di wajahnya.

Entah kenapa mendengar suaranya dan merasakan tangannya mengelus kepalanya menenangkan Dino. Saat akan bangkit dari posisinya, tiba-tiba Dino merasakan sesuatu melewati belakang kepalanya dengan sangat cepat.

KRAK

Spontan, semua murid termasuk Dino dan gadis yang ditimpanya melihat asal bunyi itu. Sebuah benda dari besi, panjang, berwarna silver dan memiliki gagang berwarna hitam yang sangat familier menancap di tembok yang retak tidak jauh dari tangga. Seketika, mereka menatap arah datangnya benda itu.

Seketika murid-murid bergidik ngeri melihat sang ketua komite kedisiplinan dengan aura membunuh yang sangat mencekam dan mata yang haus darah berjalan mendekati kedua orang yang masih berada di lantai. Mereka hanya bisa menelan ludah begitu melihat sang ketua komite kedisiplinan berhenti tepat di sebelah kedua orang itu.

Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Gokudera yang melihat sang ketua komite kedisiplinan langsung mengetahui bahaya yang akan dihadapi oleh Dino. Setelah Dino jatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya, akhirnya mereka dapat melihat orang yang ditimpa oleh Dino. Hibari Miyuki. Dan kelihatannya Hibari melihat kejadian barusan.

DUAGH

Semua murid menahan napas saat melihat Hibari menendang wajah Dino. Begitu juga dengan Miyuki. Tepat saat Hibari akan memukul Dino dengan tonfanya, Miyuki segera berdiri dan menahan tangan Hibari.

"Haneuma, _I'll bite you to death_,"

"Hentikan! Dia tidak sengaja!"

Semua orang menatap Miyuki dengan ngeri. Tidak ada yang berani menahan sang ketua komite kedisiplinan, ditambah jika moodnya sedang buruk seperti ini. Termasuk Dino yang menatap gadis itu tidak percaya.

"Yuki, lepaskan," Hibari menggeram sambil memegang tangan Miyuki yang menahan tangannya, membuat semua murid yang mendengarnya bingung termasuk Dino.

'_Yuki? Bukan herbivore?'_

"Haneuma, beraninya kamu mengotori sekolah ini dengan melakukan pelecehan seksual," Hibari kembali menatap Dino dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kyoya, yang tadi itu aku tidak sengaja," Dino menatap muridnya dengan bingung dan sedikit rasa takut. Kalau Miyuki tidak menahan serangannya, pasti sekarang dia sudah berada di rumah sakit. Kalau tidak langsung dikirim ke surga mengingat daya hancur tonfanya barusan.

"Sengaja atau tidak, aku tidak peduli," Hibari menggeram. "beraninya kamu menyentuh adikku seperti itu, herbivore!" Hibari melepaskan tangan adiknya dengan paksa.

"EH? ADIK HIBARI-SAN?!"

Seketika terdengar seruan kaget dan tidak percaya dari murid-murid di koridor. Dino menatap dua orang dihadapannya tidak percaya.

'_Adik? Jadi dia adik Kyoya, Miyuki?'_ Dino memperhatikan Miyuki yang masih bersikeras menahan tangan kakaknya.

"Haneuma, berhenti menatap Yuki seperti itu. _I'll bite you to death_!"

Dino langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miyuki dan berusaha berdiri sambil mengambil cambuknya. Sayang, begitu jatuh tadi ternyata cambuknya terpental di dekat tonfa Hibari yang menancap di tembok.

TRAK

Semua mata memandang Miyuki dengan mata terbelalak. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu sudah masuk di antara Hibari dan Dino. Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Gokudera hanya bisa terpaku melihat mereka.

"Kyo-nii, hentikan!"

Ternyata Miyuki menahan serangan Hibari menggunakan tonfa Hibari yang tadi menancap di tembok. Semua murid memandangnya dengan takjub.

'_Kyo-nii? Jadi dia memang adik Hibari-san?'_ batin semua murid.

"Yuki, minggir!" Hibari menggeram menatap adiknya.

"Tidak mau!" Miyuki menahan tonfa Hibari dengan tangan bergetar. "Aku tidak apa-apa, hentikan saja ini," Miyuki berusaha menenangkan kakaknya.

"Yuki, minggir sebelum _I'll bite you to death_," Hibari menatap tajam adiknya.

"Kyo-nii tidak memberiku pilihan. Padahal aku baru memperbaiki ini," Miyuki berbisik sambil mengeluarkan obeng yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Hibari. Hibari yang melihat obeng yang di keluarkan oleh Miyuki langsung melompat mundur.

"Yuki, jangan macam-macam," Hibari menatap Miyuki dengan mengancam.

"Aku tidak akan macam-macam kalau Kyo-nii berhenti memukul Sensei," ucap Miyuki sambil menghampiri Hibari.

Hibari menatap Dino dengan pandangan membunuh yang membuat Dino terlonjak lalu melihat adiknya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon. Hibari menghela napas kasar lalu memasukkan tonfanya.

"Haneuma mesum, ini belum selesai,"

'_Me-mesum…'_ batin Dino terluka mendengar panggilan Hibari untuknya.

Miyuki memberikan tonfa yang dipegangnya kepada kakaknya sambil tersenyum meminta maaf. Hibari sekilas memandang siswa-siswi aktivitasnya berhenti karena kejadian tadi. Semua siswa-siswi itu akhirnya melanjutkan aktivitasnya dan banyak yang langsung masuk ke kelas karena takut dengan tatapan Hibari.

"Kyo-nii, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa," Miyuki memeluk Hibari sesaat-yang membuat semua murid melebarkan matanya- sebelum Hibari pergi meninggalkan mereka masih mengeluarkan hawa membunuh yang mencekam walaupun sudah berkurang dari sebelumnya, siap 'menggigit siapapun sampai mati'.

"Dino-san, Miyuki-chan!"

Tsuna, Gokudera dan Yamamoto langsung berlari menghampiri ke dua orang itu.

"Sawada-senpai, Yamamoto-senpai, Gokudera-senpai, selamat siang," Miyuki membungkukkan badannya melihat ketiga senpai yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu ditemuinya. Mereka membalas salam Miyuki dengan canggung sebelum menanyakan keadaan mereka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Dino tersenyum melihat murid-muridnya memandangnya dengan khawatir.

"Itu tidak baik-baik saja Sensei, wajahmu bengkak dan hidungmu berdarah. Akan kurawat lukamu sebagai permintaan maaf atas perbuatan Kyo-nii,"

Pada awalnya Dino menolak, tetapi melihat Miyuki yang bersikeras merawat lukanya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah, Dino akhirnya mau di rawat dan mereka menuju UKS setelah sebelumnya mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang berserakan, kacamata dan cambuknya.

"Permisi,"

BUAGH

Begitu Miyuki membuka pintu UKS, tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang melompat ke arahnya, tetapi langsung terpental begitu Gokudera menendangnya.

"Aduh, aku cuma mau memberi salam pada gadis cantik itu," Shamal mengelus wajahnya yang baru saja ditendang oleh Gokudera.

"Selamat siang, saya mau meminjam obat di sini," Miyuki tersenyum sambil menatap Dr. Shamal. Tsuna melihat ada sebuah kilatan di mata Shamal untuk sesaat, tetapi tidak tahu apa.

"Gadis cantik, tentu saja boleh," Shamal segera berdiri dan mendekati Miyuki lagi.

Tsuna segera mengusir pikirannya dan berpikir itu karena Shamal melihat gadis cantik. Setelah perkenalan singkat antara Shamal dan Miyuki, mereka menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi dan meminta obat pada Shamal.

"Maaf, Kyo-nii tidak bermaksud jahat," ucap Miyuki saat sedang mengobati wajah Dino.

'_Seperti itu tidak bermaksud jahat? Hampir saja ada korban nyawa di sekolah ini,'_ batin mereka bersamaan.

"Ah, itu juga salahku. Kalau aku lebih berhati-hati, pasti tidak seperti tadi," ucap Dino sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah memerah. Tiba-tiba suasana kembali canggung dan wajah Miyuki pun sedikit memerah mengingat kejadian tadi.

"Tapi, Sensei benar-benar sering terjatuh ya," Miyuki tertawa kecil mencairkan suasana yang membuat Dino lega.

"Maa, tadi Hibari seram sekali, ya," Yamamoto tiba-tiba bersuara sambil tersenyum.

"Itu karena Kyo-nii sangat protektif terhadap hal yang dia sangat dia sayang," Miyuki tersenyum. "seperti dia menjaga kota Namimori ini dan Namimori Gakuen, dia menjaga yang berharga baginya dengan caranya sendiri," Miyuki tersenyum lembut mengingat kakaknya, membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu ikut tersenyum.

"Hee~, Miyuki-chan sangat sayang Hibari ya," Yamamoto berkomentar sambil tersenyum.

"Uhm! Aku sangat sayang Kyo-nii," Miyuki tersenyum manis yang membuat semua di ruangan itu tanpa sadar tersipu. Bel masuk berbunyi bersamaan dengan Miyuki selesai merawat luka Dino.

"Ah, kalau begitu saya akan kembali ke kelas, permisi," Miyuki membungkuk lalu berjalan keluar dari UKS. "ah, yang tadi kukatakan tolong rahasiakan dari Kyo-nii, karena Kyo-nii tidak akan senang mendengar hal itu," ucap Miyuki sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Benar-benar berbeda dengan Kyoya," Dino memandang pintu UKS yang masih terbuka dengan rona merah muda di wajahnya.

XXXXX

"Kamu benar-benar nekat, Miyuki,"

Begitu keluar dari ruang UKS, Miyuki memasuki salah satu ruang praktek yang tidak di pakai. Reborn, duduk di meja yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Reborn-san,"

"Hmp, wajahmu tadi memerah, apakah itu bagian dari rencanamu juga?" tanya Reborn dengan nada menggoda sambil menyeringai.

"Mou, aku tidak menyangka dia SECEROBOH ITU," ucap Miyuki sambil menekankan dua kata terakhir. Tanpa sadar satu tangannya menyentuh dadanya dan satunya menyentuh pahanya. Wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Khuhuhu, walau dijuluki informan dan mata-mata hebat sekalipun, kamu tetaplah hanya seorang remaja berusia 15 tahun," Reborn tersenyum melihat wajah Miyuki yang memerah.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku kan tidak terbiasa dengan laki-laki, Reborn-san lupa kalau dulu aku bersekolah di sekolah khusus putri?" Miyuki menundukkan kepalanya sambil berusaha melupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Hmp," Reborn meloncat turun dari meja dan menghampiri Miyuki yang berdiri di dekat pintu. "kamu tidak menyangka hal tadi terjadi kan?" Reborn menatap Miyuki yang menunduk.

"Tidak, aku tidak menyangka Kyo-nii sedang patroli. Padahal biasanya dia berada di atap atau di ruangannya," Miyuki menghela nafas berat. "aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapinya nanti. Dia pasti marah."

Reborn hanya diam memperhatikan Miyuki. Walau dijuluki Kelelawar Hitam sekalipun, dia hanyalah seorang gadis remaja berusia 15 tahun. Tidak terbiasa dengan laki-laki dan sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Reborn menghela napas dan menyarankan Miyuki untuk memikirkan hal itu nanti dan menyuruhnya kembali ke kelas.

Miyuki mengangguk dan menuruti saran Reborn. Begitu dia masuk ke kelas, murid-murid berbisik-bisik sambil menatapnya yang tidak dihiraukan oleh Miyuki. Selama pelajaran pikirannya tidak tenang dengan apa yang akan dilakukan kakaknya. Miyuki sangat yakin kakaknya berniat melanjutkan serangannya.

XXXXX

TRAK

Mata Dino melebar menatap tonfa yang menancap di tembok sebelahnya. Sedikit saja salah melangkah, kepalanya yang retak. Dino mengalihkan pandangannya melihat Hibari yang menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Haneuma, urusan kita belum selesai,"

"Kyoya, jangan di sini. Bagaimana kalau di atap saja?" Dino berkeringat dingin melihat muridnya seperti itu.

Hibari tidak menjawab dan hanya mengambil tonfanya yang menancap di tembok dan berjalan menuju tangga. Dino menghela napas lega Hibari menyetujui tawarannya, mengetahui Hibari akan menyerangnya, Dino sudah memanggil Romario agar menunggu di atap sekolah.

Sementara itu, Miyuki sedang berada di dalam ruang klub. Dia tidak memperhatikan sama sekali pembicaar di ruang klub itu. Begitu kegiatan klubnya selesai, Miyuki langsung berlari menuju atap sekolah.

"Kyo-nii!"

Miyuki berseru begitu membuka pintu atap dan melihat kakaknya sedang menyerang Dino yang menghalau semua serangannya dengan cambuknya.

"Miyuki-san,"

Miyuki mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Kusakabe dan Romario berada di pinggir atap, jauh dari dua orang yang bertarung.

"Tetsuya-san,"

Miyuki berjalan menghampiri Kusakabe dan Romario. Dia membungkukkan badannya dan memperkenalkan diri pada Romario yang dibalas dengan sopan.

"Maaf kan Boss saya yang ceroboh," Romario membungkukkan badannya pada Miyuki.

"Ah, tidak, justru saya yang harus minta maaf karena Kyo-nii merepotkan," Miyuki balas membungkukkan badannya.

Miyuki mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Dino dan Hibari yang bertarung. Dapat dilihat Hibari serius menyerang Dino dengan tatapan membunuh. Dino, walaupun dapat menghindari serangan-serangan dari Hibari kesullitan untuk membalas serangannya. Tiba-tiba Miyuki berlari menuju Hibari dan menarik tangannya.

"Kyo-nii, berhentilah!"

"Yuki, lepas!"

Hibari mengayunkan tangannya dan memukul Miyuki. Romario dan Kusakabe berteriak panik melihat Miyuki terlemper keluar pagar pembatas. Hibari membalikkan badannya dan melihat adiknya terlempar dari pagar pembatas.

"Miyuki-san!"

Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu melewati Hibari. Dino berlari mendekati pagar sambil mengayunkan cambuknya. Tepat pada waktunya, Dino berhasil menangkap Miyuki dengan cambuknya. Dino lalu menariknya ke atas sekolah.

"Miyuki," Dino menangkap Miyuki yang terlempar ke arahnya. Miyuki membuka matanya. Onyx bertemu dengan hazel. Dino hanya bisa mematung menatap Miyuki.

BUAGH

"Mau sampai kapan kamu memeluknya, herbivore," Hibari menendang punggung Dino yang mematung sambil memeluk Miyuki.

Dino melepaskan Miyuki dengan wajah memerah mendengar perkataan Hibari. Romario tersenyum melihat tingkah bossnya.

"Kyo-nii, dia sudah menolongku, jangan begitu!" Miyuki berjalan menuju kakaknya. "terima kasih sudah menolongku, Sensei," Miyuki membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," ucap Dino salah tingkah.

"Kyo-nii, Sensei sudah menolongku, maafkan yang tadi," Miyuki berjalan menuju kakaknya sambil memegang lengan bajunya. "bukankah prinsip Kyo-nii membayar hutang secepatnya? Anggap saja Kyo-nii sudah berhutang padanya,"

"Kenapa aku harus berhutang padanya?" Hibari menatap adiknya dengan pandangan kesal.

"Karena, Kyo-nii yang baru saja melemparku dan Sensei yang menolongku!" Miyuki balas menatap kakaknya dengan alis terangkat. Hibari menatap Miyuki dan Dino sesaat.

"Baiklah," Hibari menghela napas dan menyimpan tonfanya. Dino menghela napas lega melihat Hibari menyimpan tonfanya.

"Kenapa Sensei membawa cambuk ke sekolah?" Miyuki membalikkan badannya menghadap Dino sambil memandangi cambuknya.

"Eh, ini…itu…," Dino menyembunyikan berusaha menyembunyikan cambuknya sambil berusaha memikirkan alasan.

"Ah, apa karena mafia?"

"Bagaimana kamu tahu?" Dino membulatkan matanya memandang Miyuki.

"Reborn-san menceritakannya padaku kalau Sensei berasal dari Cavallone," Miyuki tersenyum memandang Dino.

"Bagaimana…?"

"Aku tidak menyangka permainan mafia ini populer sekali," ujar Miyuki yang membuat Dino, Romario dan Kusakabe terdiam mencerna perkataannya. "atau ini sebenarnya bela diri baru dengan menggunakan senjata? Sepertinya kemarin Gokudera-senpai memakai kembang api," Miyuki menambahkan.

'_Eeehh! Dia menganggap ini sebagai game!' _ Dino, Romario dan Kusakabe hanya bisa tertawa garing di dalam hati mendengar perkataan Miyuki, sedangkan Hibari tidak peduli sedikitpun.

"Reborn-san juga bilang kalau Dino-sensei adalah guru Kyo-nii dan sering berlatih dengannya,"

"Herbivore itu bukan guruku," Hibari yang sejak tadi diam membuka mulutnya.

"Kyoya, setelah selama ini kamu masih belum mengakuiku sebagai gurumu?" Dino menatap Hibari dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Sensei, maafkan sikap Kyo-nii," Miyuki membungkukkan badannya.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa. Miyuki-chan, karena kamu adik Kyoya panggil saja aku 'Dino'," ucap Dino sambil tersenyum.

"Baik, Dino-san," Miyuki membalas senyum Dino.

Ada segaris rona di wajah Dino saat Miyuki memanggil namanya. Mereka saling bertatapan. Sayang, hal itu tidak bertahan lama karena lagi-lagi Hibari menendang Dino.

"Haneuma mesum, berhenti menatap Yuki," Hibari berkata dengan nada kesal.

"Kyoya, aku tidak mesum!" Dino merengek mendengar perkataan Hibari yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan.

"Pulang," Hibari menarik tangan Miyuki dan membawanya keluar atap. Miyuki hanya bisa memberi salam singkat karena tangannya ditarik oleh Hibari.

Dino, Romario dan Kusakabe hanya diam menatap pintu tempat kakak-beradik itu pergi.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," Kusakabe memecahkan keheningan itu sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Miyuki-san benar-benar berbeda dengan Hibari-san," ujar Romario memecahkan lamunan Dino. Dino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan segaris rona di wajahnya yang disadari oleh tangan kanannya.

"Tapi saya tidak menyangka boss seagresif itu terhadap adik Hibari-san," goda Romario sambil tersenyum.

"Romario, sudah kubilang itu tidak sengaja!" Dino berseru dengan wajah merah padam.

Dino tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa malu setiap berdekatan dengan , sebagai seorang boss mafia yang memiliki Famiglia yang hebat dan berkarisma, sudah banyak perempuan yang mendekatinya dan dia seharusnya sudah terbiasa. Dino mengenyahkan pikirannya dan kembali ke hotel.

Tidak disadari oleh mereka seorang bayi yang memakai setelan hitam dan topi fedora menyeringai melihat kejadian tadi.

_Continue…_

XXXXX

Minna~ gimana menurut kalian chapter ini?

Entah kenapa Sacchan membuat di chapter ini Hibari menjadi over-protective sama Miyuki, Sacchan harap nggak kelewat OOC ya. Seperti yang sudah kalian baca pairing pertamam DinoxMiyuki! Kyaa~ akhirnya Sacchan berhasil mempertemukan mereka berdua~

Sacchan akan berusaha agar ada banyak adegan romance di beberapa chapter ke depan. Oke, minna mind to review?


	7. Dream

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Warning : Author masih baru dan belum berpengalaman, mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, dan hal-hal tidak berkenan lainnya.

**Hikage Natsuhimiko: **Maaf untuk typonya Hikage-san! Sacchan memang sering kurang teliti dan sering terjadi typo walau sudah memeriksanya. Untuk selanjutnya Sacchan akn berusaha mengurangi typonya. Wah~ nasibmu nggak beda jauh sama Sacchan tentang binatang tuh, Sacchan juga sering digongongin sama anjing tetangga -_-", sabar ya kita senasib. Iya dong, Miyuki emang keren, mengimbangi Ririn yang manis. Kyahahaha, sebenernya sih Luce nggak ngejomblo, cuman pacarnya nggak tinggal di Italia Hikage-san~

Apakah anda senang dengan adegan Miyuki bertemu dengan Dino? (Kufufufu~ #ketawa-setan-mengingat-adegan-itu) Author sampe guling-guling sendiri nulis chapter kemaren lho~ Miyuki sama Dino imut banget! Kyoya protektif banget! Apakah Dino akan menjadi pedofil? Lihat saja nanti~ #ditimpukkarenanyebelin. Miyuki sebagai aktris sejati di depan kakaknya jadi terbiasa untuk berakting dengan scenario yang sudah ada di otak! Dia memang hebat! Hikage-san chapte ini mungkin kurang seru, tapi author akan berusaha mengupdate chapter selanjutnya lebih cepat lagi!

Oke, Minna, selamat membaca

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Little Sisters In Act**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dream**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seorang gadis kecil berumur dua tahun dengan rambut hitam bergelombang berdiri diam sambil memeluk sebuah cermin melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Darah. Darah. Tubuhnya berlumuran darah ibunya yang melindunginya. Di luar terdengar suara hujan deras dan petir yang saling menyambar_

_Anak itu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap seorang pria berjas putih yang sudah berwarna merah tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Disekelilingnya tergenang darah._

"_Hahahaha! Bodoh! Seharusnya kalian menyetujui tawaranku!" seorang pria muda tertawa jahat sambil memegang sebuah rokok di tangannya. Disekililingnya terdapat banyak pria berpakaian hitam dan memakai kacamata._

"_Amel, sayang sekali malam ini hujan," Laki-laki itu tersenyum mengejek menendang tubuh perempuan yang memeluk gadis kecil. _

"_Ka..mu..mengkhia…nati..ka…mi," dengan napas yang terputus-putus perempuan itu berbicara._

"_Aku sudah memberikan kalian sebuah penawaran, tetapi kalian menolaknya," Laki-laki itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mendramatisir._

"_Kamu...tidak….a…kan….bisa…men.. …kan..yang…ka.m.u..inginkan," perempuan itu sekali lagi berkata. "a..ku….menyem…bunyika.n…kuncinya," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum lalu dia menutup matanya._

"_Sialan!" laki-laki itu menendang tubuh perempuan yang sudah tidak bergerak itu. "sayang sekali, padahal kamu adalah spesies yang menarik untuk diteliti," laki-laki itu tersenyum melihat perempuan itu tidak bergerak._

"_Boss, kami sudah memeriksa semua yang ada di rumah ini. Semua yang ada di laboratorium sudah dihancurkan dan ada banyak bekas kertas yang terbakar. Kami tidak menemukan hal lain," lapor salah seorang laki-laki begitu memasuki ruangan itu._

"_Huh, Edrich memang pintar, dia memilih menghancurkan semua penelitiannya," laki-laki itu mendesis kesal sambil memandang pria berjas putih yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari mereka. Pandangannya teralihkan kepada gadis kecil yang memeluk sebuah cermin._

"_Heh, dia bisa digunakan," laki-laki itu tersenyum licik sambil menyuruh anak buahnya membawa gadis itu. "gadis kecil, jangan meyalahkanku atas hal ini. Kalau kamu mau, salahkan dirimu sendiri yang lemah dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun," ucapnya sambil tertawa jahat._

"_Atau kau bisa menyalahkan dirimu yang terlahir dari bulan terkutuk,"_

_XXXXX_

_Begitu dia membuka mata yang terlihat adalah ruangan rumah sakit yang berwarna putih. Dihadapannya terbaring tubuh ibunya, tetapi sebuah kain menutupi wajahnya. Dia merasakan seseorang memeluknya. Tubuh kakaknya bergetar sambil memeluk adiknya._

"_Kyo-nii, kenapa wajah kaa-san ditutup kain?" gadis itu menatap kakaknya bingung. Kakaknya hanya mengeratkan pelukannya tanpa berkata apapun._

_Sekarang di hadapannya sekumpulan orang berbaju hitam dengan wajah sedih. Gadis itu dapat merasakan tangan kakaknya yang menggenggamnya erat._

"_Kyo-nii, kaa-san di mana? Aku mau ketemu kaa-san!"_

_Gadis itu menangis dengan kencang. Sudah lama dia tidak bertemu dengan ibunya. Terakhir kali dia melihat ibunya adalah di rumah sakit. Kakaknya tidak menjawab perkataan adiknya, hanya memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat._

_XXXXX_

_Gadis kecil berambut hitam bergelombang itu hanya diam. Dia tidak berteriak maupun menangis melihat orangutanya di bunuh, juga saat orang-orang berbaju hitam itu membawanya. Sudah beberapa hari dia berada di ruangan itu. Dia sudah menjadi boneka tanpa jiwa._

_Gadis kecil bergaun putih itu duduk diruangan itu dalam diam. Ruangan dengan lantai dan cat putih. Di dalamnya hanya ada meja, kursi, kasur dan kamar mandi. Tidak ada jendela di sana. Setiap hari ada orang-orang berjas putih dan berkacamata datang untuk memeriksanya. Leontin dan cermin yang dibawanya di periksa oleh mereka begitu gadis itu datang._

_Mereka mengembalikan leontin itu kepada si gadis kecil dan cermin, namun kaca cermin itu hancur. Walau begitu, gadis itu tetap menjaga cermin pemberian ibunya. Selama dua tahun gadis itu tinggal di tempat itu tanpa pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke luar._

_Suatu hari sang laki-laki yang membunuh orang tuanya datang bersama sorang pria tua setengah berdua memasang senyum licik di wajahnya._

"_Kalau dia memang tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuannya, kita gunakan saja darahnya,"_

_Mereka lalu membawa gadis kecil itu ke sebuah mansion besar dan menuju ruang bawah tanah. Di sana setiap orang-orang di sana menjadikan gadis itu sebagai bahan eksperimen. Darah gadis itu di ambil untuk di periksa, kabel-kabel terpasang di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun gadis itu tetap hanya diam. Tidak menangis, tidak berteriak. Wajah dan matanya hampa._

_Hal itu berlangsung selama beberapa bulan lamanya karena mansion itu hancur dan si pria muda langsung melarikan diri membawa gadis kecil itu ke suatu tempat yang baru. Sekarang gadis itu tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil yang di pasangi barrier sehingga dia tidak bisa keluar. Tidak ada jendela di sana._

_Di rumah kecil itu terdapat meja, kursi, tempat tidur, rak buku, sebuah piano dan kamar mandi. Setiap hari dia hanya membaca dan sesekali memainkan piano itu. Setiap beberapa bulan sekali orang-orang akan datang untuk memeriksa keadaannya dan memberikannya beberapa buku baru untuk mengganti buku yang ada di rak itu._

_XXXXX_

_Keceriaan di dalam diri gadis itu hilang begitu ibunya meninggal. Dia menjadi pendiam. Pamannya yang mengambil alih hak asuh gadis itu dan kakaknya hanya bisa memperhatikan gadis itu tanpa berbuat apapun._

_Sayang, sang paman memiliki pekerjaan yang membuatnya tidak bisa tinggal menetap di suatu tempat dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Pekerjaannya mengharuskannya pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain. Tetapi sang paman mengetahui kedua anak itu begitu menyayangi kota tempat tinggal mereka._

_Kakak gadis itu menolak tinggal di rumah paman-bibi mereka di Tokyo sehingga pamannya mengambil hak asuhnya dan membiarkannya tinggal di Namimori. Gadis itu kehilangan sinarnya, keceriaannya. Kakaknya dan pamannya menginginkan gadis itu untuk tetap tinggal di Namimori, tetapi melihat kondisi gadis itu mereka mengalah dan membiarkan gadis itu di bawa oleh paman dan bibinya ke Tokyo walaupun hak asuh bukan tetap pada pamannya._

"_Miyu," kakak gadis itu menatap adiknya sebelum dia pergi ke Tokyo._

"_Kyo-nii," gumam gadis itu sambil menatap kakaknya sedih._

"_Tidak," kakak gadis itu menarik ikat rambut adiknya sehingga rambutnya yang terikat tergerai. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah pita putih berenda dan memakaikannya di rambut adiknya. _

"_Ini pita kaa-san," gadis itu menyentuh pita di kepalanya sambil menangis._

"_Yuki,"_

_Gadis itu menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap kakaknya. Kakaknya tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan 'Yuki', dia selalu memanggilnya dengan 'Miyu'._

"_Yuki, jadilah kuat dan kembali ke kota ini," ucap kakaknya sambil tersenyum kepada adiknya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat kakaknya tersenyum seperti itu._

_Gadis itu menggenggam pita di rambutnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia menurunkan tangannya dan menghapus air mata di wajahnya lalu menatap mata kakaknya sambil tersenyum._

"_Uhm! Aku akan jadi kuat dan kembali ke sini. Aku kan adik Kyo-nii, aku tidak boleh lemah," gadis itu menatap kakaknya lurus._

_Kakak gadis itu tersenyum melihat binar di mata adiknya kembali walaupun masih ada kesedihan di sana. Dia memeluk adiknya untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum adiknya pergi. Gadis itu menahan tangisan yang hampir keluar dan membalas pelukan kakaknya._

_Sayang, karena sejak awal pamannya sudah terkena kanker, dua tahun kemudian pamannya meninggal dunia. Bibinya yang tidak tahan ditinggal oleh suaminya, kondidinya terus memburuk dan meninggal setahun kemudian._

_Gadis itu menguatkan hatinya. Dia tidak akan kembali ke tempat kakaknya sebelum dia menjadi kuat. Dia mendaftarkan diri beasiswa di salah satu sekolah elit di Tokyo. Berusaha menjadi yang terbaik di sana._

_XXXXX_

_Gadis itu duduk sambil memainkan piano di ruangan itu. Musik yang dimainkan indah dan sempurna, tetapi tidak ada perasaan yang tertuang dalam permainannya. Musik itu terasa hampa._

_Sudah lima tahun dia tinggal di tempat itu. Tidak ada yang berubah kecuali dia yang bertambah besar karena pertumbuhannya dan buku-buku di ruangan itu yang selalu di ganti oleh mereka. Gadis itu dapat mendengar suara orang membuka pintu dengan kasar. Seorang pria muda berambut pirang dan beberapa orang berpakaian hitam masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. _

_Gadis itu tidak menghentikan permainannya. Pria itu mengangkat tangannya, memberi tanda pada anak buahnya untuk menurunkan senjata mereka. Pria itu berjalan menuju sang gadis, cambuk yang di bawanya dia masukkan ke dalam kantung jaketnya._

"_Boss!" beberapa bawahannya berseru._

"_Tenang saja," sang pria muda tersenyum menenangkan bawahannya. Dia berhenti tepat di sebelah gadis itu._

_Gadis itu menghentikan permainannya dan menatap sang pria. Pria itu menatap gadis di hadapannya sambil tersenyum. Dia menatap mata kosong dan hampa gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya._

"_Namaku Dino, siapa namamu?"_

_Gadis itu menatap pria dihadapannya tanpa berkedip. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat ada orang yang tersenyum seperti itu kepadanya. Bukan senyum licik, jahat maupuns senyum yang membuat perasaan tidak enak lainnya. Senyum yang diberikannya membuat gadis itu merasa tenang dan hangat. Ragu-ragu, gadis itu meraih tangan yang disodorkan padanya._

"_Karin,"_

_Xxxxx_

' _Hibari Miyuki,'_

Miyuki membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berdiri tepat di tengah-tengah padang rumput yang luas. Dia membalikkan badannya, mendengar ada suara yang meamnggil dirinya. Dia melihat seorang gadis berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon.

Di belakang gadis itu terhampar langit malam dengan bulan purnama berwarna biru. Sinar yang di pancarkan bulan itu membuat Miyuki tidak bisa melihat wajah gadis itu karena tertutup bayang-bayang pohon.

Miyuki berjalan perlahan menuju gadis itu. Dia hanya bisa melihat gaun putih yang di pakai gadis itu sama dengan gaun putih yang di pakainya dan rambut hitam bergelombang hingga pinggang.

"Kamu siapa?"

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu,"

"Bantuanku?" Miyuki menghentikan langkahnya. "Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?" Miyuki menatap gadis itu dengan dahi berkerut.

Gadis itu hanya menunjuk dia atas Miyuki. Miyuki mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat seekor kelelawar yang sangat besar terbang di atas kepalanya.

"Natt!" Miyuki berseru.

Kelelawar itu terbang menuju tempat gadis di bawah pohon dan berdiri di sebelah gadis itu.

"Bagaimana…?" Miyuki menatap kelelawar miliknya dengan bingung. Bagaimana mungkin kelelawar miliknya jinak kepada orang lain?

"Jadi, namamu sekarang adalah Natt?" gadis itu mengelus kelelawar yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kiii~" Kelelawar itu bersuara senang.

"Terima kasih sudah membawanya ke sini," gadis itu mengelus kelelawar itu lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" Miyuki bertanya pada gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya mengangkat tangannya, menunjuk Miyuki. Miyuki melihat arah yang ditunjuk oleh gadis itu dan menyentuh rambutnya. Jepit rambut kelelawar hitam miliknya terpasang bersama pita putihnya.

"Kamu…" Miyuki seakan tersadar menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan mata melebar kaget.

"Balas jasa. Aku menginginkan kamu membantuku dengan kemampuanmu,"

"Membantumu apa?" Miyuki berjalan kembali mendekati gadis itu.

Gadis itu menggerakkan mulutnya, Miyuki tidak bisa mendengarnya. Sekilas Miyuki melihat mata berwarna silver yang mengandung kesedihan.

"Jangan khawatir, kita akan segera bertemu,"

XXXXX

**Namimori, Jepang**

Miyuki membuka matanya dan melihat atap kamarnya yang putih. Dia berusaha duduk dari posisinya. Matanya beralih pada meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Ada sebuah pita putih dan jepit rambut hitam dengan motif kelelawar di sana.

"Mimpi?" Miyuki mengambil jepit rambut di sampingnya dan memandanginya.

Miyuki mengingat mimpinya ketika masih kecil, saat ibunya meninggal dan dia harus tinggal di rumah paman dan bibinya. Saat kakaknya berhenti memanggilnya 'Miyu'.

"Kenapa malah bermimpi seperti itu?" gumam Miyuki sedih sambil menghela napas.

Dia teringat gadis di mimpinya dan menatap jepit yang masih dia pegang.

"_Jangan khawatir, kita akan segera bertemu,"_

Miyuki menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha melupakan mimpinya. Dia menatap jam di samping tempat tidurnya dan beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Sudahlah, aku harus bersiap-siap sekolah," gumamnya sambil mengambil baju seragamnya dari dalam lemari dan menganti bajunya. Dia akan melupakan mimpinya barusan.

Miyuki menatap jepit rambut hitamnya sekilas. Itu hanya mimpi. Miyuki berusaha meyakinkan dirinya, tetapi bayangan rambut hitam bergelombang dan mata silver gadis itu tidak mau hilang dari pikirannya. I

XXXXX

**Giglio Nero Mansion, Italia**

Matanya terbuka, tubuhnya berkeringat. Ririn duduk di kasurnya sambil mengingat mimpinya. Mimpi saat orang tuanya di bunuh. Saat hidupnya terasa kosong dan hampa. Saat dia hanyalah sebuah boneka yang digunakan oleh para peneliti itu sebagai kelinci percobaan.

Ririn berusaha menenangkan dirinya hingga napasnya menjadi teratur. Tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh bantalnya dan dia mengeluarkan cermin miliknya yang ada di bawah bantal.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Kakak," Ririn tersenyum kecil mengingat Dino menolongnya dari kehampaan.

"Kamu juga, terima kasih," Ririn mencium cermin di tangannya yang sedikit bersinar.

Dia berjalan menuju tas miliknya dan mengambil tiga lembar foto di sana dan sebuah pisau kecil, lalu berjalan menuju jendela. Dia meletakkan cermin itu di kusen jendela dan merobek ketiga foto itu hingga menjadi kecil dan meletakkannya di atas cermin itu.

Ririn lalu mengambil pisau kecil di sebelah cermin dan menyayat tangannya, membiarkan darahnya menetes di atas cermin dan foto di hadapannya. Cermin itu bersinar dan Ririn menggumamkan sebuah mantra. Foto-foto yang ada di atas cermin itu menghilang.

Ririn mengambil cermin itu dan duduk di kusen jendela. Dia menggerakkan tangannya ke luar jendela. Langit malam yang tadinya gelap tanpa bulan sekarang terdapat sebuah bulan purnama berwarna perak.

Ririn menatap cermin di tangannya dengan matanya yang bersinar keperakan. Dia mengambil sedikit darah dari tangannya dan membuat gambar bulan sabit lalu menggumamkan sesuatu. Cermin itu bersinar dan menampilkan gambar secara berganti-gantian.

Gambar seorang pemuda berambut cokelat sedang berada di meja makan dengan seragam sekolah, di sekelilingnya ada seorang anak yang memakai setelan, memakai baju cina dan memakai kostum sapi.

Gambar di cermin itu berganti menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut silver sedang berjalan, lalu seorang pemuda berambut hitam tinggi yang keluar dari rumahnya, seorang pria berambut putih cepak yang berlari sambil meneriakkan sesuatu, lalu seorang perempuan dan pemuda berambut biru keunguan dengan model rambut yang sama di sebuah ruangan yang mirip reruntuhan, seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam dan seekor burung kuning kecil bulat di bahunya, lalu berhenti pada gambar seorang perempuan yang sangat mirip dengan pemuda sebelumnya.

"Ririn mohon bantuanmu, Kelelawar Hitam,"

XXXXX

Tada~

Ini menceritakan masa lalu Miyuki dan Ririn waktu masih kecil~ jadi urutannya Ririn-Miyuki-Ririn-Miyuki-Ririn, semoga tidak membingungkan

Maaf! Sacchan benar-benar buntu, jadi chapter ini tidak sepanjang chapter sebelumnya dan tidak ada romance sedikitpun disini! Sacchan berjanji akan memeperbaikinya di chapter berikutnya

*Readers, Sacchan sedang mencari **Author** dari **New Cloud Guardian of Varia**, apa ada yang tahu? Sacchan tertarik menulis Fanfic setelah membaca fanfic itu, tapi sepertinya sudah dihapus karena Sacchan tidak bisa menemukannya dan Sacchan lupa authornya. Untuk yang tahu Sacchan mohon info karena Sacchan sangat menyukai Lirina dan Sacchan jadi ngefans sama authornya~*

Nah, Minna mind to Review?


	8. Movement

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Warning : Mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, dan hal-hal tidak berkenan lainnya.

**Hikage Natsuhimiko : **Waah, kamu tau aja Reborn pacarnya si Luce~ Ah, nggak, orang tua mereka nggak mati bareng kok. Orang tua Ririn meninggal waktu Ririn masih dua tahun, kalo Miyuki dan Hibari ayahnya tidak di ketahui (sabar ya) dan ibunya waktu Miyuki sembilan tahun, Hibari sebelas tahun. Iya, mereka senasib nih. Nggak kok, nggak kembar, tenang aja~Iya, mereka emang punya kemiripan dan kemiripan itu yang menghubungkan mereka. Ehehehe untuk soal di mana mereka bertemu sabar dulu ya, Sacchan juga masih bingung mau ketemuin mereka di mana -_-'. Terima kasih banyak infonya~ #pelukHikage. Iya yang ada Bel nya authornya bener Rin-X-Edden, dan ceritanya udah di hapus TTTT.

Masuk ke cerita, selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Little Sisters In Act**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Movement**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Namimori, Jepang**

"Kyo-nii, tunggu aku!"

Miyuki mengambil tasnya yang ada di kursi dan berjalan menuju kakaknya dengan senyum di wajahnya. Hibari hanya menatap adiknya dengan tajam.

"Mou~ kemarin kan Kyo-nii yang mengatakan aku adikmu di depan banyak murid, tidak ada gunanya lagi di tutupi!" Miyuki membalas tatapan kakaknya sambil memakai sepatunya.

"Jaga jarak denganku, Yuki," Hibari membalikkan badannya begitu adiknya selesai memakai sepatu.

"Kenapa? Aku senang bisa berangkat sekolah dengan Kyo-nii. Kyo-nii tidak pernah mau berangkat sekolah denganku dan menghindariku di sekolah. Sekarang semua murid pasti sudah tahu kalau aku adik Kyo-nii, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk berpura-pura tidak kenal lagi," Miyuki mengerutkan dahinya kesal sambil menatap kakaknya.

"Kamu akan dijauhi," Hibari menggumam pelan.

"Tidak masalah," Miyuki tersenyum mendengar perkataan kakaknya. "bukankah Kyo-nii sendiri yang bilang kalau berkerumun adalah perbuatan herbivore, kenapa sekarang malah tidak ingin aku dijauhi?" Miyuki menatap kakaknya sambil tersenyum nakal. Dia tahu alasan kakaknya berkata begitu.

Hibari hanya mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Miyuki, membuat Miyuki tersenyum maklum. Miyuki lalu menarik lengan baju kakaknya.

"Aku tidak keberatan. Aku ingin semua orang tahu Kyo-nii adalah kakakku. Aku ingin mereka tahu kita adalah keluarga. Tidak suka?" Miyuki memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan memelas dan kepala dimiringkan yang membuatnya sangat imut.

Hibari menatap adiknya tanpa berkedip. Sebenarnya dia juga ingin semua orang mengetahui Miyuki adalah adiknya. Satu-satunya keluarganya. Adiknya yang baik, cantik, lembut, pintar dan kuat.

"Hn," Hibari kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Miyuki tersenyum mendengar jawaban Hibari. Mungkin bagi orang lain itu terdengar cuek atau dia tidak peduli, tetapi Miyuki tahu bahwa itu artinya kakaknya tidak keberatan dengannya. Miyuki berjalan di samping kakaknya dengan senyum bahagia di wajahnya. Dia tidak perlu lagi menutupi dirinya sebagai adik Hibari.

Hibari melihat Miyuki yang tersenyum bahagia dari ujung matanya. Hibari tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya dia tidak akan menyesali keputusannya ini.

Mereka memasuki sekolah bersama-sama, membuat semua murid berbisik-bisik sambil menatap ke arah mereka.

"Eh, jadi rumor bahwa Miyuki-sama adik Hibari-san itu benar?"

"Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat mereka memang sangat mirip,"

"Yah, kalau saja sifat mereka juga sama,"

Banyak terdengar bisikan-bisikan yang menyerukan ketidak percayaan dan keterkejutan melihat Hibari dan Miyuki berjalan berdampingan. Hibari menatap tajam semua murid yang berada di sekitarnya, membuat murid-murid ketakutan dan terdiam. Hibari lalu berjalan mendekati Kusakabe yang berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah.

"Kyo-nii, aku ke kelas ya," Miyuki tersenyum sambil melanjutkan jalannya yang hanya di jawab dengan 'Hn' oleh Hibari.

"Yang benar saja!"

"Aku tidak percaya!"

"Miyuki-sama!"

Sekali lagi terdengar seruan kecewa, ratapan dan ketidak percayaan murid-murid yang sebagian besar adalah fans Miyuki. Saat Miyuki akan memasuki gedung sekolah, dia melihat Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

"Pagi, Miyuki-chan," Yamamoto melambaikan tangannya kepada Miyuki.

"Selamat pagi, Miyuki-chan,"

"Pagi,"

"Selamat pagi Yamamoto-senpai, Sawada-senpai, Gokudera-senpai," Miyuki menghampiri mereka dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Sepertinya tadi kamu datang bersama Hibari?" Yamamoto menatap Hibari yang berdiri di gerbang sekolah bersama Kusakabe.

"Iya, kami berangkat bersama," Miyuki menjawab perkataan Yamamoto dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya dan binar di matanya.

"Eh, sepertinya kamu bahagia sekali bisa berangkat bersama kakakmu, Miyuki-chan?" Tsuna menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal melihat Miyuki yang terlihat sangat senang dan antusias menjawab pertanyaan Yamamoto.

"Karena, ini pertama kalinya aku dan Kyo-nii pergi sekolah bersama sejak masuk SMA," Miyuki menjawab masih dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Kenapa sebelumnya kalian tidak berangkat bersama?" kali ini Gokudera ikut bertanya.

"Karena Kyo-nii tidak mau murid lain tahu bahwa aku adalah adiknya,"

"Kenapa?"

Sebelum pertanyaan terakhir Gokudera sempat terjawab, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Akhirnya mereka berpisah menuju kelas masing-masing. Begitu sampai di kelas, murid-murid memandangnya dengan takut-takut.

Miyuki tersenyum kecil menanggapi sikap mereka. Dia memaklumi sikap mereka mengingat kakaknya dalah sesorang yang ditakuti oleh orang-orang sekota Namimori ini. Dia duduk di bangkunya dengan tenang seakan tidak terjadi apapun. Seorang guru memasuki kelasnya dan mulai mengabsen murid-muridnya.

"Hasegawa-san,"

"Hadir,"

"Hayashima-san,"

"Hadir,"

"Umm," sang guru terlihat kebingungan membaca nama murid selanjutnya.

Para guru memang diancam oleh Hibari untuk tidak memberitahukan siapapun tentang adiknya, sehingga guru-guru biasanya mengabsennya dengan 'Miyuki-san'. Tapi, kalau sudah ketahuan begini, guru-guru pun jadi bingung mau mengabsen dengan apa. Salah-salah, nyawa mereka melayang.

"Hibari Miyuki, hadir," Miyuki tersenyum menenangkan guru itu, membuat guru yang tadinya gugup dan panik menjdi lebih tenang.

Pelajaran pun kembali seperti biasa. Guru-guru sempat gugup dan terlihat tidak tenang saat pertama kali memasuki kelas dan menatap Miyuki. Mereka mengira setelah murid lain mengetahui Miyuki adalah adik Hibari, sikap gadis itu akan berubah. Tapi, begitu Miyuki tersenyum menenangkan setiap guru yang gugup, duru-guru itu kembali mengajar sepertu biasa.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Seorang siswi yang merupakan ketua kelas di kelas itu mengambil setumpuk buku tugas murid yang ada di meja guru dan berniat membawanya ke ruang guru. Sepertinya karena buku yang di bawanya terlalu berat dia tidak memperhatikan jalannya dan tersandung meja.

Ketika dia mengira dirinya akan jatuh, sepasang lengan yang lembut namun kuat menahannya dari samping sehingga buku-buku yang di bawanya juga tidak terjatuh. Siswi itu samar-samar mencium aroma lembut lavender. Siswi itu mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap gadis cantik bermata onyx menahan tubuhnya.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" Miyuki tersenyum sambil membantu melepas tangannya yang menahan gadis itu.

"Iya, terima kasih, Miyuki-chan," siswi itu menundukkan kepalanya yang di balas dengan senyuman oleh Miyuki.

"Kamu akan membawa buku itu ke ruang guru? Kelihatannya berat, biar aku bantu," Miyuki mengambil sebagian buku yang di bawa siswi itu.

"Ah, tidak perlu," siswi itu berniat menolak ketika Miyuki mengambil bukunya.

"Jangan begitu, ayo," Miyuki tersenyum lembut membuat wajah siswi itu sediki memerah dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Miyuki tidak sadar bahwa teman-teman sekelasnya memperhatikannya sejak tadi. Begitu Miyuki keluar dari kelas mereka saling memandang.

"Miyuki-chan, terima kasih sudah membantuku!" siswi tadi membungkukkan badannya begitu mereka keluar dari ruang guru.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Sudah seharusnya kita saling menolong kan?" Miyuki tersenyum mendengar perkataan siswi tadi.

Tiba-tiba suara berisik anak-anak di koridor berhenti. Miyuki membalikkan badannya dan melihat Hibari berjalan sambil membawa dokumen diikuti Kusakabe. Miyuki tersenyum dan berjalan menuju kakaknya.

"Selamat siang, Tetsuya-san," Miyuki membungkukkan kepalanya sambil memberi salam kepada Kusakabe yang dibalas dengan sopan sebelum menghadap kakaknya. "Kyo-nii, mau makan bento bersama?"

"Hn, aku sibuk," Hibari menatap kertas yang di bawanya sekilas.

"Oh, kalau begitu selamat bekerja," Miyuki tersenyum kepada kakaknya sebelum Hibari dan Kusakabe melanjutkan jalannya yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Hibari.

Miyuki mengabaikan tatapan murid-murid yang memperhatikannya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Begitu dia sampai di kelasnya dan berniat memakan bentonya, teman-teman sekelasnya mendatangginya.

"Miyuki-chan,"

"Miyuki-san,"

"Kami minta maaf!" semua murid membungkukkan badannya kepada Miyuki.

"Eh?" Miyuki memandang mereka dengan bingung. "Minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Kami minta maaf sudah meragukanmu," seorang siswa berkata dengan sambil menunduk.

"Kami menjauhimu dan takut padamu karena kamu adalah adik Hibari-san!" seorang siswa lain menyahut.

"Miyuki-chan, maafkan kami karena bersikap buruk," seorang siswi yang tadi dibantu oleh Miyuki menundukkan kepalanya.

Miyuki tertawa kecil yang membuat semua teman sekelasnya saling berpandangan.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Wajar kalau kalian takut padaku karena aku adik Kyo-nii," Miyuki tersenyum menenangkan mereka semua.

"Miyuki-san,"

"Miyuki-chan,"

"Miyuki-sama,"

Teman-teman sekelas Miyuki memandangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan wajah memerah. Mereka merasa terharu Miyuki mau memaafkan mereka.

"Eh, tolong jangan panggil aku dengan '-sama',"

"Baik, Miyuki-san!"

Awalnya hanya teman-teman sekelasnya yang kembali bersikap biasa dan tidak menjauhi Miyuki, namun lama-kelamaan siswa-siswi lain kembali bersikap seperti biasa terhadap Miyuki.

"Selamat pagi, Miyuki-sama!"

"Selamat pagi, Miyuki-san,"

"Selamat pagi, Miyuki-chan,"

"Selamat pagi," Miyuki membalas sapaan siswa-siswi itu dengan senyum lembutnya seperti biasa, tidak menyadari sepasang mata onyx melihat hal itu sambil tersenyum kecil.

XXXXX

"Hee~ Miyuki populer sekali,"

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam yang dikelilingi banyak murid dari atap sekolah. Ada senyum terpasang di wajahnya.

"Dino, aku tidak ingat pernah mengajarimu menjadi mesum," Reborn berkata sambil menendang kepala Dino.

"Aduh, Reborn, aku tidak mesum!" Dino memegang kepalanya.

"Aku mendengarnya, apa yang kau lakukan kemarin," Reborn mengubah Leon menjadi palu.

"Hentikan, hentikan! Kemarin aku benar-benar tidak sengaja!" Dino menggoyangkan tangannya di depan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Huh, baiklah," Reborn mengembalikan Leon ke wujud asalnya dan meletakkannya kembali ke topinya yang membuat Dino menghela napas lega. "lagipula masih ada hal lain yang harus kita bicarakan,"

"Sepertinya mereka mulai mengincar Shimon Famiglia. Enma dan anggota Shimon lainnya sepertinya kembali ke Italia untuk mengurus kekacauan yang terjadi," Dino menatap Reborn dengan serius.

"Ternyata mereka mulai bergerak. Bagaimana keadaan Shimon?"

"Aku sudah menyuruh anak buahku memberikan bantun dan Vongola Nono juga memberikan bantuan kepada mereka, sepertinya mereka dapat mengatasinya,"

"Begitu. Tapi, apa yang membuat mereka tiba-tiba bergerak?"

"Entahlah. Kita bahkan sampai sekarang belum mengetahui tujuan mereka," Dino menghela napas sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Dino, sudah saatnya kita memberi tahu Tsuna dan yang lainnya tentang hal ini," Reborn berjalan menuju pintu dan keluar dari atap.

"Aku mengerti,"

XXXXX

"Kyoya~"

Dino melangkah memasuki ruang komite kedisiplinan diikuti oleh Romario dan dengan seketika sebuah tonfa melayang ke arahnya. Dino dengan sigap menangkis tonfa itu dengan cambuknya.

"Haneuma mesum pedophile," Hibari mendesis sambil menatap Dino dengan tajam dari kursi tampatnya duduk.

'_Me-mesum? Pedhopile?'_ Dino membatin dalam hati dengan tersinggung.

"Kyoya, aku bukan pedophile! Dan aku tidak mesum!" Dino merengek sambil mendekati muridnya itu.

"Apa maumu?" Hibari tidak menghiraukan perkataan Dino dan berdiri sambil mengangkat tonfanya yang masih tersisa. "Jangan kira aku lupa apa yang kau lakukan kemarin Haneuma."

"Kyoya, aku mau kita bicara sebentar," Dino menelan ludah melihat Hibari siap bertarung mengangkat tangannya, berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu. "tentang The Foundation," sambung Dino cepat sebelum Hibari benar-benar menyerangnya.

"Sebaiknya ini penting Haneuma, atau _kamikorosu_," ancamnya sambil menurunkan tonfanya dan berjalan ke sofa diikuti Dino.

"Aku tahu,"

XXXXX

**Giglio Nero Mansion, Italia**

"Kamu benar-benar akan pergi sekarang?"

Yuni menatap Ririn yang sudah siap dengan mantel abu-abu panjang selutut dengan hoodie, celana panjang hitam, kaus lengan panjang sepaha, tas rajut abu-abu dan sebuah koper. Ririn hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menatap Luce, Aria, Yuni, Gamma, Colulu dan Widget.

Saat mereka sedang sarapan, tiba-tiba Ririn mengatakan pada Luce, Aria dan Yuni bahwa dia akan pergi dari tempat itu karena ada yang harus di lakukannya. Pada awalnya mereka menolak karena Ririn tidak mau di antar dan memaksa akan pergi sendiri. Namun, melihat ketegasan di mata dan nada bicara Ririn, Yuni mengizinkan Ririn.

"Ada yang harus Ririn lakukan," ucapnya singkat.

"Kamu yakin tidak mau di antar?" Luce menatap Ririn dengan khawatir.

"Itu benar Nona Ri-"

"Ririn," Ririn memandang Gamma. "Ririn tidak suka di panggil 'Nona',"

"Baiklah, Ririn. Saya bisa menyiapkan mobil dan mengantarkan sampai ke tujuan," Gamma menatap gadis kecil itu, berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Tidak. Ririn akan pergi sendiri,"

"Kamu yakin tidak mau menunggu pagi atau siang hari saja? Sekarang sudah hampir gelap," Aria menatap langit yang berwarna merah dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tidak, Ririn harus pergi sekarang,"

"Hhh~ baiklah, tapi berhati-hatilah. Kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu, kami tidak tahu bagaimana akan menghadapi Kakakmu," Aria menghela napas sambil mengusap kepala Ririn.

"Um," Ririn menganggukkan kepalanya pada Aria.

Ririn lalu berjalan ke arah Yuni dan memeluknya setelah itu Aria, Luce, Gamma, serta dua ekor rubah, Colulu dan Widget.

"Ririn pergi sekarang," Ririn melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan pergi dari mansion itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkannya pergi sendirian?" Luce memandang punggung Ririn dengan khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa," Yuni menatap Ririn yang pergi sambil tersenyum, mengingat ketegasan di mata Ririn saat mengatakan akan pergi.

Setelah beberapa jam berjalan dan memasuki hutan, Ririn menghentikan langkahnya. Dia merapatkan mantelnya dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Berbeda dengan saat berada di dalam mansion Cavallone dan Giglio Nero, udara di luar sangat dingin bagi darah tropis Ririn.

Dengan tangan bergetar dia mengambil sebuah botol kecil dari tas rajut abu-abunya dan mengeluarkan sebutir pil berwarna merah lalu menelannya. Ririn merasakan dingin di tubuhnya menghilang, gemetarnya berhenti dan menghela napas. Dia menatap langit yang sudah gelap dan melihat bulan purnama perak di langit.

"Syukurlah malam ini ada bulan purnama," Ririn mengeluarkan cerminnya dari dalam tas."Tidak baik menarik kekuatan dengan ilusi terus menerus," gumamnya sambil menggores jarinya dengan pisau kecil dan membuat lingkaran serta simbol bulan sabit di cermin lalu mengarahkan cerminnya ke bulan.

"_Specchio di Luna_ : _Attivare,_" Ririn memejamkan matanya. Perlahan cermin di tangannya mulai bersinar dan dia membuka matanya perlahan.

"_Salvare_," Ririn mengarahkan cerminnya ke kopernya dan dalam sekejap koper itu seperti terserap ke dalam cermin yang lebih kecil dari koper itu. Ririn lalu menatap bulan.

"Malam tidak akan panjang. Sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk melakukannya sebelum 'hal itu' Ririn lakukan," Ririn menghela napas lalu mengeluarkan sekantung serbuk berwarna putih dan membuat lingkaran sihir dengan simbol bulan sabit dan bebrapa huruf serta simbol dengan menaburkan serbuk itu. Ririn lalu berdiri di tengah lingkaran yang dia buat.

"Wahai bulan, wahai penguasa malam. Pinjamkan padaku kekuatan suci yang menerangi kegelapan," perlahan tubuh Ririn diselimuti oleh cahaya berwarna perak. "malam ini, dengan bantuan bulan dalam selubung kegelapan malam, kuhancurkan segel pengikat dari diriku," Ririn mengambil sebotol cairan berwarna perak dari dalam tasnya matanya terpejam.

"_Ririn, maaf… mama hanya bisa menitipkan ini padamu,"_

"_Ririn, maafkan mama. Mama tidak mau mereka mempergunakan kekuatanmu,"_

"_Hancurkanlah segel ini saat kamu merasa membutuhkan kekuatan ini,"_

"Kupersembahkan air suci dan darah dari bulan terkutuk," Ririn menuangkan cairan berwarna perak itu ke lingkaran sihirnya dan cermin di tangannya, lalu meminum sisanya.

Dia menggores tangannya menggunakan pisau kecil yang sering dibawa olehnya dan membiarkan darahnya menetes di cermin dan lingkaran sihir. Lingkaran sihir itu lalu bersinar dengan warna perak.

"Wahai kekuatanku yang tertidur, lenyapkanlah segala segel yang mengikatmu, aku, Karina van Derkheim, memerintahkanmu untuk bangkit," Ririn mengangkat cerminnya dan mengarahkannya pada bulan.

Sekelebat cahaya seakan jatuh dari bulan dan mengenai Ririn dan cermin ditangannya. Ririn perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat sekelilingnya. Tubuhnya diselimuti cahaya berwarna perak.

"Akhirnya, Ririn bisa menggunakan kekuatan ini," gumam Ririn. "baiklah, sekarang saatnya menemui Paman," Ririn lalu kembali melafalkan beberapa mantra dan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan menghilang, meninggalkan sebuah lingkaran sihir yang mulai menghilang tertiup angin.

XXXXX

_Specchio di Luna _: Cermin bulan

_Attivare _: Aktifkan

_Salvare_ :Simpan

Maaf untuk judul chapter kali ini Sacchan lagi buntu, jadi kayaknya nggak begitu cocok sama isinya deh.

Reders, maaf chapter ini pendek. Beberapa chapter ke depan juga akan pendek karena Sacchan ingin segera mempertemukan Ririn dan Miyuki dan mulai kehabisan ide. Di chapter depan akan ada sedikit romance antara DinoxMiyuki, ditunggu ya~

Minna, R&R!


	9. Hanami

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Warning : Mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, dan hal-hal tidak berkenan lainnya.

**Hikage Natsuhimiko : **Hikage-san Sacchan baru lihat kamu Fav cerita Sacchan, makasih~#pelukHikage. Sacchan sangat senang ada yang Fav cerita ini~

Please enjoy this story~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Little Sisters In Act**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hanami**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Namimori, Jepang**

"Yuki, kenapa Haneuma mesum itu di sini?" Hibari menatap tajam sesosok pemuda pirang yang nyengir kuda ke arahnya dari meja makan.

"Ah, Kyo-nii. Tadi aku bertemu dengannya saat belanja dan dia membantuku membawakan barang, sebagai tanda terima kasih aku mengajaknya makan malam bersama," Miyuki tersenyum sambil menata meja makan.

Sebenarnya, Hibari berniat mengusir Dino jika dia tidak melihat Dino yang berbicara dengan Miyuki dan melihat Miyuki tertawa kecil kepada sesuatu yang diucapkan Dino. Sedikit merasa bersalah karena selalu membiarkan adiknya sendirian ketika pulang sekolah karena dia selalu patroli di seluruh kota dan sekolah, Hibari akhirnya membiarkan Dino dan berjalan menuju kursi kosong di hadapan Dino, tetapi di sebelahnya, menolak duduk dekat Dino.

"Miyuki~ Dino~ Makan malam~" Hibird terbang dari jendela dapur yang terbuka dan mengitari Miyuki dan Dino.

Miyuki mengalihkan pandangannya setelah selesai menyusun makanan di meja makan dan menyiapkan dua mangkuk kecil di sebuah meja kecil. Satu mangkuk berisi biji-bijian dan satunya lagi berisi sayur hijau.

"Ini untukmu, Hibird dan Enzo," Miyuki tersenyum sambil meletakkan dua mangkuk itu dan Dino yang menghampiri mangkuk itu sambil meletakkan Enzo di meja.

"Miyuki, terima kasih~" Hibird mendarat di sebelah Enzo dan mulai memakan makanannya.

"Terima kasih Miyuki," Dino tersenyum kepada Miyuki sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya kembali.

DUAK

"Aduh," Dino mengerang kecil ketika kakinya tersandung meja.

"Dino-san tidak apa-apa?" Miyuki menghampiri Dino dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa," Dino segera duduk di kursinya sambil tersenyum berusaha menenangkan Miyuki. Miyuki menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Haneuma, mana herbivore-herbivore yang selalu mengikutimu itu?" Hibari menatap Dino dengan mata menyipit.

"Maksudmu bawahanku? Romario dan yang lainnya tadi kembali ke hotel begitu aku dan Miyuki sampai," Dino menatap Hibari seakan-akan itu bukanlah masalah.

Hibari, lebih dari tiga tahun mengenal tutornya itu membuatnya tahu bahwa tutornya itu sangat tidak berguna tanpa bawahannya.

"Haneuma, berani berbuat kekacauan di sini, _I'll bite you to death_," Hibari menatap Dino dengan tajam.

"Tenang saja," Dino tertawa canggung mendengar perkataan Hibari.

"Tenang saja Kyo-nii, Dino-san hanya makan malam di sini, bukan bertarung denganmu," Miyuki tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi kakaknya.

"Hn,"

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang. Ya, tenang kalau kalian mau menganggap tatapan tajam dan kesal Hibari yang mengarah pada Dino yang makan dengan berantakan, sempat menumpahkan supnya dan menumpahkan minumnya, tenang.

"Maaf, maaf," entah sudah berapa kali Dino menggumamkan kata-kata itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Santai saja, Dino-san," Miyuki tersenyum sambil mengelap minum yang baru saja di tumpahkan Dino. Sekilas Dino bisa mencium aroma lembut lavender saat Miyuki sedikit membungkukkan kepalanya ke mejanya.

DUAK

"Kh," Dino hanya bisa menahan sakit di kakinya saat Hibari menendang kakinya di bawah meja.

"Ada apa?" Miyuki yang tidak menyadari tatapan tajam kakaknya menoleh pada Dino.

"Ah, tidak, tidak ada apa-apa,"

Miyuki lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk meletakkan kain lapnya. Dino mengangkat pandangannya dan melihat Hibari menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan terlihat kesal.

"Haneuma mesum pedophile," Hibari menatap Dino tajam.

"Hei, aku nggak mesum!" Dino mengerutkan dahinya menatap Hibari.

"Berarti kau mengakui pedo-mu," Hibari membalas dengan nada dingin.

Belum sempat Dino membalas perkataan Hibari, Miyuki sudah kembali dan duduk di tempatnya. Kali ini, mereka melanjutkan makan dengan tenang, walaupun Hibari sesekali melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Dino. Dino, entah kenapa berhasil makan tanpa membuat kekacauan di sisa acara makan malam itu.

Setelah selesai makan, Hibari segera pergi mandi dan Miyuki mencuci piring dibantu oleh Dino, walau sebenarnya alih-alih membantu malah menambah pekerjaan, karena memecahkan dua buah piring dan satu buah gelas.

"Maaf, maaf," Dino-lagi-lagi-hanya bisa mengatakan hal itu.

Dino memungut pecahan piring itu dengan terburu-buru, tetapi pecahan piring itu malah menggores tangannya. Miyuki yang melihat darah keluar dari tangan Dino langsung menariknya duduk di kursi dan mengambil kotak P3K.

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa merepotkan," Dino menundukkan kepalanya saat Miyuki merawat lukanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, satu-dua kesalah adalah hal yang biasa kan?" Miyuki tersenyum menenangkan Dino. Dino mengangkat pandangannya dan merasa tenang melihat senyum Miyuki.

Setelah itu mereka membersihkan pecahan piring dan kembali mencuci piring yang tersisa. Kali ini Dino berhasil membantu Miyuki tanpa memecahkan apapun. Hibari yang baru selesai mandi berjalan menuju dapur dan mengambil minum.

"Ah, Miyuki, Tsuna dan yang lain akan mengadakan _hanami_ besok, apakah kamu mau ikut?" Dino sambil mengelap piring-piring bertanya pada Miyuki.

"Bolehkah? Apa nanti tidak mengganggu?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Tsuna dan yang lain pasti merasa merasa senang,"

"Baiklah, aku ikut. Kyo-nii, mau ikut_ hanami_?"

"Jangan bercanda. Aku benci berkerumun dan sakura," Hibari mendengus lalu membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Aku tahu Kyo-nii benci berkerumun, tapi aku bingung sejak beberapa tahun lalu Kyo-nii jadi benci sakura, hingga pohon sakura di halaman di tebang dan hanya menyisakan satu pohon," Miyuki menyentuh dagunya dengan jarinya dengan dahi berkerut. "ah, dia juga sekarang benci dengan nanas," tambahnya.

Dino yang mendengarkan perkataan Miyuki hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal mengingat seseorang yang menyebabkan Hibari membenci sakura dan hal yang identik dengan si pelaku, nanas.

XXXXX

Pagi itu setelah kakaknya pergi dengan seragam dan _armband_ nya di ikuti oleh Hibird, Miyuki membuat sandwich sebelum pergi ke tempat _hanami_. Memakai baju lengan panjang tanpa bahu berwarna ungu dan rok dengan warna senada, dia pergi ke taman.

Begitu sampai di sana dia melihat Dino, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Bianchi, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, Lambo, dan Reborn. Miyuki memperhatikan sekeliling mereka dan sedikit merasa aneh karena sekitar mereka terasa sepi dan sempat melihat beberapa bagian tanah yang berwarna kehitaman seperti gosong dan sesuatu yang menempel di pohon sakura yang terlihaat kering tidak jauh dari mereka, yang berwarna ungu.

Sedikit bisa mengira apa yang terjadi, Miyuki mengabaikan keanehan itu dan berjalan menghampiri mereka. Miyuki menyapa mereka semua sambil tersenyum khas miliknya yang lembut dan Tsuna segera memperkenalkan Miyuki pada semuanya.

"Hibari Miyuki,_ yoroshiku onegaishimasu_," Miyuki sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada mereka semua.

"Namaku Sasagawa Ryohei! Aku tidak tahu Hibari punya adik, EXTREME!"Ryohei mengangkat tinjunya ke udara. "apa kamu mau bergabung dengan klub tinju?" Ryohei bertanya dengan bersemangat.

"Maaf Sasagawa-senpai, saya sudah masuk klub jurnalistik. Saya hargai tawaran Senpai, tapi sepertinya saya tidak cocok," Miyuki tersenyum meminta maaf kepada Ryohei.

"Niatmu saja sudah cukup!" Ryohei tetap berkata dengan suara besar sambil mengacungkan jempolnya, membuat Miyuki tersenyum kepadanya.

"Onii-chan, jangan begitu!" seorang gadis berambut cokelat terang lurus sebahu menegur kakaknya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Miyuki. " Maaf Miyuki-chan, aku adiknya, kamu bisa memanggilku Kyoko," Kyoko tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya yang dibalas oleh Miyuki.

"Hahi! Manusia berdarah dingin itu punya adik yang cantik dan sopan begini desu!" kali ini gadis yang memiliki rambut cokelat gelap dengan panjang sepunggung bergelombang dan jepit di rambutnya menatap Miyuki dangan mata melebar. "Aku Miura Haru! Panggil saja aku Haru, Miyuki-chan!" Haru mengulurkan tangannya dengan ceria yang dibalas Miyuki.

"Terima kasih, Haru-chan. Haru-chan juga manis," Miyuki tersenyum membalas jabatan tangan Haru yang dibalas Haru dengan senang.

"Ara, aku tidak menyangka dia memiliki adik yang cantik begini," Bianchi yang memakai google untuk mencegah Gokudera pingsan mendekati Miyuki dan tersenyum padanya. "Kamu bisa memanggilku Bianchi, aku kakaknya Hayato, senang bertemu denganmu, Miyuki-chan," ucap Bianchi. Miyuki membungkukkan badannya pada Bianchi sambil tersenyum.

"Namaku I-pin dan ini Lambo," I-pin maju ke hadapan Miyuki dan menunjuk dirinya dan Lambo. Miyuki membungkukkan badannya dan menjabat tangan mereka berdua.

"Gyahahahaha! Apa kamu punya permen untuk tuan Lambo ini nee-chan?" Lambo mengulurkan tangannya pada Miyuki.

"Kamu tidak boleh begitu, Lambo! Itu tidak sopan!" I-pin menegur Lambo tetapi tidak dihiraukan.

"Ah, kebetulan aku bawa permen, ini untukmu," Miyuki tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Lambo dan memberikannya permen. "I-pin-chan juga silahkan," Miyuki memberikan sebuah permen lagi pada I-pin.

"Xie xie, Miyuki-nee-chan," I-pin tersenyum sambil menerima permen yang diberikan oleh Miyuki.

"Waa, terima kasih, nee-chan!" Lambo menerima permen yang diberi Miyuki dengan senang.

"EXTREME! Dia sangat berbeda dengan Hibari!" Ryohei berteriak kencang.

"Yah, banyak yang bilang begitu," Miyuki tersenyum maklum kepada Ryohei.

"Miyuki, duduklah," Reborn yang duduk diantara mereka menyuruh Miyuki duduk sambil menunjuk tempat kosong di samping Dino.

"Oya, oya, aku tidak tahu kalau Skylark itu punya adik," tiba-tiba ada kabut di balik pohon sakura tempat mereka duduk.

Dari balik kabut itu muncul lima orang dengan seragam berwarna biru tua. Seorang pria dan seorang perempuan dengan model rambut yang sama tetapi rambut si perempuan lebih panjang mencapai lehernya, seorang pria berkacamata, seorang pria dengan bekas luka di wajah dan jepit di rambutnya dan seorang perempuan berambut cokelat pendek.

"Mukuro!" Tsuna, walau sudah beberapa tahun terlewati masih saja takut terhadap Mukuro.

"Selamat pagi, Bossu," Chrome menundukkan kepalanya pada Tsuna sekilas.

"Selamat pagi," Miyuki berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya pada mereka.

Tsuna membungkukkan badannya sedikit pada mereka dan memperkenalkan Miyuki, lalu memperkenalkan sekelompok orang yang baru saja datang itu.

"Kufufufu, aku tidak pernah menyangka seorang Hibari Kyoya punya adik secantik dan semanis ini," Mukuro tersenyum sambil menghampiri Miyuki.

Miyuki hanya memandang Mukuro, tetapi lebih tepatnya rambutnya. Baru pertamma kali dia bertatapan langsung dengan Mukuro dan dia bisa mengerti kenapa kakaknya jadi membenci nanas.

"Ada apa?" Mukuro mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Eh, model rambut yang unik," Miyuki memaksakan diri tersenyum sambil menatap wajah Mukuro.

"Kufufufu, aku bisa membuatmu memiliki model rambut seperti ini," Mukuro tersenyum-terlihat senang karena model rambutnya yang seperti nanas itu dipuji- menangkap perkataan Miyuki dengan makna yang berbeda. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, hampir menyentuh wajah Miyuki ketika gadis itu mundur selangkah.

"Ehm, tidak terima kasih. Nanti aku bisa tidak dianggap adik oleh Kyo-nii," Miyuki tersenyum pada Mukuro. "Dia..ehm, sensitive kepada segala sesuatu yang berbentuk seperti rambutmu," Miyuki berusaha memberi alasan.

"Bilang saja rambutnya seperti nanas!" Gokudera yang sejak tadi diam,, duduk di sebelah Tsuna akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Kufufufu, kepala gurita, jangan bicara sembarangan," Mukuro sudah siap dengan tridentnya dan Gokudera sudah berdiri sambil memegang dinamitnya.

"Hiiee! Mukuro-san, Gokudera-kun, tolong jangan membuat keributan di sini!" Tsuna berdiri dengan panik dan berusaha melerai mereka berdua. Gokudera, sebagai tangan kanan yang patuh, menuruti Tsuna dan memasukkan kembali dinamitnya.

"Reborn, apa maksudmu memanggil semuanya di sini?"

"Tentu saja _hanami_ bersama seluruh keluarga Vongola. Seharusnya Hibari ada di sini, tetapi begitu mengetahui Mukuro akan datang dia menolak mentah-mentah, walaupun sejak awal sudah menolak karena dia benci berkerumun" Reborn menaikkan topi fedoranya sambil menatap Tsuna.

"Ara~ permainan itu lagi? Kalian sering sekali ya bermain begitu," Miyuki tersenyum sambil menata sandwichnya bersama makanan yang ada di atas kain itu. Ada onigiri,_ kaarage_, tamagoyaki, sakuramochi, dan beberapa makanan lainnya.

Reborn menyembunyikan seringainya dengan menurunkan topi fedoranya melihat 'akting' Miyuki yang sempurna. Wajahnya seakan benar-benar menganggap itu adalah permainan yang dia tidak ketahui.

"Hei, apa dia tidak tahu kalau itu bukan permainan?" M.M yang sudah duduk di atas kain bersama yang lainnya menatap Tsuna denga dahi berkerut.

"Err, sepertinya tidak," Tsuna hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menatap Miyuki yang sedang berbicara dengan Kyoko, Haru, Chrome dan I-pin.

"Maaf, sepertinya makanan yang kubuat tidak begitu cocok dengan makanan yang lainnya,"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa. Justru karena makanannya beraneka ragam kita tidak akan bosan," Haru tersenyum ceria meyakinkan Miyuki.

"Tenang saja, kami akan memakan sandwich buatan nee-chan," I-pin, masih dengan sedikit aksen cinanya berbicara.

"Gyahahaha! Lambo-san akan memakan sandwich ini!" Lambo tiba-tiba muncul di antara mereka dan mulai memakan sandwich milik Miyuki dengan cepat.

DUAK

"Kamu tidak boleh memakan semuanya sendirian," Reborn dengan Leon yang dirubah jadi palu memukul Lambo.

"To…tole…toleransi…Huaaaa!" Lambo berlari menjauh dari kerumunan dan mengeluarkan bazooka andalannya lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

BOOOM

"Yare, yare, lagi-lagi diriku yang dulu memakai bazooka itu," seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi, berambut bergelombang memakai kemeja dengan motif seperti kulit sapi berdiri di antara asap berwarna pink yang mulai menghilang.

"Lambo dewasa!"

"Vongola muda, sepertinya kalian sedang melakukan _hanami,_" TYL Lambo melihat ke arah makanan yang ada di atas kain. "kelihatannya ini adalah saat pertama aku bertemu dengan Yuki-nee-chan," ucapnya sambil menatap Miyuki. "saat itu aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Yuki-nee adalah orang yang hebat," Lambo lalu berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Waah, bagaimana melakukan sulap tadi?" Miyuki berdiri dan menghampiri Lambo dengan wajah terkejut dan menjabat tangannya.

Yamamoto tertawa dengan khas melihat reaksi Miyuki, Tsuna menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, Dino tertawa canggung, Reborn kembali menyembunyikan seringainya dengan menurunkan topi fedoranya, Gokudera mendengus kesal, Bianchi, M.M, Ken, dan Chikusa tidak mempedulikan mereka dan terus makan, Chrome, Kyoko dan Haru mengerjapkan matanya, Ryohei hanya mengatakan 'EXTREME', I-pin hanya melihat mereka dalam diam dan Mukuro menatap mereka dengan tertarik.

"Lambo-kun, tolong jangan katakana apapun tentang diriku, oke?" Miyuki berbisik ketika jarak mereka sudah dekat sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum meminta tolong.

"Yare, yare, kalau Yuki-nee yang selalu membantuku bilang begitu, apa boleh buat," Lambo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum.

"Hahi! Itu pria mesum yang biasanya desu! Miyuki-chan menjauhlah darinya!" Haru dengan segera menarik Miyuki dari Lambo.

"Errr, Lambo-kun, sambil menunggu efek bazookanya habis, bagaimana kalau kamu ikut makan bersama kami saja?" Tsuna akhirnya menawarkan kepada Lambo.

Lambo mengambil tempat di sebelah Yamamoto dan mereka pun akhirnya memakan bento yang mereka bawa. Lima menit kemudian, begitu pengaruh bazookanya habis, Lambo kembali berulah yang membuat sang Storm Guardian naik darah dan hampir meledakkan anak itu yang ditahan oleh Haru, dan bermain dengan I-pin. Sementara itu, beberapa kali Dino menumpahkan minuman, menjatuhkan makanan dan melakukan kecerobohan lainnya.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna memekik kaget saat Dino tak sengaja melemparkan sepiring makanan padanya, yang bisa dihindari oleh Tsuna berkat latihannya dengan Reborn.

"Oi, jangan merepotkan juudaime, Haneuma!" Gokudera hampir mengeluarkan dinamitnya jika tidak dilarang oleh Tsuna.

"Maa, maa~ karena tidak ada yang terluka, jadi tidak apa-apa kan," Yamamoto menepuk bahu Gokudera berusaha menenangkan. Mereka pun kembali melakukan acara mereka.

"Hahi, Miyuki-chan mau kemana?" Haru menatap Miyuki yang tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Sudah lama tidak melihat sakura di sini, aku mau berjalan-jalan sebentar," Miyuki tersesnyum pada Haru sebelum pergi.

" Dino," Reborn memukul kepala Dino dengan Leon yang berubah menjadi palu.

"Reborn! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" Dino memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja dipukul oleh Reborn.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu. Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini? Seharusnya kamu tidak membiarkan seorang lady berjalan seorang diri," Reborn lalu merubah Leon menjadi pistol dan mengarahkannya pada Dino.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku mengerti, aku akan menemaninya!" Dino dengan segera berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Miyuki yang sudah tidak terlihat walaupun sempat terjatuh beberapa kali.

"Hmp," Reborn menyeringai melihat Dino berusaha mengejar Miyuki yang sudah tidak terlihat.

"Reborn, apa yang kamu rencanakan?" Tsuna mengerutkan dahinya melihat seringai Reborn. Dia sangat tahu bahwa seringai itu mengandung sesuatu.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Dame-Tsuna," Reborn lalu menendang kepala Tsuna.

Tsuna hanya bisa mengusap kepalanya dan berharap apapun yang dilakukan Reborn bukan hal yang buruk. Perhatiannya teralihkan begitu Kyoko duduk di dekatnya dan mengajaknya bicara.

Sementara itu, Miyuki berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon sakura yang sangat besar dan penuh dengan bunga yang merekah. Dia mengangkat tangannya ke depan dada, melihat beberapa kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan ke tangannya. Dia lalu mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap pohon sakura itu tanpa menurunkan tangannya.

Pikirannya melayang saat dia masih kecil dan dia bersama ibu dan kakaknya sering melakukan hanami bersama. Matanya terpejam mengingat kenangan masa lalunya.

'_Miyu,'_

'_Yuki-chan,'_

Entah kenapa kakaknya dulu suka memanggilnya Miyu dibandingkan dengan Yuki. Padahal orang-orang di sekelilingnya selalu memanggilnya dengan 'Yuki'. Miyuki berusaha mengingat sosok ayahnya, tetapi dia tidak berhasil mengingatnya karena ayahnya meninggal saat dia masih sangat kecil.

Terlalu tenggelam dalam ingatannya, Miyuki tidak sadar Dino berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dino memandang Miyuki tanpa berkedip. Hanya satu kata yang ada di pikiran Dino saat ini.

"Indah sekali," tanpa sadar Dino berkata dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

Melihat Miyuki di bawah hujan kelopak sakura berwarna pink dengan ujung rok dan rambut yang melambai tertiup oleh angin, tangannya menengadah seakan berdoa dengan mata terpejam dan kelopak sakura yang berada di telapak tangannya hanya satu kata untuk mendeskripsikan pemandangan itu.

Miyuki tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendengar suara Dino, membalikkan badannya sambil tersenyum lembut begitu melihat Dino berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Membuat jantung Dino berdetak dengan cepat dan wajahnya memerah.

"Ah, Dino-san, ada apa?" Miyuki tersenyum kepada Dino yang menghampirinya dan menurunkan tangannya, membiarkan kelopak sakura yang tadi menumpuk di tangannya berjatuhan di tanah.

"Indah sekali," Dino tanpa sadar berkata.

"Iya, bunga sakura ini sangat indah," Miyuki mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap pohon sakura di sampingnya sambil tersenyum, tangannya terangkat menangkap beberapa kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan. (Readers bisa membayangkan dengan melihat image di kiri atas).

"Bukan," Dino berjalan menuju Miyuki dan memegang ujung rambutnya. "yang indah adalah kamu, Miyuki," Dino tersenyum lembut kepada Miyuki yang sekarang menatapnya.

Tidak menyangka akan mendengar hal seperti itu dari Dino membuatnya tidak bisa berakting atau menahan ekspresinya. Wajahnya memerah mendengar Dino berkata begitu dan melihat senyumnya.

"Ehm, Dino-san?" Miyuki mengalihkan pandangannnya dari Dino.

"Ah, maaf, maaf," Dino dengan segera melapaskan rambut Miyuki dan mundur selangkah begitu sadar apa yang baru saja dilakukannya dan melihat wajah Miyuki yang memerah.

"Itu terbawa suasana kau tahu. Kamu yang berdiri di bawah bunga sakura yang berjatuhan, angin yang membuat rambut dan rokmu melambai dan senyummu tadi," Dino berkata dengan cepat dan salah tingkah.

Melihat Dino yang panik begitu, Miyuki tertawa. Dino yang melihat Miyuki tertawa awalnya bingung tetapi melihat wajah cantiknya ketika tertawa membuatnya lega. Dino khawatir Miyuki akan menjauhinya karena perbuatannya yang memang tiba-tiba itu.

"Dino-san, terima kasih. Baru pertama kali aku mendengar ada yang mengatakan aku 'indah'," Miyuki tersenyum kepada Dino dengan lembut begitu selesai tertawa.

"Ehehehe," Dino hanya bisa tertawa sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan wajah sedikit merah, merasa malu.

Padahal Dino merasa sering memuji perempuan di pesta-pesta walaupun itu sekadar basa-basi, tapi entah kenapa rasanya di hadapan Miyuki semua yang biasa dia lakukan pada perempuan menjadi berbeda dan membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Dengan kata-kata seperti tadi, Dino-san cocok sekali menjadi cassanova," Miyuki tertawa kecil sambil mengatakan hal itu.

"Hei, sudahlah, aku malu. Ayo kita kembali ke tempat yang lainnya saja," Dino tersenyum lalu mengajak Miyuki berjalan menuju tempat yang lain berada yang dibalas oleh Miyuki dengan anggukan kepala.

Selama perjalanan, diam-diam Dino memperhatikan Miyuki dari ujung matanya. Dino merasakan jantungnya berdebar.

'_Masa iya aku…tidak, tidak boleh! Dia masih SMA! Kelas satu!'_ Dino mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Tsuna dan kawan-kawan yang sudah menunggu mereka.

Miyuki menghampiri mereka sambil tersenyum diikuti oleh Dino yang menghela napas. Reborn yang diam-diam memata-matai mereka menyeringai dari atas pohon sakura.

XXXXX

**Laboratorium Rahasia, Italia**

Ririn membuka pintu besi itu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Dia menyusuri lorong-lorong dan berhenti di depan salah satu pintu bertulisan 'KEEP OUT, LIMITED'. Dia membuka pintu itu dan melihat sebuah ruangan besar yang penuh dengan perkakas, alat elektronik dan beberapa computer. Pandangannya jatuh pada sesosok batita berambut hijau berkacamata dengan seekor buaya kecil di sampingnya di depan sebuah mesin.

Ririn berjalan cepat menuju batita itu dan langsung memeluknya, menyebabkan batita yang sedang memegang buku itu terkejut dan menjatuhkan bukunya.

"Paman!" Ririn berseru sambil membenamkan wajah si batita ke dadanya, menyebabkan si batita meronta-ronta sesak napas.

"Ririn, lepaskan!"

Ririn melepaskan si batita mantan pemegang pacifier hijau dan mengelus si buaya yang masih pada tempatnya, sedikit terkejut ketika tuannya tiba-tiba terangkat.

"Hai, Keiman, lama tidak bertemu,"

"Ririn, aku sudah bilang aku bukan pamanmu,"

"Kalau Ririn tidak bilang Verde paman Ririn nanti Ririn tidak bisa masuk ke sini," Ririn menatap Verde dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Sudah lama kamu tidak datang, ada keperluan apa kamu ke sini?" Verde membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil menatap gadis yang mengaku sebagai keponakannya itu.

"Ririn mau minta tolong,"

"Lho, Ririn?" pintu yang berada di sebelah kiri ruangan itu terbuka. Seorang pria tinggi dengan baju pekerja hijau berambut pirang dan mengemut lollipop mengahampiri mereka.

"Spanner!" Ririn meloncat ke arah Spanner yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Woops," Spanner dengan sigap menangkap Ririn sambil menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Untunglah walaupun bukan tergolong orang yang kuat Spanner dapat menangkap tubuh Ririn yang kecil dan ringan itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu," Spanner mengusap kepala Ririn yang memeluk nya.

"Um," jawabnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Spanner dengan ekspresi datar namun tatapan yang senang. "Shou tidak bersama Spanner?" Ririn memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap pintu tempat Spanner keluar.

"Tidak, dia bersama dengan Gianini di CEDEF. Kebetulan aku sedang meminta sebuah bahan dari Verde untuk di bawa ke sana," Spanner menunjuk Verde dan mesin di depannya. "Ada keperluan apa kamu ke sini?" Spanner menatap Ririn dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ririn mau minta Paman membuatkan sesuatu," Ririn menatap Verde dengan serius. "tolong buatkan benda 'itu' secepat mungkin."

"'Itu'," Verde dan Spanner menatap Ririn dengan bingung.

"Ya,"

Ririn lalu menjelaskan benda yang dibutuhkannya pada Verde dan Spanner. Verde menganggukkan kepalanya dan bersedia membuatkan alat itu untuk Ririn.

"Anggap saja sebagai tanda terima kasih atas bantuanmu dalam eksperimen sebelumnya," ucap Verde mengingat sebelumnya Ririn membantunya dalam mengerjakan eksperimen dengan cairan-cairan kimia Verde.

"Terima kasih Paman!" Ririn memeluk Verde yang dengan segera meronta minta di lepaskan.

"Kurasa aku bisa membantumu membuatnya. Masih ada waktu sampai aku harus kembali ke CEDEF," ucap Spanner sambil membuang batang lollipop yang habis dan mengeluarkan yang baru dari kantongnya lalu memakannya.

"Spanner, terima kasih," Ririn memeluk Spanner lagi sebagai tanda terima kasih yang dibalas dengan usapan di kepala Ririn.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai membuatnya sekarang," ucap Verde diikuti anggukan Spanner.

XXXXX

Minna, maaf kalau semakin lama semakin banyak typo atau ceritanya semakin garing. Karena Sacchan ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan LSIA ini sebelum selesai libur, harap dimaklumi.

Sepertinya Sacchan akan semakin ngebut dan mengupdate setiap malam selama beberapa hari ini. Mohon maaf jika cerita kecepetan atau kadang jadi susah dimengerti.

Minna mind to R&R?


	10. Genius (?)

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Warning : Mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, dan hal-hal tidak berkenan lainnya.

**OzLen-CieloSky27: **Makasih udah Fave dan Follow cerita Sacchan, OzLen-san. Sacchan sangat mengapresiasi dan senang~ semoga kamu menikmati cerita yang Sacchan buat~

Selamat membaca~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Little Sisters In Act**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genius (?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Namimori, Jepang**

Hari-hari berjalan seperti biasanya, begitu juga dengan yang di alami oleh Miyuki. sebagai seorang adik dari Hibari Kyoya, dia memang sempat di jauhi oleh para murid dan guru. Namun, karena sikap dasarnya yang lembut itu, semua orang kembali menaruh hormat padanya. Bahkan siang ini pun lagi-lagi ada seorang yang nekat menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Miyuki-san, aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku," seorang siswa yang cukup tampan, yang diketahui oleh Miyuki sebagai seorang senpai populer ace tim basket bernama Sato mendekati Miyuki yang berdiri di halaman belakang sekolah.

Dino, yang kebetulan melihat Miyuki berjalan menuju halaman belakang sekolah tanpa sadar mengikutinya. Dino bersembunyi di balik tembok sambil berusaha mencuri dengar percakapan mereka.

"Maaf Sato-senpai, saya tidak bisa pacaran dengan senpai," Miyuki membungkukkan badannya.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Sato yang tidak menyangka akan ditolak oleh Miyuki bertanya padanya. "Apa karena kakakmu? Karena Hibari-san?"

"Bukan," Miyuki dengan cepat menyangkal perkataan Sato dengan dahi berkerut.

"Miyuki-chan, kalau kamu khawatir tentang kakakmu yang galak itu kamu tidak usah mempedulikannya. Lagi pula orang seperti dia tidak memerlukan perhatian darimu. Kamu terlalu baik dan lembut, tidak perlu mengurusi kakakmu yang tidak punya perasaan seperti itu," seakan tidak mendengar bantahan Miyuki, dia terus melanjutkan perkataannya dan menjelek-jelekkan Hibari.

Dino yang menguping dari balik tembok mengerutkan dahi mendengar perkataan Sato. Mantan murid satu-satunya itu memang maniak berkelahi dan berdarah dingin, tapi tentu saja dia memiliki perasaan. Buktinya dia marah ketika dirinya (Dino) tidak sengaja menyentuh adiknya. Itu menunjukkan dia mempunyai perasaan.

"Senpai," Miyuki berbicara dengan suara rendah dan nada bicara yang berbeda.

Mendengar kakaknya di jelek-jelekkan di hadapannya, tidak sadar dia melepaskan pita putih di rambutnya. Dengan tangan kanan yang menggenggam pita putihnya, dia mendekati Sato dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Kalau senpai mengatakan hal buruk tentang Kyo-nii lebih dari ini," ucapnya lirih dengan tatapan dan senyum misterius. "aku, bisa marah lho," Miyuki berbisik tepat di hadapan Sato.

Sato yang mendengar suara dan melihat Miyuki yang entah kenapa menjadi seksi hanya bisa memperhatikan Miyuki dengan wajah memerah. Dia hanya bisa menganggukkan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua iris onyx itu.

"Senpai," Miyuki menyentuh dasi Sato dan menggenggam simpulnya lalu menariknya hingga wajah mereka sangat dekat, kurang dari sepuluh centi. "aku, tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang menjelek-jelekkan kakakku, senpai mengerti kan?"

Seakan terbius oleh Miyuki yang sekarang, Sato hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menelan ludah dengan wajah memerah.

"Bagus," Miyuki tersenyum. "lain kali aku mendengarmu menjelek-jelekkan kakakku, aku akan menghukummu," ucap Miyuki dengan senyum misterius, namun matanya berkilat berbahaya.

Sato, lagi-lagi hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, tetapi kali ini bukan karena kekagumannya atau terpesona, melainkan oleh rasa takut dan dingin yang tiba-tiba menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya hingga bulu kuduk di lehernya berdiri. Dia merasakan bahaya dari tatapan mata Miyuki walaupun gadis itu tersenyum.

Miyuki tersenyum puas lalu melepaskan dasi yang digenggamnya. Dia membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan Sato yang masih membatu di tempatnya. Dino yang memperhatikan kejadian itu hanya bisa bingung karena dia tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Satu hal yang Dino tahu, Miyuki marah ketika Hibari di jelek-jelekkan.

Sementara itu, Miyuki yang pergi menjauh dari halaman belakang pergi bersembunyi di balik salah satu pohon di taman sekolah. Dia memakai kembali pita putih yang tadi dilepasnya.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menjelek-jelekkan Kyo-nii," ucapnya lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya, dia mengangkat kepalanya dan berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan ekspresi biasa, seakan tidak ada hal yang terjadi.

XXXXX

Sejak acara _hanami_ bersama, Miyuki menjadi dekat dengan para senpainya itu. terkadang jika berpapasan dengan Kyoko yang berniat memakan bekal bersama Hana dia mengajak Miyuki makan bersama yang dengan senang hati diterima oleh Miyuki.

Teman-temannya terlalu segan untuk mengajaknya makan bersama, karena itu terkadang Miyuki mendatangi Hibari dan mengajaknya makan bersama walaupun terkadang kakaknya itu sibuk atau melalang buana entah ke mana di sekolah itu. Tetapi sekarang Hibari tidak pernah mengusirnya dari ruang komite kedisiplinan.

Terkadang Miyuki juga makan siang bersama dengan Tsuna, Yamamoto dan Gokudera, walaupun yang mengajak adalah Yamamoto, tetapi Tsuna dan Gokudera tidak menunjukkan keberatan.

Di sekolah, Miyuki tetap memanggil Dino dengan 'sensei' agar tidak menimbulkan salah paham dan kejadian yang tidak diinginkan dari fans-fans Dino. Hibari masih sering mengajak Dino berkelahi di atap sekolah sepulang sekolah dan Miyuki menjadi terbiasa dengan hal itu. Bahkan terkadang Miyuki menonton pertarungan itu hingga selesai bersama Kusakabe dan Romario sambil menunggu kakaknya.

Terkadang begitu mereka selesai berkelahi Miyuki mengajak mereka untuk makan bersama. Hibari, walaupun terlihat tidak suka jika adiknya mengajak Dino, tidak mengatakan apapun.

Di luar sekolah, Kyoko dan Haru sering mengajaknya pergi untuk makan cake bersama dengan Chrome dan I-pin dan terkadang Hana. Miyuki cukup senang karena dia mulai dekat dengan Vongola lainnya. Miyuki menyadari Mukuro yang terkadang jika berpapasan dengannya saat bersama dengan Chrome menatapnya dengan misterius.

Biasanya Miyuki hanya membalas tatapan Mukuro dengan senyumnya. Miyuki sadar Mukuro mulai menyadari Miyuki bukan sekadar 'siswi biasa' karen aura yang dipancarkan Miyuki tidak jauh berbeda dengan miliknya. Tetapi, tidak melihat keanehan pada gadis itu membuat Mukuro tidak terlalu memperhatikannya terutama karena Miyuki adalah adik Hibari.

XXXXX

**Lab. Rahasia, Italia**

TOK TOK

CKITZZZ

SRAK SRAK

BZZT BZZT

Verde yang sedang sibuk membuat barang yang diminta oleh Ririn mengerutkan dahinya bingung mendengar suara itu. Spanner yang sepertinya terlalu serius tidak begitu memperhatikan suara itu. Verde membalikkan badannya untuk melihat dari mana suara itu berasal.

"Spanner, tarik gadis itu!"

Verde dengan mata terbelalak melihat Ririn di depan sekumpulan mesin yang entah sejah kapan ada di sana. Rambut panjangnya di kepang satu dengan sedikit sisi kanan dan kiri yang dibiarkan membingkai wajahnya seperti biasa jika dia akan melakukan penelitian. Ririn memegang sebuah bor di tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah mesin kotak yang tidak beraturan dan mengeluarkan bunyi seperti listrik yang konslet.

Spanner mengalihkan pandangannya dari mesin yang dikerjakannya dan melebarkan matanya melihat Ririn memegang mesin. Dia berjalan cepat ke arah Ririn dan mengangkat tubuhnya dengan cepat sehingga bor dan mesin di tangnnya terjatuh.

BOOOM

BZZZTT

Spanner menatap mesin yang sebelumnya di pegang Ririn dengan alis terangkat. Mesin itu baru saja meledak dan mengeluarkan asap hitam. Beruntung ledakannya sangat kecil sehingga tidak ada yang terluka. Verde dengan segera menyemprot asap hitam dan mesin itu dengan penemuannya yang biasa dia gunakan untuk mencegah terjadinya ledakan jika eksperimennya gagal.

"Ririn, aku sudah melarangmu mendekati mesin!" Verde meloncat ke bahu Spanner dan menatap gadis yang masih diangkat oleh Spanner.

"Ririn akan membantu agar bisa cepat selesai,"

"Tidak perlu! Spanner, bawa dia ke laboratorium,"

Spanner mengikuti perintah Verde dan membawa gadis itu menuju laboratorium yang terdapat di pintu sebelah kanan ruangan itu. Begitu memasuki laboratorium yang penuh dengan tabung reaksi dan cairan kimia itu, Spanner menurunkan Ririn.

"Setiap kali kamu merakit mesin, mesin yang kamu rakit selalu meledak. Kamu dilarang menyentuh mesin-mesin! Tunggulah di sini sampai kami menyelesaikan alat itu!" Verde melompat dari bahu Spanner dan berjalan keluar dari laboratorium.

Sebenarnya Verde cukup bingung dengan gadis itu. Dia memang jenius dan pandai mencampurkan bahan-bahan kimia, tetapi entah kenapa setiap kali dia merakit mesin, mesin itu meledak. Verde tidak akan pernah melupakan saat dia pertama kali membiarkan gadis itu merakit eksperimen yang sedang dikerjakannya dan meledak, menyebabkan laboratoriumnya tidak bisa dipakai hingga beberapa minggu ke depan.

"Uhh," Ririn menunjukkan ekspresi tidak puas dengan perkataan Verde.

Spanner tersenyum melihat ekspresi Ririn yang seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk karena dilarang main oleh mamanya. Dia berjongkok di hadapan Ririn dan mengeluarkan sebuah lollipop dari kantungnya.

"Tunggulah di sini, aku dan Verde akan segera menyelesaikan alat yang kamu minta. Kalau Ririn jadi anak baik, alatnya akan lebih cepat selesai," ucap Spanner sambil membuka lollipop itu dan meletakkannya di depan mulut Ririn.

Ririn melihat permen itu sekilas dan membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Spanner memasukkan permen itu. Ririn menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengemut lollipop yang di berikan Spanner. Spanner tersenyum sambil mengusap rambut Ririn sebelun keluar dari laboratorium itu.

"Heh, kukira dia hanya bisa mengurus mesin, bisa juga dia menangani anak kecil," Verde yang berdiri di depan pintu melihat kejadian itu sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu Ririn akan melengkapi bahan yang kurang untuk melakukan 'itu'," Ririn memandang tabung-tabung dan cairan-cairan di hadapannya begitu Spanner menutup pintu ruangan itu.

Dia mendekati meja dan mengambil sebuah tabung yang kosong lalu mengeluarkan beberapa botol dari dalam tas rajutnya. Ada cairan berwarna putih susu, serbuk berwarna silver, beberapa butir pil aneka warna, cairan semerah darah dan beberapa botol berwarna hitam legam sehingga isinya tidak terlihat. Terakhir, dia mengeluarkan cerminnya.

"Baiklah, Ririn akan mulai membuatnya,"

_Continue…_

XXXXX

Raders semoga anda sekalian menikmati cerita yang Sacchan buat walaupun banyak terdapat typo (s) yang baru disadari setelah di upload -_-". Mohon maaf atas typo yang ada karena mata kanan Sacchan memang bermasalah.

Entah kenapa Sacchan rasanya membuat Spanner sebagai sosok 'kakak' yang sabar di sini dengan dia membujuk Ririn.

Sacchan tahu chapter ini kurang menarik, tapi bersabarlah, begitu Miyuki dan Ririn bertemu Sacchan yakin akan menjadi menarik.

Mind to R&R? Fav?


	11. Meet Rika Again

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Warning : Mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, dan hal-hal tidak berkenan lainnya.

**Hikage Natsuhimiko : **Hikage-san~ Nggak apa-apa kok, yang penting kamu tetep jadi pembaca setia Sacchan ;). Entah kenapa melihat chibi Spanner di profil avatarmu membuatku ingin memasukkan Spanner. Berhubung Ririn suka dengan makanan manis, jadilah Spanner sosok kakak yang baik (dengan lollipopnya)~ Iya, tapi di CEDEF yang kenal Ririn sedikit karena dia ke sana cuma nyari lab. Verde.

Itu kesalahan Sacchan, maaf Sacchan lupa ama Romeo. Anggep aja berhubung tiga tahun berlalu jadi sikap Bianchi ke TYL Lambo berubah. Kayaknya TYL Bianchi kan nggak ngejer-ngejer TYL Lambo. Dan berhubung dua puluh tahun kemudian rambut Lambo tambah panjang, anggap aja nggak mirip Romeo karena rambutnya. Maaf maksa -_-'.

Selamat membaca~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Little Sisters In Act**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meet Rika Again**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Namimori, Jepang**

Merasa bosan berada di rumah pada hari Minggu, Miyuki yang melihat kakaknya berjalan keluar dari rumah memanggilnya. Hibari baru akan berangkat untuk melakukan patroli di kota Namimori. Miyuki yang bosan akhirnya mengikuti Hibari berkeliling kota Namimori.

Saat sedang berjalan melewati taman, Miyuki melihat sosok orang yang sangat di kenalnya. Matanya melebar kaget dan menghampiri sosok yang sedang duduk itu. Di sebelahnya berdiri seorang pria berpakaian hitam-hitam seperti butler.

Miyuki berjalan memasuki taman menghampiri orang yang sedang duduk di sana sambil menarik lengan kakaknya yang mengikutinya dengan setengah hati. Seorang gadis dengan rambut cokelat lembut dengan panjang sedada memakai topi bulat dan _sundress_ berwarna pastel dengan cardigan berwarna senada.

"Rika-nee!" Miyuki berseru kaget begitu melihat Rika yang biasanya tidak pernah keluar dari rumahnya ada di taman.

"Ara~ Yuki-chan," Rika tersenyum menoleh menatap Miyuki yang datang menghampirinya. "wah, Kyoya-kun, lama tidak bertemu," Rika berdiri dari duduknya begitu melihat sosok yang berdiri di belakang Miyuki.

"Hn," Hibari hanya menundukkan kepalanya sekilas kepada Rika.

Beruntung taman itu sedang sepi, karena orang-orang pasti akan langsung bertanya-tanya siapa gadis yang punya nyali untuk memanggil Hibari dengan 'Kyoya-kun'.

"Kamu tidak banyak berubah ya, tetap tidak banyak bicara," Rika tersenyum melihat Hibari yang memandangnya datar.

"Rika-nee tidak apa-apa keluar dari rumah?" Miyuki memandang 'kakak perempuannya' dengan khawatir dan melihat Yamada sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. 'Dia' mengirimkan obat sejak dua tahun yang lalu dan perlahan-lahan aku menjadi lebih sehat. Karena cuaca hari ini bagus, aku ingin mencoba pergi ke kota," Rika tersenyum menenangkan Miyuki.

"Yuki, aku pergi," Hibari tiba-tiba membalikkan badannya setelah sekilas menganggukkan kepalanya pada Rika yang dibalas dengan senyuman dan lambaian tangan.

"Waah, Kyoya-kun benar-benar tidak berubah. Dulu juga dia sering pulang tanpa bilang meninggalkanmu," Rika tersenyum sambil memandang punggung Hibari yang sudah mulai tidak terlihat.

"Iya," Miyuki tertawa kecil mengingat kejadian itu.

Dulu, dia sering megajak paksa kakaknya untuk menemaninya ke rumah Rika. Tetapi, begitu bosan, Hibari langsung pulang sehingga membuat Rika dan Miyuki bingung. Miyuki mengajak Rika untuk duduk di kursi taman.

"Rika-nee, obat apa yang diberikan oleh 'Dia' sehingga bisa menyembuhkan penyakit Rika-nee?" Miyuki memandang Rika dengan penasaran.

"Bukan menyembuhkan, hanya memperkuat daya tahan tubuhku saja. Aku tidak tahu, dua tahun yang lalu dia memberikan obat itu pada ku bersama surat. Sekarang tiap bulan dia mengirimkan obat nya bersama surat,"

"Itu…bukan racun kan?" Miyuki menatap Rika dengan curiga.

"Ya bukanlah," Rika tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Miyuki. "hanya ada efek sampingnya, membuatku sangat mengantuk begitu meminum obat itu," ucap Rika sambil tersenyum.

"Apa Rika-nee sering jalan-jalan ke kota?"

"Tidak, ini baru pertama…kali..," tiba-tiba Rika memegang kepalanya.

"Rika-nee!"

"Rika-sama!"

Miyuki dan Yamada langsung berseru panik melihat Rika memegang kepalanya. Rika mengangkat pandangannya sambil tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Rika-sama, sebaiknya kita kembali, anda sudah terlalu lama berada di luar rumah," Yamada memegang lengan Rika, berusaha membantunya berdiri.

"Yamada-san, sudah berapa lama Rika-nee di taman ini?"

"Hampir tiga jam yang lalu,"

"Apa?" Miyuki melebarkan matanya tidak percaya. Biasanya saja Rika hanya diizinkan berada di kebun maksimal satu jam, ini sudah tiga jam di tambah jauh dari rumahnya.

"Ahahaha, sepertinya aku terlalu senang karena sudah lama tidak ke kota. Tenang saja, aku hanya sedikit kelelahan," Rika tertawa kecil berusaha menenangkan Miyuki sambil berjalan mengikuti Yamada yang menuntunnya.

"Rika-nee hati-hati," Miyuki melambaikan tangannya pada Rika dan Yamada yang sudah mulai menjauh.

"Dasar! Seharusnya kalau dia mau keadaan Rika-nee membaik dia sendiri yang datang ke sini!" Miyuki bersungut kesal mengingat orang yang memberikan obat pada Rika.

Miyuki membalikkan badannya dan berniat melanjutkan jalan-jalannya walaupun tanpa kakaknya.

XXXXX

**Lab. Rahasia, Italia**

Ririn membawa sebuah troli penuh makanan yang dia masak sendiri dari dapur. Laboratorium itu memang tidak ditinggali siapapun kecuali Verde, sehingga mereka harus memasak sendiri makanan mereka. Sudah beberapa hari tinggal di tempat itu, Ririn mengingat mereka bertiga hanya memakan roti dan makanan tidak bergizi lainnya. Ditambah lagi jika sudah mulai serius mereka malah terkadang melewatkan waktu makan.

Mengingat nasihat Dino, Bibi Sepira dan Luce (berhubung paman Kawahira selalu makan ramen) bahwa makanan sehat sangatlah penting, Ririn memasak dengan bahan seadanya menggunakan resep yang di ajarkan Luce.

"Paman, Spanner, kalian belum makan sejak pagi,"

Ririn mendorong troli itu berhenti di dekat mereka berdua. Spanner dan Verde menghentikan pekerjaan mereka dan melihat troli yang di bawa Ririn. Dia atas troli itu ada dua piring nasi goreng porsi besar dan sepiring nasi goreng porsi kecil, semangkuk salad, tiga gelas, dua cangkir kopi dan satu teko air mineral.

"Dari mana kamu mendapatkan ini?" Verde melihat makanan yang ada di troli itu curiga.

"Ririn masak,"

"Kukira kamu tidak bisa masak?" Spanner menatap Ririn dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Sebelumnya. Sejak Ririn menginap di tempat Luce-nee, Luce-nee memaksa Ririn belajar memasak kue dan beberapa makanan yang mudah dimasak," Ririn menjawab dengan datar sambil memberikan Verde dan Spanner masing-masing piring dan sepasang sendok-garpu.

"Aku tidak ingat punya bahan makanan seperti ini di dapur," Verde memperhatikan makanan itu dengan curiga. Apakah Ririn membuat makanan ini dengan bahan kimianya?

"Ririn pergi ke pasar tadi pagi. Paman dan Spanner terlalu serius, tidak memperhatikan Ririn," ucapnya sambil menuang air ke dalam gelas dan memberikannya pada mereka berdua.

Ririn mengingat pagi tadi setelah dia selesai membuat ramuan yang diperlukan dan merasa haus dia pergi ke dapur dan menemukan kulkas milik Verde kosong. Sebagai anak baik yang ingin membantu pamannya (karena dia tidak bisa membantu dengan mesin), Ririn berinisiatif pergi ke pasar dan membeli bahan makanan untuk pamannya.

Untunglah Dino memasukkan dompet ke dalam koper Ririn, sehingga Ririn mempunyai uang untuk membayar bahan makanan yang dia beli. Ririn merasa sedikit lega mengingat Luce, Aria dan Yuni beberapa kali menariknya untuk berbelanja sehingga dia tahu bagaimana cara membeli barang, mengingat di Cavallone semua kebutuhannya selalu disiapkan oleh maid dan butler di sana sehingga dia tidak pernah pergi berbelanja.

Ririn meletakkan semangkuk salad di antara mereka bertiga dan memberikan dua kain basah pada mereka. Verde dan Spanner mengelap tangan mereka dengan kain yang di berikan Ririn dan memandang makanan mereka sesaat sebelum memakannya.

"Lumayan," Spanner mengangkat alisnya.

"Cukup bisa dimakan," Verde membenarkan kacamatanya.

Mereka berdua melanjutkan memakan nasi goreng itu sampai habis dan salad di hadapan mereka. Ririn merasa lega mereka berdua mau memakan makanan buatannya dan menghabiskan makanannya.

"Makanmu apa tidak terlalu sedikit?" Spanner memakan salad sambil menatap Ririn dengan alis terangkat.

"Tidak. Ini lebih dari cukup," jawab Ririn setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Makanlah lebih banyak. Anak kecil memerlukan banyak nutrisi untuk pertumbuhan," Verde menambahkan sambil memakan salad.

"Ririn tidak mau dibilang begitu oleh batita yang sering melupakan waktu makan dan hanya makan makanan tidak sehat," ucap Ririn datar sambil menatap Verde dengan tatapan yang sama datarnya.

Verde tersedak salad yang sedang di makannya dan terbatuk-batuk kecil sedangkan Spanner tertawa mendengar perkataan Ririn.

"Ini kan bukan wujudku yang sebenarnya," Verde membenarkan kacamatanya sambil menatap Ririn. "Sudahlah, istirahatnya sudah selesai, ayo lanjutkan pekerjaannya," Verde lalu mengambil kopi yang masih tersisa dan meminumnya sambil membaca sebuah buku yang sepertinya adalah cara pembuatan alat yang diminta Ririn.

Spanner meletakkan kopi miliknya di atas sebuah meja kecil dan mengambil sehelai kain hitam yang ada di sebelahnya dan menghampiri Verde. Ririn merapihkan piring dan gelas kotor lalu membawanya ke dapur dan mencucinya.

Sebelum keluar dari dapur dia membuatkan beberapa _onigiri_ dan menyimpannya dengan _plastic wrap_ untuk di berikan nanti kepada Verde dan Spanner sebagai snack.

Ririn lalu memasuki laboratorium dan melihat kembali beberapa barang buatannya. Beberapa butir benda bulat seukuran kelereng beraneka warna dari bahan kimia yang dia padatkan dan bisa meledak jika di lempar, beberapa cairan di dalam benda yang seperti balon karet hanya lebih kuat dan tidak mudah sobek dan pecah, serta berbagai macam serbuk di dalam tabung botol kecil.

"Kalau begini Ririn tidak perlu panik sampai 'itu' selesai dibuat," Ririn bergumam dan memasukkan barang buatannya ke dalam tas rajutnya.

Ririn lalu berjalan menuju jendela kecil di salah satu sudut ruangan itu dan memandang langit. Langit yang indah bertabur bintang dengan bulan sabit yang meneranginya. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat beberapa SMS dari kakaknya.

Beruntung Ririn sempat bertanya pada Luce yang sering telponan dan SMS-an dengan pacarnya yang sedang berada di tempat yang jauh tentang cara menggunakan ponsel, walaupun yang dia ingat hanya mengangkat telepon, mematikannya, dan membuka SMS.

Dia tidak pernah menulis SMS untuk kakaknya karena menurutnya itu merepotkan dan kakaknya sering meneleponnya karena dia tidak menjawab SMSnya sambil merajuk atau menangis atau merengek, yang tidak pernah ditanggapi oleh Ririn dan pembicaraan selalu berakhir secara sepihak.

"Tenang saja, kita akan segera bertemu lagi," Ririn menarik ikat rambutnya hingga rambutnya yang di kepang tergerai dengan bebas.

Ririn memegang cerminnya dan mengangkat cerminnya, melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Dia menyentuh matanya yang berwarna silver di cermin dan wajahnya. Wajah yang semakin mirip dengan seseorang yang disayanginya.

XXXXX

Minna~

Maaf sedikit telat, harusnya malem, ini malah bukan malem lagi updetnya. Internet Sacchan bermasalah, jadi baru di update.

Chapter ini lebih sedikit dan judulnya agak maksa, maaf. Untuk alat yang diminta oleh Ririn akan disebutkan di chapter depan, tenang saja.

Minna mind to R&R?


	12. New Enemy

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Warning : Mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, dan hal-hal tidak berkenan lainnya.

**Hikage Natsuhimiko : **Iya, maaf ya. Bagian sebelumnya sebenernya emang cuma transisi, tapi bagian Rika udah bisa keluar dari rumahnya nanti yang di perlukan di chapter ke depan. Tenang aja, chapter ini seenggaknya lebih banyak kok!

Minna selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Little Sisters In Act**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**New Enemy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Namimori, Jepang**

Sekarang Dino, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, Ryohei, Lambo, Chrome, Hibari dan Reborn sedang berada di suatu ruangan di hotel tempat Dino menginap. Mereka berkumpul di satu meja, kecuali Hibari yang memilih tidur di sofa tidak jauh dari mereka. Entah dengan cara apa Reborn berhasil membuat Hibari datang ke tempat itu. Mukuro tidak datang dan diwakili oleh Chrome karena khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan jika Cloud Guardian dan Mist Guardian itu bertemu.

Dino menatap Reborn seakan meminta persetujuan dan dibalas dengan anggukan kepala oleh Reborn.

"Sebelumnya, maaf memanggil kalian ke sini di hari libur," Dino memandang semua yang hadir dengan tatapan meminta maaf. "aku memanggil kalian kemari untuk membicarakan hal penting," Dino melihat ke arah Reborn.

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki alasan menyamar sebagai guru lagi di sekolah kalian. Ada musuh baru yang mulai menyerang,"

"Apa?" semua orang yang hadir terlihat kaget dengan pernyataan Reborn, kecuali Dino yang sudah mengetahui hal ini dan Hibari yang masih tertidur di sofa tidak mempedulikan keributan itu.

"Yah, sebenarnya bukan musuh baru. Ada sebuah organisasi yang sudah lama diincar oleh mafia dan organisasi internasional. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka beroperasi, tapi sepuluh tahun yang lalu kejahatan yang mereka lakukan sempat terdeteksi dan kelihatannya sekarang mereka bergabung dengan salah satu Famiglia di Italia," jelas Dino.

"Tapi, mereka terlalu pintar menyembunyikan jejak mereka. Hanya sebuah jejak yang berhasil ditemukan, hal lain mengenai mereka tidak berhasil kita temukan. Baik anggota, nama maupun motif organisasi itu," Reborn berkata pada mereka sambil memberika beberapa lembar data pada mereka.

"Jejak apa yang telah berhasil ditemukan Reborn-san?" Gokudera memandang Reborn sambil memegang kertas yang di berikan oleh Reborn. Reborn menunjuk kertas di tangan Ryohei sambil menatap mereka semua sesaat sebelum berbicara.

"Sebuah kertas dengan copy tulisan kuno yang berisi tentang kekuatan tak terbatas dan hidup abadi. Kejahatan yang mereka lakukan adalah menyekap beberapa ilmuwan yang berpotensi di bidang DNA. Tetapi saat polisi datang, sepuluh ilmuwan yang disekap telah dibunuh," jelas Reborn.

"Organisasi itu memang terlihat seperti sudah dibubarkan, tetapi dengan bantuan seorang informan rahasia Vongola, tiga tahun yang lalu, kita berhasil mendapatkan sedikit data tentang organisasi itu. Sebelumnya, organisasi itu diketahui pernah menjalin kerjasama dengan Estraneo Famiglia sebelum hancur. Setelah Estraneo hancur, jejaknya tidak ditemukan dan beberapa waktu yang lalu informan itu telah berhasil mendapatkan informasi baru tentang organisasi itu,"

"Kelihatannya organisasi itu lagi-lagi menjalin kerjasama dengan salah satu mafia di Italia, hanya saja dia belum berhasil mendapatkan informasi lebih jelas karena pergerakannya sangat terbatas,"

"Ne, Reborn-san, apakah informan yang dimaksud adalah informan yang saat ini sedang menjadi bahan pembicaraan di antara mafia? Apakah dia yang disebut-sebut dengan julukan _Pipistrello Nero Di Vongola_?" Gokudera bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Benar. Si kelelawar Hitam," Reborn menurunkan topi fedoranya, menyembunyikan seringainya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak dari dulu saja menyuruhnya mencari informasi?" Yamamoto bertanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Karena aku baru merekrutnya tiga tahun yang lalu,"

"EEEH? Reborn yang merekrut Kelelawar Hitam?" semua yang ada di meja itu, termasuk Dino melebarkan mata tidak percaya.

"Kapan kamu merekrutnya?" Tsuna bertanya dengan dahi berkerut. Bukankah Reborn selalu bersamanya? Jika si informan sejak awal dari mafia bukankah seharusnya dia direkrut di Italia? Kapan Reborn pergi ke Italia?

"Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn menendang kepala muridnya yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. "Pekerjaanku kan tidak hanya mengurusmu saja," ucap Reborn sambil kembali ke kursinya.

"Aduh!" Tsuna menatap Reborn dengan tatapan 'bagaimana-kau-tahu-pikiranku?' yang diabaikan oleh Reborn.

"Ne, Reborn, kenapa kamu bilang pergerakannya terbatas?" Lambo yang ternyata sejak tadi diam karena memakan kue yang diberikan Dino (untuk menjaga agar Lambo tenang selama rapat) bertanya.

"Karena dia hanya mau menerima misi sebulan sekali," ucap Reborn dengan nada datar yang sangat jelas. Semua yang ada di meja itu hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat aura gelap di belakang Reborn untuk sesaat.

"Err, kenapa begitu?" Tsuna bertanya dengan takut-takut.

"Karena dia sibuk di hari-hari biasa,"

"EXTREME! Aku menginginkannya di klub tinju! Dimana dia sekarang Reborn?" Ryohei kali ini angkat bicara diiringi tatapan guardian lainnya.

'_Untuk apa tinju memerlukan informan? Tidak, yang lebih penting, apa hubungannya?'_ batin mereka bersamaan.

"Dia selalu ada di sini," Reborn menyeringai melihat tatapan bingung dihadapannya. "di Jepang," tambahnya sambil menurunkan topi fedoranya untuk menyembunyikan seringainya.

"Apa? Jadi dia tinggal di Jepang?" Dino yang mengira orang itu berada di Vongola HQ atau suatu tempat yang dekat dengan markas Vongola terkejut.

"Tentu saja, kan dia orang Jepang," Reborn menambahkan seakan itu hal yang sangat jelas.

Mereka tidak menyangka dengan apa yang mereka dengar. Ternyata informan rahasia yang menjadi perbincangan diantara mafia berada dekat dari mereka.

"Seperti apa dia?" Chrome yang sejak tadi diam akhirnya bertanya dengan malu-malu.

"Kalau untuk hal yang satu itu aku tidak bisa menjawab. Salah satu perjanjiannya adalah aku tidak memberitahukan pada siapapun tentang jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Bahkan Vongola Nono tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengannya dan hanya memberi perintah dengan surat tugas," ucap Reborn.

"Tapi, kamu dan dia sangat cocok dan bisa menjadi teman baik di bandingkan guardian lainnya, Chrome," tambah Reborn sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Aku?" Chrome mengerjapkan matanya.

'_Ya, karena kamu satu-satunya guardian perempuan dan dengan umur yang sama dengannya,_' batin Reborn tersenyum melihat Chrome.

"Jangan-jangan Kelelawar Hitam seperti Shamal? Seorang playboy?" Dino mengerutkan dahinya mengira-ngira alasan Chrome bisa dekat dengan Kelelawar Hitam. Reborn mendengus menghina mendengar perkataan Dino.

"Sudahlah, identitas Kelelawar Hitam adalah rahasia. Kita kembali ke topik sebelumnya. Mafia yang berkerjasama dengan organisasi ini baru saja melakukan penyerangan terhadap Shimon Famiglia,"

"Apa? Pantas saja Enma kembali ke Italia. Bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang?" Tsuna bertanya dengan khawatir pada Reborn.

"Saat ini mereka baik-baik saja. Dino dan Vongola Nono sudah mengirimkan bantuan pada mereka dan berhasil mengatasi penyerangan itu. Tapi kita masih belum mengetahui alasan penyerangan itu karena semua karena musuh yang berhasil ditangkap semuanya bunuh diri dan mereka tidak membawa apapun yang bisa dijadikan identitas mereka," Reborn menghela napas mengingat tidak adanya bukti-bukti yang bisa mereka dapatkan.

"Syukurlah," Tsuna dan yang lainnya menghela napas lega mendengar hal itu.

"Untuk sementara sepertinya Enma dan yang lainnya tidak akan kembali ke sini karena kerusakan yang mereka terima, ditambah lagi Famiglia mereka sedang berkembang sejak tiga tahun lalu berkat kerjasama dengan Vongola,"

"Tapi kenapa Shimon?" Gokudera mengerutkan dahinya penasaran.

"Entahlah," Reborn menghela napas.

XXXXX

"Wah, aku tidak mau disamakan dengan Dr. Shamal~," Miyuki mengerutkan dahinya sambil memegang suatu benda berbentuk kotak yang seperti walkie talkie hanya saja lebih kecil. Ditelinganya terpasang earphone yang kabelnya tersambung pada benda yang mirip walkie talkie itu.

Miyuki sedang berjalan-jalan di daerah pertokoan sambil mendengarkan percakapan yang terjadi di tempat Tsuna dan kawan-kawannya dari alat penyadap yang diam-diam dia tempelkan di jaket Hibari saat menarik tangannya tadi.

Miyuki mendengarkan semua percakapan itu sambil melihat pertokoan. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sebuah aura yang familier dan menyembunyikan earphone dan benda kecil yang di bawanya ke dalam tas kecil yang di bawanya.

"Kufufufu, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu di sini, Yuki-chan," Mukuro, entah dari mana tiba-tiba ada di hadapan Miyuki.

"Ah, selamat siang, Mukuro-san," Miyuki memberi salam sambil tersenyum kepada Mukuro. "Tidak bersama yang lain? Tidak biasanya Mukuro-san sendirian," Miiyuki tersenyum sambil melihat sekelilingnya dan tidak menemukan seorang pun murid Kokuyo di sekitar mereka.

"Tidak, yang lain berada di Kokuyo dan aku sedang menunggu Chrome yang sedang ada urusan," ucap Mukuro. "kalau tidak keberatan maukah menemaniku sambil menunggu Chrome?" Mukuro menatap Miyuki sambil menunjukkan senyum khasnya.

"Baiklah, aku juga sedang senggang," Miyuki tersenyum dan mengikuti Mukuro berhenti di sebuah café.

Mereka memilih duduk di luar. Mukuro memesan secangkir ice lemon tea dan sepotong kue cokelat, sedangkan Miyuki memesan green tea latte dengan sepotong tart buah.

"Kufufufu, aku tahu kamu menyembunyikan sesuatu, Miyuki-chan," Mukuro menatap tersenyum kepada Miyuki.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Mukuro-san," Miyuki yang sedang memakan tart buahnya memandang Mukuro dengan bingung.

"Perkataan bocah sapi sepuluh tahun mendatang itu dan auramu," Mukuro menyesap tehnya sambil memandang Miyuki yang masih memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Bocah sapi sepuluh tahun mendatang?" Miyuki memandang Mukuro dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kufufufu, kamu benar-benar menarik. Kamu mungkin bisa menipu orang lain, tapi, aku yang sudah berkali-kali menjalani kehidupan dan bereinkarnasi berkali-kali tidak akan tertipu oleh aktingmu. Kamu memiliki aura yang sama denganku," Mukuro tersenyum lebar menatap Miyuki.

Miyuki tidak merubah ekspresinya. Dia hanya memandang Mukuro dengan tatapan bingung tanpa sedikitpun terkejut. Miyuki sejak awal sadar kalau Mukuro penasaran padanya sejak hanami karena tatapannya yang tidak pernah melepaskannya.

Tapi, sebagai seorang 'aktris' professional di kehidupan sehari-harinya, dia berperan sebagai Miyuki. Sebagai 'Yuki' yang di kenal oleh kakaknya, bukan 'Miyu' yang dulu ataupun sang informan.

"Kufufufu..hahahaha," Mukuro tiba-tiba tertawa melihat ekspresi di wajah Miyuki yang tidak berubah dan auranya, tidak menunjukkan keterkejutan sedikitpun. "Kamu benar-benar menarik!" Mukuro menghentikan tawanya. Dia lalu mulai memakan kue cokelat miliknya.

"Ne, Mukuro-san. Aura seperti apa yang kamu bilang mirip denganmu?" Miyuki memandang Mukuro sambil meminum minumannya.

"Kau mau tahu?" Mukuro menghentikan kegiatannya dan meminum minumannya sebelum mulai berbicara. "Gelap. Aura mu berisi kebencian, rasa bersalah, kelicikan dan…..penyesalan," Mukuro menatap Miyuki sambil tersenyum sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Mendengar penjelasan Mukuro, untuk sesaat mata Miyuki berkilat dengan emosi yang tidak bisa Mukuro deskripsikan, kepalanya menunduk. Kehampaan? Entahlah, yang pasti itu membuat Mukuro semakin penasaran pada gadis itu.

"Penyesalan," gumam Miyuki sambil mengangkat kepalanya. "Mukuro-san juga menyesal terhadap suatu hal?" Miyuki menatap Mukuro dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Kufufu," Mukuro tertawa, tetapi entah kenapa kali ini tawanya berbeda. "Ya, ada," ucapnya sambil meminum minumannya.

"Boleh aku tahu apa itu?"

"Aku menyesal tidak bisa menolong orang yang pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku," ucap Mukuro dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. Untuk sesaat suasana di sekitar mereka terasa hening.

"Sudahlah. Kenapa pembicaraan kita menjadi serius seperti ini?" Miyuki tertawa kecil berusaha menghilangkan suasana negative di sekitar mereka. "Kamu cocok jadi cenayang, Mukuro-san," Miyuki tersenyum kepada Mukuro yang sekarang menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak tertarik melakukan hal tidak penting seperti itu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dengan dahi berkerut, tetapi ekspresi wajahnya kembali seperti semula.

Miyuki tertawa kecil dan mereka melanjutkan menghabiskan makanan mereka. Tiba-tiba Miyuki merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat familier baginya. Benar saja, tidak lama kemudian sebuah tonfa melayang ke arah Mukuro yang sedang minum dan dengan mudah dihindari olehnya.

"Kyo-nii!" Miyuki berseru kaget melihat kakaknya berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka.

Dibelakang Hibari ada seluruh Guardian ditambah Reborn. Hibari menatap Mukuro dengan pandangan membunuh, sedangkan Chrome memandang Mukuro khawatir. Miyuki bisa mendengar Tsuna berteriak 'HIEE'.

"Oya, oya, Kyoya-kun," Mukuro sudah berdiri dengan trident di tangannya menghadap Hibari. "lama tidak bertemu caramu memberi salam tidak berubah," Mukuro tersenyum menatap Hibari yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Yuki, apa yang kau lakukan bersama Nanas sialan ini?" Hibari menatap adiknya dengan tajam.

"Aku hanya menemaninya menunggu Chrome sambil minum teh," Miyuki memberi alasan sambil menunjuk gelas dan piring mereka berdua di meja.

"Yuki, kamu dilarang mendekati kepala Nanas ini," Hibari menunjuk Mukuro dengan tonfanya.

"Oya, oya, kamu tidak bisa melarang Miyuki-chan seperti itu. Dia sudah besar, Kyoya-kun," Mukuro mengerutkan dahinya, tidak suka dengan panggilan yang di berikan Hibari padanya.

Dalam sekejap Hibari sudah menyerang Mukuro. Miyuki menjauhi mereka berdua yang mulai keluar dari area café dan bertarung di jalan.

"Chrome, buat ilusi agar tidak menarik perhatian," Reborn memerintahkan Chrome yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

Dengan segera sebuah trident tercipta di tangan Chrome. Dia mengayunkan tridentnya dan orang-orang yang tadi melihat mereka dengan penasaran mulai kembali berjalan dan mengabaikan mereka.

Miyuki melihat arah mereka datang dan menyadari hotel mewah tempat Dino menginap di balik sebuah sebuah gedung tinggi. Dia menyesal tidak memperhatikan sekitar saat mengikuti Mukuro. Seharusnya dia memperhatikan tempat mereka menunggu, tidak di dekat hotel dan sudah bisa mangantisipasi reaksi kakaknya.

"Miyuki-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Chrome dan yang lainnya menghampiri Miyuki yang berdiri menatap dua sosok yang sedang bertarung di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, tapi bagaimana menghentikan mereka?" Miyuki menatap dua orang yang yang bertarung dengan 'semangat'.

"Pertarungan yang EXTREME!" Ryohei menatap Hibari dan Mukuro yang saling menyerang.

"Hiee! Bagaimana cara menghentikan mereka!" Tsuna memekik panik melihat dua Guardiannya yang sedang bertarung.

"Sial, mereka berani membuat Juudaime khawatir!" Gokudera mengeluarkan dinamitnya sambil memandang dua orang yang bertarung dengan kesal.

"Maa, maa, mereka kan selalu seperti itu," Yamamoto tersenyum dengan santai sambil menggendong Lambo yang tertidur, seakan itu adalah hal yang biasa.

"Dame-Tsuna! Kamu sebagai Boss mereka harus menghentikan pertempuran Guardianmu," ucap Reborn sambil mengeluarkan pistolnya.

"Hie! Reb-," kata-katanya terpotong oleh Reborn yang menembak dahinya.

"Hentikan pertarungan mereka dengan _dying will _ku!" Tsuna berdiri dengan tegak, di dahinya ada api yang menyala. Bajunya entah kenapa sudah tersobek dan sepatunya, dia hanya mengenakan celana pendek.

Tsuna lalu meloncat di antara Mukuro dan Hibari, menghentikan trident dan tonfa yang akan beradu. Mereka berdua kaget melihat ada yang berani mengganggu pertarunyan mereka.

"Tch," Hibari mendecih dan melompat mundur sambil menarik tonfanya.

"Oya,oya, Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro tersenyum sambil menarik tridentnya.

Api di dahi Tsuna perlahan-lahan menghilang dan dia menatap Hibari dan Mukuro dengan panik.

'_HIE! Reborn, bagaimana ini?' _Tsuna memekik di dalam hati sambil melihat ke arah Reborn yang malah mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Eh, kurasa tidak baik bertarung di tempat seperti ini walaupun Chrome-chan sudah memasang ilusi untuk menutupinya," Tsuna menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil berusaha menelan ludah. Hibari menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. "Hibari-san, Miyuki-chan juga ada di sini, kurasa kamu tidak mau adikmu terlibat dengan hal ini..?" Tsuna melihat ke arah Miyuki yang berdiri bersama yang lainnya dengan takut-takut.

Hibari melihat ke arah Miyuki yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Dia menurunkan tonfanya dan pergi dari tempat itu, menghampiri Miyuki tanpa berkata apapun.

"Pulang,"

Hanya dengan satu kata dan Hibari berjalan melewati mereka semua tanpa berkata apapun. Miyuki membungkukkan badannya pada Tsuna dan yang lainnya sebelum berjalan mengikuti kakaknya.

"Kufufufu~ sungguh menarik," Mukuro melihat kejadian itu sambil tersenyum. "Chrome, ayo kita kembali," Mukuro lalu menatap Chrome. Trident di tangannnya menghilang perlahan.

Chrome menganggukkan kepalanya. Trident di tangannya menghilang seperti Mukuro dan ilusi yang dia gunakan pun hilang. Chrome lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Mukuro.

"Arcobaleno, gadis itu sungguh menarik, bukan?" Mukuro berbisik saat melewati Reborn.

Reborn hanya menurunkan topi fedoranya untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya. Setelah itu dia menghampiri Tsuna yang sudah memakai jaket milik Gokudera.

XXXXX

"Ne, Kyo-nii, sebelum pulang aku mau membeli bahan makanan untuk nanti malam," ucap Miyuki memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Hn,"

Setelah itu Miyuki memasuki mini market untuk membeli beberapa bumbu dan bahan makanan, sedangkan Hibari berjalan-jalan memperhatikan toko-toko dengan wajah tidak tertarik. Beruntung jalanan tidak begitu ramai, moodnya yang tidak bisa dibilang baik tidak perlu bertambah buruk.

Pandangan Hibari berhenti di sebuah toko. Dia memandangi etalase toko itu lama sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk dan membeli barang itu. Sang pemilik toko yang tidak menyangka Hibari akan memasuki tokonya dengan cepat mengambil dan membungkus barang yang diminta Hibari dengan ketakutan.

Pemilik toko itu masih mengingat kejadian saat festival musim panas beberapa tahun lalu. Standnya di hancurkan tanpa ampun oleh Hibari karena dia tidak bisa membayar uang sewa stand.

Begitu selesai keluar dari toko, Hibari menatap bungkusan di tangannya sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Dia menghampiri Miyuki yang sedang berdiri di depan mini market, mencari dirinya.

XXXXX

**Lab. Rahasia, Italia**

"Akhirnya, selesai juga," Verde membenarkan letak kacamatanya sambil menatap alat di hadapannya.

"Aku akan memberi tahu Ririn kalau alatnya sudah selesai," Spanner yang berdiri di belakang Verde sambil mengemut lollipop berjalan menuju pintu Lab.

Spanner membuka pintu dan melihat ruangan itu sangat sepi. Spanner memasuki ruangan itu karena tidak melihat sosok Ririn di depan meja Lab. dan ciran-cairan kimia. Dia lalu berjalan menuju satu-satunya sofa di ruangan itu dan menemuka Ririn tertidur di sofa dengan posisi menyamping dan lutut di depan dada, membuat dirinya yang kecil terlihat seperti bola.

"Dia tidur," Spanner berkata pada Verde yang memasuki ruangan itu. "Apa harus dibangunkan? Dia terlihat membutuhkan alat ini secepatnya," Spanner bertanya pada Verde yang menghampirinya.

"Percuma, dia _heavy sleeper_, tidak akan bangun walau ada gunung meletus sedikitpun," ucap Verde sambil berdiri di sisi sofa dan menusuk-nusuk pipi Ririn yang sedang tidur dengan jari telunjuknya, yang sama sekali tidak mendapat respon.

Verde mengingat saat Ririn tidur menindih sebuah buku yang dibutuhkannya di sofa dan dia berusaha membangunkan Ririn dengan segala cara. Dimulai dengan memanggil namanya sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya, menggunakan alatnya yang mengeluarkan suara sangat besar hingga terdengar keluar gedung (Verde memakai headphone anti suara). Pada akhirnya dia mendapatkan buku itu setelah mendorong Ririn hingga jatuh dari sofa dan Ririn pun tidak bangun, dia terbangun tidak lama setelah Verde berhasil mendapatkan bukunya karena dia merasa kedinginan.

"Hee," Spanner berjongkok di depan sofa dan ikut menepuk pipi gadis itu. Dia lalu berdiri dan mengangkat gadis itu seperti sebelumnya, di bawah lengannya dan menggoyangkannya, tetapi Ririn tidak menunjukkan respon. Spanner akhirnya kembali menidurkannya di sofa. Dia mengambil selimut di sebuah lemari kayu di ruangan itu dan menyelimuti Ririn.

"Sudahlah, tadi sepertinya dia membuat makan malam, ayo kita makan saja," ucap Verde sambil melompat ke bahu Spanner.

Mereka berdua akhirnya pergi ke dapur dan menemukan sepanci sup krim dan roti. Mereka memakan sup itu hingga habis dan mengambil beberapa potong roti, lalu tidur di dua sofa yang ada di ruang mesin.

Ririn terbangun saat hampir tengah malam. Dia memandang selimut yang menutupinya sesaat lalu pandangannya teralih pada sebuah alat di atas tas rajutnya. Ririn memperhatikan alat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Ririn berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu dan melihat Verde dan Spanner yang tertidur di sofa. Tidak ingin membangunkan mereka berdua yang sudah beberapa hari begadang untuk membuat alat yang dimintanya, dia mengendap-endap mengambil selimut dan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Ririn lalu berjalan menuju dapur dan menemukan sepanci sup yang dibuatnya sudah habis. Dia membuka kulkas dan membuat sup, sandwich dan makanan yang bisa dihangatkan lainnya agar mereka tidak selalu memakan makanan tidak bergizi. Setelah selesai memasak, Ririn mencuci piring-piring kotor.

Ririn berjalan memasuki ruang mesin dan mengambil secarik kertas, lalu menulis sesuatu. Setelah selesai dia menempelkannya di pintu agar mudah terlihat oleh Spanner dan Verde. Dia lalu mengambil tas rajutnya dan berniat berjalan keluar dari tempat itu.

"Paman, Spanner, terima kasih," ucapnya sambil melihat dua sosok di atas sofa sebelum keluar dari ruangan.

Sebelum keluar Ririn menelan sebuah pil berwarna merah dan merapatkan mantelnya. Musim memang memasuki musim semi, tetapi bagaimana pun tetap saja udara sangat dingin terutama di malam hari begini. Ririn menatap langit dan melihat bulan sabit berwarna kuning. Dia berjalan memasuki hutan dan membuat lingkaran sihir di sana, lalu mengeluarkan cerminnya dan menggores tangannya. Ririn membuat simbol bulan sabit di cermin itu dan menggumamkan mantera sambil mengangkat cermin itu mengarah pada bulan. Tubuh Ririn perlahan-lahan menghilang meninggalkan lingkaran yang hilang ditiup angin.

_Continue…_

XXXXX

Omake..

Verde terbangun dan melihat dirinya memakai selimut. Dia melihat ke arah Spanner yang masih tertidur dan berjalan menuju laboratorium dan hanya menemukan ruangan yang kosong. Verde kembali ke ruangan sebelumnya dan melihat secarik kertas menempel di pintu.

Verde melompat untuk mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya

_For_

_Paman dan Spanner_

_Terima kasih sudah membantu Ririn membuatkan Reality Illusion Glove. Maaf Ririn pergi tanpa bilang kalian karena Ririn tidak enak membangunkan kalian yang beristirahat setelah membuatkan Ririn alat ini. Dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama, sepertinya Ririn tidak bisa mengunjugi tempat Paman karena ada yang ingin Ririn lakukan_

_Ririn sudah membuatkan makanan yang bisa dihangatkan dan tahan untuk beberapa hari, berhentilah hanya memakan roti dan makanan cepat saji lainnya, Ririn tidak mau mempunyai Paman yang berumur pendek karena terkena serangan jantung atau kanker akibat terlalu banyak makan makanan cepat saji dalam wujud batita_

_From_

_Keponakanmu, Ririn_

"Heh, aku tidak akan kena serangan jantung atau kanker. Aku juga tidak ingat punya keponakan sepertimu," ucap Verde sambil tersenyum. Verde baru akan menyimpan kertas itu ketika melihat tulisan di baliknya.

_P.S_

_Tolong katakan pada Master kalau Ririn tidak bisa datang lagi karena pergi ke suatu tempat. Ririn sangat berterima kasih Master mau mengajari Ririn yang fisiknya lemah ini bela diri dan menerimanya menjadi murid. Ririn harap Master bisa mengajari Ririn, setidaknya membuat Ririn sedikit lebih kuat lagi sebelum Ririn pergi, tapi itu tidak mungkin._

Verde menghela napas membaca tulisan itu. Sepertinya dia harus menyimpan pesan itu untuk seseorang yang berkata akan mengunjunginya lusa nanti.

XXXXX

Readers sekalian, maaf kemarin Sacchan ga bisa update karena adek Sacchan masuk rumah sakit dan Sacchan lagi tugas jaga karena kebetulan lagi nggak puasa. Berhubung sejak kemaren Sacchan di rumah sakit dan di rumah sakit ga ada sinyal (ehm, Wi fi rumah sakit ga bisa akses ) jadi Sacchan sama sekali ga bisa update. Readers, bantu doakan adek Sacchan supaya cepet sembuh ya dan bisa cepet pulang, Sacchan nggak mau lebaran di rumah sakit neh -_-".

Beberapa chapter sebelumnya emang cuma transisi dan bagian pentingnya dikit, tapi beberapa ada yang diperlukan di chapter mendatang, jadi sabar yaa~

Berhubung Sacchan mungkin akan terlambat update untuk beberapa waktu ke depan di mohon kesabarannya.

Minna, mind to R&R?


	13. Birthday, Bloody Moon and Ritual

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Warning : Mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, dan hal-hal tidak berkenan lainnya.

**yamashita akira : **Sama-sama Kira-san (boleh kan panggil begitu?). Terima kasih juga sudah memfavorit dan follow cerita Sacchan yaa#peluk Kira. Terima kasih doanya, Alhamdulillah adik Sacchan sudah sembuh dan sore tadi sudah pulang dari RS. Tenang saja, Sacchan selalu berusaha mengupdate secepat mungkin!

**Hikage Natsuhimiko : **Aduh, sabar ya Hikage-san, semoga kamu bisa log in lagi ke di ponsel mu#bales meluk Hikage. Di chapter depan akan ada sedikit hint tentang Masternya Ririn, Sacchan harap kamu bisa mengerti maksudnya. Mammon? Hmm, nanti anda akan tahu siapa#plak-pukul karena sok misterius. Bisa dong, kan nggak tiap hari ada bulan, jadi kalo ngga ada bulan kadang-kadang Ririn bikin ilusi bulan sendiri, karena kalo ga ada bulan, kekuatan bulannya nggak bisa di pake maksimal. Entah kenapa Mukuro selalu identik dengan orang mesum, apakah memang auranya aura mesum?#ditusuk-trident. Di chapter ini kamu akan mengetahui ke mana Ririn~

**prof. creau : **Haiii prof, sebelumnya Sacchan mau berterima kasih karena kamu udah follow cerita Sacchan~ Sacchan memang sempat bertanya-tanya, ke mana gerangankah reviewer pertama Sacchan? Nggak apa-apa kok, Sacchan seneng kamu review Sacchan lagi~ Iya, siscon tersembunyi Hibari terlihat tuh kalo Dino mulai deket-deket ama Miyuki. Penyihir kok (UMA itu sejenis alien kan?), emang punya kekuatan gaib. Wah, kalo Ririn bener-bener pake baju begitu, Dino harus dijauhkan agar sisconnya tidak membahayakan Ririn~ Itu terinspirasi dari pertanyaanmu, bagaimana? Puaskah anda dengan reaksi Miyuki saat Hibari masuk ke kamarnya? Oke, terima kasih sudah mereview semangat ya kerjanya~Tenang saja, Sacchan sangat semangat memikirkan bagaimana Ririn dan Vongola lainnya bertemu nantinya! Sabar ya, sekitar tiga chapter lagi mereka bertemu kok~ Bye bye~

Please enjoy this chapter!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Little Sisters In Act**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Birthday, Bloody Moon and Ritual**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Namimori, Jepang**

"Kyo-nii, aku pergi dulu ya,"

Miyuki mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya beberapa kali sebelum membukanya, mengira kakaknya itu masih tertidur. Dia melihat sekeliling kamar dengan model sederhana tanpa banyak barang itu.

Dikamar itu hanya ada sebuah tempat tidur dengan ukuran _king size_, lemari kayu, meja belajar, cermin besar, rak buku, dan beberapa barang.

Terkadang Miyuki bingung dengan kasur kakaknya yang sangat besar itu. Kalau hanya tidur sendiri kenapa sebesar itu? Ditambah lagi dengan entah-bahan-apa yang digunakan untuk membuat kasur itu, karena kasur itu tidak empuk seperti kasur biasanya.

Hibari dengan kimono hitam, sedang bersandar di pintu geser yang memperlihatkan halaman rumah dan pohon besar yang berada dekat tembok. Hibari mengangkat pandangannya dari laptopnya dan menatap adiknya.

"Aku mau pergi bersama Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan, Haru-chan, dan Chrome-chan. Haru-chan dan Kyoko-chan membuat pesta ulang tahun untukku," seakan bisa membaca pikiran kakaknya, Miyuki menjelaskan.

"Apa si Nanas datang juga?"

"Tidak, Mukuro-san tidak datang. Kami hanya berlima karena Hana-san mengatakan lebih baik perempuan saja. Kyo-nii tidak keberatan aku pergi dengan Chrome-chan kan?" Miyuki mengangkat alisnya menatap Hibari.

Hibari hanya mengangkat bahunya dan kembali menatap laptopnya. Miyuki tersenyum lega melihat reaksi Hibari. Itu artinya dia tidak keberatan dengan Chrome. Miyuki lalu melambaikan tangan pada kakaknya sambil menutup pintu kamar dan mengucapkan salam.

Tidak lama kemudian Hibari mendengar pintu depan di buka dan ditutup. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja belajar dan membuka laci mejanya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dengan bungkus putih bermotif salju dan pita biru.

"Happy birthday Miyuki~ Happy birthday Miyuki~"

Hibari melihat ke arah Hibird yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya sambil bernyanyi. Hibird mendarat di bahu Hibari dan Hibari tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Hibird dengan jarinya.

"Kamu seharusnya bernyanyi nanti," ucap Hibari sambil menggenggam kotak di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci.

XXXXX

"Happy birthday Yuki-chan!" Haru memberikan ucapan selamat sambil memeluk Miyuki.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yuki-chan," Kyoko hanya tersenyum sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Um, selamat ulang tahun, Miyuki," Chrome mengucapkannya dengan malu-malu.

"Selamat ulang tahun Miyuki," Hana tersenyum sekilas kepada Miyuki.

"Terima kasih semua," Miyuki tersenyum senang melihat teman-temannya.

Mereka sekarang sedang berada di sebuah café untuk merayakan ulang tahun Miyuki. di tengah-tengah meja itu ada sebuah cake dengan cokelat batang bertuliskan 'Happy Birthday Miyuki'. Mereka berbincang-bincang sambil memakan kuenya.

Begitu mereka selesai memakan kue, mereka masing-masing memberikan kado kepada Miyuki. Kyoko dan Haru memberikan sebuah tas berwarna putih-hitam yang manis, Chrome dengan malu memberikan sebuah gantungan berbentuk bunga salju yang unik berwarna putih-hitam, Hana memberikan bedak dan lipgloss.

"Aku perhatikan kamu tidak pernah memakai make-up sedikitpun. Setidaknya pakailah bedak dan lipgloss," ucap Hana.

"Ah, terima kasih," Miyuki tersenyum kepada Hana. Miyuki memang tidak pernah memakai make-up karena di asrama dulu dilarang memakai make-up dan aksesoris.

"Maaf kalau hadiahnya terlalu sederhana," Chrome menundukkan kepalanya sambil menatap Miyuki dengan malu.

"Tidak kok, aku suka. Gantungan yang indah, aku suka salju," Miyuki tersenyum sambil menatap Chrome.

"Syukurlah, aku memilihnya karena sesuai dengan namamu," Chrome tersenyum sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kami memilih hadiah ini bersama!" Haru berseru riang, sedangkan Kyoko tersenyum di sampingnya.

"Terima kasih. Tasnya bagus sekali," Miyuki tersenyum sambil memasangkan gantunngan yang di berikan oleh Chrome k etas itu. "wah, gantungan dan tasnya cocok," Miyuki tersenyum sambil mengangkat tas itu untuk menunjukkannya pada mereka.

"Wah benar!" Kyoko menyatukan tanganya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Lucky desu!" Haru tersenyum ceria.

Chrome tersenyum senang melihat Miyuki langsung memasang hadiahnya di tas barunya. Hana tersenyum melihat teman-temannya seperti itu.

"Semuanya, terima kasih hadiahnya," Miyuki tersenyum pada mereka yang dibalas dengan senyum.

XXXXX

Miyuki baru saja selesai merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama Kyoko dan yang lainnya saat sebuah mobil hitam mewah berhenti di sebelahnya.

"Miyuki!"

Seorang pria berambut pirang berwajah tampan keluar dari kursi penumpang. Dino menghampirinya dengan senyum cerianya yang berhasil meluluhkan hati beberapa pejalan kaki perempuan yang lewat.

"Dino-san, selamat siang," Miyuki sedikit membungkukkan badannya pada Dino.

"Siang," Dino tersenyum membalas sapaan Miyuki sambil melihat barang yang di bawa Miyuki.

"Ah, Kyoko-chan dan yang lain mengadakan pesta ulang tahun untukku," jelas Miyuki begitu melihat arah pandangan Dino.

"Hee, Miyuki hari ini ulang tahun? Selamat ulang tahun kalau begitu," Dino mengulurkan tangannya kepada Miyuki dan dibalas dengan ucapan terima kasih.

"Hey, kalau begitu bagaimana kalau aku mentraktirmu makan siang? Kamu belum makan kan?" Dino menatap Miyuki dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Belum sih, tapi aku merasa tidak enak. Bukan kah selain sebagai seorang guru Dino-san juga menjalankan usaha keluarga? Apa tidak sibuk?" Miyuki memandang Dino dengan tatapan tidak enak.

"Ah, tidak kok. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, jadi kebetulan saat ini sedang senggang sampai beberapa jam ke depan. Jadi, kamu mau? Anggap saja hadiah ulang tahun dariku, kamu kan adik Kyoya," Dino tersenyum kepada Miyuki berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Uhm, baiklah," Miyuki akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lagi pula kakaknya tadi bilang kalau dia tidak makan siang di rumah, jadi tidak ada salahnya kalau dia makan di luar. Miyuki sedikit merasa kecewa karena kakaknya seperti tidak ingat dengan hari ulang tahunnya.

Dino lalu membukakan pintu kepada Miyuki dan mempersilahkannya duduk si kursi penumpang bersamanya.

XXXXX

"Apa restoran ini tidak terlalu mewah, Dino-san?"

Miyuki memandang sekeliling restoran yang berada di lantai empat sebuah hotel mewah di kawasan elit Namimori. Sekarang dia duduk di hadapan Dino setelah Dino memesan makanan untuk mereka berdua

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Ini kan hari ulang tahunmu, anggap saja hadiah dariku," Dino tersenyum menenangkan Miyuki.

"Uhm, baiklah," Miyuki menganggukkan kepalanya dengan ragu.

"Sudahlah, jangan sungkan begitu," Dino tersenyum yang malah membuat beberapa pelayan perempuan yang lewat meleleh melihat senyumannya.

Melihat senyum Dino, perasaan tidak enak Miyuki hilang dan dia membalas senyum Dino. Miyuki lalu mengambil gelas air putih di hadapannya dan meminumnya.

Dino memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya dengan seksama. Tanpa seragam sekolah, Miyuki terlihat lebih dewasa. Tidak hanya penampilannya, tetapi sifatnya dan auranya. Cara dia berjalan, cara dia berbicara, cara dia mengambil gelas dan meminumnya. Dino harus mengakui Miyuki memiliki _manner_ sebagai seorang _lady_.

Tidak heran dia menjadi perbincangan di ruang guru mengingat sifatnya yang sangat berkebalikan dengan sifat kakaknya. Ditambah lagi dia sangat cantik. Dino melihat pelanggan pria yang duduk di sebelah mereka yang memandangi Miyuki.

"Mereka pacaran?"

"Yang perempuan cantik sekali,"

"Aaah, pria berambut pirang itu keren sekali!"

"Pasangan yang serasi!"

Dino dapat mendengar suara pelanggan dan pelayan di sekitar mereka. Miyuki terlihat tidak peduli sama sekali, atau mungkin memang karena dia tidak menyadarinya.

"Ada apa Dino-san? Sejak tadi memandangku terus?"

"Ah, tidak," Dino berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. "Ne, Kyoya selalu memanggilmu Yuki kan? Keberatan kalau aku juga memanggilmu seperti itu?" Dino menatap Miyuki sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak. Aku tidak keberatan,"

"Yuki," Dino menggumamkan nama gadis di depannya.

"Ya?"

"Eh, Yuki," Dino berusaha mencari topik, tidak menyangka gadis di depannya mendengarnya. "kamu sangat sayang pada Kyoya ya,"

"Aku sangat menyayangi Kyo-nii, dia saudaraku satu-satunya," Miyuki tersenyum lembut yang membuat jantung Dino berdetak lebih cepat.

"Maaf, tapi orang tua kalian…?"

"Tou-san meninggal saat aku masih kecil, aku tidak ingat. Kaa-san meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil saat pergi ke kantor makanya aku di titipkan di tempat paman dan bibi di Tokyo. Tapi paman meninggal karena kanker yang sudah lama di deritanya dan bibi tidak lama kemudian meninggal karena stress yang dideritanya. Karena itu aku mencari beasiswa dengan sekolah berasrama di Tokyo," jelas Miyuki sambil meminum airnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu," Dino menundukkan kepalanya, merasa tidak enak sudah bertanya hal seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula hal itu sudah berlalu," Miyuki berusaha menenangkan Dino yang merasa tidak enak.

"Jadi, kalian tidak punya kerabat lagi?" Dino mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali bertanya pada Miyuki.

"Sebenarnya kami masih punya seorang paman yang menjadi wali kami. Tetapi pekerjaan paman mengharuskannya berpindah-pindah dan karena Kyo-nii tidak mau pergi dari kota ini, Kyo-nii tetap tinggal di sini," jelas Miyuki sambil tersenyum.

"Paman kalian?" Dino mengangkat alisnya.

"Kami tidak tahu paman saat ini ada di mana. Err, sebenarnya lebih tepatnya tidak begitu tahu apa pekerjaannya, tapi seingatku paman adalah master bela diri? Tapi sepertinya Kaa-san pernah memanggilnya dengan pengelana?" Miyuki berusaha mengingat sosok pamannya yang sudah lama tidak di temuinya. "Ah, tapi tenang saja, setidaknya dia masih hidup. Beberapa hari yang lalu dia mengirimkan surat walaupun tanpa alamat yang jelas," Miyuki menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajah sambil tersenyum ceria.

Dino menghela napas lega melihat senyum ceria Miyuki. Setidaknya hal yang berkaitan dengan pamannya itu bukan hal yang tabu. Tidak lama kemudian makanan yang mereka pesan datang. Dua piring sirloin beef steak.

Dino sempat menyenggol gelas saat memotong steak sehingga gelas itu jatuh dan pecah, dengan segera dia meminta maaf pada seorang pelayan yang membersihkan gelas yang di pecahkannya.

"Maaf Yuki, aku membuatmu malu," ucap Dino sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dino-san, aku kan sudah bilang, satu-dua kesalahan itu hal yang biasa," Miyuki tersenyum kepada Dino. "Aku tidak malu, kok. Dino-san yang ceroboh menurutku menarik," ucap Miyuki sambil tertawa kecil.

'_Karena kamu berkali-kali membuatku tidak bisa memprediksi sikapmu dan membuatku menunjukkan emosiku yang sesungguhnya,'_ batin Miyuki sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, begitukah?" Dino merasakan jantungnya berdebar mendengar Miyuki berkata seperti itu.

"Iya. Ayo kita lanjutkan makannya. Jangan panik dan takut membuat kesalahan Dino-san," ucap Miyuki sambil memotong steaknya, tidak menyadari akibat dari ucapannya.

"Iya," Dino tersenyum pada Miyuki. Entah kenapa dia merasa tenang.

Akhirnya Dino berhasil melanjutkan makannya tanpa membuat kesalahan. Miyuki tersenyum kecil memandang Dino yang duduk di hadapannya. Sekilas, dia melihat jam tangannya.

XXXXX

"Yuki, kenapa kamu pulang bersama Haneuma itu?"

Hibari menatap Miyuki dari ruang tengah dengan TV menyala. Di hadapan Hibari ada Roll yang bergulung di atas meja dan Hibird yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tidak menyangka kakaknya sudah di rumah di jam-jam seperti itu. Biasanya kakaknya pulang malam yang, menurut Kusakabe karena dia berpatroli keliling kota atau sekedar memukuli orang yang berkerumun atau tidak di sukainya.

Terkadang Miyuki heran dengan kakaknya itu. Sebenarnya statusnya di kota itu apa? Polisi? Pejabat? Penguasa? Kakaknya itu seperti kriminalitas yang tak tersentuh oleh hukum dan menegakkan hukum itu sendiri. Lebih hebat dari polisi, lebih sadis dari penjahat. Miyuki mengenyahkan pikirannya dan menatap kakaknya.

"Aku bertemu dengan Dino-san saat selesai merayakan ulang tahunku bersama yang lain. Dino-san mentraktirku makan siang untuk merayakan ulang tahunku, katanya," Miyuki duduk di depan kakaknya sambil mengelus Roll dan Hibird bergantian.

"Sampai malam begini?" Hibari menatap Miyuki dengan alis terangkat.

"Yah, kami membicarakan banyak hal. Dino-san cerita tentang adiknya di Italia,"

"Adik? Bukan si binatang kecil?" Hibari mengangkat alisnya pada Miyuki.

"Bukan, bukan Sawada-senpai. Dino-san bilang dia punya adik perempuan yang imut dan lucu di Italia. Selama berjam-jam dia bercerita tentang adik perempuannya itu. Kelihatannya dia kangen pada adiknya," Miyuki menjelaskan sambil tersenyum. "Ah, aku lupa bertanya nama adiknya. Padahal sejak tadi kami membicarakannya," Miyuki mengerutkan dahinya, mengingat hal yang lupa ditanyakannya.

"Yuki,"

"Hmm?"

Miyuki menolehkan kepalanya menatap Hibari. Hibari menatapnya selama beberapa saat.

"Happy birthday Miyuki~Happy birthday Miyuki~ Happy birthday, Happy birthday, Happy birthday Miyuki~"

Bersamaan dengan Hibari mengulurkan tangannya dan menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil dengan bungkus putih, Hibird bernyanyi sambil terbang mengitari Miyuki.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Yuki," ucap Hibari begitu Hibird selesai bernyanyi dan hinggap di kepala Miyuki.

"Waah, terima kasih, Hibird, Kyo-nii," Miyuki tersenyum senang pada mereka berdua.

Sesaat dia menatap kotak berwarna putih itu dengan sedih. Hibari menangkap tatapan Miyuki, tetapi tidak bertanya apapun.

'_Putih, warna yang sudah tidak pantas lagi kusentuh,' _batin Miyuki sedih.

Miyuki lalu tersenyum dan membuka kado di tangannya dengan wajah senang. Melihat benda di dalam kotak kecil itu entah kenapa membuat Miyuki tanpa sadar kehilangan senyumnya. Sebuah gelang rantai berwarna putih dengan motif bunga salju.

"Aku sudah tidak pantas lagi memakai warna putih yang bersih dan suci," gumam Miyuki lirih, namun cukup untuk di dengar oleh Hibari.

"Yuki?" Hibari menatap adiknya dengan ekspresi kerasnya yang biasa, tapi matanya terlihat khawatir.

"Ah, terima kasih, Kyo-nii, aku suka sekali! Aku tidak menyangka Kyo-nii memberiku hadiah," Miyuki tersenyum ceria pada Hibari sambil berusaha memakai gelangnya, tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun bahwa sikapnya baru saja berubah.

Melihat Miyuki yang ceria seperti itu Hibari menganggap apa yang di dengarnya dan dilihatnya itu salah dan membantu adiknya memakai gelang yang di berikan olehnya. Hibari tersenyum kecil sambil melihat Miyuki yang memandang gelangnya dengan senang.

XXXXX

Setelah selesai makan malam dan mandi, Miyuki memasuki kamarnya. Dia melihat hadiah dari teman-temannya di meja dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada gelang di tangannya.

"Bodoh. Hampir saja Kyo-nii curiga," gumamnya.

Miyuki memandang kamarnya yang sekarang bernuansa gelap. Barang-barangnya yang tadinya berwarna putih sekarang menjadi hitam. Lemarinya, mejanya, tempat tidurnya. Dinding kamarnya menjadi abu-abu muda. Motif salju masih tidak hilang dari kamar itu. Di dalam kamar itu tidak lagi terlihat barang berwarna putih kecuali pita di rambutnya, hadiah dari teman-temannya dan gelang yang di pakainya.

Dia berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan membuka lacinya, mengeluarkan secarik surat.

"Yang benar saja. Tepat di hari ulang tahunku? Kalian memang tahu bagaimana cara memberi hadiah ya, Reborn-san," Miyuki berkata tanpa menoleh pada sesosok bayi yang duduk di jendelanya.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula kamu tidak akan kecewa dengan misi kali ini, karena informasi yang kita cari sepertinya berhubungan dengan informasi yang kau cari," Reborn tersenyum memandang Miyuki yang mulai membuka lemari dan mengambil beberapa baju berwarna hitam, membuat gadis itu menghentikan gerakannya sesaat.

"Reborn-san, untuk misi kali ini aku ingin bekerja sendiri. Aku ingin mempercepat waktu misiku," ucap Miyuki sambil tersenyum dan melihat kalender yang ada di meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya.

"Mau dipercepat menjadi berapa lama?"

"Tiga hari,"

"Kau yakin? Misi ini memiliki jangka waktu seminggu, kau tidak perlu buru-buru,"

"Justru karena jangka waktunya seminggu, aku terburu-buru," Miyuki menunjuk kalender di sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Begitu," seakan mengerti maksud Miyuki, Reborn menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa kau bisa sendiri?"

"Ckck, Reborn-san lupa siapa aku?"

Reborn hanya menyeringai mendengar jawaban Miyuki dan melompat keluar dari jendela.

"Kutunggu di tempat biasa," ucapnya sebelum menghilang.

Miyuki mengganti bajunya dengan baju hitamnya yang biasa. Dia memandang surat misi di tangannya dengan mata berkilat.

"Aku sedikit mendekati kebenaran kan?" gumamnya.

XXXXX

**Cavallone Mansion, Italia**

Ririn mengerjapkan matanya perlahan-lahan. Semalam, dia berhasil sampai ke mansion Cavallone. Beberapa maid jelas kaget melihat nona mereka yang seharusnya ada di Giglio Nero bisa berada di sana. Setelah mengatakan beberapa hal yang membuat bingung maid, mereka membiarkan nonanya itu memasuki mansion tanpa banya bertanya lagi.

Sejak semalam sampai di Cavallone, Ririn mengunci diri di perpustakaan dan tidak sadar dirinya tertidur. Dia membuka matanya dan keluar dari perpustakaan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mandi.

Ririn memperhatikan kamarnya yang sangat _girly_ itu. Tempat tidurnya dipasangi bedcover berwarna biru muda berenda-renda, cat kamarnya berwarna pastel lembut. Di sekeliling kamar itu banyak boneka yang di berikan oleh Dino. Dari yang seukuran genggaman tangan yang menghiasi sudut-sudut mejanya sampai lebih tinggi dari pemiliknya (Ririn). Lantainya dilapisi karpet beludru yang berwarna putih.

Ririn tidak pernah begitu mempedulikan hal itu, lagipula Ririn tidak pernah tidur di kamar itu, kecuali saat dia pertama kali datang ke tempat itu. Jika tidak ada Dino, Ririn biasanya tidur di laboratorium atau perpustakaan. Ririn membuka lemarinya yang sangat besar. Gaun dari berbagai warna dengan banyak renda langsung terlihat.

Ririn mengerutkan dahinya tidak menemukan bajunya yang simple dan celananya. Dia tidak pernah memakai gaun dan rok yang di belikan oleh Dino. Menurutnya, memakai rok itu merepotkan, ditambah dengan dress berenda itu.

Dino bahkan memberikannya aksesoris yang hanya tersimpan di laci meja rias Ririn karena gadis itu hanya memakai leontin miliknya dan menolak memakai apapun. Dino pernah memaksanya memakai anting tetapi Ririn tidak tahan dan malah melempar anting itu pada Dino.

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Ririn menutup korden kamarnya dan mengunci pintu lalu mengeluarkan cerminnya dari tas rajutnya yang tidak pernah dia lepaskan sejak sampai di Cavallone mansion. Dia menggores jarinya dengan pisau dan menggambar simbol bulan sabit lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke langit-langit kamarnya, seketika kamarnya menjadi langit malam dengan bulan purnama walaupun hari masih pagi.

Ririn mengucapkan mantera dan koper miliknya keluar dari cermin. Setelah itu kamarnya berubah seperti sebelumnya dan dia membuka korden kamarnya. Dia membuka kopernya dan melihat barang yang di berikan oleh Luce, Aria dan Yuni saat masih di Giglio Nero.

Ririn mengambil handuk, pakaian ganti dan barang dari Giglio Nero lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Tidak lama kemudian dia selesai mandi dan berniat memakai bajunya. Ririn memandang barang yang di masukkan Luce ke dalam kopernya dengan dahi berkerut. Bra. Setelah beberapa lama mencoba mengaitkan kawat, Ririn menghela napas lega dan memakai pakaiannya tanpa kesulitan.

Ririn sempat protes kepada Aria kalau memakai bra tidak enak dan dia bahkan sempat mengeluarkan benda itu dari kopernya. Tapi Luce menasehati Ririn dan berhasil meyakinkannya untuk selalu memakai itu. Tapi tetap saja Ririn kesulitan memakai benda itu.

Begitu selesai Ririn menyisir rambutnya dan melihat keluar jendela. Dia masih punya banyak waktu untuk bersiap-siap sebelum malam tiba. Dia melihat sekilas kalender yang tergantung di dinding melihat lingkaran berwarna merah di salah satu tanggal.

Sebelum keluar dari kamarnya dia berjalan mengambil tas rajutnya dan mengambil sebuah gantungan kunci dari laci meja riasnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Makan pagi sudah disingkirkan karena dia terlambat bangun dan dia berniat mengambil makanan.

Ririn bertemu dengan koki di dapur dan koki itu memberikan Ririn sandwich yang dihidangkan untuk makan pagi. Ternyata koki itu tidak membuang makan pagi itu. Ririn memakan dua potong sandwich dan meminum segelas susu setelah itu berjalan menuju laboratorium miliknya. Berkali-kali dia keluar masuk perpustakaan-laboratorium hingga hari menjelang malam.

Setelah melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh, Ririn mempercepat kerjanaya dan membawa beberapa barang ke kamar kosong di bagian paling ujung mansion yang gelap. Bagian mansion itu sangat jarang di kunjungi selain karena hanya terdapat kamar kosong di tempat itu juga tidak ada apapun.

Ririn memasuki salah satu ruangan yang kosong dan mengunci pintu di belakangnya. Dia membuat dua buah lingkaran, satu buah lingkaran sihir besar dengan diagram dan beberapa simbol bulan bulat besar tepat di tengah, kanan dan kirinya terdapat bulan sabit yang menghadap luar dan beberapa gambar aneh di lingkaran luar.

Satu buah lingkaran yang berukuran lebih kecil. Di lingkaran kecil terdapat simbol bulan sabit di kanan dan kiri saling berhadapan, di tengahnya terdapat simbol seperti kepala serigala.

Berbeda dengan sebelumnya, Ririn menggunakan kapur berwarna merah untuk membuat lingkaran itu. Dia mengeluarkan lima botol hitam dan membuat dua lingkaran menggunakan cairan di dalam botol itu mengelilingi dua lingkaran sebelumnya

Di tengah-tengah lingkaran yang lebih kecil dia meletakkan sarung tangan berwarna hitam dari Verde, empat buah botol kecil dengan cairan berwarna merah, emas, silver, dan biru, tas rajut miliknya, sebuah gantungan berbentuk anjing yang pernah di berikan oleh Dino sebagai oleh-oleh–entah-dari-mana-dan cermin miliknya.

Ririn menuangkan sebuah cairan bening di antara dua lingkaran itu sehingga kedua lingkaran itu terhubung. Ririn menyalakan tujuh buah lilin berwarna merah yang mengelilingi lingkaran kecil dan tujuh buah lilin berwarna biru mengelilingi lingkaran besar.

Sebelum memulai segala sesuatunya, Ririn membuka jendela ruangan itu yang merupakan satu-satunya jendela di ruangan itu. Angin malam bertiup membuat api di lilin-lilin itu bergerak dengan liar, tetapi tak ada yang padam. Ririn menggigil merasakan angin malam menusuk kulitnya. Dia meminum sebutir pil berwarna merah untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin.

Ririn menatap bulan purnama yang berwarna merah darah dengan matanya yang sekarang juga berwarna merah. Tangannya memegang dadanya yang berdetak dengan kencang.

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali," gumam Ririn sambil berjalan menuju lingkaran besar dan berdiri di tengah-tengah.

Ririn menarik napas dalam-dalam sambil menutup matanya. Tangan kanannya memegang pisau kecil. Dia menusuk telapak tangan kirinya dalam. Perlahan Ririn membuka matanya dan melihat darahnya yang menetes seakan memiliki nyawa, langsung mengalir menuju lingkaran kecil dan mengikuti kapur merah yang digambar oleh Ririn. Begitu darah telah mengikuti semua simbol di lingkaran kecil, darahnya juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadap lingkaran besar. Cairan bening yang dituangkan Ririn sekarang berwarna merah darah.

Ririn menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menghilangkan rasa pusing akibat banyaknya darah yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Dalam ruangan itu berubah menjadi berwarna merah. Cahaya bulan yang jatuh menyinari Ririn dan lingkaran miliknya seakan merupakan pemicu warna merah di dalam ruangan itu.

Ririn menutup matanya dan mengangkat tangannya ke depan, dia perlahan-lahan menaburkan serbuk berwarna biru dan silver di hadapannya sambil menggumamkan mantera. Lalu tangannya terangkat ke depan mengarah pada lingkaran kecil dan semua benda di tengah-tengah lingkaran itu. Dia menggumamkan mantera tanpa henti dengan tangan terangkat.

XXXXX

Sementara itu di bagian lain Italia, seorang perempuan baru saja terbang keluar dari sebuah mansion besar dan mewah. Di punggungnya ada sepasang sayap kelelawar, membuatnya terlihat seperti iblis atau dewa kematian. Tetapi orang-orang menjulukinya Kelelawar Hitam.

Gadis itu memakai baju berwarna hitam dengan jubah yang sobek di bagian bawahnya dan pita hitam yang mengikat rambut ekor kudanya. Ditengah- tengah simpul pita itu terdapat jepit rambut berbentuk kelelawar hitam. Mata tajam gadis itu memandang bulan yang berwarna merah di hadapannya. Entah kenapa sejak tadi dadanya berdebar.

"Ah," gadis itu sedikit memekik saat dia kehilangan kendali dan sayapnya seakan lumpuh.

Tapi dengan segera gadis itu dapat memegang kendali kembali dan kembali terbang seperti semula. Apakah itu dia yang merasakannya atau karena animalnya? Entah, gadis itu tidak mengerti. Satu hal yang pasti, firasatnya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

XXXXX

Sudah lebih dari lima jam Ririn berdiri seperti itu sambil membaca mantera tanpa henti. Tenggorokannya kering, pandangannya kabur karena banyaknya darah yang keluar, kaki dan tangannya gemetar karena lelah. Namun gadis itu tidak berhenti.

Ririn memejamkan matanya. Tubuh dan wajahnya basah oleh keringat. Napasnya memburu, bibirnya pucat dan kering. Ririn kembali membuka matanya, dia melihat benda-benda dihadapannya diselimuti cahaya berwarna merah.

Ririn mengambil suatu botol berwarna hitam dari kantungnya dan meminumnya sedikit, lalu menumpahkan sisanya ke atas lingkaran. Semakin lama bulan seakan bersinar semakin terang hingga suatu kilatan cahaya berwarna merah seakan jatuh dari bulan dan memasuki jendela kamar itu, menjatuhi benda-benda di hadapan Ririn.

Bersamaan dengan cahaya merah yang memenuhi ruangan dan membutakan segalanya untuk sesaat, tekanan kencang memenuhi ruangan itu, angin kencang membuat lilin-lilin padam, menyisakan asap.

Begitu cahaya dan tekanan itu hilang, Ririn tidak dapat menahan tubuhnya lagi dan dia terjatuh ke depan. Napasnya memburu dan pandangannya mulai kabur. Dia tidak dapat melihat apakah ritual yang dia lakukan berhasil, tapi sebuah suara tanpa sadar membuatnya lega. Tidak sadar dia menarik bibirnya hingga tersenyum kecil, campuran bahagia, lega dan puas.

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan ada sesuatu mengusap dahinya. Dengan susah payah dia melihat sosok kecil di hadapannya. Matanya melembut dan tangannya yang berdarah dengan gemetar meraih sosok kecil di hadapannya.

"Woof!" seekor binatang yang terlihat seprti anjing kecil berdiri sambil mengusapkan kepalanya ke dahi Ririn.

"Hai serigala kecil," Ririn tersenyum kecil pada binatang kecil yang disebutnya sebagai serigala di hadapannya yang tiba-tiba ada di ruangan terkunci itu sambil mengelusnya dengan tangannya yang berdarah.

Serigala kecil yang dipanggil Ririn memiliki bulu bagian atas berwarna abu-abu kebiruan dan bagian bawah berwarna putih dengan mata berwarna biru terang. Binatang yang di sebut oleh Ririn sebagai serigala itu lebih mirip seperti bayi Siberian Husky. Di dahinya ada sebuah simbol bulan sabit berwarna putih.

"Woof," serigala itu menyandarkan kepalanya di tangan Ririn yang berdarah.

"Karena kamu familiar Ririn, jadi Ririn akan memanggilmu Rin," ucap Ririn yang dibalas dengan seruan senang oleh Rin.

Tangan Ririn lalu terjatuh dan pandangannya mulai mengabur. Rin menjilati pipi Ririn dengan khawatir dan mengeluarkan suara yang menunjukkan kalau dia khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ririn hanya kelelahan karena memakai tenaga berlebihan," Ririn mulai menututp matanya. "Ririn…hanya…butuh…isti..ra..hat…," gumam Ririn dengan suara pelan sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Rin menatap majikannya yang tertidur dan terlihat kelelahan. Tidak ingin menganggu istirahatnya, dia mengambil posisi sebelah tangan Ririn yang tadi sempat mengelusnya dan tidur sambil menempelkan wajahnya di tangan Ririn.

Matahari mulai terbit, menyinari langit yang gelap. Bulan merah yang sebelumnya menghiasi langit gelap sudah tidak ada. Sinar matahari masuk melalui jendela, menyinari dua sosok di dalam ruangan itu yang tidur dengan nyenyak.

_Continue…_

XXXXX

Omake

Hibari berjalan menuju dapur, masih memakai piyama berwarna hitam polosnya untuk membuat kopi ketika melihat secarik kertas menempel di pintu kulkas.

_Dear : Kyo-nii_

_Aku pergi beberapa hari karena besok mulai libur Golden Week. Tenang saja, aku akan kembali sebelum ulang tahunmu! Aku tidak mungkin melewatkan ulang tahun kakakku tersayang~ ;)_

_From : Your Beloved Lil' Sis_

Hibari menghela napas membaca pesan adiknya. Sepertinya dia harus mulai terbiasa dengan kebiasaan adiknya yang sering 'kabur dari rumah' selama beberapa hari itu.

Mengira adiknya belum pergi, Hibari berjalan menuju kamar Miyuki dan membuka pintunya. Untuk sesaat Hibari mengerutkan dahinya melihat warna barang-barang Miyuki berubah. Bukan hanya itu, bahkan suasananya berubah menjadi lebih gelap.

"_Aku sudah tidak pantas lagi memakai warna putih yang bersih dan suci,"_

Tiba-tiba suara lirih Miyuki yang semalam dia dengar kembali terngian di kepalanya. Apakah yang dia dengar dan lihat itu sungguhan?

XXXXX

Readers, selamat hari raya Idul Fitri, mohon maaf lahir dan batin kalo Sacchan ada salah ya.

Di chapter ini Haru dan Kyoko mulai panggil Miyuki pake 'Yuki-chan' setelah dengar Hibari manggil dia begitu.

Soal Hibari yang manggil Tsuna 'binatang kecil', di manga Hibari mulai nyebut Tsuna 'little animal' bukan 'herbivore' lagi sih, kayaknya dia mulai mengakui Tsuna.

Kyaaa~ Sacchan seneng banget udah berhasil nyelesaiin ritual Ririn dan bayangin Rin! Btw, itu hari Miyuki ngerjain misi sama ultahnya nggak barengan lho ya. Jadi selesai ultah, terbang ke Italia, baru jalanin misi. Paman Miyuki dan Hibari, kalian pasti tahu kan?

Readers, Sacchan akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang sepertinya tidak ada internet selama sekitar dua hari dari Rabu, jadi kemungkinan besok update Sacchan langsung dua chapter.

Minna mind to R&R?


	14. Ririn Start to Move

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Warning : Mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, dan hal-hal tidak berkenan lainnya.

**prof. creau : **Iya, pamannya si Fon, dan berhubung sebagai hitman Fon sering berpindah-pindah, jadi mamanya si Hibari dan Miyuki bilangnya Fon petualang (mamanya bingung waktu anaknya nanya kerjaan pamannya si master beladiri itu, masa iya di bilang pamannya hitman?). Iya, itu sayap punya Miyuki. Adegan itut erinspirasi dari sikap tenang dan lembut Miyuki+Hibari yang nggak sabaran. Byanagkan kalo ada orang yang tahu dia di bilang mesum, mau ditaro di mana harga dirinya sebagai ketua komite kedisiplinanan plus karnivore Namimori? #ditonfa. Oke, makasih sudah mereview, kamu semangat juga ya baca cerita Sacchan di jam segitu~ Sacchan aja langsung tidur habis upload. Tenang saja, Sacchan akan memberimu oleh-oleh chapter Miyuki dan Ririn bertemu begitu pulang, oke? ;)

**Hikage Natsuhimiko : **Selamat Idul Fitri juga Hikage-san.#bales peluk. Selamat ya udah bisa log in~#naburin bunga di belakang Hikage. Ririn bukan warewolf kok, tapi emang imagenya si Miyuki jadi mirip vampire berhubung kakaknya, si Kyoya emang vampire karena dia suka 'menggigit' orang lain (dalam artian yang berbeda). Wah, Sacchan juga bilang 'kyaaa~' waktu bayangin si anak serigala-lebih mirip anak anjing- itu. Sebenernya nggak di kasih tau, cumin ada hint satu kalimat dari Ririn, Sacchan harap kamu bisa menebak orangnya~

Oke, Minna selamat membaca~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Little Sisters In Act**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ririn Start to Move**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cavallone Mansion, Italia**

Hari sudah beranjak sore, udara semakin dingin membuat sesosok manusia yang sedang tertidur di ruangan itu terbangun. Ririn membuka matanya perlahan merasakan udara dingin menusuk tubuhnya. Tubuhnya bergetar akibat udara luar yang masuk melalui satu-satunya jendela di ruangan itu.

"Dingin," gumam Ririn sambil berdiri dan menutup jendela dengan susah payah.

"Woof," Rin yang terbangun karena merasakan majikannya bergerak menatap Ririn dengan khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa," Ririn mengangkat Rin dan memeluknya. "hangat," gumamnya sambil menempelkan Rin ke pipinya yang dibalas Rin dengan mengusapkan kepalanya.

Ririn lalu berjalan menuju lilin yang mengelilingi lingkaran-lingkaran itu dan memungutnya satu-persatu. Lingkaran serta simbol-simbol yang di gambar Ririn sebelumnya hilang tanpa jejak seakan memang tidak ada gambar apapun.

Selesai memungut lilin-lilin itu, Ririn memasukkan ke dalam kotak. Ririn berjalan menuju tengah-tangah lingkaran kecil yang sebelumnya ada di sana dan mengambil barang yang sekarang berkurang jumlahnya. Ririn mengambil tas rajutnya dan cermin miliknya.

Botol-botol, sarung tangan, dan gantungan kunci yang sebelumnya ada bersama cermin dan tas rajut itu hilang entah ke mana. Ririn mengambil tas rajutnya yang tidak begitu jauh berbeda seperti sebelumnya dan mengamati cerminnya.

Sekarang di bagian bawah cermin itu tergantung sebuah gantungan berbentuk serigala kecil yang menyatu dengan cermin itu sendiri. Ririn memasukkan cermin itu ke dalam tas miliknya dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu sambil membawa kotak berisi lilin.

Ririn berjalan memasuki kamarnya sambil berpegangan pada tembok. Darah yang dia keluarkan tadi malam terlalu banyak membuat tubuhnya lemas dan kepalanya pusing. Ririn meletakkan kotak itu di salah satu sudut kamar dan mengambil baju ganti lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi membawa Rin.

Rin sempat memberontak, tetapi Ririn bersikeras membawanya mandi karena bulunya terkena darahnya. Akhirnya, dengan menggunakan handuk yang di basahi air hangat Ririn berhasil membersihkan darah di bulu Rin dan mengeringkan bulunya dengan hair dryer.

"Ririn mau mandi, tunggu ya,"

Ririn meletakkan Rin di atas pangkuan sebuah boneka beruang yang tingginya melebihi Ririn di salah satu sudut ruangan dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Ririn mengisi bath tub hingga penuh. Sebelum masuk ke dalam air, Ririn mencuci tangannya untuk menghilangkan darah kering di tangannya. Dia memperhatikan telapak tangan kirinya yang sebelumnya terdapat luka menganga selebar lima senti sekarang hanya berupa goresan berwarna merah.

"Hmm, ternyata lebih lama dari biasanya,"

Ririn memasukkan serbuk mandi ke dalam bath tub dan masuk ke dalamnya, berusaha menghilangkan segala rasa lelahnya.

"Ririn harus cepat memulihkan tenaga," gumamnya sambil membasuh wajahnya dengan air.

Setelah selesai mandi dalam jangka waktu yang terbilang lama itu, dia keluar dari dalam bath tub dan memakai bajunya dengan cepat. Tubuhnya gemetar, bukan karena kedinginan, tetapi karena kepalanya yang terasa mengambang dan tubuhnya yang lemas.

Ririn keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju dapur sambil memeluk Rin. Dia meminta tolong kepada koki untuk membuatkan makanan yang banyak mengandung zat besi untuknya. Begitu sampai di dapur dia sudah meminum dua gelas air untuk menghilangkan rasa hausnya setelah melafalkan mantera selama lebih dari lima jam tanpa henti.

"Ririn tidak apa-apa? Ini karena kamu jarang makan, makanya terkena anemia," ucap koki itu sambil memandang Ririn dengan khawatir. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat pucat. "kamu juga hanya sarapan kemarin dan hari ini aku yakin kamu belum makan apapun sedikitpun!" koki itu berkacak pinggang menatap Ririn.

"Maaf," gumam Ririn sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sekarang gadis itu duduk di kursi yang ada di dapur itu.

"Kalau kamu mau main, itu tidak apa-apa, tapi kalau kamu tidak makan nanti kamu sakit dan Boss akan panik," ucap koki itu dengan lembut. "Dari mana saja kamu? Para maid sudah mencarimu di kamarmu, laboratorium, dan perpustakaan, tetapi tidak menemukanmu," koki itu bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari masakannya.

"Ririn memanggil Rin," jawab Ririn sambil mengangkat Rin yang sejak tadi ada di pangkauannya, memperlihatkannya pada koki.

"Anak anjing?" Koki itu menaikkan alisnya begitu membalikkan badannya dan melihat Rin.

Dia tidak melihat Rin sejak tadi karena begitu datang Ririn langsung duduk di kursi dan meminta air minum, Ririn meletakkan Rin di pangkuannya sehingga terhalang meja dan Koki itu tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Bukan, Rin serigala,"

Koki itu menatap Ririn dengan dahi berkerut. Koki itu cukup yakin bahwa itu adalah anjing sejenis Siberian Husky. Dia mengamati anjing itu dan menatap Ririn.

"Mana induknya?"

"Ririn mamanya,"

Perkataan Ririn membuat Koki itu tertawa. Sebenarnya, berhubung Ririn yang 'melahirkan' Rin, tidak salah dia menyebut Rin sebagai 'anak'nya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, kamu bisa menjadi mamanya" Koki itu memandang Ririn dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Ririn memang sering membawa binatang-binatang aneh setelah main di luar mansion. Dia pernah membawa kodok, kadal, dan serangga yang membuat maid berlarian karena takut yang pada akhirnya dibuang oleh bawahan Dino, bahkan membawa ular beracun entah-dari-mana-dia-mendapatkannya, yang membuat Dino panik.

Sejak saat itu Dino menyuruh maid atau siapapun mengawasi Ririn ketika bermain di luar mansion, tapi tetap saja gadis itu sering hilang dari pengawasan. Setidaknya saat ini dia membawa binatang yang normal.

"Jadi namanya Rin?"

"Um," Ririn menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne, Ririn juga mau memberi Rin makan," Ririn meletakkan Rin di atas meja.

"Woof," Rin berdiri sambil menatap Koki. Ekornya bergoyang dan kepalanya dimiringkan.

"Baiklah," Koki itu mengambil dua mangkuk plastik.

Satu mangkuk dia isi dengan daging cincang dan satu lagi dengan susu. Koki itu meletakkan dua mangkok itu di salah satu sudut ruangan dan menurunkan Rin dari meja. Dia mengelus Rin yang dibalas dengan suara senang. Rin memakan makanannya dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, kurasa masakannya sudah matang. Sekarang giliranmu untuk makan,"

Koki itu meletakkan semangkuk sup krim bayam, dua potong roti gandum, sepotong ayam goreng, segelas jus jeruk dan segelas susu di hadapan Ririn.

"Terima kasih," ucap Ririn yang dibalas dengan senyuman oleh Koki.

Awalnya Ririn tidak yakin dapat menghabiskan makanan itu mengingat porsi makannya yang biasa, tapi ternyata dia berhasil menghabiskan semua makanannya, yang membuat Kokinya senang mengingat nonanya biasanya hanya makan sedikit. Tpi hal itu juga membuat Ririn sadar besarnya tenaganya yang terkuras setelah melakukan 'ritual'.

"Masakan yang enak seperti biasa," ucap Ririn setelah menghabiskan semua makanan di meja.

Koki itu tersenyum senang mendengar komentar Ririn. Walaupun Ririn mengucapkannya dengan wajah datar, tapi Koki itu tahu bahwa nonanya selalu berkata dengan jujur. Setelah selesai makan, Ririn membawa Rin kembali ke kamarnya.

Keadaannya sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Tubuhnya masih terasa sedikit lemas, tapi setidaknya gemetarnya sudah berhenti dan tubuhnya tidak lagi menggigil kedinginan. Dia cukup beruntung karena Dino selalu menyalakan pemanas di seluruh ruangan karena Ririn sangat tidak tahan dingin.

"Sayang sekali, padahal Ririn ingin segera ke tempat itu, sepertinya Ririn masih harus beristirahat untuk malam ini," ucapnya sambil menatap bulan sabit di luar.

Ririn mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan cerminnya, memeluk Rin dan mengarahkan cerminnya ke bulan. Ririn mengambil kursi dan duduk di dekat jendela sambil mengarahkan cerminnya ke bulan. Ririn sendiri memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk Rin. Tubuh mereka dan cermin itu diselimuti cahaya tipis.

"Uuung," Rin mengangkat kepalanya menatap Ririn.

"Kita tidak punya tenaga lagi, selagi ada bulan, kita harus mengisi tenaga walau sedikit," Ririn mengelus kepala Rin yang duduk di pangkuannya.

Ririn lalu berjalan ke arah kasur dan menarik selimut dan bantalnya dan membawanya ke depan jendela.

"Kita akan tidur di sini agar kekuatan kita cepat pulih," ucap Ririn sambil mengatur bantal-bantal dan selimut itu di bawah jendela.

Ririn tidur sambil memeluk Rin dan cerminnya, menatap bulan yang menerangi mereka.

"Sekarang Ririn tidak akan pernah sendirian lagi," ucapnya sambil memeluk Rin.

"Woof!" Rin seakan menyetujui ucapan Ririn menggoyangkan ekornya dengan senang.

XXXXX

Ririn bangun saat hari sudah siang dan cahaya matahari terlalu menyilaukan matanya. Ririn dengan cepat mandi, makan dan berjalan ke laboratoriumnya. Setelah selesai membuat beberapa ramuan, Ririn memasukkan semua bahan, peralatan dan ramuannya ke dalam tas rajutnya.

Untuk ukuran tas rajutnya yang sedang, banyaknya barang-barang yang dimasukkan Ririn sebenarnya tidak cocok tetapi entah kenapa tas itu tetap terlihat datar seakan isinya hanya dua buku tipis. Ririn baru menyelesaikan semua kegiatannya saat hari menjelang malam.

Berbekal beberapa potong sandwich dan dua botol air mineral, Ririn pergi ke tempat yang di tujunya. Tidak ingin ada orang yang mengetahui tujuannya, Ririn menggunakan pintu belakang untuk pergi.

Dia mengenakan baju yang sama seperti yang dia pakai saat meninggalkan Giglio Nero Mansion. Mantel abu-abu panjang selutut dengan hoodie, celana panjang hitam, kaus lengan panjang sepaha dan tas rajut abu-abu. Dia meminum sebutir pil berwarna merah sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"Uuung,"

"Tenang saja, aku tahu. Tapi, kalau aku tidak meminum obat ini, aku tidak kuat terhadap udara dingin di sini," Ririn menatap Rin yang berada di pelukannya, menatapnya khawatir dengan mata lembut.

Ririn tentu saja tahu setiap obat yang dia buat memiliki efek samping, tidak terkecuali obat yang akhir-akhir ini sering diminumnya. Ririn menatap langit yang sayangnya tidak terlihat bulan. Beberapa saat yang lalu Ririn melihat ada bulan sabit. Sepertinya awan menutupi bulan itu.

Ririn berjalan memasuki hutan dan berjalan selama beberapa jam tanpa henti. Setelah beberapa kali mencoba melakukan _warp_ jarak pendek ketika ada bulan, Ririn akhirnya bernapas lega mereka telah mencapai setidaknya setengah dari perjalanan.

Ririn sedang duduk di bawah salah satu pohon, baru saja selesai memakan sandwichnya dan meminum air mineralnya ketika mendengar suara ribut dan seruan-seruan menuju ke arahnya.

"Tunggu! Cepat, kejar dia!"

"Waaa!"

Seorang anak laki-laki yang kelihatannya lebih muda dari Ririn, tetapi lebih tinggi darinya berlari di kejar lima orang lelaki berbaju hitam. Anak itu berambut cokelat dan memakai syal bergaris. Salah seorang dari kelima laki-laki itu menembak anak itu, salah satu tembakannya menggores kaki anak itu dan membuatnya terjatuh.

"Fuuta de la Stella, kami membutuhkan buku yang kau bawa," ucap salah satu laki-laki sambil menyeringai, berjalan perlahan mendekati Fuuta.

"Kalian tidak malu bergerombol mengejar seseorang yang jauh lebih muda dari kalian menggunakan senjata?"

Ririn tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri di depan Fuuta. Di sebelah Ririn berdiri Rin yang menyalak dengan keras kepada mereka. Rin menatap mereka sambil menggeram.

"Gadis manis, sepertinya bukan posisimu untuk bicara seperti itu," laki-laki yang tadi berhasil menembak Fuuta dan berjalan mengghampirinya memandang Ririn sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Hei, pergi dari sini, kamu bisa terluka!" Fuuta berseru pada Ririn yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Itu benar, dengarkan perkataannya dan pergilah dari sini dengan tenang," ucap salah satu laki-laki yang berdiri di belakang laki-laki pertama.

Ririn tidak mengatakan apapun dan mengeluarkan beberapa bola berwarna ungu dan biru dari dalam tasnya dan melemparkannya ke arah empat orang itu. Dalam sekejap bola yang di lemparkan Ririn meledak, menghasilkan asap berwarna ungu dan biru.

"Ukh, Apa yang kamu lakukan? Hei, kalian tidak apa-apa?" laki-laki yang tidak terkena asap itu berdiri di tempatnya, berusaha memanggil teman-temannya.

"Percuma, mereka tidak sadarkan diri. Aku baru saja melemparkan bom tidur dan pelumpuh, begitu mereka menghirup asap itu sedikit saja, mereka akan langsung tidak sadarkan diri dan tiidak bisa bergerak," ucap Ririn dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Kurang ajar!" laki-laki itu menembakkan pistolnya kepada Ririn.

"_Riflessa_," Ririn mengangkat cermin yang di pegangnya ke depan dada. Mata dan tubuhnya bercahaya kekuningan walau tipis.

Seketika peluru-peluru yang tadi ditembakkan kepadanya memantul dan berbalik arah mengenai laki-laki yang tadi menembaknya. Cahaya yang ada di mata dan tubuh Ririn menghilang seketika. Begitu laki-laki itu terjatuh, Ririn mendekatinya, menendang pistolnya dan menaburkan serbuk berwarna biru dan ungu ke mulut dan hidungnya. Laki-laki itu pingsan seketika.

"Dengan begini mereka tidak akan bisa bergerak untuk beberapa jam ke depan," ucapnya sambil menghampiri Fuuta. "Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Ririn berlutut di depan Fuuta yang menatapnya dengan kagum.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya tergores. Terima kasih sudah menolongku," Fuuta menatap Ririn sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah, Master bilang kita harus menolong orang yang kesulitan," ucap Ririn sambil mengeluarkan kapas, perban, plester, obat merah dan alkohol.

Ririn menatap barang-barang yang dikeluarkannya dengan bingung. Bagaimana cara merawat orang menggunakan benda-benda ini? Mengingat lukanya yang selalu sembuh dengan sendirinya karena darah yang mengalir di tubuhnya, Ririn hanya bisa menatap benda-benda itu dengan bingung. Lagi pula dia membawa barang itu hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, tidak pernah dia memikirkan untuk memakainya.

"Ririn tidak mengerti memakai ini, kamu bisa pakai sendiri?" Ririn memberikan barang yang diambilnya dari tasnya kepada Fuuta.

"Ah, bisa. Terima kasih," Fuuta menerima benda-benda itu dan mulai membersihkan lukanya.

"Orang-orang itu akan terbangun beberapa jam lagi, kamu mempunyai waktu untuk kabur. Ini, Ririn berikan sedikit bom asap tadi untukmu melindungi diri. Mau kamu bunuh atau kamu apakan mereka terserah padamu, Ririn tidak peduli. Ririn harus pergi sekarang," ucap Ririn sambil memberikan tiga bola ungu dan tiga bola biru lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan Fuuta dengan cepat.

"Tunggu, bagaimana dengan obat-obat ini!" Fuuta memanggil Ririn yang sudah mulai menjauh.

"Simpan saja, Ririn tidak membutuhkannya," ucap Ririn tanpa menghentikan jalannya.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku!" kali ini Fuuta berteriak lebih keras karena Ririn hampir tidak terlihat. Samar-samar dia mendengar 'sama-sama'.

Begitu Ririn menghilang dari pandangannya, Fuuta berdiri dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku yang sangat besar dari kantungnya yang-entah-bagaimana-dapat-muat walau kantungnya jauh lebih kecil dari buku itu.

Daun-daun yang berguguran, ranting, batu, dan benda di sekitarnya melayang untuk sesaat. Tubuhny melayang dan kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah. Matanya kosong. Hanya untuk beberapa detik. Setelah itu dia kembali berdiri dan benda di sekitarnya kembali jatuh ke tanah.

"Ranking Planet tidak bisa menemuka data tentangnya. Ada gelombang yang mengacaukan tentang dirinya. Siapa gadis itu?" Fuuta bergumam dengan dahi berkerut.

XXXXX

Ririn melihat sebuah mansion megah yang mirip istana tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Mansion itu sangat besar, tetapi terlihat sedikit suram dan dikelilingi aura gelap. Hutan yang mengelilingi mansion itu tidak membuat mansion itu terlihat semakin baik. Mansion itu lebih mirip seperti mansion berhantu karena cahaya matahari terhalang oleh pohon-pohon dari hutan itu.

Berkali-kali dia hanya bisa melakukan short warp karena kekuatannya terkuras beberapa hari yang lalu akibat ritual yang dilakukannya. Beruntung dia bisa memakai kekuatan bulan sabit walaupun hanya sedikit sebelum matahari terbit.

Beberapa kali dia mencoba membuat ilusi bulan purnama dengan kekuatannya, tetapi kekuatannya terlalu lemah, hingga dia hanya menggunakannya untuk berpindah tempat jarak pendek.

"Akhirnya, kita sampai. Kalau begini aku bisa pergi ke sana," gumam Ririn sambil duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar, kelelahan karena memaksa memakai warp walaupun kekuatannya sudah habis, sekaligus karena perjalanan berjam-jam.

"Woof," Rin menjilati wajah Ririn, berusaha menghilangkan sedikit rasa lelahnya.

"Terima kasih, Ririn hanya kelelahan. Begitu rasa lelah Ririn hilang, kita pergi ke mansion itu," Ririn mengelus Rin yang dibalas dengan gonggongan senang.

DRRT

Ririn meraih kantong celananya dan melihat layar ponselnya. Ada telepon dari kakaknya.

"RIRIN~"

Sudah mengantisipasi teriakan Dino, Ririn mengangkat ponselnya jauh dari telinga. Setelah itu dia mengangkat ponsel di depan wajahnya, sangat yakin dia dapat mendengar suara kakaknya dengan amat sangat jelas walaupun tanpa menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Ya, Kak," jawabnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik,"

"Kakak kangen padamu~,"

"Ya,"

"Ririn, cobalah katakan sesuatu, kamu tidak pernah berbicara apapun saat aku menelponmu," Dino berbicara dengan suara sedih.

"Apa?"

"Apapun?"

"…."

"Ririn?"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kamu malah diam?"

"Ririn tidak bisa memikirkan apapun yang ingin Ririn bicarakan,"

"Hhh, sudahlah, kamu memang bukan tipe yang banyak bicara. Ririn, kakak kangen padamu, tapi tenang saja, tidak lama lagi aku bisa kembali ke Italia,"

"Kakak,"

"Ya?"

"Ririn mau ketemu Kakak,"

"…."

5 menit kemudian…

"?"

Ririn memandangi teleponnya dengan dahi berkerut. Kenapa jadi tidak ada suaranya? Dia memeriksa layar ponselnya. Masih tersambung. Apakah rusak? Dia mendekatkan telinganya ke ponsel itu hanya untuk menjauhkannya sedetik kemudian.

"ROMARIO, KAU DENGAR? RIRIN MAU BERTEMU DENGANKU! DIA KANGEN PADAKU!"

Ririn menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya.

"Boss, tenang! Tolong berhenti berteriak saat menelepon Nona, anda tidak kasihan dengan indera pendengaran Nona yang terancam mengalami kerusakan?"

Ririn menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar perkataan Romario. Sepertinya dirinya memang terancam harus pergi ke THT jika kakaknya masih berbicara di telepon dengan suara seperti itu. Ririn masih bisa mendengar suara kakaknya yang terdengar senang dan Romario yang berusaha membuat kakaknya tenang.

"Kak?"

"Ya?" Dino langsung menjawab dengan cepat.

"Tolong katakan pada Romario untuk berhenti memanggilku 'Nona',"

Samar-samar dia mendengar Romario menghela napas dan berkata 'baiklah, Ririn'. Terkadang Ririn heran dengannya karena dia masih memanggil Ririn dengan Nona. Mungkin lupa, mungkin kebiasaan, tetapi saat ini hanya Romario satu-satunya yang terkadang masih memanggilnya dengan sebuatan 'Nona'. Seluruh maid dan bawahan Dino dan orang-orang di Millefiore memanggilnya Ririn.

"Ririn~ tenang saja, aku akan segera kembali secepatnya dan bertemu denganmu~," Dino berbicara dengan suara riang.

"Tidak. Ririn akan ketemu Kakak hari ini juga,"

PIP

Dan dengan satu kalimat itu, Ririn mematikan ponselnya. Dia menatap layar ponselnya sesaat sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam kantung celananya.

"Baiklah, waktunya kita pergi,"

"Woof!"

Ririn berdiri sambil memeluk Rin dan berjalan menuju mansion besar di hadapannya.

Sementara itu Dino…

"Romario, siapkan pesawat sekarang juga! Aku harus kembali ke Italia!" Dino dengan antusias mengguncangkan bahu Romario.

"Boss, itu tidak mungkin, pekerjaan anda masih sangat banyak," Romario menunjuk meja kerja Dino yang penuh dengan setumpuk kertas dengan wajah bersalah. Tugas-tugas Dino telah di alihkan ke Jepang.

"Tapi Ririn bilang ingin bertemu denganku!"

"Boss, tolong anda kerjakan pekerjaan anda,"

"Tunggu, Romario!"

"Maaf, tapi anda memiliki janji dengan Hibari-san untuk bertarung dengannya sore ini, dan saya tidak mau mendengar alasan anda nanti jika pekerjaan ini tidak selesai tepat waktu,"

Romario sambil menggumamkan 'maaf' kepada Bossnya menariknya paksa menuju meja untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang sempat terabaikan. Sementara itu, Dino mengerjakan tugasnya dengan wajah sedih dan menggumamkan 'Ririn, Ririn' berkali-kali yang membuat tangan kanannya itu menghela napas menanggapi sister-complex Bossnya.

XXXXX

Suatu tempat di Italia….

"Bodoh kalian semua! Menangkap seorang bocah saja tidak bisa!"

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya berkumis memarahi lima anak buahnya yang berpakaian hitam di hadapannya. Salah seorang di antara mereka memiliki beberapa luka tembak.

"Tapi Boss, kami bertemu dengan anak yang di cari oleh 'orang itu'," ucap salah satu dari bawahannya.

"Ceritakan," Laki-laki paruh baya itu meletekkan rokok di mulutnya dan menyalakannya, menatap anak buahnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Anak perempuan berambut hitam bergelombang, bermata silver dan membawa cermin," ucap bawahannya yang terkena beberapa luka tembak.

"Bodoh! Anak seperti itu juga banyak!" bentak bossnya.

"Tapi anak itu memakai kekuatan aneh! Dia memantulkan seluruh peluru yang saya tembakkan menggunakan cerminnya, tubuhnya juga di kelilingi cahaya kekuningan!"

"Begitukah? Sepertinya 'orang itu' tidak menceritakan apapun tentang hal itu. Baiklah, hubungi 'orang itu', kita akan membicarakan hal ini," perintah Laki-laki paruh baya itu.

Kelima anak buahnya pergi dari tempat itu. Laki-laki itu berjalan menuju jendela ruang kerjanya dan menatap luar.

"Kalau benar anak itu anak yang kamu cari, keinginan kita bisa tercapai," gumam Laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum licik.

Di tempat lain…

"Apa? Di Italia?" seorang pria berusia awal tiga puluhan baru selesai mandi ketika ponselnya berdering. Dia duduk di sofa kamarnya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Begitu? Tidak salah lagi itu dia. Kerahkan tim pencari untuk mencari anak itu di seluruh Italia!" ucap pria itu setelah mendengarkan penjelasan dari orang di seberang telepon. Dia mematikan ponselnya dan berjalan mendekati jendela, memandang langit biru.

"Cermin bulan dan cahaya di tubuhnya. Kekuatan bulan miliknya sudah bangkit. Dia benar-benar anakmu Amel!"

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku memang tidak sengaja membiarkannya dibawa oleh mafia-mafia itu. Ternyata menyerang mafia lemah itu tidak ada salahnya walaupun tidak berhasil mendapatkan keberadaan tentang dirinya. Pada akhirnya, di akan kembali padaku," Pria itu tersenyum licik.

"Karin, boneka kecilku yang manis, aku akan mendapatkanmu dan kekuatanmu kembali. Sumber ke abadianku!" Pria itu tertawa jahat dengan kencang.

_Continue…_

XXXXX

_Riflessa _: pantulkan

Ne, Hikage-san, apakah kamu bisa menebak Master Ririn dari kata-katanya pada Fuuta sebelumnya? Seorang yang sangat bijak yang ada di KHR!

Readers untuk penggemar Miyuki, chapter ini Miyuki nggak muncul dan berfokus ke Ririn, tolong jangan kecewa ya karena Miyuki akan muncul di chapter depan.

Untuk chapter selanjutnya kalo nggak malam ini Sacchan akan update besok pagi sebelum pergi. Sacchan akan usahakan malam ini jika tidak ada halangan karena kemungkinan besok pagi tidak akan keburu mengingat Sacchan harus pergi pagi-pagi sekali.

Minna mind to R&R?


	15. Under The Moonloght

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Warning : Mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, dan hal-hal tidak berkenan lainnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Little Sisters In Act**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Under The Moonlight**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Namimori, Jepang**

5 Mei 20xx, 08:15

Hibari membuka matanya. Dia melihat sekeliling kamarnya sesaat sebelum bangkit dari kasurnya. Seperti biasanya, dia berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat kopi. Begitu sampai di dapur dia melihat adiknya sedang memasak sesuatu sambil memakai apron berwarna biru muda.

"Ah, Kyo-nii, selamat pagi,"

"Hn,"

"Tunggu sebentar, akan kutuangkan kopi untukmu,"

Miyuki mengambil satu mug berwarna biru tua dan menuangkan kopi ke mug itu. Hibari duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan dan menerima kopi yang di berikan Miyuki. Dia melihat gelas berwarna hitam di dekatnya yang berisi kopi yang tinggal setengah.

"_Aku sudah tidak pantas lagi memakai warna putih yang bersih dan suci,"_

"Yuki,"

"Ya?"

"Kenapa kamu mengganti warna kamar dan barang-barang mu?"

Hibari menatap punggung adiknya yang masih memasak. Dia tidak melihat ekspresi di wajah Miyuki yang berubah untuk sesaat. Miyuki membalikkan wajahnya kepada kakaknya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku hanya mau mengganti suasana saja," ucapnya lalu kembali memasak.

"Kamu tidak pernah memakai barang berwarna putih lagi selain pitamu,"

"Ah, warna putih kan cepat kotor. Ada apa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

Miyuki mengambil piring dan meletakkan makanan yang di masaknya di piring-piring itu lalu membawanya ke meja makan.

"Tidak, hanya saja sepertinya sekarang kamu tidak pernah memakai apapun yang berwarna putih lagi,"

"Mungkin seleraku terhadap warna berubah sejak tinggal di asrama. Kenapa? Ada sesuatu yang salah?" Miyuki tersenyum sambil menyusun makanan di meja makan.

Hibari hanya mendengus sambil meminum kopinya. Niatnya untuk bertanya lebih jauh terhenti begitu mendengar sebuah suara memasuki ruangan itu.

"Miyuki, Hibari, pagi~"

Miyuki menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Hibird yang memasuki ruang makan dan hinggap di bahu Miyuki. Miyuki mengelus kepala Hibird sambil tersenyum.

"Pagi Hibird. Tunggu ya, aku siapkan makanmu,"

Miyuki berjalan mengambil mangkuk kecil dan meneruh biji-bijian di dalamnya lalu sebuah mangkuk berisi air putih. Miyuki meletakkan kedua mangkuk itu di atas meja kecil.

"Kyo-nii, Roll mana? Sepertinya aku jarang melihatnya?"

"Dia tidak perlu makan,"

"Eh?"

"Dia tidak membutuhkan makanan,"

Seakan mengerti maksud Miyuki, Hibari berkata pada Miyuki dengan wajah datar. Animal Weapon kan memang tidak membutuhkan makanan. Miyuki menatap kakaknya dengan pandangan bingung.

Melihat Hibari yang kelihatannya tidak akan berkata apapun lagi, Miyuki menghela napas dan duduk di hadapan kakaknya.

"Baiklah," ucapnya sambil memakan sarapannya.

XXXXX

11:00

Hibari menatap jam dinding di kamarnya. Dia mematikan laptopnya, baru saja menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaannya untuk The Foundation. Dia berjalan menuju lemarinya dan mengambil seragamnya. Setelah memakai seragamnya, dia mengambil tonfanya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Kyo-nii mau patroli?"

Hibari sekilas melihat adiknya yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah dengan laptop menyala di hadapannya.

"Hn,"

"Hati-hati,"

"Hn,"

"Tunggu," sebelum Hibari sempat melangkahkan kakinya, Miyuki sekali lagi memanggilnya. "Kyo-nii jadi bertarung dengan Dino-san sore ini?" Miyuki menatap kakaknya dengan alis terangkat.

"Hn," jawab Hibari sambil berjalan meninggalkan Miyuki.

"Jangan pulang terlalu malam, aku memasak banyak makanan dan ajak juga Dino-san sebagai tanda terima kasih sudah mau menemanimu berlatih!" Miyuki setengah berteriak mendengar suara pintu depan di buka. Pintu depan tertutup tanpa ada jawaban, tetapi Miyuki tahu bahawa kakaknya mendengarnya.

Miyuki menghela napas. Bisa-bisanya kakaknya itu tetap bertarung di hari ulang tahunnya. Dia hanya berharap kakaknya itu tidak bertarung selama berhari-hari seperti yang pernah di lakukannya sebelumnya. Miyuki lalu mengalihkan pandangannya menatap layar laptopnya dengan serius.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bisa menemukan adik Dino-san? Tidak mungkin dia berbohong," gumam Miyuki.

Sejak pulang dari misi, Miyuki yang penasaran dengan 'adik' yang disebut-sebut oleh Dino dan mulai mencari data tentang keluarga Dino. Ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggal dan dia merupakan anak tunggal. Tidak disebutkan kalau ayahnya pernah menikah dengan perempuan lain atau memiliki anak simpanan atau memiliki anak angkat.

Sebagai seorang informan dari Vongola, Miyuki sudah memiliki data semua Famiglia yang memiliki aliansi dengan Vongola. Menurutnya, mengetahui kawan lebih dahulu daripada lawan sangatlah penting agar dia mengetahui kekuatan dan kelemahan Famiglia itu.

Juga untuk berjaga-jaga jika salah satu Famiglia berkhianat. Oleh karena itu, tidak heran sejak awal Miyuki memiliki data tentang Cavallone. Mulai dari jumlah anggotanya, sejarahnya, nama Boss nya sejak Primo sampai Decimo, silsilah keluarga, kelebihan dan kelemahan, semua Miyuki ketahui.

Memang Miyuki tidak pernah memeriksa Cavallone lebih detail sebelumnya, tetapi dia sangat yakin dengan informasi yang di milikinya. Beberapa kali dia menyusup ke jaringan keamanan Cavallone walaupun dia tahu menyusup jaringan Famiglia aliansi sendiri adalah tabu karena dapat menyebabkan putusnya aliansi dan membuat dua keluarga menjadi bermusuhan, tetapi tetap saja dia tidak dapat menemukan data 'adik perempuan' Dino.

Dia sempat bertanya pada Reborn jika Dino memiliki adik selain Tsuna, tetapi Reborn bilang tidak. Miyuki mengetuk meja dengan jarinya. Siapa 'adik perempuan' yang dimaksud Dino?

XXXXX

15:03

"Haneuma, kau terlambat tiga menit," Hibari mengarahkan tonfanya ke arah pria yang baru saja membuka pintu atap itu.

"Maaf, Kyoya. Romario tidak mengizinkanku pergi sebelum aku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku," Dino menunjuk ke arah Romario yang berdiri di belakangnya, berjalam ke arah salah satu sisi atap. Hibari hanya mendengus mendengar penjelasan Dino.

"Bersiaplah, _I'll bite you to death,_"

Dino dengan segera mengeluarkan cambuknya, menahan tonfa Hibari yang mengarah ke kepalanya.

"Yang benar saja Kyoya, kamu meminta bertarung denganku di hari ulang tahunmu? Apa kamu tidak bisa meminta hadiah yang lebih baik?" Dino menendang perut Hibari yang dihindarinya dengan melompat ke belakang.

Seakan tidak mendengar perkataan Dino, Hibari melanjutkan serangannya, menyebabkan pipi Dino sedikit tergores. Darahnya mentes di lantai atap itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah," Dino menghela napas sambil mulai menyerang Hibari dengan cambuknya.

XXXXX

20:12

"Kyoya, ini sudah malam, kamu tidak kasihan dengan Yuki menunggumu di rumah?" Dino dengan tubuh penuh lecet dan pakaian yang sedikit terkena darah, berkata dengan lelah.

"_Jangan pulang terlalu malam, aku memasak banyak makanan,"_

Tiba-tiba Hibari teringat perkataan adiknya itu.

"_dan ajak juga Dino-san sebagai tanda terima kasih sudah mau menemanimu berlatih!"_

Sebenarnya dia malas mengajak Dino ke rumahnya, tetapi dia malas berurusan dengan ceramah adiknya nanti jika dia tidak mengajak Dino.

"Hn," Hibari menurunkan senjatanya dan menatap Dino. "Haneuma, Yuki mengajakmu makan di rumah," dengan satu kalimat bernada dingin itu, Hibari pergi tanpa menunggu Dino.

"Sunnguh? Kyoya, aku ikut!" Dino tersenyum dan berjalan cepat menghampiri Hibari yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu.

XXXXX

21:45

"Aku kenyang, terima kasih sudah mengundangku makan di sini, Yuki," ucap Dino sambil tersenyum kepada Miyuki.

"Sama-sama," Miyuki tersenyum sambil merapihkan piring-piring kotor. "Lagipula anggap saja ini untuk merayakan pesta ulang tahun Kyo-nii sekaligus tanda terima kasihku karena sudah mau menemani Kyo-nii berlatih di hari libur,"

Dino tersenyum mendengar perkataan Miyuki. Teringat kejadian sebelumnya, dia tidak lagi membantu Miyuki dengan piring-piring. Walaupun sejak tadi dia belum berbuat kecerobohan apapun, dia tidak mau membuat Miyuki bertambah repot nantinya. Dino memang sempat menawarkan diri, tapi Miyuki berhasil meyakinkannya kalau dia bisa mengurus semuanya sendiri.

"Lho, Kyo-nii? Mau ke mana?" Miyuki mengerutkan dahinya melihat kakaknya berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Sekolah,"

"Sekolah? Jam segini?"

"Ada sesuatu,"

"Apa?"

Hibari hanya menatap adiknya sekilas lalu pergi tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Miyuki tahu reaksi kakaknya itu. Ada 'sesuatu' di sekolah, tetapi dia juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ahahaha, Kyoya benar-benar peduli pada sekolah itu ya,"

"Hhh, terkadang aku heran padanya. Sepertinya hubungan batinnya dengan sekolah itu lebih erat daripada dengan adiknya," ucap Miyuki dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Tapi dia tetap peduli padamu kan," ucap Dino sambil tersenyum.

"Iya," Miyuki membalas senyum Dino. "tapi aku belum sempat memberikannya hadiah ulang tahunnnya," tambahnya sambil mengeluarkan kotak berukuran sedang berwarna abu-abu dan pita hitam.

"Kalau begitu kita berikan saja sekarang," ucap Dino sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?"

"Kita pergi ke sekolah sekarang juga, aku akan menemanimu. Bukankah kejutan juga merupakan bagian dari hadiah? Kita kejutkan Kyoya dengan mendatanginya di sekolah!" ucap Dino sambil tersenyum pada Miyuki.

"Benar juga!" Miyuki tersenyum senang mendengar pendapat Dino. "Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Bukankah besok Dino-san ada pekerjaan? Tadi Romario-san menelepon mengatakan hal itu kan?" Miyuki memandang Dino dengan khawatir dan tatapan tidak enak.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya akan bertemu seseorang untuk membicarakan kerja sama kami, ini sama sekali tidak merepotkan," Dino tersenyum menenangkan Miyuki. "Ayo, kita pergi sekarang sebelum Kyoya pergi dari sekolah!" Dino berdiri sambil mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di pintu.

"Ah, aku akan mengambil jaketku dulu," ucap Miyuki sambil berjalan ke kamar.

Miyuki membuka lemarinya dan mengambil jaket rajut berwarna hitam miliknya.

DHEG

"Eh?"

Miyuki menyentuh dadanya. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan sesuatu dari kantung bajunya. Miyuki mengeluarkan jepit rambut berwarna hitam dari sakunya.

"Natt?"

DHEG

'_Apa ini? Aku merasakan sesuatu,'_ batin Miyuki.

Miyuki menutup matanya dan menggenggam jepit rambutnya di depan dada. Miyuki berusaha menyatukan perasaannya dengan Natt. Dia mengosongkan pikirannya.

'_Di mana?'_

Hal pertama yang Miyuki lihat adalah bulan. Bulan purnama perak yang sangat terang di langit yang gelap. Lalu dia melihat pagar besi seperti teralis. Dari tempatnya berdiri, langit terlihat lebih dekat dan luas. Pemandangan yang asing dengan tempat yang sangat familier.

'_Tempat itu…,'_

Miyuki membuka matanya. Dia bergegas memakai jaketnya lalu berjalan menghampiri Dino yang menunggu di ruang tengah.

"Maaf lama," Miyuki tersenyum meminta maaf kepada Dino.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kita pergi sekarang," Dino tersenyum kepada Miyuki sambil berdiri.

Mereka pun pergi menuju sekolah bersama-sama.

'_Kalau benar, aku harus cepat,'_ batin Miyuki sambil berjalan di sebelah Dino.

XXXXX

Seorang laki-laki duduk di jendela sambil memandang bulan purnama di langit dengan kedua matanya yang berbeda warna.

"Kufufufu, sepertinya ada yang datang ke kota ini," Mukuro menyentuh mata kanannya yang berwarna merah.

Beberapa saat yang lalu dia terbangun. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak memimpikannya, hari saat dia menghancurkan Estraneo Famiglia. 'Keluarganya' yang terkutuk, yang membuatnya ingin memusnahkan seluruh mafia.

Dia merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang entah kenapa terasa familiar baginya. Dia menutup matanya, mengingat mimpinya.

"_Tanda terima kasih untuk leontinku. Sebagai gantinya tolong…..,"_

Mukuro membuka matanya. dan tersenyum sedih.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, tetapi kenapa aku tidak bisa menolongmu?"

"Mukuro-sama?"

Mukuro mengalihkan perhatiannya dan menatap Chrome yang berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya dan menatapnya khawatir.

"Chrome, ada apa? Ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kamu tidur," Mukuro mengeluarkan senyum khasnya dan memberikan gesture pada Chrome untuk mendekat.

"Ah, aku baru mau tidur dan melihat anda masih terbangun," ucap Chrome sambil menundukkan kepala malu. Dia memainkan jari tangannya.

"Kufufufu, Chrome ku yang manis," Mukuro tersenyum sambil memegang dagu Chrome yang berdiri di depannya, membuat Chrome menatap wajahnya. "kamu khawatir padaku?" Mukuro memandang gadis yang sangat disayanginya itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Te-tentu saja," Chrome menjawab pertanyaan Mukuro dengan wajah memerah.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terbangun karena bermimpi tentang masa lalu," Mukuro memegang bahu Chrome dan menarik tubuhnya pelan, membuat kepala Chrome bersandar di bahunya.

"Mimpi?" Chrome berusaha mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Mukuro yang menatap bulan purnama di langit.

"Ya, tentang sesorang yang membuatku bisa berada di sini," ucapnya sambil tersenyum sedih.

XXXXX

22:10 PM

Seorang gadis berdiri di atap Namimori Gakuen. Dia melihat atap yang luas dan kosong itu dengan datar. Angin kencang membuat mantel dan rambutnya berkibar.

"Rin, kamu yakin di sini?"

"Uuung,"

Ririn menatap Rin yang di peluknya. Ekor dan telinganya turun ke bawah, menunjukkan dia merasa bersalah karena membawa majikannya ke tempat yang salah. Beruntung udara di Jepang tidak sedingin udara di Italia, Ririn tidak perlu meminum obat miliknya walau tubuhnya tetap merasa kedinginan, dia masih dapat menahannya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Mungkin memang sebelumnya Kakak ada di sini," ucap Ririn sambil menurunkan Rin dari pelukannya lalu berjalan menuju teralis besi dan berhenti di depannya. Kepalanya menatap langit, memandang bulan purnama berwarna perak yang bersinar terang.

"Lagi pula ini tempat yang sangat bagus untuk kita mengisi kekuatan. Tempat yang tinggi, membuat bulan terlihat lebih dekat dan lebih jelas. Untung saja di Jepang sedang ada bulan purnama," ucapnya sambil mengeluarkan cerminnya dan mengarahakannya ke bulan.

"Woof!" Rin menyalak senang, merasakan kekuatan mengalir ke tubuhnya.

"Bulan yang sangat indah,"

Ririn menutup matanya dan mengangakat cerminnya ke arah bulan. Tubuh Ririn dan cermin miliknya di kelilingi cahaya berwarna perak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" sebuah suara dengan nada dingin terdengar dari arah pintu. "Tempat ini tidak boleh sembarangan di masuki," lanjutnya dengan dingin.

Ririn membalikkan badannya, masih memegang cermin dengan ke dua tangannya, menyebabkan mantel dan rambutnya berkibar dengan cahaya keperakan menyelimuti tubuhnya. Matanya yang bersinar keperakan menatap orang yang memanggilnya.

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam bermata onyx dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin serta ekspresi wajah yang tegas dan sesaat laki-laki yang memanggilnya menghentikan gerakannya melihat gadis di hadapannya.

Penampilan Ririn saat ini membuatnya terlihat seperti dewi bulan yang bersinar di malam yang gelap itu, dengan latar langit hitam dan bulan purnama terang di belakangnya. Begitu melihat ada orang lain di atap itu selain dirinya, Ririn mengembalikan keadaan dirinya seperti semula.

Matanya kembali berwarna silver, cahaya perak di sekeliling tubuhm cermin dan matanya menghilang. Dia juga memasukkan cerminnya ke dalam tasnya.

"Selamat malam," Ririn menundukkan kepalanya sambil menatap laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Kamu sudah melanggar peraturan di sini. _I'll bite you to death_," ucap laki-laki itu setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, sepasang tonfa sudah terpasang di tangannya.

"Apa?" Ririn menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan wajah datarnya, tetapi matanya menunjukkan keterkejutan. "Kata-kata itu, jangan-jangan kamu adalah…,"

Belum sempat Ririn menyelesaikan kalimatnya, laki-laki itu menyerangnya. Ririn menghindari serangan laki-laki itu dengan melompat ke kiri.

"Hmm, ternyata kau bisa menghindar," sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu kembali mengambil posisi menyerang, mengarah kepada Ririn yang hanya menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

_Continue…_

XXXXX

Readers~ saya rasa dan amat sangat yakin kalau kalian tahu siapa yang nyerang Ririn dan di mana Ririn berada~

Jadi ini kejadian dalam satu hari, waktu ultah si Hibari.

Minna, Sacchan cuti update dulu ya sekitar dua hari, dimohon sabar menunggu updateannya. Chapter depan kalian akan melihat Miyuki dan Ririn bertemu~

Minna, mind to R&R?


	16. Fateful Meeting

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Warning : Mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, dan hal-hal tidak berkenan lainnya.

**Hikage Natsuhimiko :** Hikage-san nggak salah kok, Master Ririn ada di salah satu nama yang Hikage sebutkan sebelumnya~ sabar saja, nanti akan ada hint-hint lagi kok di chapter depan (atau malah kasih tau)! Sebenernya 'dilahirkan' bukan kata yang cocok ya kayaknya...tapi emang Ririn kok yang 'manggil' Natt. Iya mereka punya kontak batin itu. Emang nggak seru kok, kan Ririn tenaganya udah habis di perjalanan. Semangat sih semangat nulis, tapi kemaren di update dua karena Sacchan mau liburan ke tempat terpencil (udah di tulis di tiga chapter sebelumnya kok) jadi nggak ada internet. Nggak taunya laptop Sacchan malah rusak di sana dan hari ini baru selesai di benerin. Maaf untuk keterlamabatan updatenya.

**yamashita akira : **Emang Ririn harus hati-hati tuh sama makhluk haus darah satu itu#ditonfa. Sama-sama, maaf ya kali ini updatenya telat, laptop Sacchan rusak dan baru dibenerin tadi.

**prof. creau : **Sayang sekali sepertinya adegan itu nggak ada, tapi tenang aja, yang mirip-mirip dikit ada kok. Iya, si Fon jadi Paman Hiba-Miyu. Iya si om-om pengen Ranking Booknya Fuuta sama kekuatan dia. Maaf oleh-olehnya baru bisa di upload sekarang karena laptop malah rusak di bawa liburan -_-".

Minna, please enjoy this chapter!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Little Sisters In Act**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fateful Meeting**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sebelumnya….

"_Kamu sudah melanggar peraturan di sini. I'll bite you to death," ucap laki-laki itu setelah tersadar dari lamunannya, sepasang tonfa sudah terpasang di tangannya._

"_Apa?" Ririn menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan wajah datarnya, tetapi matanya menunjukkan keterkejutan. "Kata-kata itu, jangan-jangan kamu adalah…,"_

_Belum sempat Ririn menyelesaikan kalimatnya, laki-laki itu menyerangnya. Ririn menghindari serangan laki-laki itu dengan melompat ke kiri._

"_Hmm, ternyata kau bisa menghindar," sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah laki-laki itu._

_Laki-laki itu kembali mengammbil posisi menyerang, mengarah kepada Ririn yang hanya menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya._

XXXXX

"Herbivore, jangan hanya kabur!"

Ririn berkali-kali melompat, memutar, melakukan sliding, dan gerakan lainnya untuk menghindari serangan laki-laki itu, tetapi tidak sekalipun membalas serangannya. Rin hanya bisa menyalak kepada laki-laki itu dari tempatnya melihat majikannya di serang.

"Kekuatan fisik Ririn tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanmu," ucap Ririn dengan jujur sambil terus menghindar.

Saat laki-laki itu mengayunkan tonfanya lurus, Ririn menunduk dan mendekati laki-laki itu, lalu meninju dadanya keras dan melompat mundur. Tetapi, laki-laki itu hanya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hanya segitu kemampuanmu?" laki-laki itu menyeringai.

Sangat jarang ada orang yang bisa melayangkan serangan padanya walau faktanya pukulan Ririn tidak begitu terasa sakit walaupun tubuhnya masih ada luka dari pertarungannya sore tadi.

Walaupun pukulan Ririn tidak bisa dibilang lemah karena masih sanggup menumbangkan orang dewasa, tapi bagi laki-laki itu yang sudah berkali-kali menerima tendangan dan pukulan yang jauh lebih kuat dari gadis itu, pukulan Ririn tidak begitu berpengaruh padanya.

"Tuh kan, kekuatan fisik Ririn tidak bisa mengalahkanmu," ucap Ririn dengan datar seakan dia baru saja membuktikan suatu hal yang sangat jelas.

Walaupun Ririn yang sejak awal memang tidak punya kekuatan fisik yang hebat, berkat bantuan Masternya, dia setidaknya sekarang dapat bergerak dengan cepat, menghindar dan memukul.

Sebenarnya Ririn lebih menguasai pertahanan di bandingkan serangan, tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa kekuatan fisiknya sekarang sudah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya sehingga pukulannya dapat menumbangkan orang dewasa sekalipun. Masalahnya, itu jika yang Ririn lawan adalah manusia 'biasa'. Ditambah dengan tenaganya yang sekarang hanya sekitar lima puluh persen dari tenaga sebenarnya karena lelah dari perjalanan.

"Kalau begitu, _I'll bite you to death_," ucap laki-laki itu sambil melanjutkan menyerang Ririn.

Ririn melanjutkan menghindari serangan laki-laki itu. Merasa staminanya akan habis, Ririn mengeluarkan botol berisi cairan bening. Saat dia melompat menghindari laki-laki itu, dia membuka tutupnya hingga cairan terciprat itu mengenai sedikit rambut, wajah dan tubuh laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu mengusap wajahnya yang terkena cairan dan melanjutkan menyerang Ririn. Ririn menghindari laki-laki itu dengan dahi berkerut.

'_Kenapa tidak mempan?'_ batin Ririn bingung. Ririn lalu mengambil jarak dari laki-laki itu dan mengamatinya.

'_Apa perkiraan Ririn salah? Tapi kata-katanya tadi…,'_ belum selesai Ririn berpikir, laki-laki itu sudah kembali menyerangnya.

Ririn tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatannya karena kekuatannya memang belum pulih sejak ritual dan dia bahkan memaksakan dirinya dengan melakukan warp. Sekarang dia tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya sedikitpun. Dia berhasil mencapai tempat ini pun karena mengandalkan Rin.

Ririn menyuruh Rin mencari Dino melalui baunya yang Ririn tunjukkan pada Rin dari saputangan Dino yang sempat di ambilnya, dan Rin membawanya ke atap sekolah Namimori Gakuen.

Ririn akhirnya mengeluarkan bubuk berwarna ungu dan biru. Dia melompat menghindari laki-laki itu sambil menyebarkan bubuk itu di sekitar laki-laki itu. Seketika laki-laki itu menghentikan gerakannya.

XXXXX

Dino dan Miyuki berlari menuju atap sekolah. Kalau menurut apa yang di dengar Dino dari Romario benar, maka kemungkinan saat ini Ririn berada dalam bahaya karena memasuki sekolah di malam hari.

_Flashback_

_DRRT_

_DRRT_

_Dino mengambil ponselnya dari kantung celananya. Dia bersama dengan Miyuki sedang berjalan menuju sekolah._

"_Ada apa Romario?"_

"_Boss, beberapa saat yang lalu saya melihat Nona!"_

"_Apa? Itu tidak mungkin! Seharusnya saat ini dia di Italia,"_

"_Saya juga berpikir begitu, tetapi saya melihat seorang gadis dengan tinggi, wajah dan rambut yang sama dengan Nona saat menyiapkan tempat pertemuan untuk besok. Dia juga memakai mantel yang selalu di pakainya. Saya tidak berpikir ada orang yang memiliki kemiripan sampai seperti itu," _

"_Baiklah, aku akan menelepon Luce untuk memeriksa Ririn,"_

_Dino segera mematikan sambungn teleponnya dengan Romario dan dengan cepat menelepon Luce. Luce segera meminta maaf karena membiarkan Ririn pergi seorang diri. Merasa tidak enak untuk menyalahkan perempuan itu, Dino menenangkan Luce._

_Dino segera menelepon mansionnya dan menghela napas lega begitu mendengar kabar kalau Ririn berada di mansion itu. Tetapi perkataan dari koki yang berkata Ririn hilang sejak kemarin membuatnya panik kembali._

_Dino segera menelepon Romario dan bertanya pada tangan kanannya itu tempat dia melihat Ririn. Romario menjawab dia melihat Ririn mengarah ke Namimori Gakuen, tetapi tidak dapat mengejarnya karena terhalang lampu merah dan banyak orang._

_Dengan segera Dino menceritakan semuanya pada Miyuki yang menatapnya khawatir. Mereka pun segera bergegas menuju Namimori Gakuen._

_Semakin dekat dengan Namimori Gakuen, Miyuki dapat merasakan reaksi dari Natt di kantungnya. Miyuki hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa apapun yang membuat __Natt __bereaksi ada di Namimori gakuen dan sekarang dia harus secepatnya ke sana._

_Untuk mengetahui penyebab Natt dan mencegah kakaknya 'membunuh' adik dari gurunya. Miyuki menyentuh kantung jaketnya sekilas, mungkin acara pemberian kadonya harus ditunda._

_End of flashback_

"Kuharap Kyoya tidak melakukan apapun pada Ririn,"gumam Dino saat mereka menaiki tangga menuju atap. "tidak, kuharap saat ini Ririn sedang tertidur di salah satu sudut rumah seperti biasa," Dino bergumam dengan khawatir. "semoga Romario salah mengenalinya."

Berkali-kali Dino menggumamkan kata-kata yang lebih seperti harapan itu selama berjalan menuju Namimori Gakuen. Miyuki beberapa kali berusaha menenangkan Dino walaupun di dalam hati dia juga panik dengan perasaannya.

BRAKK

Dengan kasar Dino membuka pintu menuju tangga dan berjalan dengan cepat memasuki atap.

"Ririn!"

Dino berteriak memanggil sesosok gadis yang memegang suatu botol kecil seukuran genggaman tangan sedang sedikit berjongkok di sebelah lelaki berambut hitam yang sedang berlutut. Kepala lelaki itu tertunduk, tetapi dari bahunya yang sedikit bergetar bisa di pastikan bahwa lelaki itu dalam keadaan sadar.

"Kakak," Ririn berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya menatap kakaknya yang menatapnya dengan mata melebar.

DHEG

Miyuki yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang Dino merasakan Natt bereaksi di kantung jaketnya begitu dia memasuki atap. Begitu Dino melangkah, dia menatap gadis berambut hitam bergelombang, berwajah datar dan bermata silver. Mata silver yang tidak pernah bisa dilupakannya.

"_Balas jasa. Aku menginginkan kamu membantuku dengan kemampuanmu,"_

"_Jangan khawatir, kita akan segera bertemu,"_

Lamunannya tersadar begitu gadis itu berjalan ke arah Dino.

"Kakak, Ririn berhasil mengalahkan vampire," Ririn menunjuk 'vampire' yang terduduk di lantai atap dengan tonfa di tangannya, diikuti oleh Rin.

"Vampire? Kyoya!" Dino berseru begitu melihat 'vampire' yang ditunjuk oleh Ririn.

"Kyo-nii!" Miyuki juga berseru kaget melihat kakaknya terduduk di lantai.

"Herbivore," Hibari mendesis kesal, kepalanya sedikit terangkat menatap Ririn dengan tajam.

"Ririn, Kyoya bukan vampire!" Dino melupakan hal yang sejak tadi ada di pikirannnya, menghampiri Hibari bersama Miyuki.

"Tidak, dia adalah vampire. Dia tadi bilang akan menggigit Ririn sampai mati. Dia akan menghisap darah Ririn," ucap Ririn polos mengikuti Dino di belakangnya.

Dino hanya bisa menepuk dahinya mendengar perkataan Ririn. _Catch phrase_ Hibari memang bisa menimbulkan salah paham, tapi dia tidak menyangka Ririn akan menganggapnya sebagai vampire. Miyuki hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya mendengar perkataan polos gadis itu.

Dia memang sering mendengar ada orang yang mengatakan kakaknya itu seperti setan, iblis dan hal lainnya, tetapi tidak pernah menyangka ada orang yang benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai vampire karena kalimat favoritnya itu.

"Ririn, Kyoya bukan vampire. Dia memang sering mengatakan hal itu, tapi bukan dalam makna yang sebenarnya," ucap Dino menjelaskan pada adiknya.

"Bukan vampire?" Ririn memiringkan kepalanya menatap Hibari yang menatapnya tajam.

"Bukan," Dino menghela napas meyakinkan.

"Hibari~Hibari~" Hibird entah dari mana tiba-tiba muncul dan berputar di atas Hibari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hibari menatap tajam kepada Ririn. Tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

"Burung itu, Cloud Guardian?" Ririn menggumam begitu melihat Hibird. "pantas saja air suci Ririn tidak mempan terhadapnya, dia bukan vampire," gumamnya.

"Ririn salah, maaf," Ririn membungkukkan badannya setelah melihat Hibird hinggap di kepala Hibari. "Ririn memberimu obat pelumpuh dan obat tidur, tetapi kelihatannya kamu bisa menahan obat tidurnya," ucap Ririn sambil berlutut di sebelah Hibari.

"Ririn akan memberikanmu penawarnya. Maaf, Ririn kira kamu vampire," ucap Ririn polos yang membuat Dino dan Miyuki tertawa garing di dalam hati dan Hibari mendesis.

Ririn mengeluarkan sebuah botol berwarna silver dan meminta Hibari meminumnya. Tidak lama kemudian Hibari bisa bergerak. Dia berdiri dengan tonfa di arahkan pada Dino.

"Haneuma, lebih baik kau jelaskan siapa herbivore ini," perintah Hibari dengan nada kesal.

"Tenang dulu Kyoya," Dino menggeser tonfa yang mengarah padanya. "Perkenalkan ini adik angkatku, Karin, atau dia biasa dipanggil Ririn," ucap Dino memperkenalkan Ririn.

"Hai, namaku Hibari Miyuki," Miyuki tersenyum kepada Ririn sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

JIII~

Ririn membalas jabatan tangan Miyuki tetapi wajahnya memperhatikan Miyuki lama.

"Ehm, ada apa?" Miyuki tersenyum bingung kepada Ririn.

"Kamu cantik sekali," ucap Ririn tiba-tiba.

"Eh?" Miyuki mengerjapkan matanya.

Begitu dia tersadar Ririn sudah memeluknya.

"Lebih cantik yang asli dibandingkan saat bertemu di mimpi. Ririn senang kamu menjaga Natt, Kelelawar Hitam" bisik Ririn sambil memeluk Miyuki, sesaat tangannya menyentuh kantung jaket tempat Natt berada.

"Ah, maaf Yuki. Ririn selalu berkata apapun yang ada di pikirannya dan suka memeluk orang yang pertama di temuinya dan disukainya," ucap Dino sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Dia terlalu jujur dan polos,"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," Miyuki tersenyum sambil membalas pelukan Ririn. "aku juga senang, bisa bertemu denganmu," bisik Miyuki sebelum mereka melepaskan diri.

"Ini kakakku, Hibari Kyoya," Miyuki tersenyum kepada Ririn sambil menarik lengan kakaknya.

JIII~

5 menit berlalu…

10 menit berlalu…

"Ehm, Ririn? Kyoya?" Dino mulai berkeringat dingin melihat kedua orang berwajah datar itu saling bertatapan dengan pandangan yang sangat bertolak belakang.

Hibari, masih dengan wajah kesalnya dan tatapan membunuhnya menatap Ririn dengan tajam, sedangkan Ririn menatap Hibari tanpa sedikit pun rasa takut. Ririn menatap Hibari dengan polosnya entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu.

"Matamu sangat indah," ucap Ririn tiba-tiba. Untuk sesaat Ririn dapat melihat keterkejutan di mata laki-laki itu dan hawa membunuhnya berkurang.

"Eh?" Dino dan Miyuki mengerjapkan mata mereka mendengar kata-kata Ririn, saat mereka tersadar, tangan Ririn menyentuh wajah Hibari.

Sebelum Hibari sempat bereaksi, Dino sudah menarik Ririn menjauh dari Hibari dan memeluk gadis itu erat. Hibari hanya bisa menatap semua hal yang terjadi dengan cepat itu dengan alis terangkat.

"Kakak, Ririn belum memberikannya pelu-,"sebelum Ririn sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Dino sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Ririn, laki-laki itu tidak memerlukan 'pelukan perkenalan' darimu. Oke? Cukup sayangi nyawamu dan turutilah kata-kata kakak," ucap Dino cepat sambil melepaskan Ririn dari pelukannya.

"Uhm," Ririn hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Dia lalu berjalan menuju Hibari sekali lagi yang membuat Dino khawatir.

"Dia sangat baik dan manis, Ririn suka padanya," ucap Ririn sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang entah sejak kapan memegang sesuatu.

Hibari mengangkat alisnya saat melihat apa yang ada di atas telapak tangan mungil itu.

"Roll?" Miyuki menatap landak kecil itu dengan alis terangkat.

"Piii~" Roll tersenyum menatap Hibari dari tangan Ririn.

Dino yang melihat Roll di tangan Ririn tanpa sadar menyentuh sakunya, memeriksa animal box Scuderia miliknya. Dalam hati Dino bersyukur, selama tiga tahun tinggal bersama Ririn, kelihatannya Scuderia miliknya mulai terbiasa sehingga tidak selalu keluar setiap ada Ririn di bandingkan saat mereka pertama kali membawa Ririn ke mansion, walau terkadang keluar sendiri di dekat Ririn.

"Midori tanabiku~ Namimori no~" Hibird hinggap di bahu Ririn dan bernyanyi.

"Kyoya, Ririn punya kemampuan disukai binatang, sungguhan maupun animal weapon. Jangan heran Roll mu keluar dengan sendirinya," ucap Dino begitu menghampiri Hibari, takut Miyuki mendengarnya, yang sayangnya malah terkena siku Hibari di dadanya karena Dino terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Waah, sejak kapan kamu memegang Roll?" Miyuki mendekati Ririn dan mengelus Roll yang berada di tangannya.

"Sejak bertarung dengannya, dia bersembunyi di mantel Ririn," Ririn menjawab dengan polos. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya sehingga pipinya bersentuhan dengan Hibird. "maaf, Ririn membawanya seenaknya," Ririn sekali lagi mengulurkan tangannya dan memberikan Roll pada Hibari.

Hibari kembali memasukkan Roll ke dalam gelangnya tanpa berkata apapun dengan tatapan tajam. Jujur, dia sama sekali tidak sadar Roll keluar dari gelangnya. Sekarang dia memandang Ririn yang sedang mengelus Hibird itu dengan tajam.

"Haneuma, sebaiknya herbivore itu punya alasan bagus masuk ke sekolah ini di malam hari," ucap Hibari sambil mengarahkan tonfanya ke arah Ririn.

"Ah, benar juga," seakan baru teringat hal yang sejak tadi mau ditanyakannya, Dino mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Ririn dengan serius. "Ririn bagaimana kamu bisa sampai ke sini? Apa dengan bantuan Millefiore?"

"Bukan, Ririn ke sini meminjam kendaraan teman Ririn," jawab Ririn sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ririn, siang tadi saat aku meneleponmu, apa kamu sudah di Jepang?"

"Tidak, Ririn masih di Italia," jawaba Ririn yang membuat dahi Dino berkerut.

Kalau bukan dengan bantuan Millefiore, lalu siapa? Ditambah lagi tidak mungkin menggunakan pesawat biasa karena memakan waktu hampir satu hari, sedangkan sejak tadi Dino meneleponnya hingga sekarang hanya sekitar sembilan jam berlalu, ditambah lagi tidak diketahui jam berapa Ririn pergi dan sampai, sehingga ada kemungkinan dia menggunakan jet.

Tetapi Dino tidak ingat memiliki jet yang dapat mencapai Jepang dalam jangkan waktu sekitar sembilan jam. Lalu, siapa 'teman' yang disebutkan Ririn?

"Siapa teman yang meminjamkan kendaraan padamu?"

"Itu teman rahasia Ririn, Kakak tidak boleh tahu. Teman Ririn akan marah kalau Ririn mengatakan dia teman Ririn," jawab Ririn yang membuat Dino semakin bingung.

Jadi selama ini Ririn memiliki teman yang tidak menganggap dirinya teman Ririn dan kedengarannya memiliki tempramen yang buruk? Dino semakin bingung mendengarnya.

"Herbivore, aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. sekarang juga, jelaskan alasanmu memasuki sekolah ini," ucap Hibari dengan tonfa terangkat mengarah pada Ririn.

"Ririn?" Dino memanggil adiknya yang sejak tadi diam saja tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hibari.

Sekarang Hibari sudah menatap Ririn dengan pandangan tajam dan tatapan membunuh karena pertanyaannya tidak di anggap. Miyuki, berdiri di belakang Hibari, mengelus lengan kakaknya, berusaha setidaknya mengurangi emosi kakaknya.

"Ya?" Ririn memandang kakaknya datar.

"Kyoya bertanya padamu," Dino memiringkan kepalanya pada Hibari yang sudah siap menyerang Ririn kapanpun.

"Apa?" Ririn dengan polosnya bertanya pada Hibari.

"Herbivore, sebaiknya kau memiliki alasan yang bagus untuk masuk ke sekolah pada malam hari, atau _I'll bite you to death_!" Hibari sekarang menatap Ririn dengan tatapan membunuh yang sangat terasa bagi ke dua orang di belakangnya.

"Ririn, tolong jawab pertanyaan Kyoya demi keselamatanmu juga," ucap Dino dengan memelas karena Ririn tidak juga menjawab pertanyaan Hibari yang membuat si pemberi pertanyaan semakin kesal.

Kali ini, Miyuki tidak hanya mengelus lengan kakaknya, tapi dia sudah memeluk lengan Hibari untuk mencegah kakaknya menyerang gadis mungil polos di hadapannya.

"Eh? Dia bilang herbivore, dan Ririn tidak ingat menjadi vegetarian maupun pernah dipanggil seperti itu," jawab Ririn polos yang berhasil membuat Hibari semakin marah, Dino semakin khawatir sengan keselamatan Ririn dan Miyuki berusaha menahan tawa.

"Orang yang lebih lemah dariku adalah herbivore, tanpa terkecuali," ucap Hibari dengan nada dingin.

"Ririn bukan herbivore,"

"Aku tidak peduli,"

"Kalau begitu Ririn akan memanggilmu Vampire-san sampai kamu memanggil Ririn dengan benar!" Ririn berkata dengan tegas.

Untuk sesaat tidak ada yang berkata apapun sampai mereka mendengar suara tawa.

"Yuki, berhenti tertawa!" Hibari berkata kepada adiknya yang menutup mulutnya, berusaha menahan tawa namun gagal.

"Ahahaha, ini pertama kalinya ada yang berani melawan Kyo-nii! Seorang gadis dan itu karena kebiasaanmu," Miyuki masih tersenyum geli lalu menghampiri Ririn. "Kamu benar-benar menarik, Ririn-chan," Miyuki lalu mengelus kepala Ririn.

"Yuki, minggir. _I'll bite you to death_, dan aku bersungguh-sungguh," ucap Hibari dengan aura membunuh yang menusuk, tonfanya sudah terangkat dengan posisi siap menyerang.

"Tunggu, Kyoya! Kamu tidak boleh menyerangnya!" Dino dengan segera menarik Ririn ke pelukannya dan Miyuki dengan segera menarik lengan kakaknya kembali.

"Ririn, jadi kenapa kamu bisa berada di Namimori Gakuen?" Dino segera bertanya kepada Ririn.

"Ririn menyuruh Rin mencari Kakak melalui bau dari sapu tangan Kakak dan Rin membawa Ririn ke sini," jawab Ririn sambil menunjuk Rin yang duduk manis di dekat mereka.

"Woof!" Rin menyalak, seakan menyetujui ucapan Ririn.

"Rin?" Dino menaikkan salah satu alisnya menatap Rin. "Sejak kapan kamu memelihara anak anjing?" Dino mengerutkan dahinya menatap Rin.

"Sejak empat hari yang lalu, Rin serigala bukan anjing," ucap Ririn yang membuat Dino mengerutkan dahinya.

Dino melihat Rin yang menatapnya dengan lidah terjulur dan ekor bergoyang. Di mata Dino Rin terlihat seperti seekor anak anjing sejenis Siberian Husky. Dino mengabaikan hal itu.

"Kenapa kamu datang ke Jepang?" Dino kembali menatap adiknya.

"Ririn mau ketemu Kakak," ucap Ririn. Dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Dino dan berdiri menatap Dino lurus. "Kak, Ririn mau sekolah di sini. Namimori Gakuen, tempat Kakak mengajar," ucapnya.

"Apa?" Dino membulatkan matanya mendengar perkataan Ririn.

"Namimori Gakuen tidak memiliki batasan umur minimal untuk bersekolah di sini. Yang terpenting adalah Ririn bisa mengikuti pelajaran di sini," ucap Ririn, membuyarkan lamunan Dino.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu mau bersekolah di sini?" Dino menatap Ririn dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Apa yang Ririn katakan adalah apa yang Ririn maksudkan," jawab Ririn tegas.

Dino terdiam sambil menatap Ririn. Ririn balas menatapnya dengan wajah datarnya, tetapi matanya menunjukkan kesungguhan dari apa yang dikatakannya. Hibari menurunkan tonfanya walau masih berwajah kesal sehingga Miyuki melepaskan pegangannya dari lengan Hibari.

"Sepertinya hari sudah terlalu malam. bagaimana kalau kalian melanjutkan pembicaraan besok? Bukankah Dino-san besok juga ada pekerjaan?" Miyuki tersenyum, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Hhh, kamu benar. Baiklah, Ririn, kurasa sebaiknya sekarang kamu ikut bersamaku ke-," kata-kata Dino terputus bgitu pandangannya terjatuh pada Rin. "Ririn, kurasa kamu tidak bisa membawa Rin ke hotel," ucapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ririn bersama dengan Rin. Rin adalah familiar Ririn. Ririn tidak mau kalau tidak bersama Rin," ucap Ririn tegas yang membuat Dino bingung.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau Ririn-chan menginap di rumah kami saja?" Miyuki tiba-tiba berkata.

'_Aku bisa bertanya banyak hal padanya,'_

"Yuki," Hibari menatap tajam adiknya, yang sayangnya tidak dipedulikan oleh Miyuki.

"Di rumah banyak kamar kosong, kurasa tidak masalah kalau Ririn menginap di rumah. Dia bisa mengajak Rin dan di rumah Rin bisa bermain dengan Hibirid dan Roll," Miyuki tersenyum berusaha meyakinkan Dino.

"Eh, terima kasih Yuki, tapi Ririn tidak biasa tidur sendirian," ucap Dino sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu tidur bersamaku saja, kamarku luas kok," ucap Miyuki sambil tersenyum dan menghampiri Ririn. "Ririn-chan, apa kamu keberatan kalau menginap di rumahku?" Miyuki mengusap kepala Ririn sambil tersenyum.

"Ririn tidak keberatan," jawab Ririn.

"Dia bilang begitu," Miyuki tersenyum kepada Dino.

"Apa sungguh tidak apa-apa?" Dino menatap Kyoya yang memandang mereka dengan tajam.

"Tidak apa, tidak apa. Aku sudah lama ingin merasakan rasanya punya adik perempuan," Miyuki tersenyum kepada Ririn.

"Yuki," kali ini Hibri berkata dengan nada dingin dan tatapan tajam kepada Miyuki.

Miyuki mendekati Hibari dan memebisikkan sesuatu yang cukup lama kepada Hibari. Dahi Hibari berkerut, tetapi akhirnya dia menghela napas kasar.

"Sesukamu," Hibari lalu membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkan mereka, diikuti Hibird yang hinggap di kepalanya.

"Kyo-nii tidak keberatan," Miyuki lalu mengahadap ke arah Dino dan Ririn yang sejak tadi menatap mereka.

"Kau yakin Kyoya tidak keberatan?" Dino dengan ragu melihat ke arah pintu tempat Hibari baru saja keluar.

"Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa kok. Lagi pula sudah sejak lama aku ingin merasakan mempunyai adik perempuan," ucap Miyuki sambil mengelus Rin yang berada di pelukan Ririn dan tersenyum pada Ririn.

"Ah, Ririn, mana kopermu?" Dino seakan teringat sesuatu bertanya pada adiknya itu.

"Ririn lupa bawa," jawabnya dengan wajah dan ekspresi yang sama datarnya.

"Yang benar saja! Kamu datang ke sini tanpa persiapan?" Dino menatap adiknya dengan mata melebar yang hanya di balas dengan anggukan kepala.

"Kalau pakaian, kurasa kau masih menyimpan baju lamaku. Ririn bisa memakai itu kalau dia mau," ucap Miyuki sambil tersenyum.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan, Yuki. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kamu akan datang ke sini, Ririn," Dino menghela napas menatap adiknya yang selalu berwajah datar itu.

"Ririn sudah bilang 'Ririn akan ketemu Kakak hari ini juga'," Ririn berkata dengan dataranya mengulangi perkataannya di telepon beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kamu benar-benar akan ketemu denganku," Dino mengacak rambutnya dengan nada lelah.

"Kakak tidak suka Ririn di sini?" Ririn bertanya dengan wajah dan nada datar, tapi Dino bisa melihta di matanya ada keraguan.

"Mana mungkin tidak suka," Dino tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Ririn. "setidaknya, beritahu kalau kamu akan ke sini. Aku panik begitu mendengarmu hilang,"

"Maaf. Tapi Ririn sudah mengatakannya kalau akan ketemu Kakak hari ini," ucap Ririn sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tolong lain kali jelaskan dengan spesifik. Baiklah, hari sudah terlalu larut. Kita lanjutkan hal ini besok saja," Dino bersama Miyuki dan Ririn akhirnya menyudahi pembicaraan mereka.

Mereka pun keluar dari gedung sekolah itu. Dino, sebagai gentleman sejati, mengantarkan Miyuki dan Ririn hingga ke rumah Hibari.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan kami Dino-san," Miyuki tersenyum kepada Dino.

"Yuki, tolong aku titip Ririn ya," Dino mengelus kepala Ririn sambil menatap Miyuki.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya," Miyuki tersenyum kepada Dino.

"Ririn, kakak akan kembali ke hotel. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jangan merepotkan Yuki dan Kyoya. Jangan lupa sikat gigi sebelum tidur, cuci tangan dan kakimu, lalu.." kata-kat Dino terpotong oleh Ririn.

"Kakak, Ririn menginap di sini hanya sehari kan? Besok kita bertemu lagi, jangan berlebihan," ucap Ririn dengan datar.

"Itu benar Dino-san. Tenang saja, Ririn akan baik-baik saja di sini," Miyuki tersenyum sambil memegang pundak gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu.

"Kalian benar. Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang,"

Setelah Dino mengucapkan salam sambil memeluk Ririn sebelum pergi, mereka memasuki rumah. Miyuki melihat Hibari di ruang tengah sedang menonton TV, di kepalanya ada Hibird yang sedang tidur dan mengajak Ririn ke dapur.

"Ririn-chan, kamu sudah makan malam?" Miyuki bertanya kepada Ririn yang di jawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Ada sedikit nasi dan ayam goreng, kamu makan malam dulu ya," Miyuki mengeluarkan ayam goreng dari kulkas dan melihat nasi di rice cooker.

Ririn hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memeluk Rin. Miyuki melihat Rin yang ada di pelukan Ririn dan menyiapkan makanan untuk Rin setelah menghangatkan ayam gorengnya. Ririn mengambil sedikit nasi dan sepotong ayam goreng. Miyuki memebrikan Ririn sepasang sumpit, tapi melihat gadis itu kesulitan memakainya, dia memberikan sendok dan garpu untuk gadis itu.

"Kamu yakin hanya makan segitu?" Miyuki menaikkan alisnya melihat porsi makan Ririn yang sangat minim itu.

"Ririn tidak bisa makan banyak," jawab Ririn setelah mengambil nasi dan ayam goreng yang di berikan Miyuki.

"Baiklah," Miyuki menganggukkan kepalanya melihat porsi makan gadis itu. "Ririn, aku mau bicara dengan Kyo-nii sebentar, tunggu di sini ya," Miyuki lalu beranjak dari hadapan Ririn dan pergi ke ruang tamu. Ririn hanya menganggukkan kepala sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Kyo-nii," Miyuki memanggil kakaknya yang sedang menonton TV. Tidak mendapt respon dari sang kakak, Myuki tentu sadar kalau kakaknya sedang marah padanya. Dia menghela napas dan duduk di sebelah kakaknya.

"Kyo-nii, tidak ada salahnya kan kita membiarkannya menginap di sini. Dia kan adik Dino-san, gurumu-,"

"Kuda jingkrak itu bukan guruku,"

"-oke, tapi dia tetap salah seorang guru di sekolah kita. Rumah ini juga sangat besar dan kita punya banyak kamar kosong, tidak ada salahnya kita membiarkannya menginap di sini. Lagipula," Miyuki menambahkan lambat-lambat membuat perhatian Hibari teralih kepadanya dari TV. "aku ingin mengetahui rasanya punya adik perempuan," Miyuki menatap pangkuannya sambil tersenyum kecil.

Hibari bukannya tidak sadar diri kalau dia sering 'menelantarkan' adiknya itu. Tapi, dia juga tahu kalau adiknya itu bukan tipe herbivore yang rapuh yang menangis tersedu-sedu begitu ditelantarkan. Melihat adiknya seperti itu, Hibari sedikit merasa bersalah karena selalu membiarkan adik satu-satunya itu sendirian.

Tetapi, namanya juga Hibari Kyoya, dia tidak membiarkan perasaannya terlihat di wajahnya. Di menatap TV di hadapannya lurus dengan tatapan dan wajah datarnya.

"Yuki, kau urus herbivore kecil itu agar tidak menggangguku," ucap Hibari datar.

Miyuki mengangkat pandangannya dan menatap kakaknya. Memang, wajah dan tatapannya datar, tetapi Miyuki sangat mengetahui suara dan nada bicaranya barusan juga tatapannya sekarang. Hibari sudah tidak marah lagi padanya.

"Kyo-nii, terima kasih!" Miyuki memeluk kakaknya itu yang sama sekali tidak bergeming dan tetap menonton TV, walau dalam hati dia tersenyum melihat reaksi Miyuki.

"Ah, Kyo-nii," seakan teringat sesuatu, Miyuki mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna bau-abu dengan pita hitam dari kantung jaketnya. "sebenarnya tadi aku mengejarmu ke sekolah ingin memberimu hadiah ulang tahun untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun, Kyo-nii," Miyuki tersenyum pada kakaknya sambil menyerahkan kotak itu.

Hibari menatap kotak yang sekarang ada di tangannya dengan alis terangkat. Dia melihat Miyuki yang seakan berkata 'buka kadonya sekarang' dengan tatapan matanya. Hibari membuka bungkusan itu dan menatap hadiah dari Miyuki.

Sebuah jam tangan berwarna hitam dan abu-abu, yang sesuai dengan selera Hibari. Miyuki tersenyum senang melihat reaksi kakaknya. Walaupun wajahnya datar, Miyuki dapat melihat kakaknya tertarik dengan jam di tangannya.

"Kyo-nii, Rika-nee dan aku membuat jam itu bersama-sama. Jam itu tahan banting dan pukulan, kedap air, memiliki fungsi sebagai senter jika kamu memencet tombol bagian atasnya," jelas Miyuki dengan semangat yang membuat Hibari menaikkan alisnya tertarik dengan perkataan adiknya.

Dia memencet bagian atas jam tangan itu dan jam itu mengeluarkan cahanya dari bagian depan seperti senter. Hibari mematikannya dan memukul jam itu dengan tonfanya, yang hebatnya, kacanya tidak retak sedikitpun dan jam itu masih tetap dalam keadaan baru. Miyuki tersenyum melihat ekspresi 'puas' kakaknya mengetahui hadiahnya tidak akan menghambatnya jika bertarung.

"Ah, Kyo-nii, aku akan ke Ririn dulu," ucap Miyuki sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

Melihat Ririn tidak ada di kursinya, Miyuki heran dan mencarinya, ternyata dia ada di dekat dapur, sedang mengelus Rin yang sudah selesai makan. Miyuki tersenyum dan menghampiri Ririn.

"Ririn, ayo kita mandi, Rin juga," Miyuki tersenyum dan mengajak Ririn mandi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Ririn.

Ririn memluk Rin dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Dengan bantuan Miyuki, Ririn memegang Rin sementara Miyuki memandikannya, mereka dapat selesai dengan cepat. Setelah selesai mengeringkan Rin dengan hair dryer, Ririn dan Miyuki mandi bersama.

Untunglah kamar mandi milik keluarga Hibari luas dan besar, jadi mereka bisa mandi bersama tanpa kesempitan. Selesai mandi, Miyuki memberikan Ririn beberapa baju lama miliknya yang muat dengan Ririn.

"Kelelawar Hitam, ini sedikit sempit," Ririn menunjuk dadanya.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar, sepertinya aku punya cadangan," Miyuki berusaha mencari pakaian dalam yang kira-kira ukurannya muat untuk Ririn.

Untunglah sebenarnya ukuran dada mereka tidak beda jauh, sehingga Miyuki yang memang selalu memiliki bra cadangan dengan ukuran lebih besar dari miliknya dapat memberikan Ririn ukuran yang pas.

"Bagaimana?"

"Pas,"

"Hmm, aku tidak punya banyak pakaian dalam yang seukuranmu, sebelum Dino-san datang besok, bagaimana kalau kita belanja kebutuhanmu? Bukankah kamu mau sekolah di Namimori?" Miyuki tersenyum sambil memberikan baju tidur lamanya pada Ririn.

Ririn menerima baju itu sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kelelawar Hitam baik sekali. Ririn suka," ucap Ririn dengan ekspresi dan nada datarnya, membuat Miyuki tertawa kecil.

"Ne, Ririn-chan, jangan panggil aku Kelelawar Hitam. Tidak ada yang tahu identitasku,"

"Kalau begitu boleh Ririn panggil Nee-chan?"

"Tentu saja boleh!" Miyuki tersenyum lebar dan matanya berbinar mendengar Ririn memanggilnya 'Nee-chan'.

Dia memang ingin mengetahui rasanya punya adik perempuan dan sangat senang dengan panggilan yang diberikan oleh Ririn untuknya.

"Ririn-chan, waktu itu," tiba-tiba Miyuki berbicara sambil menyisir rambut Ririn. "bantuan apa yang kamu ingin kan dariku?"

Ririn hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil memeluk erat Rin. Melihat sikap Ririn, walaupun penasaran, Miyuki memeluk Ririn lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kamu belum mau mengatakannya sekarang, aku akan menunggumu," ucap Miyuki lembut sambil mengelus kepala Ririn.

Ririn membalas pelukan Miyuki. Rin sudah melompat dan memilih melihat majikannya dan Miyuki berpelukan dibandingkan harus tergencet tubuh mereka berdua.

Ririn mencium aroma lembut lavender yang menenangkan dirinya. Berbeda dengan saat dipeluk oleh Luce maupun Aria, pelukan mereka memang menenangkan, tapi pelukan Miyuki terasa nyaman dan membuatnya rindu.

"Ririn-chan sebelumnya, aku ingin memastikan satu hal padamu," Miyuki melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Ririn dengan serius. "Natt," Miyuki mengeluarkan jepit rambut kelelawar hitam dari kantung piyamanya. "Apa benar kamu yang menciptakan Natt?" Miyuki menatap Ririn degan serius.

"Salah," Ririn menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Miyuki menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Ririn tidak menciptakan Natt," Ririn mengelus jepit rambut di tangan Miyuki dengan tatapan lembut. "Ririn hanya 'memanggilnya'. Yang memilih Natt sejak awal adalah Nee-chan," jawab Ririn.

"Maksudmu?"

"Nee-chan ingat kalau Ririn pernah meminta darah Nee-chan saat Nee-chan meminta animal weapon?" Ririn bertanya yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Miyuki, walau Miyuki tidak tahu kalau yang waktu itu meminta darahnya adalah Ririn. "Darah Nee-chan lah yang memilih Natt dari sekian banyak animal yang ada. Sejak awal, Nee-chan secara tidak langsung sudah memilih Natt," jelas Ririn.

Miyuki menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar penjelasan Ririn. Dia melihat Natt yang ada di tangannya dan mengelusnya lembut. Ririn menguap dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang mereka duduki dan langsung tertidur.

"Kenapa kamu dan Nat-," ucapan Miyuki terhenti.

Miyuki yang tersadar dari lamunannya tersenyum melihat Ririn tertidur dia menyelimuti tubuh Ririn dan tidur di sebelahnya. Sebenarnya, masih banyak hal yang ingin dia tanyakan pada gadis itu tapi hari sudah larut dan gadis itu juga terlihat sangat lelah. Dia bisa bertanya banyak hal pad Ririn besok.

Miyuki tersenyum menatap gadis yang tertidur di sebelahnya. Malam ini, dia mendapatkan seorang adik perempuan yang manis dan sangat polos dan jujur.

_Continue….._

XXXXX

Readaers, Sacchan benar-benar minta maaf karena keterlambatan update kali ini!

Waktu Sacchan lagi ngetik di hotel, sekeringnya mati berkali-kali dan laptop Sacchan tau-tau ga bisa nyala dan baru di benerin hari ini. Maaf, niatnya di update begitu Sacchan balik, nggak taunya laptop malah rusak di bawa liburan.

Akhirnya Sacchan mempertemukan Miyuki dan Ririn! Wah, satu bagian telah terselesaikan! Readers, tetap setia baca LSIA ya, maaf ternyata chapternya lebih panjang dari perkiraan Sacchan dan ini bahkan baru mempertemukan Miyuki dan Ririn.

Minna, mind to R&R?


	17. Can I Go To School?

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Warning : Mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, dan hal-hal tidak berkenan lainnya.

**Hikage Natsuhimiko : **Wahh, makasih~ Sacchan juga nganggep Ririn imut banget, apalagi dia ngebantah Hibari terus dengan polosnya. Maaf update kali ini lama, libur udah mau selesai, banyak yang harus di siapin dan Sacchan jadi agak sibuk, maaf ya lama updatenya!

**prof. creau : **Hai prof, saya juga kangen~#bales hug. Sacchan pergi nggak bawa oleh-oleh, yang ada malah bawa laptop rusak -_-". Iya, Sacchan juga sadar kok kalo buat mereka ketemu aja lama banget -.-'. Kayaknya updatenya nggak bisa kilat lagi nih berhubung mendekati libur selesai (wah, itu rahasia Sacchan masih sekolah atau udah kuliah#sok misterius). Wah, jangan, kalo sesama muka datar ketemu di kamar mandi apa jadinya? Nggak ada yang teriak, kan nggak mungkin Ririn yang datar bilang 'KYAA~', Hibari juga nggak ada bedanya -_-". Masih mending kalo Dino-Miyuki, kan yang satu teriak yang satu blushing. Ya, karena si Rin masih bayi serigala dan nggak beda jauh sama anak anjing Siberian husky, warna bulunya juga putih-abu-abu (kayak seragam aja). Wah, kalo romance mereka kayaknya anda masih harus bersabar, tapi di chapter depan ada sedikit bagian mereka kok, yah walau bareng Dino-Miyuki juga. Terima kasih semangatnya, prof juga semangat ya nyampul bukunya!

Selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Little Sisters In Act**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Can I Go To School?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hibari baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat ke arah jam di samping tempat tidurnya, jam menunjukkan pukul 8:35. Dia melihat Hibird yang masih tertidur di keranjang berlapis selimut yang ada di mejanya. Sekilas dia melihat kotak jam hadiah Miyuki kemarin, tapi dia merasa melupakan suatu hal. Mengabaikan hal itu, Hibari berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan membasuh wajahnya untuk menghilangkan kantuk.

Begitu selesai membasuh wajahnya, dia berjalan menuju ruang makan dan sudah tersedia kopi panas dan sepiring sarapan untuknya. Hibari duduk di kursinya dan mengangkat alisnya begitu melihat sarapannya. Bukannya dia pemilih (walaupun hanya makan sedikit sayur) dan meragukan masakan Miyuki, hanya saja 'bentuk' sarapannya ini membuatnya malas menyentuh sarapannya itu.

Sebenarnya sarapannya normal, hanya roti panggang yang di atasnya ada dua telur mata sapi dan sebuah sosis. Tapi, biasanya Miyuki memisahkan sosisnya. Dan ini, roti yang di taruh di atas telur membentuk mata, sosisnya membentuk mulut seperti tersenyum dan di atas telur itu ada saus yang membentuk rambut si 'wajah'.

"Ah, Kyo-nii sudah bangun?" Miyuki memasuki ruang makan sambil memegang secangkir kopi.

"Yuki, apa-apaan ini?" Hibari menatap sarapan di hadapannya denagn tatapan tajam.

"Oh itu? Ririn-chan tadi menyiapkannya untuk Kyo-nii," ucap Miyuki smabil tersenyum.

Hibari mengangkat alisnya, tak lama kemudian seorang gadis mungil masuk dari kaca luar memakai apron bermotif kotak-kotak merah, tidak lupa tas rajut selempang yang tidak pernah lepas darinya.

"Nee-chan, Ririn sudah selesai menyiram taman," ucap gadis itu sambil masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Herbivore," Hibari mendesis mengingat hal yang dilupakannya.

Ririn, tidak menganggap panggilan Hibari, dia berjalan menuju Miyuki yang mengusap rambutnya dan mengatakan terima kasih.

"Kyo-nii, yang penting kan rasanya. Kopi yang di buat Ririn-chan enak lho," ucap Miyuki kepada Hibari yang menatap Ririn dengan tajam.

"Herbivore, apa-apaan bentuk sarapan ini?" Hibari bertanya pada Ririn yang tidak di tanggapi olehnya. Kesal, Hibari mengeluarkan sepasang tonfa yang-entah-disimpan-dimana.

"Kyo-nii, tenanglah. Ini masih pagi, jangan emosi," Miyuki berusaha menenangkan Hibari yang sudah siap dengan tonfanya.

"Herbivore kecil," Hibari mengarahkan tonfanya pada Ririn yang sedang memeluk Rin dan sekarang menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ririn sudah bilang nama Ririn bukan herbivore ataupun herbivore kecil, Vampire-san," ucap Ririn yang membuat Hibari semakin kesal dan Miyuki menahan tawa.

"Ah, Kyo-nii, aku dan Ririn-chan akan pergi untuk belanja kebutuhan Ririn-chan selama di sini," ucap Miyuki berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk mencegah Hibari melakukan sesuatau terhadap Ririn.

"Terserah," ucap Hibari, kembali duduk di tempatnya sambil menghela napas kasar.

Hibari menatap sarapannya sesaat dengan wajah aneh. Dia lalu meminum kopinya dan mau tidak mau dia mengakui kopi yang dibuat herbivore kecil itu enak. Dia kembali memandang sarapannya yang menurutnya terlihat sangat herbivore itu sebelum memakannya.

Miyuki yang melihat kakaknya makan sarapan yang dibuat Ririn diam-diam tersenyum geli. Bagaimana reaksi orang-orang di Namimori kalau tahu kakaknya yang dijuluki setan Namimori itu memakan makanan yang terlihat kekanakan itu?

Saat kakaknya memakan sarapannya, Miyuki dengan cepat mengajak Ririn ke kamarnya setelah menyiapkan makanan untuk Hibird yang baru memasuki ruangan. Miyuki mengambil tas miliknya sebelum mengajak Ririn pergi untuk belanja.

XXXXX

"Ririn-chan, bagaimana dengan ini?" Miyuki memberikan sebuah dress yang terlihat sangat imut kepada Ririn.

"Ririn tidak suka memakai rok, suah bergerak dengan pakaian seperti itu," Ririn memandang datar dress yang dipegang Miyuki.

"Begitu? Sayang sekali, kamu pasti terlihat cocok dengan ini," ucap Miyuki sambil mengembalikan dress penuh renda yang di ambilnya ke rak.

Sudah beberapa jam Miyuki dan Ririn berputar-putar di dalam mall itu. Miyuki sudah membelikan Ririn beberapa pakaian dalam, beberapa alat mandi dan sejak tadi mereka memilih baju ganti untuk Ririn.

Ririn memeluk Rin yang sejak tadi sudah diberi perintah oleh Ririn untuk diam agar dikira boneka. Sebenarnya Miyuki sudah menyarankan agar Rin ditinggal, tetapi karena Ririn bersikeras membawa Rin, Miyuki membiarkannya. Sejak tadi mereka sampai ke mall, Rin benar-benar 'berakating' seperti boneka di pelukan Ririn, seperti perintah sang majikan. Tidak bergerak dan hanya diam.

"Coba lihat mereka berdua, cantik sekali!"

"Apa mereka bersaudara? Yang kecil sepertinya bukan orang Jepang,"

"Yang tinggi cantik sekali dan yang kecil imut seperti boneka,"

"Apa mereka berdua idola baru atau model?"

"Eh, apa yang dipeluk boneka? Terlihat seperti anjing sungguhan,"

Miyuki dan Ririn sama sekali tidak menyadari pandangan orang orang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka berdua. Dengan kulit dan wajah Ririn yang berbeda dari orang Jepang pada umumnya, dengan segera dia terlihat berbeda. Miyuki yang sudah terbiasa diperhatikan oleh orang lain tidak menyadarinya dan Ririn yang memang tidak peduli pada orang lain juga tidak memperhatikannya.

"Hai, nona-nona manis,"

"Boleh kenalan nggak?"

Tiba-tiba dua orang pemuda tinggi, yang satu memakai topi, yang satu memakai kalung dan cincin mendekati mereka berdua saat mereka berjalan pulang dari mall, melewati pertokoan.

"Maaf, kami sedang buru-buru," Miyuki tersenyum kecil kepada dua orang itu.

"Cuma sebentar aja, gimana kalo kita minum bentar di café itu?" pemuda yang memakai topi menunjuk sebuah café tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Tidak mau. Kakak sebentar lagi datang. Kalau Ririn tidak ada nanti dia panik lagi," ucap Ririn dengan wajah datarnya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja kakakmu itu, ikut saja dengan kami," pemuda yang memakai banyak kalung memegang lengan Ririn yang menggendong Rin.

"Grrr!"

"Aduh!"

Rin menggigit tangan orang yang menyentuh Ririn dan menggongong pada mereka berdua, menyebabkan orang-orang melihat ke arah mereka. Melihat banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka, kedua pemuda itu langsung melarikan diri meninggalkan Ririn dan Miyuki.

"Terima kasih Rin," Ririn mengangkat lengannya, menggesekkan pipinya dengan wajah Rin.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong kami," Miyuki mengelus Rin dengan tangannya yang dibalas goyangan ekor.

"Woof!" Rin menyalak dengan riang, senang bisa menolong majikannya dan Miyuki.

Merekapun melanjutkan perjalanan. Tiba-tiba Ririn menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Miyuki ikut berhenti. Ririn memandang sebuah gerobak yang ikut dilihat oleh Miyuki.

"Kamu mau bakpau?" Miyuki tersenyum pada Ririn sambil menunjuk sebuah gerobak dengan tulisan Cina yang sepertinya menjual gyoza, bakpau dan dim sum.

Seorang anak kecil baru saja pergi dari gerobak itu sambil membawa bakpau di tangannya.

"Bakpau?" Ririn menatap Miyuki sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kamu tidak tahu bakpau?"

"Ririn tidak tahu. Di mansion koki selalu memasak makanan Italia atau makanan Eropa," jawab Ririn sambil menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita coba," Miyuki mengajak Ririn ke gerobak penjual bakpau itu.

"Maaf, beli bakpau dua," ucap Miyuki pada si penjual bakpau.

Si penjual bakpau memakai topi dan pakaian Cina berwarna ungu hingga tangannya tertutup dan kaca mata hitam besar. Si penjual bakpau menganggukkan kepalanya pada Miyuki.

"Hmm?" Miyuki mengamati si penjual bakpau itu dengan seksama. "Maaf, tapi apa kita saling kenal? Rasany anda familier sekali?"

Si penjual bakpau langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan memberikan bakpau yang telah dibungkusnya pada Miyuki.

"Oh, mungkin saya salah, maaf," ucap Miyuki sambil memberikan uang pada si penjual bakpau dan pergi menuju taman bersama Ririn. "aneh, sepertinya aku mengenalnya?" Miyuki bergumam sambil mengajak Ririn pergi.

Si penjual bakpau melepas kacamatanya dan tersenyum menatap dua orang yang baru saja membeli bakpau dagangannya. Seekor monyet putih keluar dari persembunyiannya di bawah meja gerobak dan duduk di kepala sang majikan.

"Lama tidak melihatmu kamu semakin dewasa, Yuki," si penjual bakpau tersenyum menatap Miyuki yang tersenyum sambil berbicara pada Ririn. "tapi, aku tidak menyangka 'tempat' yang kamu bilang akan kamu datangi adalah Jepang, Ririn," tambahnya sambil mengamati Ririn yang menganggukkan kepalanya pada entah apa yang di ucapkan Miyuki.

Si penjual bakpau mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang diterimanya dari temannya, mantan pemegang pacifier hijau sambil tersenyum.

XXXXX

"Ririn-chan bagaimana rasanya?" Miyuki tersenyum kepada gadis yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Enak," ucap gadis itu singkat sambil tetap memakan bakpaunya.

Miyuki dan Ririn sedang berada di taman. Miyuki mengajak Ririn memakan bakpau yang mereka beli di taman setelah membeli minuman. Di sebelah Ririn, Rin memakan sedikit bakpau yang diberikan oleh Ririn.

"Begitu? Baguslah," Miyuki tersenyum kepada Ririn.

Setelah mereka menghabiskan bakpau mereka, mereka pulang. Miyuki melihat ruang tengah dan menemukan kakaknya sedang mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. Pintu geser di belakangnya dibiarkan terbuka, menampilkan halaman dengan banyak tanaman yang tertata rapih.

Setelah meletakkan semua barang belanjaan di kamar, terdengar bunyi bel. Miyuki menyuruh Ririn menunggu di ruang tengah, sementara dia membukakan pintu depan. Ririn menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Dia duduk di hadapan Hibari yang sedang mengetik. Suasana hening menyelimuti kedua orang berwajah datar itu. Hibari sibuk dengan laptopnya dan Ririn bermain dengan Rin. Sekilas, Hibari melihat ke arah Ririn yang sedang mengelus Rin.

"Ririn~" tiba-tiba sebuah suara memasuki ruangan itu.

"Kakak," Ririn bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kakaknya.

"Kamu jadi anak baik kan di sini?" Dino memeluk adiknya erat hingga terdengar suara 'upf' begitu wajah Ririn terbenam ke perut Dino.

"Tenang saja, Dino-san. Ririn-chan justru membantuku di sini," ucap Miyuki sambil tersenyum pada Dino.

"Boss, nyawa Nona-maksud saya Ririn akan dalam bahaya kaalu anda tidak melepaskannya," ucap Romario melihat wajah Ririn yang terbenam di perut Dino.

"Oh? Ahahahaha, maaf," Dino melepaskan pelukannya dari Ririn sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Romario, lama tidak bertemu," Ririn mendekati Romario dan memeluk orang yang selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini menyelamatkannya setiap penyakit sister complex Dino kambuh.

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Ririn," Romario membalas pelukan Ririn singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Silahkan duduk dulu, akan kubuatkan minuman," Miyuki tersenyum pada Dino dan segera ke dapur untuk membuatkan minum sebelum Dino sempat menjawab.

"Kyoya," Dino duduk di hadapan Hibari, di kanannya duduk Ririn yang memeluk Rin dan dikirinya duduk Romario.

Dino terus merengek hingga Hibari kesal dan menutup laptopnya kasar.

"Berisik, Haneuma!"

Satu kata dan membuat rengekannya berhenti. Hibari baru akan menarik keluar tonfanya ketika Miyuki datang membawakan minum untuk mereka semua.

"Silahkan," ucap Miyuki sambil meletakkan gelasnya dan duduk di sebelah Hibari.

"Jadi, Ririn. Bisa tolong kamu jelaskan apa maksudmu kemarin?" Dino berbicara dengan wajah serius menghadap adiknya itu. "alasan kenapa kamu mengatakan ingin sekolah di Namimori," tambah Dino ketika Ririn memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Karena Ririn ingin sekolah,"

"Kenapa?"

"Ririn ingin merasakan rasanya bersekolah," ucap Ririn menatap Dino lurus, membuat Dino terdiam.

Dino bukannya tidak sadar kalau adiknya itu masih dalam umur 'wajib sekolah'. Tetapi mengingat kejeniusan Ririn, sepertinya sekolah tidak begitu penting dan Dino tidak pernah memasukkan Ririn ke sekolah.

Mendengar perkataan Ririn, tentu Dino sadar dengan kemungkinan Ririn ingin merasakan sekolah. Anak-anak seumuran dirinya biasanya bermain bersama teman-teman mereka, tidak seperti Ririn yang baru menginjak dunia luar tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Kenapa Namimori Gakuen? Kenapa SMA?" Dino kembali melontarkan pertanyaannya pada Ririn. "Di Italia juga ada banyak sekolah bagus," ucap Dino.

"Tidak mau, Ririn hanya mau di Namimori. Suhu di Italia terlalu dingin. Ririn mau bertemu Vongola. Mau bertemu Juudaime yang Kakak anggap sebagai adik Kakak dan," Ririn memberikan jeda sebelum melanjutkannya. "Kakak mengajar di sana," lanjutnya.

"Ririn," Dino memandang Ririn dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca, tetapi hanya sesaat karena sesaat kemudian dia berhasil menguasai diri sebelum sister complexnya kumat dan wajahnya kembali seirus. "Ririn, tapi aku tidak bisa terus-terusan berada di Jepang. Bagaimana kalau aku kembali ke Italia? Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan mu sendirian," ucap Dino.

"Kalau Dino-san tidak keberatan, Ririn-chan bisa tinggal di sini," Miyuki tiba-tiba berbicara.

"Apa? Tidak, aku tidak bsia merepotkanmu lebih dari ini," ucap Dino kepada Miyuki.

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan. Aku senang kalau Ririn-chan tinggal di sini. Mungkin ini terdengar aneh karena kami baru bertemu kemarin, tapi aku sudah menganggapnya adik sendiri," ucap Miyuki sambil tersenyum.

"Ririn juga menganggap Nee-chan Kakak Ririn," ucap Ririn yang membuat Dino menaikkan alisnya.

"Nee-chan?" Dino menatap Miyuki.

Ririn tidak pernah menambahkan embel-embel Nee-chan kecuali pada Luce, itupun karena Luce memaksanya. Sebenarnya Luce menyuruhnya memanggilnya Nee-chan, tetapi Ririn menolaknya, yang sepertinya menurut Dino, karena Luce suka sangat berlebihan jika berhadapan dengan Ririn karena Luce suka dengan segala hal yang imut dan manis dan akhirnya mereka berdua sepakat dengan 'Luce-Nee'. Dan kali ini Ririn memanggil Miyuki dengan 'Nee-chan'?

"Wah, terima kasih," Miyuki tersenyum senang kepada Ririn.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyoya?" Dino menatap Hibari yang memasang tatapan bosan dan wajah datar.

"Kyo-nii tidak keberatan," ucap Miyuki sebelum Hibari sempat berkata apapun.

Hibari mengerutkan dahinya sambil menatap adiknya yang sama sekali tidak dianggap oleh Miyuki.

"Hhhh, Ririn tolong kamu main di luar sebentar. Romario, tolong kamu temani Ririn," ucap Dino sambil mengeluarkan Enzo dari kantungnya. "Ini, mainlah dengan Enzo,"

Ririn menganggukkan kepalanya, memasukkan Enzo ke dalam kantung bajunya. Sebelum berjalan melewati Hibari, di berhenti sebelah Hibari yang membuatnya menatap Ririn.

"Boleh Ririn bermain dengannya?" Ririn mengulurkan tangannya, yang lagi-lagi terdapat Roll.

"Gupiii," Roll menatap Hibari dengan senang.

"Mainlah, dengannya," Miyuki tersenyum pada Ririn melihat tatapan datar kakaknya. Lagi-lagi Hibari tidak sadar Roll keluar dari gelangnya.

Ririn menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju halaman melalui pintu geser di belakang Miyuki dan Hibari.

"Yuki, Kyoya, sebelumnya aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu pada kalian," ucap Dino dengan wajah serius. "Ririn," Dino mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap Ririn yang sedang bermain dengan Rin, Enzo dan Roll. "aku ingin kalian tahu alasanku menjadikan Ririn sebagai adik angkatku,"

"Bukan karena Ririn-chan saudara jauhmu?" Miyuki menatap Dino dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Bukan," Dino tersenyum kecil sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku menemukannya di suatu rumah terpencil, dekat dengan hutan. Rumah itu tidak memiliki jendela. Dia bilang dia sudah sudah lima tahun berada di tempat itu, tanpa sekalipun menginjakkan kakinya diluar. Aku mengajaknya ke tempatku dan menjadikannya adik angkatku. Memang hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui gadis itu," ucapnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun tentangnya. Tentang bagaimana dia bisa berada di sana, bagaiaman dia sebelum ada di tempat itu, siapa orang tuanya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apapun tentangnya. Tapi satu hal, aku menganggapnya sebagai adikku sendiri," Dino menatap Ririn yang berdiri di luar, Hibird terbang di atas kepalanya.

"Maka dari itu, kalau bisa aku ingin memberikan apapun yang dia mau. Kalian tahu, hal pertama yang dia inginkan dariku adalah sebuah laboratorium kecil," Dino terkekeh pelan mengingat hal itu. Bayangkan, gadis berusia sebelas tahun menginginkan laboratorium?

"Dia tidak pernah meminta apapun dariku selain itu. Aku ingin dia merasakan kehidupan normal, setidaknya merasakan apa yang dirasakan anak-anak seumurannya. Aku ingin mengajaknya berkeliling Italia, tapi Ririn sama sekali tidak tahan dingin dan suhu di Italia terlalu dingin baginya,"

"Yuki, Kyoya. Hal yang Ririn tahu hanya sebagian besar sebatas dari apa yang dia baca di buku atau apa yang orang-orang bicarakan padanya. Dia sangat jujur dan polos, pikiranya dan cara pandangnya seperti bayi yang baru lahir. Aku tahu ini egois, tapi aku benar-benar ingin kalian menjaga Ririn selama aku tidak ada di Jepang," ucap Dino sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Dino-san, tenang saja. Kami akan menjaga Ririn-chan dengan baik," Miyuki tersenyum lembut sambil menyentuh tangan Dino yang memegang gelas di atas meja.

Hibari hanya diam saja tidak mengatakan apapun. Tatapan datarnya tidak berubah, menunjukkan ketidakpedulian dan bosan.

"Yuki," Dino menatap Miyuki dengan pandangan terharu yang membuat Hibari ingin melempar wajahnya dengan tonfa miliknya.

"Tapi Dino-san, Ririn-chan bilang dia akan masuk Namimori Gakuen, memangnya umurnya berapa?" Miyuki bertanya pada Dino sambil melihat Ririn yang sedang memandangi Rin.

Di atas kepala Rin ada Hibird, sedangkan Enzio di punggungnya dan Roll menatapnya dengan takut-takut. Sungguh pemandangan yang menggemaskan, andai Romario tidak berdiri di sana dengan baju hitamnya.

"Tahun ini umurnya empat belas tahun," Dino tersenyum lebar kepada Miyuki.

"Eh? Empat belas?" Miyuki dengan cepat menolehkan kepalanya menatap Ririn. Hibari mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar jawaban Dino.

"Ahahaha, banyak yang mengira umurnya masih sepuluh tahun karena tinggi badannya, tapi Ririn sama sekali tidak pernah mempedulikan perkataan orang lain," ucap Dino sambil tertawa kecil.

"Sepertinya masalah itu tidak hanya ada pada tinggi badannya," ucap Miyuki mengingat sifat Ririn yang kelewat polos dan jujur.

"Yah, dia baru mengenal dunia tiga tahun terakhir ini," ucap Dino sambil mengangkat bahunya. "Ririn, sini!" Dino memangil Ririn yang memeluk Rin. Enzo di bahu kanannya dan Roll di bahu kirinya. Hibird hinggap di atas kepala Ririn.

Ririn berlari kecil memasuki rumah diikuti Romario. Ririn berhenti di sebelah Hibari dan memberikan Roll kepadanya sambil menagatakan terima kasih, yang langsung dikembalikan ke dalam gelang oleh Hibari.

"Kakak, Hi-chan memanggil nama Ririn," ucap Ririn sambil mengembalikan Enzo.

'_Hi-chan?'_ Dino dan Miyuki mengerutkan dahi mereka sedangkan Hibari hanya menatap Hibird.

"Ririn, Ririn~" Hibird terbang dan berputar di atas kepala Ririn lalu terbang ke atas kepala Dino. "Haneuma, kamikorosu~" ucap Hibird sebelum hinggap ke bahu majikannya sambil memanggil nama Hibari.

"Hei, kenapa perlakuanmu berbeda begitu!" Dino mengerutkan dahinya menatap Hibird.

Hibari menyeringai melihat kelakuan burung kecil miliknya. Miyuki dan Romario tertawa kecil melihat sikap Hibird terhadap Dino.

"Kakak, Ririn mau sekolah di Namimori Gakuen," Ririn menarik lengan baju kakaknya pelan.

"Ririn-chan, apa kamu mau tinggal di sini selama bersekolah di Namimori?" Miyuki tersenyum lembut pada Ririn.

"Ririn mau," ucap Ririn sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa benar tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau-,"

"Dino-san, tidak apa-apa, sungguh," Miyuki sekali lagi berusaha menenangkan Dino.

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana membuatmu masuk ke sana? Besok sudah mulai masuk sekolah," Dino memandang Ririn dengan bingung.

"Dino-san, kalau masalah seragam Ririn-chan bisa pakai punyaku," ucap Miyuki. "Dan kalau urusan sekolah, Kyo-nii bisa bantu kan?" Miyuki mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap kakaknya yang entah sejak kapan sudah kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya

"Kalau begitu aku akan meminta orang rumah mengirimkan beberapa barang milik Ririn," Dino berdiri dan berjalan menuju teras di belakang Miyuki dan Hibari.

"Kyo-nii, bantu mereka?" Miyuki memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan memohon yang biasanya.

Hibari tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptopnya dan tidak merespon apapun. Miyuki menghela napas kecil sambil sedikit menyeringai kecil. Sepertinya dia harus sedikit 'memaksa' kakaknya itu.

"Ah, Ririn, aku ingin mempertemukanmu dengan Tsuna," Dino memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam kantung celananya sambil kembali memasuki ruangan itu.

"Benar juga, sejak kemarin Dino-san hanya bisa bersama Ririn-chan sebentar. Bagaimana kalau kalian berdua pergi bersama?" Miyuki tersenyum kepada mereka berdua.

Dino menyetujui saran Miyuki dan mengajak Ririn pergi ke rumah Tsuna. Miyuki tersenyum melihat ketiga orang itu pergi dari rumahnya. Dia kembali ke ruang tengah dan menatap kakaknya dengan seringai kecil. Ada hal yang harus dibicarakan dengan kakaknya sekarang.

XXXXX

"Begitu? Aku harus berterima kasih nanti karena Yuki menemanimu membeli barang kebutuhanmu," ucap Dino.

Sejak pergi dari rumah Hibari, Dino menceritakan pada Ririn kalau dia akan tinggla di tempat Hibari selama sekolah di Namimori, lalu Ririn juga menceritakan apa yang mereka lakukan tadi pagi.

Dino lalu menceritakan apa yang dia lakukan dan betapa kangennya dia dengan Ririn yang tidak begitu di tanggapi oleh gadis itu. Romario sibuk dengan ponselnya, mengurus segala tugas Bossnya.

"Miaw, miiw,"

Ririn menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap kardus di pinggir jalan itu. Dia mendekati kardus itu dan berjongkok melihat ada dua anak kucing di dalamnya. Ririn menurunkan Rin dari pelukannya dan mengelus anak-anak kucing itu.

"Kucing manis," gumam Ririn sambil menggendong anak-anak kucing itu. "Kakak…" Ririn menolehkan kepalannya dan hanya menemukan jalanan yang sepi.

"Mana Kakak dan Romario?" Ririn memiringkan kepalanya tidak menemukan Dino dan Romario.

Dia lalu meletakkan kucing itu kembali ke kardusnya dan mengambil Rin, lalu berhenti saat melihat persimpangan. Ada dua jalan, ke kanan dan ke kiri. Rin menggongong ke arah kiti dan Ririn langsung berjalan menuju ke kiri walaupun tidak tahu tempat yang dia tuju. Dia hanya bsia mengandalkan Rin.

Sayang, di jalan itu ada dua orang preman. Ririn tidak menghiraukan dua orang itu dan terus berjalan, tetapi dua orang itu berdiri menghadang Ririn dengan seringai di wajah mereka.

XXXXX

"Dame-Tsuna, hanya karena di kejar anjing kamu jadi terpisah dengan yang lainnya!" Reborn memukul kepala Tsuna dengan palu Leon.

"Aduh, Reborn! Kita akan bertemu di rumahku, jadi apa bedanya, nanti juga ketemu!" ucap Tsuna sambil memegang kepalanya yang di pukul oleh Reborn.

Mereka terus berjalan dan melihat dua orang berbadan besar menghadang seorang gadis bertubuh mungil. Anjing di tangannya menyalak dengan galak kepada dua orang di hadapannya.

"HIII! Ada preman yang sedang mengganggu anak kecil!"

"Kalau begitu kamu tolong dia, Dame-Tsuna!"

Reborn mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah Tsuna yang berdiri dengann kaki bergetar. Dia lalu menembakkan pistolnya ke dahi Tsuna.

"Reborn! Tolong gadis itu dengan dying will ku!" pakaian Tsuna tersobek seketika.

Dia berlari menuju ketiga orang itu dan menendang dua orang itu hingga pingsan sebelum kedua orang itu sempat memproses apa yang terjadi.

"Huff," Tsuna menghela napas bersamaan dengan api di dahinya menghilang.

"Kamu keren, tapi tidak pakai baju,"

Tsuna membalikkan badannya dan menatap gadis kecil berwajah datar yang sangat imut dan manis sedang memeluk anak anjing. Dibilang blak-blakan seperti itu, mau tidak mau wajah Tsuna memerah dan dia refleks menutupi badannya dengan tangannya.

"Eh, ah, itu…" Tsuna tergagap, bingung bagaimana menjelaskan hal itu pada gadis di hadapannya.

"Tapi kamu sudah menolong Ririn saat dua orang itu mengganggu Ririn, terima kasih," ucap Ririn sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ririn!"

Sebelum Tsuna dapat membalas kata-kata gadis di hadapannya, mereka mendengar suara sebuah suara dan menolehkan kepala mereka ke asal suara itu.

"Dino-san!" Tsuna berseru kaget melihat kakak seperguruannya berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

"Kakak," gumam Ririn kecil.

Dino yang tersadar kalau Ririn tidak lagi berjalan bersama mereka ternyata segera menyadarkan Romario yang tadinya masih menelepon dan kembali ke jalan sebelumnya. Beruntung mereka menemukan Ririn.

"Tsuna," Dino terlihat terkejut melihat Tsuna bersama adiknya. "apa yang terjadi?" Dino melihat dua orang yang pingsan tergeletak di dinding.

"Dia menolong Ririn dari mereka," ucap Ririn smabil menunjuk Tsuna lalu dua orang yang pingsan.

"Begitu? Terima kasih sudah menolong Ririn, Tsuna!" Dino tersenyum pada Tsuna.

"Ah, tidak," Tsuna mengusap kepalanya. "tapi Dino-san, siapa gadis ini?" Tsuna menunjuk Ririn dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ah, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu. Bisa bicara di rumahmu?" Dino tersenyum kecil pada Tsuna.

"Ah, boleh saja. Aku juga sudah berjanji dengan yang lain untuk bertemu di rumah,"

Dino meminjamkan jaketnya pada Tsuna. Selama perjalanan Tsuna memperhatikan gadis berwajah datar di sampingnya dengan penasaran. Dia merasakan sesuatu dari gadis itu. Sepertinya Vongola Hyper Intuition miliknya merasakan bahwa gadis di sampingnya bukan gadis biasa. Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan pikirannya.

Dari jauh, sesosok bayi dengan stelan dan topi fedora mengamati mereka dari salah satu atap rumah. Ekspresi wajah bayi itu tidak terlihat, tertutup oleh topi fedora yang dipakainya.

"Gadis itu...apa mungkin dia? Tapi bukankah sebelas tahun yang lalu dia dinyatakan meninggal karena menghilang tanpa jejak?" bayi itu bergumam tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari gadis manis berwajah datar yang sedang memeluk anak anjing. "Atau sejak awal dia belum meninggal? Aku harus memastikannya," gumam bayi itu sambil melompat dari atap rumah.

XXXXX

Readers, mohon maaf karena Sacchan akhir-akhir ini sibuk dan laptop sempet rusak, jadi Sacchan updatenya jadi lama.

Berhubung sebentar lagi Sacchan selesai liburan, mungkin updatenya akan lebih lama, tapi Sacchan usahakan nggak lebih dari seminggu!

Minna, mind to R&R?


	18. Hi, I'm Ririn

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Warning : Mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, dan hal-hal tidak berkenan lainnya.

**Hikage Natsuhimiko : **Wah, Hikage-san kalo ada boneka kayak Rin, Sacchan juga mau, lucu banget. Benar sekali! Fon adalah Master Ririn! Karena biasa di jadiin eksperimen, Ririn kan nggak punya pengalaman berantem, makanya Sacchan jadiin Fon Masternya. Kalo sesama illusionis kayaknya kurang cocok berhubung Ririn udah bisa bikin illusi sendiri. Wah, jangan, kalo dipeluk Dino nyawa mu dalam bahaya karena Dino suka nggak kira-kira kalo meluk Ririn. Wah, kalo keliatan lebih muda lagi kasian Ririnnya. Nanti Hibari makin keliatan kayak pedofil lagi -_-'. Iya tuh, Reborn ke asyikan ngelatih Tsuna sama mantau Miyuki.

Selamat membaca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Little Sisters In Act**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hi, I'm Ririn**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Silahkan masuk, Kaa-san sedang pergi bersama Bianchi, Lambo dan I-pin," Tsuna mempersilahkan Romario, Dino dan Ririn masuk dan mengajak mereka berdua ke kamarnya. Dia mengembalikan jaket Dino dan mengambil celana pendek dan kaus. "tunggu sebentar, akan kubuatkan minuman," Tsuna baru akan keluar dari kamarnya begitu mendengar suara.

"Ne," Tsuna berhenti begitu merasakan lengan bajunya ditarik. "Namanya siapa?" Ririn mengangkat seekor bayi singa berwarna orange yang entah sejak kapan ada dipelukannya. Rin duduk di sebelah Ririn dengan manis.

"Graaawr," singa itu mengaum kecil sambil menatap Tsuna.

"Hii! Sejak kapan Natsu keluar?" Tsuna memegang vongola gear di kantung celananya.

"Hahahaha, itu kemampuan Ririn, dia bisa membuat animal weapon keluar dari vongola gear maupun weapon box," Dino menjelaskan sambil tertawa.

"Grawr,"

"Ah, namanya Natsu," jawab Tsuna sambil tersenyum pada Ririn.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara bel. Tsuna membuka pintu dan melihat ketiga Guardiannya berdiri di sana.

"Juudaime kami datang!"

"Kami datang EXTREME!"

"Hahaha, ternyata kamu sampai lebih dulu,"

Tsuna memandang ketiga guardiannya sambil tersenyum dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

"Juudaime, sebagai tangan kananmu, aku yang akan membuatkan minum!" Gokudera dengan semangat melesat menuju dapur sebelum Tsuna sempat berkata apapun.

"Sebaiknya aku membantunya, kalian tunggu saja di kamarku, ada Dino-san juga," kata Tsuna kepada Yamamoto dan Ryohei sebelum menyusul Gokudera ke dapur.

Yamamoto dan Ryohei menuju ke kamar Tsuna dan melihat Romario berdiri di depan pintu kamar Tsuna dan Dino duduk di kursi. Mereka memandang Ririn yang duduk di lantai, sedang bermain dengan Natsu, Rin dan Enzo.

"Hai, kalian berdua!" Dino melambaikan tangan dengan ceria begitu melihat kedua Guardian Tsuna memasuki kamar.

"Dino-san siapa dia?" Yamamoto menunjuk Ririn yang mengelus Natsu sambil menatap Ryohei dan Yamamoto dengan tatapan datarnya.

"EXTREME! Aku tidak pernah melihat gadis ini!" Ryohei berteriak yang membuat Rin meloncat ke pelukan Ririn karena kaget.

"Ah, akan kuperkenalkan begitu Tsuna kembali," ucap Dino sambil tersenyum.

Tidak lama kemudian Tsuna dan Gokudera masuk membawa minuman dan beberapa makanan kecil untuk mereka.

"Nah, karena sepertinya kalian sudah berkumpul, aku ingin memperkenalkannya," Dino berdiri dari duduknya. "Kenalkan, ini adik angkatku, namanya Karina, tapi dia hanya mau dipanggil Ririn," ucap Dino sambil menunjuk Ririn yang entah sejak kapan berada di pojokan.

Di kanannya ada Natsu, kirinya Rin, Enzo di atas Rin, Uri di pangkuannya, Jirou di depannya, Kojiro di atas kepalanya dan Kangaryuu di belakangnya.

"HIEE!"

"Hahaha, sejak kapan mereka keluar?"

"Uri!"

"EXTEREME menakjubkan!"

Dino hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sepertinya selama tinggal di Namimori dia harus meminta Ririn membuat ramuan untuk mencegah setiap animal weapon keluar dari 'tempat bersemayam' mereka jika bersama Ririn.

"Ah, maaf, Ririn punya kekuatan di sukai binatang dan bisa menarik animal weapon keluar dari box dan Vongola Gear," Dino tersenyum meminta maaf kepada mereka sambil menarik Ririn mendekat ke arahnya dari kerumunan animal weapon itu. "Ririn, tolong biarkan mereka kembali, lalu perkenalkan dirimu,"

Mereka lalu memasukkan kembali animal weapon mereka ke dalam Vongola Gear, dengan sedikit kesulitan karena Uri lari dari Gokudera dan berhasil di masukkan setelah di tangkap oleh Ririn.

"Nama Ririn Karina, tapi kalian panggil Ririn saja. Ririn tidak mau dipanggil Karina," ucap Ririn datar.

"Namaku Sawada Tsunayoshi," Tsuna tersenyum canggung kepada gadis berwajah datar itu.

"Hahaha, aku Yamamoto Takeshi," Yamamoto tersenyum ceria.

"Namaku Sasagawa Ryohei, EXTREME!" Ryohei mengayunkan tinjunya di udara.

"Che, Gokudera Hayato," Gokudera membuang pandangannya.

"Mulai besok Ririn akan bersekolah di Namimori Gakuen, jadi bisa dibilang mereka adalah senpaimu," Dino tersenyum kepada Ririn.

"Senpai?" Ririn memandang orang-orang di hadapannya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Eh? Memangnya umurnya berapa?" Tsuna memandang Ririn dengan bingung.

"Tahun ini umur Ririn empat belas tahun," jawab Ririn datar.

"Eh?" mereka menatap gadis di depan mereka dengan kaget. Fuuta yang berumur dua belas tahun saja jauh lebih tinggi dan terlihat lebih dewasa dari gadis itu. Penampilan memang bisa menipu.

"Ririn, Tsuna juga adalah adik seperguruanku dan aku juga menganggapnya sebagai adik sendiri," Dino memegang bahu Tsuna yang tertawa canggung.

JIIII~

Lagi-lagi, kebiasaan Ririn menatap orang yang baru di temuinya muncul. Dia menatap Tsuna dalam diam yang membuat Tsuna semakin canggung. Tiba-tiba dia memeluk Tsuna.

"Mata yang lembut. Karena Kakak menganggapmu adiknya, Ririn akan menganggpmu kakak Ririn, Tsuna-nii," ucap Ririn sambil memeluk Tsuna, yang membuat laki-laki itu memerah.

Mungkin karena penampilannya seperti anak kecil atau baju yang dipakainya, memang tidak memperlihatkan dengan jelas badan Ririn. Tapi dadanya menekan badan Tsuna mau tidak mau membuat laki-laki polos itu salah tingkah.

"Hei, perempuan lepaskan Juudaime!" Gokudera berdiri di sebelah Tsuna dengan majalah yang digulung dan mengarah pada gadis itu.

JIIII~

Oke, kali ini tatapan Ririn terpaku pada Gokudera yang menatapnya dengan garang, lalu terjatuh ke buku yang dipegang Gokudera. Sesaat kemudian dia sudah memeluk laki-laki tempramental itu.

"Maaf, Ririn suka memeluk orang yang baru di temuinya," Dino menjelaskan sambil tersenyum pada semua orang di ruangan itu.

"Apa?" Gokudera baru akan melepaskan pelukan gadis itu ketika gadis itu bicara.

"Majalah Supernatarural edisi xxx tentang UMA. Haya-senpai suka hal yang berbau misteri?" Ririn mengangkat pandangannya, masih memeluk Gokudera.

"Kamu tahu?" ekspresi wajah Gokudera berubah menjadi lebih cerah dan sepertinya dia mengabaikan bagaimana Ririn memanggil namanya.

"Edisi itu menceritakan alien yang kemungkinan tinggal di mars, juga campur tangan alien pada suku Aztec kuno, dan sedikit tentang vampire dan warewolf," Ririn melepaskan pelukannya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ririn membacanya bersama Yuni. Cerita yang menarik," tambah Ririn.

"Kamu tertarik? Lain kali aku bisa meminjamkanmu hal lainnya!" tiba-tiba sikap Gokudera berubah begitu berhubungan dengan hal yang sangat disukainya itu.

"Apa Haya-senpai punya yang berhubungan dengan penyihir?"

"Aku punya beberapa,"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu sweatdrop melihat perubahan sikap Gokudera. Biasanya dia selalu kasar terhadap perempuan walaupun terhada Haru yang merupakan pacarnya, walau terkadang perhatian. Pengecualian dengan sikapnya terhadap Miyuki dan Kyoko.

Kalau sikapnya terhadap Kyoko, bisa diperkirakan karena Kyoko adalah pacar dari Juudaimenya tercinta, sedangkan Miyuki? Mungkin masih merasa sedikit bersalah dengan kejadian sebelumnya saat dia tidak sengaja melempar dinamitnya kepada gadis itu.

Di tambah lagi Ririn terlihat seperti anak kecil. Perlu diingatkan, Gokudera sangat tidak menyukai anak kecil. Dan dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam dia berhasil membuat Gokudera bersikap 'baik' padanya. Yah, setidaknya dia tidak berteriak, mengancam atau melempar Ririn dengan dinamit.

"Extereme! Dia bisa membuat kepala gurita jinak padanaya!" Ryohei setengah berbisik melihat Gokudera berbicara dengan semangat mengenai UMA dan beberapa hal lainnya.

"Ternyata dari situ dia mengira Kyoya vampire," gumam Dino pelan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Gokudera-kun," Tsuna hanya bisa melihat tangan kanannya semangat bercerita tentang UMA.

"Hahaha, ternyata dia bisa bicara seperti itu pada orang selain Tsuna," Yamamoto melipat tangannya di belakang kepalanya. "seharusnya kau juga bicara dengan orang lain seperti itu, Gokudera," Yamamoto tersenyum sambil meletakkan satu tangannya di bahu Gokudera.

"Baseball idiot, jangan sok akrab denganku!" Gokudera menghalau tangan Yammoto yang singgah di bahunya dengan kasar dan hanya di balas oleh Yamamoto dengan tawa ringan.

JIIII~

Kali ini Ririn memeperhatikan Yamamoto dan memeluknya.

"Hangat," gumam Ririn. "Take-senpai tinggi sekali," Ririn sedikit mendongak. "dan senyum yang cerah,"

"Ahahaha, terima kasih. Kamu juga manis!" Yamamoto tertawa ringan sambil mengacak rambut Ririn.

Ririn melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Ryohei sesaat sebelum memeluk laki-laki itu.

"EXTREME! Ada apa?" Ryohe mengusap kepala Ririn hingga membuat rambut gadis itu berantakan, yang sama sekali tidak dipeduulikan oleh si pemilik rambut.

"Keras sekali," Ririn mengerutkan dahinya dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Ryohei. "panas dan sangat bersemangat ya, Extreme-senpai," Ririn memandang Ryohei dengan datarnya.

Dino tersenyum geli mendenar perkataan Ririn. Mengingat betapa sering Ryohei berlatih dan berolahraga, tentu saja tubuhnya akan penuh dengan otot dan membuat badannya menjadi keras.

"EXTREME! Namaku Sasagawa Ryohei, EXTREME!" Ryohe memasang wajah terkejut.

"Sasagawa Ryohei Extreme-senpai?" Ririn memiringkan kepalanya.

"Uh, 'Extreme' bukan namanya Ririn-chan. Hanya Sasagawa Ryohei," Tsuna berusaha menjelaskan pada 'adik' barunya.

"Kalau begitu Ryo-senpai?" Ririn memiringkan kepalanya menatap Ryohei.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei mengacungkan jempolnya pada Ririn. "Hei, kamu tertarik masuk klub tinju?"

"Tinju?"

"Iya!"

"Ririn tidak tahu tinju,"

"Tinju itu seperti ini, angkat tanganmu di depan wajah. Benar seperti itu, lalu arahkan ke depan dengan cepat! EXTREME!" Ryohei memperagakan bagaimana meninju pada Ririn yang dengan polosnya mengikuti gerakan Ryohei.

"Extreme!" Ririn meniru Ryohei yang sayangnya gagal karena ekspresi dan nada bicaranya yang datar, juga pukulannya yang tidak secepat Ryohei.

"Tidak boleh! Ririn tidak boleh mengikuti klub yang berat seperti itu!" Dino langsung memeluk Ririn dari belakang.

"Kepala rumput, yang benar saja! Masa kamu mau mengajak gadis sekecil itu masuk ke klub tinjumu!" Gokudera berkata dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ahahaha, tapi apa Ririn-chan tidak terlalu kecil untuk masuk klub tinjumu yang semua anggotanya laki-laki?" Yamamoto tertawa sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Asalkan ada niat, semua hal tidak jadi masalah!" Ryohei berkata dengan semangat sambil mengayunkan tinjunya ke udara.

"Ririn tidak ada niat kok," ucap gadis itu datar yang membuat sweatdrop semuanya.

"Kalau begitu, kalau kamu tertarik, kamu bisa masuk ke klub tinju!" Ryohei berkata dengan semangat pada Ririn, membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu, kecuali Ririn sweatdrop.

"Karina," tiba-tiba sebuah suara muncul dari arah jendela, membuat semua yang ada di situ mengalihakan pandangan mereka menatap jendela.

"Reborn! Kemana saja kamu tadi?" Tsuna memekik melihat Reborn berdiri di jendela.

Reborn tidak menghiraukan panggilan Tsuna dan melompat ke bahu Dino, menatap gadis di hadapannya.

JIIII~

Ririn memperhatikan Reborn lama sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hmpf, benar-benar anak Amel!" Reborn mendengus sambil mengangkat Leon dari topi fedoranya dan menunjukkannya di hadapan Ririn.

"Leon!" Ririn meraih bunglon hijau di hadapannya lalu menatap Reborn sekali lagi. "Reborn-jii-chan?" Ririn memiringkan kepalanya menatap Reborn.

"EH?" semua yang ada di situ memekik kaget mendengar Ririn memanggil Reborn.

"Penampilanmu benar-benar seperti replika dari Amel, Karina, juga kebiasaan kalian,"

"Hentikan. Jangan panggil Ririn dengan nama itu," Ririn menatap Reborn tajam.

"Reborn, kamu kenal Ririn?" Dino yang sama sekali tidak menyangka Reborn mengetahui adik angkatnya yang asal usulnya tidak di ketahui itu terlihat sangat kaget.

"Tentu saja. Karina van Derkheim, ayahnya adalah seorang ilmuwan jenius dan sempat menjadi partner Verde sebagai sesama ilmuwan gila,"

"Papa nggak gila," Ririn mengerutkan dahinya mendengar penjelasan Reborn.

"Ilmuwan? Derkheim? Maksudmu ilmuwan terkenal Edrich van Dekheim yang keberadaannnya hilang dua puluh tahun yang lalu?" Gokudera bertanya dengan kaget kepada Reborn.

"Eh? Ririn anak dari ilmuwan?" Dino menatap adiknya itu dengan kaget. Pantas saja dia sangat jenius.

"Ya,"

Ririn mengulurkan tangannya, ingin meraih Reborn yang ada di bahu Dino, tetapi Reborn menghindar dan melompat ke lantai. Ririn mengikuti Reborn, tetapi lagi-lagi Reborn melompat ke atas meja belajar.

"Ririn mau memeluk Reborn-jii-chan," Ririn menatap Reborn dengan puppy eyes yang sangat imut, membuat sister complex Dino hampir kumat.

Dino dan Tsuna, sebagai sesama murid dan mantan murid Reborn, jelas heran dengan kelakuan Reborn. Biasanya Reborn selalu membiarkan perempuan memeluknya. Setidaknya, Reborn selalu bilang untuk bersikap gentleman terhadap perempuan.

"Hhh," Reborn menghela napas melihat tatapan Ririn. "aku tahu bagaiman kamu dan Amel. Kalau kamu memelukku dengan ukuran badanku yang seperti ini, aku akan terbenam di dadamu," ucap Reborn dengan santainya, membuat orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu memerah, kecuali Ririn sendiri yang memasang wajah tidak puas.

Bukannya mereka tidak sadar, tapi di bilang blak-blakkan begitu dengan santainya, mau tak mau mereka jadi ingat saat Ririn memeluk mereka tadi. Dino sendiri hanya mengagruk kepalanya mendengar perkataan blak-blakkan mantan tutornya itu.

"Ririn peluk di bahu deh," Ririn mengulurkan kedua tangannya, bersikeras memeluk Reborn.

Reborn menatap gadis itu yang masih mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar dengan wajah datarnya. Leon sudah kembali hinggap di fedora miliknya.

"Hhh, baiklah," Reborn menghela napas pasrah.

Ririn berjalan ke arah Reborn dan memeluk Reborn, tetapi meletakkan kepala Reborn di bahunya, tidak seperti saat dia memeluk Verde.

"Lama tidak bertemu," Ririn setengah berbisik sambil memeluk Reborn.

Reborn tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Ririn. Ririn benar-benar mirip dengan mamanya. Baik fisiknya yang mungil maupun kebiasaannya memeluk orang dan sulit mengingat orang lain tanpa ciri khas.

"Reborn, bisa kamu ceritakan dari mana kamu mengenal Ririn?" Dino tiba-tiba berbicara dengan penasaran.

Ririn melepas pelukannya dari Reborn dan Reborn duduk di bahu gadis itu.

"Ririn van Derkheim, anak dari Edrich van Derkheim. Dua puluh tahun yang lalu, dia menikah dengan seorang perempuan di Indonesia, salah satu negara tropis di Asia dan tinggal di sana," ucap Reborn.

"Tunggu, berarti kabar bahwa dua puluh tahun yang lalu dia hilang saat sedang melakukan penelitian itu salah?" Dino bertanya kepada Reborn.

"Salah. Dia menyebarkan sendiri berita itu karena tidak mau istrinya terganggu dengan statusnya sebagai ilmuwan nantinya dan tidak mau istrinya terlibat dengan mafia, tetapi dia tetap melakukan penelitian di rumahnya dengan membuat laboratorium kecil. Sebagai seorang ilmuwan yang bebas, Edrich juga terlibat dalam mafia tetapi tidak terikat seperti Verde. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang mengetahui keberadaan Edrich, termasuk kami, para Arcobaleno,"

"Eh? Edrich van Derkehim mengenal Arcobaleno?" kali ini Gokudera bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Tentu saja. Karena bintang-binatang partner Arcobaleno adalah pemberian darinya dan istrinya sebagai bukti 'pertemanan' kami," jelas Reborn dengan menekankan kata pertemanan dengan nada yang aneh.

Mereka hanya tertawa garing di dalam hati karena menyadari Reborn sebenarnya tidak mau mengakui bahwa ia berteman dengan Arcobaleno lainnya.

"Bukankah Edrich adalah orang yang tertutup? Kenapa dia memberikan bukti pertemanan?"

"Istrinya yang memberikan itu pada kami. Edrich memang jarang bicara dan miskin ekspresi-,"

"Papa nggak miskin ekspresi. Dia cuma jarang menunjukkan ekspresinya," Ririn memotong perkataan Reborn, tidak terima Papanya di bilang miskin ekspresi, meski kenyataannya dia sendiri miskin ekspresi.

"Itu kan sama saja," Tsuna menggumam sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Pantas saja Ririn seperti itu, turunan ayahnya ya," Dino menggumam sambil menatap Ririn yang berwajah datar sambil sweatdrop.

"Kamu juga miskin ekspresi, Ririn," Reborn menyentil dahi Ririn yang langsung di usap gadis itu. Semua hanya sweatdrop melihat sikap Reborn terhadap Ririn. "jangan potong kata-kataku lagi," ucap Reborn pada Ririn.

"Berkebalikan dengan Edrich, istrinya sangat baik dan terbuka. Secara fisik, Amel sangat mirip dengan Ririn. Bertubuh mungil, rambut hitam bergelombang dan mata silver,"

'_Ciri khas ras khusus milik mereka,'_ batin Reborn.

"Tapi, dua belas tahun yang lalu seharusnya..." kata-kata Reborn terhenti dengan kepala menunduk. Ririn hanya diam sambil memeluk Rin erat tanpa berkata apapun.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu depan di buka dan suara ramai menaiki tangga.

"Lambo, kamu tidak boleh membawa semua kuenya! Itu untuk semua, kembalikan!"

"Gyahahaha! Semua kue ini milik tuan Lambo!"

Pintu kamar Tsuna terbuka lebar dan Lambo berlari masuk sambil membawa kotak kue sementara I-pin mengejarnya.

BUKK

Reborn memukul Lambo yang berlari ke arahnya dengan palu Leon. Yang malah membuatnya tepental ke arah I-pin hingga kepala I-pin terbentur tembok dan hilang kesadaran.

"Hu..to.. .HUAA!" Lambo mengeluarkan bazooka dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Asap berwarna pink memenuhi ruangan itu dan muncul seorang pria dengan baju bermotif seperti sapi sedang memegang sebuah piring dengan kue.

"Yare, yare, tidak kusangka kembali ke sepuluh tahun yang lalu di saat seperti ini," ucap pria itu sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. "Hm? Ririn-nee juga terkena bazooka?" laki-laki itu menatap Ririn dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Lambo dewasa!" Tsuna menyerukan orang di hadapan mereka.

"Siapa kamu?" Ririn memiringkan kepalanya menatap TYL Lambo yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Are? Bukan ya?" TYL Lambo mengamati Ririn, masih memegang kue di tangannya.

"Lambo-kun, Ririn-chan tidak terkena bazooka," Tsuna berbaik hati memberi tahu Lambo yang sudah duduk di lantai, di sebelah Ririn.

"Begitu? Kalau di lihat-lihat memang sedikit berbeda. Rasanya Ririn-Nee terlihat lebih kaku dan lebih sedikit lebih muda," ucap Lambo sambil memakan kue yang di pegangnya.

"Kamu siapa?" Ririn mengulangi pertanyaannya sambil menatap Lambo di hadapannya.

"Ririn, ini adalah Lambo yang sama dengan anak kecil yang tadi di pukul Reborn. Hanya saja, dia terkena efek bazooka yang membuatnya bertukar dengan dirinya di sepuluh tahun mendatang," Dino berusaha menjelaskan kepada Ririn.

Memiliki otak yang jenius membuat Ririn dengan cepat mengerti perkataan kakaknya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Sapi Bodoh, masa kamu tidak bisa membedakan Ririn dengan Ririn di waktumu!" Gokudera mendengus kepada Lambo yang hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Apa boleh buat. Ririn-nee merupakan mafia nomor satu dalam hal baby face dan penampilan yang tidak pernah berubah selama sepuluh tahun. Aku baru saja bersama dengannya karena kue ini Ririn-Nee yang membuatkan untukku, karena aku berhasil menjalankan misi dengan baik," ucap Lambo dengan sedikit sombong.

"Hahaha, apa itu artinya selama sepuluh tahun ke depan dia tetap terlihat seperti ini?" Yamamoto bertanya pada Lambo yang masih memakan kuenya.

"Tidak semirip ini tapi yah begitulah. Ririn-nee juga populer di kalangan para pedophilia di mafia, makanya dia di larang pergi sendirian walau biasanya Ririn-nee selalu bersama Yuki-nee," jelas Lambo yang membuat hampir semuanya jawdrop.

"Kedengaran sangat EXTEREME!"

"Serius?"

"Eh?"

"APA? Ririn!" Dino langsung memeluk Ririn dengan sikap protektif yang dipukul dengan palu Leon oleh Reborn.

"Itu sepuluh tahun mendatang. Aku tidak ingat pernah mengajarkanmu bersikap sister complex seperti ini, Dino," Reborn lalu mengubah Leon menjadi pistol dan mengarahkannya pada Dino yang sekarang mulai panik melihat pistol yang di arahkan padanya.

"Tunggu Reborn, aku hanya bersikap sebagai Kakak yang baik!" Dino mengayunkan tangannya di depan muka, berusaha agar Reborn menurunkan pistolnya.

"Kakak memang kakak yang baik kok," Ririn yang berada belakang Dino berbicara dengan nada datarnya, membuat Dino terharu, tetapi kali ini menahan sikapnya, khawatir mantan tutornya akan kembali menghukumnya jika sister complexnya kumat.

"Hmp," Reborn mengembalikan Leon ke atas topi fedoranya.

Tiba-tiba asap pink menyelimuti TYL Lambo dan bersamaan dengan menghilangnya asap, seorang anak berpakaian sapi yang sedang tidur muncul. Di mulutnya ada krim kue dan dia memeluk kotak kue yang kelihatannya lebih besar dari kotak kue sebelumnya.

"Ririn, ini adalah Lambo dan ini I-pin," Tsuna meletakkan Lambo dan I-pin di atas kasurnya sambil meletakkan kotak kuenya dia atas meja belajarnya.

"Reborn sayang~"

Bianchi masuk ke dalam ruangan sambil membawa sepiring cookies berwarna biru gelap dan mengeluarkan asap.

"Geh, Ka..kak..," Gokudera memegang perutnya dan pingsan dengan mulut berbusa begitu melihat Bianchi masuk ke kamar itu tanpa google ataupun kacamata.

"Reborn, aku membuatkan kue ini spesial untukmu," Bianchi mengabaikan Gokudera dan berjalan menuju Reborn yang duduk di sebelah Ririn. Reborn langsung pura-pura tidur yang membuat Bianchi tertawa kecil menggumamkan betapa menggemaskannya Reborn. Pandangannya lalu beralih pada Ririn yang duduk di sebelah Reborn.

"Bianchi, kenalkan ini, Ririn, adik angkatku," Dino memperkenalkan Ririn sambil tersneyum lebar.

"Hmm, gadis yang sangat manis," Bianchi membungkukkan badannya, mengamati wajah Ririn dengan seksama. "perkenalkan, namaku Bianchi. Aku adalah Kakak dari Hayato," Bianchi tersenyum pada Ririn sambil menunjuk Gokudera yang pingsan di lantai dengan tidak peduli.

"Nama Ririn Karina, tapi Bianchi-san panggil saja Ririn," Ririn menatap Bianchi yang sekarang duduk di sebelah Reborn.

"Ririn, kalau begitu panggil saja aku Bianchi atau Bianchi-nee," Bianchi tersenyum melihat gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ririn tiba-tiba memeluk Bianchi, membuat Bianchi sedikit kaget.

"Ah, maaf, Ririn selalu memeluk orang yang pertama di temuinya dan dia suka," Dino tersenyum, mengetahui Bianchi tidak pernah menyerang perempuan.

"Oh, gadis yang sangat manis," Bianchi tersenyum dan meletakkan piringnya di sebelahnya dan membalas pelukan Ririn.

"Bianchi-nee cantik dan wangi," Ririn sedikit bergerak di pelukan Bianchi dan menatap Bianchi.

"Terima kasih atas pujianmu, sebagai tanda terima kasih, bagaimana kalau kamu mencoba cookies buatanku? Walaupun aku sebenarnya ingin memberikan ini pada Reborn sayang, tapi dia malah tertidur," Bianchi tertawa kecil sambil menyodorkan cookies buatannya pada Ririn.

"Terima kasih," Ririn mengambil satu cookies itu dan memakannya sebelum yang lain sempat mencegahnya.

"JANGAN DIMAKAN!" mereka berseru bersamaan yang menyebabkan Bianchi melemparkan tatapan tajam pada mereka, yang sayangnya terlambat karena Ririn sudah memakan cookies itu.

Reborn menyeringai di balik topi fedoranya sambil menatap Ririn yang mengunyah cookies itu perlahan sambil menatap Dino, Tsuna, Ryohe, dan Yamamoto yang menatapnya dengan khawatir. Ririn memiringkan kepalanya sambil menelan cookies itu.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Bianchi bertanya sambil tersenyum kepada Ririn, mengharapkan jawaban gadis itu.

"Rasa yang unik," Ririn berkata sambil meraih satu cookies lagi dan memakannya yang membuat Dino, Tsuna, Ryohei, dan Yamamoto menganga.

"Duh, kamu bisa saja," Bianchi merona sambil tersenyum memegang kedua pipinya, senang karena masakannya di 'puji'.

"EXTREME! Dia tidak apa-apa setelah memakan cookies itu!" Ryohei berteriak dengan kagum melihat Ririn memakan cookies Bianchi dengan tenang.

"Ahahaha, mungkin cookiesnya kali ini memang normal?" Yamamoto tertawa ringan sambil melipat tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Masa?" Tsuna mendekati Ririn dan mengambil sebuah cookies dengan ragu lalu memakannya. "UGH!" wajah Tsuna berubah menjadi biru lalu ungu dan pingsan sambil memegang perutnya dengan mulut berbusa.

"TSUNA!/SAWADA-SAN!" Dino, Ryohei dan Yamamoto panik begitu melihat Tsuna tumbang. Mereka memandang kue di pangkuan Ririn dengan horor.

"Ririn, kamu tidak apa-apa?" Dino bertanya dengan panik setelah membaringkan Tsuna di lantai karena kasurnya masih dipakai Lambo dan I-pin yang belum bangun.

"Ririn tidak apa-apa," Ririn memandang kakaknya dengan bingung sambil minum.

"Racun Bianchi tidak akan mempan untuknya," semua kepala tertuju pada Reborn yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di meja.

"Apa makusdmu Reborn?" Dino bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Seperti mamanya, Ririn memiliki perut besi meski porsi makannya sangat minim. Dia tidak akan terpengaruh oleh racun apapun yang masuk ke tubuhnya," ucap Reborn.

"Sangat menakjubkan EXTREME!"

"Maa, maa, ternyata Ririn hebat juga," Yamamoto tertawa ringan sambil menatap gadis mungil itu.

Dino hanya bisa menatap adiknya dengan pandangan tak percaya. Banyak hal yang baru di ketahuinya tentang adik angkatnya dalam beberapa jam ini.

XXXXX

Tiba-tiba ponsel Ririn berbunyi. Ririn mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatapnya sesaat sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Halo, Ririn-chan?"

"Ya, Nee-chan?"

"Ah, maaf mengganggu, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau aku sudah menata sebuah kamar untukmu. Kalau bisa aku ingin kamu pulang saat makan malam untuk melihat kamarmu,"

"Ririn tidak keberatan seperti apapun,"

"Jangan begitu, kamu akan tinggal di sini, jadi aku mau membuat yang terbaik,"

"Kalau begitu baiklah. Ririn akan segera pulang,"

Begitu Ririn mematikan ponselnya, semua mata memandangnya.

"Kakak, Nee-chan bilang ingin kita kembali sebelum makan malam," Ririn menatap Dino dengan tatapan datarnya yang biasa.

"Begitu?"

"Dino-san, memangnya kamu punya saudara perempuan yang lain?" Yamamoto bertanya dengan penasaran mendengar 'Nee-chan' yang di ucapkan Ririn.

"Tidak. Yang Ririn maksud dengan 'Nee-chan' adalah Yuki, karena selama Ririn bersekolah di Namimori Gakuen dia akan tinggal di rumah Kyoya,"

"EH?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, karena Ririn membawa Rin aku tidak bisa membawanya ke hotel tempatku menginap dan Yuki berbaik hati menawarkan Ririn tinggal di sana,"

"Ahahaha, aku tidak menyangka Hibari mau menerima orang lain tinggal di sana," Yamamoto tertawa ringan mendengar penjelasan Dino.

"Sebenarnya menurutku Kyoya tidak bisa dibilang 'menerima' Ririn, tapi Yuki berhasil membuat Kyoya setuju," Dino menggaruk belakang kepalanya mengingat reaksi Hibari saat Yuki menawarkan Ririn tinggal di sana. "Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke tempat Kyoya untuk membicarakan masalah lainnya,"

Dino lalu mengucapkan salam dan pergi ke tempat Hibari bersama Ririn dan Romario, juga Rin yang tertidur di pelukan Ririn.

Reborn memperhatikan ketiga orang yang baru saja pergi dari rumah itu dari jendela kamar Tsuna. Dia menurunkan topinya sambil menyeringai. Dia memiliki sebuah ide yang sepertinya bisa dicoba walau kemungkinan berhasilnya kecil.

XXXXX

Sebenarnya chapter ini sama chapter depan tadinya satu chapter, tapi berhubung panjang banget, sampe lebih dari 6000 words, jadi Sacchan pecah dua chapter dan karena nggak nyambung juga.


	19. Night Before School

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Warning : Mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, dan hal-hal tidak berkenan lainnya.

**Hikage Natsuhimiko: **Iya Hikage-san, nanti Ririn sama lucu sama-sama datar tapi yang satu polos, terus Ririn kelewat jujur. Iya dong, kan Ririn disukai para animal weapon. Hmm, kayaknya sekitar seperut si Yamamoto deh. Kalo mereka berdua di jejerin kasian tuh si Ririn kebanting ama tinggi badannya. Entah kenapa kepikiran buat Ririn jadi disukain ama para pedo mafia. Kan di mafia yang polos imu-imut kayak Ririn nggak ada. Iya perut besi. Beberapa chapter ke depan nanti ibunya di bahas kok, sabar yaa. Sayang kamarnya Ririn yang disediain Miyuki sangat standar. Btw, tolong ini nanti chapter perlu ganti rating nggak ya?

Selamat membaca~

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Little Sisters In Act**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Night Before School**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hibari menatap makannannya dengan tatapan datar, tidak menghiraukan dua bersaudara tidak sedarah di hadapannya. Dino makan dengan berantakan karena Romario kembali ke hotel untuk membereskan beberapa pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan oleh Dino setelah malam ini.

Sedangkan Ririn, dengan porsi makannya yang setara anak TK, makan dengan pelan. Miyuki seakan tidak terganggu dengan hal itu dan memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Setidaknya Dino tidak menjatuhkan apapun ataupun menumpahkan minumnya, di hanya mencecerkan nasi yang di makannya.

Selesai makan malam, Miyuki yang baru selesai membersihkan piring membawa Ririn ke sebuah kamar kosong yang luas walau lebih kecil dari kamar Miyuki, yang di dalamnya terdapat sebuah futon, meja belajar, sofa, lemari dan rak buku tepat di depan kamar Miyuki.

Di dindingnya terdapat kalender dan jam dinding. Di kamar itu terdapat sebuah jendela berukuran sedang dan cahaya bulan sedikit masuk lewat jendela itu.

"Maaf, hanya ada sedikit barang di kamar ini. Kalau ada barang yang kamu butuhkan bilang saja," Miyuki tersenyum pada Ririn.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ruangan ini lebih dari cukup," Ririn menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menurunkan Rin dari pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu aku ke ruang tengah sebentar," Miyuki tersenyum dan meninggalkan Ririn di kamar barunya sendirian.

Ririn mengamati ruangan itu untuk sesaat. Dia lalu berjalan menuju futon di kamar itu dan melipatnya, meletakkannya di atas sofa. Setelah melihat kamarnya yang sangat minim barang itu. Dia melihat ke luar jendela sesaat dan melihat bulan sabit berwarna kuning di luar.

"Ruangan ini, lebih dari cukup. Ririn hanya perlu menambahkan apa yang perlu di tambahkan," Ririn mengeluarkan cerminnya dari dalam tas rajut.

XXXXX

"Mana Kyo-nii?"

Miyuki memasuki ruang tengah dan hanya menemukan Dino yang sedang menonton TV.

"Sepertinya tadi dia mandi," Dino tersenyum kepada Miyuki yang meletakkan teh di sampingnya. "Hhh, besok akhirnya Ririn akan sekolah. Aku khawatir," Dino menghela napas sambil menyetuh gelas di hadapannya.

"Tenang saja, Kyo-nii tadi sudah mengurus semuanya. Ririn-chan akan masuk ke kelas yang sama denganku," Miyuki tersenyum kecil mengingat bagaimana dia meminta kakaknya untuk membantu mereka.

Hibari dengan kesal langsung menelepon salah satu bawahannya dan menelepon kepala sekolahnya dengan ancaman. Hanya kurang dari sepuluh menit dan Hibari selesai menelepon mereka. Entah apa yang di katakan oleh Hibari pada mereka.

"Yuki, kamu benar-benar malaikat," Dino menggenggam kedua tangan Miyuki dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang hanya di balas Miyuki dengan senyum maklum.

Kalau tidak ada Miyuki, dia pasti tidak tahu Ririn harus tinggal di mana dan kesulitan mengizinkan gadis itu untuk sekolah di Namimori.

TAK

"Aduh!"

Dino mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja di lempar sesuatu. Dino melihat botol minum di sebelahnya dan melihat Hibari yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Haneuma mesum, jangan sentuh Yuki sesukamu," Hibari berjalan ke arah Dino sambil mengeluarkan tonfanya.

"Kyo-nii, dia hanya berterima kasih karena kita mengizinkan Ririn-chan tinggal di sini. Ini sudah malam, jangan bertarung di dalam rumah!" Miyuki mengerutkan dahinya sambil memberikan gestur kepada kakanya agar menyimpan tonfanya.

"Hn," Hibari menyimpan tonfanya dan duduk di depan Dino sambil menatapnya tajam.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyuruh Ririn untuk mandi duluan," Miyuki berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat Ririn berada.

Miyuki membuka pintu kamar itu dan terkejut karena kamar itu menjadi sangat berbeda dengan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kamar yang tadinya kosong itu terdapat sekitar lima meja panjang yang di susun seperti U di tengah ruangan, hanya saja tidak melengkung, tetapi kotak. Di atas meja itu banyak terdapat tabung-tabung dan cairan berbagai warna. Beberapa mengeluarkan asap, beberapa terdapat buih.

Miyuki juga melihat ada sekitartiga buah rak dan sebuah lemari yang sebelumnya tidak ada. Di dalam rak itu ada banyak cairan berbagai warna di dalam botol-botol kecil, juga botl-botol berisi pil dan bola-boal bulat yang Miyuki tidak tahu apa itu semua. Di dinding banyak rumus-rumus dan beberapa kertas yang Miyuki tidak mengerti tulisannya.

Dia menutup pintu kamar itu lalu menghampiri Ririn sambil tersenyum, sekilas ada sebuah kilatan di matanya.

"Ini kekuatanmu?"

Ririn yang masih berdiri di dekat jendela dengan rambut di kepang satu dan memegang cermin menatap Miyuki. Matanya bersinar tipis berwarna keemasan.

"Um," Ririn mengangukkan kepalanya. Warna matanya kembali seperti semula.

"Hee, ilusi?" Miyuki menyentuh meja yang dia lewati sambil berjalan ke arah Ririn.

"Itu memang di buat dengan ilusi, tapi itu adalah nyata," ucap Ririn sambil memasukkan cerminnya ke dalam tas rajutnya.

"Maksudmu seperti Reality Illusion Glove?"

"Kurang lebih, tapi benda itu hanya bisa membuat benda menjadi nyata selama satu hari, sedangkan yang ini bisa dalam jangka waktu yang lama,"

"Kamu memang benar-benar menarik," Miyuki tersenyum pada Ririn.

DUAK

Miyuki mengerutkan dahinya mendengar suara keras barusan. Sepertinya kakaknya mulai menyerang Dino lagi. Miyuki menghela napas lelah.

"Ririn-chan, kamu mandilah duluan, nanti aku akan menyusul," Miyuki tersenyum pada Ririn yang mengangguk dan melepaskan kepangannya.

Miyuki lalu menuju ruang tengah dan membiarkan Ririn mengambil pakaian di kamarnya.

XXXXX

"Kyoya, aku tidak menyangka kamu menurut pada Yuki," Dino tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Hibari yang menonton TV di hadapannya. "kamu terlihat lebih jinak!" Dino berkata tanpa menyadari akibat kata-katanya.

Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV dan menatap Dino tajam. Dino langsung panik melihat aura membunuh mulai keluar dari Hibari.

"Eh, maksudku, biasanya kamu tidak pernah mendengar perkataan orang lain, tapi kamu mau mendengarkan perkataan Yuki," Dino berusaha memberikan alasan agar Hibari tidak menyerangnya.

"Tidak ada yang bisa memerintah dan menyuruhku, Haneuma. _I'll bite you to death,_" Hibari berdiri sambil memegang tonfa di tangannya.

DUAK

PRAK

Hibari memukul Dino, tetapi dia berhasil menghindar. Sayang, pukulan Hibari tadi mengenai meja pendek di ruangan itu, hingga gelas di atasnya jatuh dan pecah. Hibari mengambil posisi lagi dan Dino dengan panik mengambil cambuknya, yang sayangnya malah dia jatuhkan.

Dino kembali menghindar tanpa sempat mengambil cambuknya yang jatuh. Hibari menyerang ke arah Dino, Dino berusaha menghindar, tetapi kakinya tersandung meja yang sudah patah sehingga di terjatuh di depan TV.

Hibari melayangkan tonfanya yang dihindari Dino dengan berguling sehingga tonfanya mengenai TV dan menghancurkan TV itu beserta sebuah vas bunga kecil dengan motif naga di atas TV itu. Miyuki memasuki ruang tengah dan menghela napas begitu melihat keadaan ruang tengahnya.

Hibari terlalu sibuk berusaha memukul Dino, sedangkan Dino terlalu sibuk menghindari serangan Hibari sehingga mereka tidak sadar kalau Miyuki memperhatikan mereka. Miyuki tersadar dari keterkejutannya begitu Hibari kembali menghantamkan tonfanya ke arah TV yang sudah hancur.

"Mou, Kyo-nii!" Miyuki menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap kakaknya dengan kesal.

Hibari menghentikan gerakannya dan membalikkan badannya, menatap adiknya. Dino melihat Miyuki berdiri di depan pintu dan memandangnya seperti seorang penyelamat. Dia menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengambil cambuknya.

Miyuki mengarahkan pandangan pada semua kekacauan sebelum memandang Hibari dengan alis terangkat. Hibari menyimpan tonfanya kembali sambil mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan berkelahi di dalam rumah. Lihat semuanya berantakan," Miyuki menghampiri kakaknya yang duduk di depan separuh dari meja yang hancur.

"Besok semuanya akan beres," Hibari menolak menatap adiknya dan memandang pepohonan dari jendela yang terbuka.

"Bukan itu masalahnya. Kalau setiap kali Kyo-nii bertengkar dan menghancurkan barang-barang, bagaiman kalau Paman pulang? Mau bilang kita renovasi atau ganti suasana lagi? Paman sudah berbaik hati mau menjadi wali kita, setidaknya jagalah barang yang dia berikan sebagai oleh-oleh," Miyuki mendekati TV dan menyentuh vas bunga yang pecah sambil menghela napas.

"Tanpa dia pun aku bisa sendiri," wajah dan nada bicara Hibari tetap datar, tidak berubah.

"Kalau Paman tidak ada, kita sudah masuk panti asuhan," Miyuki mengerutkan dahinya kepada kakaknya.

"Ah, maaf, ini salahku membuat Kyoya marah," Dino yang sejak tadi menatap mereka dari depan meja menatap Miyuki dengan pandangan bersalah, berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran kecil mereka berdua.

"Tidak, ini karena Kyo-nii tidak bisa menjaga emosi!" Miyuki menghela napas sambil menatap wajah datar kakaknya. "Coba kalau-,"

"Nee-chan, sabunnya habis,"

Ucapan Miyuki berhenti karena sebuah suara dari arah pintu. Miyuki dan Dino yang memang menghadap pintu jawdrop melihat Ririn berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka dengan wajah datarnya dan rambutnya yang basah.

Sebenarnya, bukan karena Ririn memegang sabun atau rambutnya yang basah yang membuat mereka jawdrop seperti itu, tetapi penampilannya. Ririn tidak memakai pakaian-dengan kata lain telanjang- sekali lagi TELANJANG!

Hibari yang melihat ekspresi ke dua orang di hadapannya mengangkat alisnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang membuat mereka berekspresi seperti itu. Dino yang tersadar langsung melompat ke arah Hibari.

"Kyoya, kamu tidak boleh lihat!" Dino memekik sambil menutup mata Hibari dengan kedua tangannya.

Bisa di perkirakan, sang Skylark merasa kesal di perlakukan begitu. Dia langsung menghantamkan meninju wajah Dino keras yang membuat pria itu terpental. Hibari lalu membalikkan badannya dan menaikkan alisnya melihat gadis berwajah datar tak berbusana yang sedang memegang botol sabun dan melihat ruangan itu dengan pandangan bingung.

Tubuhnya memang kecil walaupun dia suka makan makanan manis. Perutnya rata dan rambut basahnya sebagian berada di depan, sedikit menutupi dadanya yang sedikit terlalu besar untuk anak seumurannya dengan tinggi badan sepertinya.

Hibari dan Ririn bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Tiba-tiba Ririn merasakan sesuatu membungkus badannya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Miyuki tersenyum kecil kepadanya. Ternyata begitu tersadar Miyuki langsung mengambil handuk ke kamar mandi untuk Ririn.

"Ririn, kamu tidak boleh jalan-jalan tanpa pakaian seperti itu di depan laki-laki!" Dino mengusap dagunya yang memerah akibat dihantam tonfa oleh Hibari. "Apalagi di sini ada Kyoya!" Dino menunjuk Hibari yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tajam, seakan mengatakan 'apa masalahnya?'.

"Kenapa? Ririn juga pernah mandi bareng Kakak," Ririn memegang ujung handuk yang membungkusnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya menatap Dino.

"Pedofil," Hibari menatap Dino dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Hey, itu hanya sampai tahun kemarin! Aku tidak pernah mandi dengannya lagi sejak tahun ini!" Dino menatap Hibari dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. "Lagipula waktu itu Ririn yang memaksaku," tambahnya, berusaha beralasan. _'Dan dia terlalu manis! Dan dia memanggilku Kakak'_ Dino membatin, mengingat saat awal-awal Ririn memanggilnya Kakak.

"Tapi Kakak tidak mau mandi bareng Ririn lagi," Ririn mengerutkan dahinya mengingat kakaknya selalu menolak mandi bersama dengannya selama beberapa bulan terakhir.

"Itu karena kamu sudah remaja, tidak baik mandi dengan laki-laki, walau aku Kakakmu! Dan, Ririn, kamu tidak boleh menunjukkan tubuhmu pada laki-laki lain, seperti Kyoya!" Dino sekali lagi menunjuk Hibari yang langsung ditampik oleh orang yang bersangkutan sambil mendesis kesal.

"Kakak juga sering tidak pakai baju kalau habis mandi,"

"Aku kan laki-laki, dan itu hanya bagian atas, tidak telanjang!" Dino, masih dengan sedikit panik karena adiknya hanya memakai handuk yang hanya menutupi setengah tubuhnya.

"Tapi waktu Ririn di tempat eksperimen, professor-professor itu semuanya laki-laki dan Ririn sering telanjang untuk di periksa oleh mereka?" Ririn kali ini semakin bingung dengan setiap jawaban kakaknya. Apa masalahnya?

"Mereka bukan orang yang baik, Ririn," Dino berusaha agar dia tidak berteriak kepada adiknya itu.

Sungguh, di kadang bingung dengan emosi apa saja yang dimiliki adiknya. Setelah tiga tahun bersama Ririn, ekspresi yang paling sering muncul dari gadis itu hanya ekspresi bingung. Selebihnya hanya matanya yang berekspresi, itu pun kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama karena wajahnya tetap datar walau matanya menunjukkan dia merasa tertarik terhadap suatu hal.

"Ririn-chan, kurasa maksud Dino-san, karena kamu adalah seorang perempuan, maka kamu harus lebih menjaga tubuhmu. Kamu tidak boleh memperlihatkan tubuhmu pada laki-laki," Miyuki berusaha menjelaskan kepada Ririn, merasa kasihan melihat Dino yang frustasi menjelaskan hal itu pada adiknya yang kelewat polos dan tidak beremosi.

"Kenapa?"

Hibari menatap semua kejadian itu sambil meminum teh yang enath sejak kapan ada di tangannya. Dia merasa kejadian di hadapannya sedikit lucu. Setidaknya dia memiliki hiburan karena dia baru saja menghantam TV miliknya dengan tonfanya sendiri.

Hibari memperhatikan Miyuki yang berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk Ririn. Malu? Ririn tidak mengerti rasa malu. Masa iya mau menjelaskan tentang seks pada anak sepolos itu? Hibari tersenyum kecil melihat adiknya kesulitan menjelaskan kepada Ririn.

Pandangannya lalu teralih pada Ririn. Satu-satunya perempuan selain adiknya yang berani menentangnya dan tidak takut kepadanya. Terlihat dengan jelas di wajah gadis itu kalau dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan Dino dan Miyuki sebelumnya.

Dino yang memperhatikan Miyuki dan Ririn mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hibari. Dia melihat Hibari tersenyum kecil.

"Kyoya, berhenti menatap Ririn!" Dino memegang dagu Hibari dan memutar wajahnya hingga menghadap dirinya.

Kesal, Hibari lagi-lagi memukul Dino dengan tonfanya di perut Dino. Dino langsung tersungkur memegang perutnya. Miyuki menghela napas dan pergi ke luar ruangan itu. Tidak lama kemudian dia kembali membawa sebotol sabun baru.

"Ririn-chan, kamu kembali ke kamar mandi ya, nanti aku menyusulmu," Miyuki memberikan botol sabun itu pada Ririn dan mengambil botol yang sudah habis dari tangan gadis itu.

Ririn menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengambil botol sabun yang diberikan Miyuki. Dia lalu kembali ke kamar mandi dengan handuk menggantung di tubuhnya dan membawa sabun.

Setelah rasa sakit di perutnya berkurang, Dino duduk sambil memegang perutnya.

"Aduh, Kyoya! Apa-apaan itu!" Dino menatap Hibari yang menyesap tehnya dengan tenang.

Hibari tidak mengatakan apapun, bersikap seakan Dino tidak ada di sana. Miyuki mendekati Hibari dan duduk di sebelahnya sambil menatap Dino.

"Terima kasih sudah membantu menjelaskan Yuki, walaupun aku tidak yakin dia mengerti tentang hal itu," Dino tersenyum kepada Miyuki.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," Miyuki tersenyum kepada Dino. "Maaf, tapi kalau aku boleh tahu, professor-professor itu..?" Miyuki menggantung kalimatnya dan menatap Dino dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ah, sepertinya itu saat dia di sekap Ririn di jadikan objek eksperimen," Dino tersenyum pahit mengingat banyak bekas jarum dan beberapa luka kecil yang tidak diketahui sebabnya saat pertama menemukan Ririn.

Hibari menyesap tehnya dengan sikap tidak peduli, namun merasa tertarik mendengar cerita Dino. Miyuki melebarkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya.

"Eksperimen apa...?" Miyuki menatap Dino dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak pernah bertanya padanya. Aku tidak ingin dia mengingat hal-hal yang menyedihkan. Aku ingin dia melupakannya," Dino tersenyum kecil. "Dia memang mengatakan hal itu dengan ekspresi dan nada bicara seperti itu, datar seakan tak peduli, tetapi aku tidak tahu bagaimana sebenarnya perasaannya. Apa yang dirasakan Ririn saat dia membicarakan hal itu?" Dino menghela napas lelah.

Dino mengangkat pandangannya dan melihat Miyuki yang menatapnya khawatir. Sadar kalau dia sudah bicara berlebihan, Dino mengeluarkan senyumnya yang biasa seakan mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Tapi karena Ririn yang sekarang terlihat senang, jadi aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu lagi," Dino tersenyum sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat Miyuki tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah waktunya aku menyusul Ririn-chan. Aku bilang akan menyusulnya tadi," Miyuki berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Begitu Miyuki keluar dari ruangan, pandangan Dino mengarah pada Hibari. Laki-laki itu menatap pepohonan melalui pintu geser dengan tenang. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara.

"Kyoya," Dino memanggil Hibari yang tidak ditanggapi. "Aku tahu kamu mendengarku. Aku hanya memperingatkanmu, jangan macam-macam dengan Ririn, Kyoya," Dino menatap Hibari serius walau ada senyum di wajahnya.

Hibari menatap Dino dengan tertarik. Aura yang dipancarkan Dino berbeda dengan biasanya. Lebih serius dan menekan. Hibari bisa merasakannya, aura Dino sebagai seorang Don Cavallone. Senyum di wajahnya seakan tidak mengurangi kilat yang berisi ancaman di mata Dino. Hibari merasa sangat tertarik untuk bertarung melawan Dino yang seperti itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Haneuma?" Hibari hanya bertanya dengan tenang, masih memegang gelas tehnya (karena mejanya dia hancurkan).

"Kamu tahu apa maksudku Kyoya," Dino masih tersenyum sambil menatap Hibari. "Dia tidak mengerti bahaya dengan lawan jenis. Seperti yang sudah kukatakan sebelumnya, dia seperti bayi yang baru lahir, seperti anak-anak," Dino berbicara dengan tenang, berbeda dengan dirinya yang biasa.

"Hn, siapa yang mau macam-macam dengan Chibi-Herbivore itu," Hibari mendengus meremehkan Dino.

Lalu dia teringat Ririn yang masuk ke ruangan itu tanpa pakaian. Yah, mungkin memang tidak seperti anak-anak. Tapi tetap saja, siapa yang mau menyentuh gadis berwajah datar dengan penampilan seperti anak SD itu? Hibari mendengus mendengar perkataan Dino.

Selama ini dia tidak pernah dekat, peduli ataupun tertarik pada perempuan. Satu-satunya perempuan yang dekat dengannya hanya Miyuki, adiknya sendiri, karena bisa diperkirakan semua perempuan walau merasa Hibari sangat tampan, tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya karena aura membunuh yang setiap hari dikeluarkan. Kenapa sekarang dia akan tertarik dengan perempuan berumur hampir empat belas tahun yang seperti anak SD?

Lagipula dia tidak tertarik berdekatan dengan perempuan karena menurutnya perempuan itu herbivore paling menyusahkan. Kesampingkan adiknya dan Rika. Miyuki mungkin memang perempuan dan dia bisa menjadi herbivore yang menyebalkan jika sedang menceramahi kakaknya, tetapi selain itu dia gadis yang cukup tenang.

Sedangkan Rika, walau bertahun-tahun tinggal di kota yang sama, Hibari tidak pernah mengunjunginya walaupun sekali sejak Miyuki pindah ke Tokyo. Pertemuan pertama setelah bertahun-tahun paling saat di taman. Beruntung, Rika tipe perempuan lembut, pendiam, penyabar dan ramah. Walaupun mereka bertemu setidaknya Rika tidak seperti perempuan Vongola yang berisik (Kyoko, Haru, Hana dan Bianchi. Kesampingkan Chrome, Hibari tidak terlalu memperhatikannya karena dia pendiam dan mengingatkannya pada Mukuro).

"Hei, itu daya tariknya! Dia mungil, manis dan imut seperti boneka," tiab-tiba sifat Dino berubah lagi. Sister complex mode: ON!

Hibari hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat perubahan sifat Dino. Sekarang di mata Hibari Dino benar-benar terlihat seperti orang idiot dengan binar di wajah dan matanya, senyumnya kembali menjadi senyum konyolnya yang biasa.

"Dengan mata silvernya yang bulat dan besar, rambut hitam bergelombangnya, kulitnya yang-"

DUAK

Hibari yang merasa kesal mendengar Dino yang dengan antusias bercerita tentang Ririn melempar tonfanya hingga membentur kepalannya.

"Ooowie! Aduh, Kyoya, kenapa aku dilempar tonfa?" Dino mengusap kepalanya yang terkena tonfa Hibari.

"Berisik," Hibari mendengus sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Dino ke tanaman di luar.

Dino menggumamkan beberapa kata yang tidak dapat dimengerti oleh Hibari sambil merengut. Hibari mengabaikan Dino dan melihat sekilas kekacauan yang di buatnya di ruangan itu. Sepertinya besok dia harus menyuruh sesorang untuk membereskan kekacauan ini sebelum mereka pulang sekolah besok karena dia tidak mau mendengar omelan Miyuki.

Adik yang baik dan perhatian memang, tapi kalau sudah mulai mengancam dan mengomel, dia lebih mirip ibu-ibu di bandingkan seorang adik.

"Hhh, Kyoya, sepertinya aku harus kembali sekarang, aku masih ada pekerjaan," Dino melihat jam tangannya sambil menghela napas.

"Dino-san sudah mau pulang?"

Miyuki dan Ririn tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu yang terbuka. Miyuki memakai piyama berwarna merah sedangkan Ririn memakai piyama yang sama hanya saja berwarna biru.

"Yuki, Ririn," Dino tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arah mereka. "Yah, besok kalian sekolah, aku tidak mau mengganggu waktu istirahat kalian," Dino mengusap rambut basah Ririn smabil tersenyum.

"Ririn, besok kamu mulai sekolah. Jangan berbuat macam-macam oke? Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kalau ada yang berani menindasmu bilang saja pada Kakak. Kalau kamu-," Dino mulai berkata dengan pandangan dan nada khawatir pada Ririn.

"Kakak, sudahlah. Ririn baik-baik saja. Lagi pula bukankah Ririn akan masuk ke kelas yang sama dengan Nee-chan? Kakak terlalu khawatir, Ririn bukan anak kecil," Ririn menatap kakaknya datar.

Hibari mendengus mendengar perkataan Ririn. Lucu, mendengarnya dari seorang anak yang tidak mengerti rasa malu dan jalan-jalan di rumah orang telanjang.

"Benar, Dino-san tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Ririn-chan," Miyuki tersenyum menenangkan pada Dino.

"Baiklah. Tapi biar kuberi tahu beberapa hal tentang Ririn agar kamu tahu. Pertama, Ririn itu heavy sleeper dan tidak akan bisa di bangunkan walau diapakan sekalipun. Tapi, Ririn selalu bangun di jam yang sama di pagi hari, jadi kamu tidak perlu takut terlambat," Dino tersenyum pada Miyuki yang menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kedua, walaupun makannya sedikit, kalau makanan manis, ringan atau snack Ririn bisa makan dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak. Ketiga, Ririn sangat-sangat tidak tahan dingin, dia juga mudah tertidur, lalu-,"

"Kakak, Ririn baik-baik saja, berhentilah bersikap berlebihan," Ririn memotong ucapan Dino.

Mengingat berapa lama dan panajangnya ceramah dan nasehat yang Dino berikan saat dia akan menginap di Millefiore, Ririn sudah cukup bosan dengan hal itu. Untunglah Luce cukup tenang menghadapi Dino dan saat itu tidak ada Aria. Kalau ada Aria, bisa dipastikan gadis tomboy itu akan langsung memotong Dino.

"Tapi, tapi-," Dino menatap adiknya dengan pandangan memelas yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Ririn.

"Ririn-chan benar. Dia kan baik-baik saja di sini, aku akan menjaganya," Miyuki tersenyum berusaha menenangkan Dino.

"Baiklah," Dino menghela napas pasrah. "Kalau begitu, Kakak pulang dulu, sampai bertemu di sekolah besok," Dino memeluk Ririn dan mencium dahi gadis itu.

Miyuki dan Ririn mengantar Dino sampai ke depan pintu. Dino sempat tersandung meja telepon dan salah memasang tali sepatunya, tetapi selebihnya dia baik-baik saja. Miyuki kembali ke ruang tengah untuk merapihkan pecahan vas dan gelas, di bantu oleh Ririn, sedangkan Hibari sudah kembali ke kamarnya.

"Ah," Ririn melihat tangannya yang tergores dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Ririn-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa? Tunggu, biar kuambilkan obat," Miyuki baru akan berdiri saat Ririn menarik lengan bajunya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya tergores. Lukanya akan hilang nanti," Ririn menatap Miyuki dengan datar, tidak menunjukkan kalau dia kesakitan.

"Apa itu juga salah satu kekuatanmu?" Miyuki menatap Ririn yang menganggukkan kepalanya. "Baiklah. Tapi, tetap saja aku akan membersihkan lukamu. Secepat apapun kamu smebuh, kalau terluka kamu harus merawat lukanya," Miyuki berjalan ke arah salah satu lemari dan mengambil kotak P3K.

Miyuki membersihkan luka di tangan Ririn dan menutupnya dengan plester. Ririn menatap tangannya yang terbungkus plester. Dia tidak pernah memakai benda itu sebelumnya, rasanya aneh.

"Terima kasih," Ririn menatap Miyuki yang meletakkan kembali kotak P3K nya ke dalam lemari sambil tersenyum ke arahnya.

Setelah mereka membersihkan pecahan kaca itu, Ririn dan Miyuki ke kamar Miyuki. Miyuki memberikan Ririn sebuah tas hitam dan beberapa buku tulis.

"Nah, besok kamu pakai ini ke sekolah," Miyuki tersenyum pada Ririn yang menganggukkan kepalanya sambil memeluk Rin yang sejak tadi ditinggal di kamar.

Miyuki lalu mengeluarkan seragam sekolahnya dari dalam lemari. Untunglah Miyuki memiliki tiga seragam sekolah, jadi dia bisa meminjamkan satu kepada Ririn. Miyuki menyuruh Ririn mencoba seragamnya.

Ririn menuruti perintah Miyuki dan memakai seragam itu. Miyuki hanya bisa menggaruk pipinya melihat penampilan Ririn dengan seragamnya. Seragam itu sedikit kebesaran untuknya. Roknya kebesaran, sedikit melewati lutut dan agak longgar, lengan seragamnya terlalu panjang, mencapai jari jempolnya. Blazernya kepanjangan dan tangan Ririn tenggelam. Miyuki memutuskan memberikan Ririn sweater tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dari pada blazer.

Setidaknya, baju itu tidak terlalu terlihat kebesaran untuk Ririn karena kemeja putihnya di masukkan ke dalam rok sehingg tidak terlihat kalau sebenarnya mencapai paha dan beruntung karena badan Miyuki yang terbilang langsing, setidaknya ukuran badannya hampir sama dengan Ririn.

Miyuki lalu mendekati Ririn dan mencoba membuat seragam itu terlihat lebih pantas untuknya. Miyuki mengeluarkan alat jahit dan menjahit lengan baju Ririn beberapa senti juga melipat rok Ririn. Miyuki tersenyum puas melihat hasil kerjanya.

Lengannya seragamnya jatuh tepat di pergelangan tangannya, walau terlihat sedikit kebesaran, setidaknya membuat seragamnya lebih panatas untuknya. Roknya hanya bisa dilipat hingga lutut agar tidak terlalu longgar dan Miyuki menjahit sedikit bagian atasnya, walau umumnya ukuran rok di Jepang sekitar lima belas senti dari lutut.

Miyuki memperhatikan seragamnya yang dipakai Ririn. Setidaknya Kakaknya tahu kalau Ririn belum punya seragam dan sedikitnya bisa mentolerir seragam Ririn sekarang. Miyuki hanya bisa berharap seragam sekolah Ririn bisa cepat selesai, karena biasanya seragam sekolah yang di pesan di pertengahan tahun ajaran seperti ini akan lama selesainya.

Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama kembali, Ririn berjalan ke arah jendela dan menatap langit penuh bintang. Ririn hanya bisa melihat sedikit cahaya bulan yang tertutup awan. Miyuki yang baru selesai memasukkan kembali seragam ke dalam lemari menghampiri Ririn.

"Ririn-chan, ada apa?" Miyuki mengikuti pandangan Ririn ke langit.

"Bulannya tidak terlihat," Miyuki menunjuk ke arah cahaya pudar di langit.

"Kamu benar," Miyuki mengikuti arah pandangan Ririn lalu menatap Ririn. "Ririn-chan suka bulan?" Miyuki menatap Ririn sambil tersenyum.

"Um," Ririn menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ne, Ririn-chan," Miyuki memanggil Ririn pelan sambil menatap bulan yang sedikit terlihat karena awan mulai bergerak. "saat Reborn-san mengatakan aku akan di beri animal weapon, apa saat itu dia tahu tentangmu?" Miyuki melanjutkan walau gadis itu tidak menjawab karena dia tahu gadis itu mendengarkan.

"Tidak. Reborn-jii-chan berbicara pada Paman. Ririn yang meminta Paman merahasiakan tentang Ririn dan Ririn yang membuatkan animal weapon melalui Paman saat Paman menerima surat itu,"

"Tapi bagaimana bisa Reborn-san tidak mengetahui tentangmu di tempat Pamanmu? Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak tahu tentang keberadaanmu di tempat Dino-san?" Miyuki mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Ririn bingung.

"Karena Ririn meminta Kakak merahasiakan keberadaan Ririn dari orang lain. Keberadaan Ririn diketahui oleh Millefiore karena kekuatan shaman milik perempuan dari Goglio Nero seperti menarik kami untuk bertemu. Saat itu Millefiore datang ke mansion dan Ririn bertemu dengan Yuni dan Byakuran. Selain Millefiore, tidak ada yang tahu tentang Ririn di rumah Kakak,"

"Tapi Reborn-san selalu tahu semuanya. Bagaimana kamu bisa menyembunyikan keberadaanmu di tempat Dino-san?"

"Karena Ririn tahu setiap kali ada orang yang mencari informasi di dekat mansion atau mencari informasi tentang Ririn. Seperti Ririn tahu Nee-chan memasukkan alat penyadap di tas Ririn," Ririn berkata datar sambil menunjuk tas rajutnya yang ada di atas meja.

"Kamu sadar?" Miyuki mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak menyangka gadis itu menyadari dirinya menyadap dia. "Kenapa tidak kamu buang saja alat penyadapnya?" Miyuki kembali bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Selama tidak merugikan Ririn, Ririn tidak mempermasalahkannya," jawab gadis itu datar yang membuat Miyuki sweatdrop.

Dia tidak menyangka gadis sepolos itu sadar dirinya di sadap, padahal kakaknya tidak sadar saat Miyuki menyadapnya. Tidak hanya itu, dia bahkan membiarkan dirinya di sadap hanya karena dia tidak peduli.

"Baiklah," Miyuki menghela napas sambil tersenyum.

Sedikit demi sedikit dia mengenal gadis itu. Miskin ekspresi, cuek, tidak kenal malu, tidak kenal takut dan polos. Seperti seorang bayi yang baru lahir. Dia juga tidak mengenal dunia.

Miyuki mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat jam dinding yang menunjukkan waktu mulai larut. Mengingat besok mereka harus sekolah, Miyuki mengajak Ririn untuk tidur. Miyuki tersenyum melihat Ririn yang tidur di sebelahnya. Dia benar-benar merasa seperti memiliki seorang adik perempuan. Tidak lama kemudian dia tertidur.

XXXXX

Readers, tolong kalo ini perlu ganti rate dibilang aja, karena Sacchan nggak ngerti standarnya kalo perlu ganti rate. Tapi Sacchan nggak bakal nulis yang bener-bener rated sih, kayaknya cuma chapter ini aja.

Readers, sabar ya nunggu update, karena liburan Sacchan udah selesai nih. Tapi Sacchan tetep usahain biar update nggak leih dari seminggu kok~ 


	20. First Day At School

Disclaimer : Akira Amano

Warning : Mohon dimaklumi jika ada typo(s), alur kecepetan, dan hal-hal tidak berkenan lainnya.

**Hikage Natsuhimiko :** Ahahaha, iya nih, si Ririn kelewat polos kelamaan disekap sama para professor pedofil. Dino terlalu over protectif sama Ririn tuh, jadi jelek-jeleknya dia kalo lagi sama cewek-cewek di mafia nggak ditunjukkin ke Ririn, kan biar Ririn tetep polos. Nggak bisa membayangkan Hibari dengan kepala di bebat kayak mumi, nanti Ririn manggilnya apa tuh? Vampire-Mumi-san? Panjang amat. Iya, kayaknya emosi-emosinya kebanyakan diambil Yamamoto, Ryohei, Gokudera deh. Mereka berdua jadi cuma kebagian emosi datar. Iyalah dia sadar, kan waktu valentine ruang komite selalu penuh dengan cokelat misterius tanpa nama dari fans girlnya (mereka takut digigit kalo nulis nama), yang sayangnya nggak disentuh Hibari dan diurus Kusakabe. Memang, Dino jauh lebih membahayakan karena pelukan mautnya itu dan sikap overnya kalo udah nyangkut Ririn. Pasangan sesama muka datar, berbeda sifat. Yang satu polos dan jujur, yang satu cuek dan sadis. Malaikat dan setan! Kyaaa~(fans girl sendiri bayangin mereka berdua). Oke, Sacchan nggak ganti ratingnya. Hikage-san, Sacchan minta maaf karena untuk chapter selanjutnya akan di lanjutkan beberapa minggu ke depan berhubung Sacchan banyak banget tugas.

**ByuuBee :** Byuu-san, terima kasih sudah memfollow cerita Sacchan ya! Semoga kamu menyukai cerita yang Sacchan buat ini!

Minna, selamat membaca chapter ini!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Little Sisters In Act**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**First Day At School**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miyuki sedang memasak untuk bento, sedangkan di sampingnya Ririn sedang menyusun sarapan untuk mereka bertiga. Ririn mengambil sebuah mangkuk dan mengisinya dengan makanan untuk anak anjing lalu meletakkannya di sudut dapur yang dengan senang di ikuti Rin. Miyuki melihat jam sekilas. Sebentar lagi kakaknya akan keluar karena dia akan memeriksa setiap murid pagi ini.

"Miyuki, Ririn, pagi~ ," sebuah suara imut memasuki ruangan diikuti sesosok makhluk mungil kuning yang terbang memasuki dapur. "sarapan, sarapan," Hibird berkicau sambil hinggap di meja kecil tempat makanannya biasa di letakkan. Sesaat kemudian Hibari memasuki ruang makan.

"Pagi Kyo-nii, Hibird,"

"Pagi, Hi-chan, Vampire-san,"

Hibari langsung menatap tajam Ririn yang sayangnya tidak di pedulikan karena Ririn langsung menyiapkan makanan untuk Hibird. Begitu selesai menyiapkan makanan untuk Hibird, Ririn membantu Miyuki menyiapkan sarapan. Ririn membawa piring yang sudah di susun olehnya sebelumnya dan membawanya kepada Hibari.

Hibari menatap Ririn sekilas saat gadis itu meletakkan makanan dan kopi di hadapannya lalu menatap sarapannya. Hibari memicingkan matanya menatap sarapannya kali ini. Dia merasa ingin melempar makanan di hadapannya.

Sarapannya kali ini adalah roti panggang. Di atasnya ada keju yang di bentuk seperti rumput di bagian setengah kebawah, di bagian atasnya di letakkan dua chicken nugget yang di bentuk menyerupai anak ayam dengan mata dan sayap, cacing juga kaki dari saus.

"Chibi-Herbivore," Hibari menggeram rendah.

Miyuki dan Hibari kembali dari dapur dan membawa sarapan milik mereka beserta minuman mereka. Miyuki mengangkat alisnya dan menahan senyum geli begitu sampai di meja dan melihat sarapan kakaknya.

Memang, sejak tadi Miyuki dan Ririn bersama-sama di dapur, tapi bukan berarti Miyuki terus memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Ririn pada makanan mereka. Sejak tadi, Miyuki mengurus bento mereka, sedangkan Ririn mengurus sarapan mereka. Jujur, saat melihat sarapannya dia tidak menyangka kakaknya juga mendapat sarapan yang serupa.

Ririn sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Hibari dan mulai memakan sarapannya. Hibari menggeram rendah dengan kesal.

"Kyo-nii, sudahlah," Miyuki tersenyum berusaha menenangangkan kakaknya. "Kyo-nii harus segera berangkat kan? Bukankah hari ini Kyo-nii akan memeriksa murid-murid di gerbang depan?" Miyuki berusaha agar kakaknya itu melepaskan gadis di sampingnya.

"Hn,"

Hibari mendengus lalu menatap rotinya sesaat. Hibari akhirnya melipat roti itu dan memakannya. Miyuki tersenyum kecil karena bisa dipastikan kalau kakaknya tidak mau makan sambil menatap makanan yang terlihat kekanakan itu.

Hibari dengan cepat menyelesaikan sarapannya. Begitu dia selesai dan mengambil tasnya, berniat untuk pergi, Miyuki memanggilnya.

"Kyo-nii, bento mu!"

Miyuki menghampiri Hibari di depan pintu masuk dan memberikan bekal milik Hibari. Hibari mengambil bekal di tangan Miyuki dan pergi sambil mengangukkan kepalanya pada Miyuki dengan Hibird di bahunya.

"Selamat jalan, Kyo-nii, hati-hati," Miyuki tersenyum pada kakaknya.

Begitu Hibari sudah pergi, Miyuki menghampiri Ririn yang sedang mencuci piring bekas sarapan dan membantunya. Begitu selesai, Miyuki mengajak Ririn untuk pergi ke sekolah, namun Miyuki mengerutkan dahinya melihat Ririn memeluk Rin.

"Umm, Ririn-chan, sebaiknya kamu tidak membawa Rin ke sekolah," Miyuki menatap Rin yang berada di pelukan Ririn.

"Ririn mau bersama Rin. Lagipula, Vampire-san juga membawa Hi-chan,"

"Kalau begitu bawa saja,"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul, membuat dua gadis itu menolehkan kepala mereka ke sumber suara.

"Ciaossu," Reborn, entah sejak kapan berdiri di meja telepon.

"Selamat pagi, Reborn-san,"

"Reborn-jii-chan,"

Miyuki dan Ririn menatap sesosok bayi dengan stelan yang sedang duduk di meja dekat telepon.

"Kalau kamu mau membawa anak anjing itu, bawa saja ke sekolah,"

"Rin bukan anak anjing, Rin serigala,"

Reborn menatap Rin yang ada di pelukan Ririn, lalu kembali menatap Ririn.

"Familiarmu?"

"Um," Ririn mengangukkan kepalanya diikuti suara Rin, seakan mengiyakan.

"Hmm, begitu," Reborn menatap Rin sekali lagi.

"Reborn-san, apa maksudmu bawa saja Rin ke sekolah? Kyo-nii pasti tidak akan mengizinkan Rin di bawa ke sekolah karena di anggap mengganggu," Miyuki bertanya pada Reborn dengan dahi berkerut.

"Tidak ada salahnya kan mencoba? Dia juga selalu membawa Hibird dan di sekolah tidak ada peraturan tidak boleh membawa binatang peliharaan ke sekolah," Reborn menjawab dengan nada seakan tidak peduli.

"Itu kan karena tidak akan ada orang yang membawa binatang ke sekolah saat belajar. Itu seperti peraturan tidak tertulis," Miyuki menghela napas lalu melihat ke arah Ririn. "Yah, kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau kita mencoba membawa Rin," Miyuki tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus Rin yang membalasnya dengan senang.

Saat Ririn sudah memakai sepatunya dan menunggu Miyuki di luar rumah, Miyuki memandang Reborn dengan curiga.

"Reborn-san, apa yang kamu rencanakan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Reborn bertanya dengan nada polosnya.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Aku tahu kamu pasti merencanakan sesuatu, Reborn-san," Miyuki mendengus. "sudahlah, aku harus berangkat. Aku harus mengantarkan Ririn-chan ke ruang kepala sekolah. Apapun yang kamu rencanakan, aku berharap kamu tidak terlalu berlebihan," ucap Miyuki sambil berjalan keluar rumah dengan Reborn di bahunya.

Reborn hanya menurunkan topi fedoranya sambil menyeringai. Insting Miyuki memang tajam.

XXXXX

Hari pertama setelah Golden Week, suasana menjadi lebih ceria. Banyak murid-murid yang dengan ceria menceritakan apa yang mereka lakukan selama liburan.

Miyuki dan Ririn memasuki gerbang sekolah diikuti tatapan siswa-siswi. Miyuki yang cantik dan Ririn yang manis otomatis membuat semua murid menoleh pada mereka. Banyak yang bertanya-tanya siapa gadis mungil manis yang bersama dengan idola mereka.

Ririn yang melihat Hibari di depan gerbang sekolah menghentikan langkahnya di depan Hibari. Miyuki menatap Hibari dan Ririn dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kenapa Vampire-san berdiri di sini?" Ririn bertanya dengan datarnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Hibari dapat merasakan matanya berkedut kesal mendengar panggilan yang di berikan Ririn padanya.

"Karena Kyo-nii adalah ketua Komite Kedisiplinan di sekolah ini, Kyo-nii memeriksa siswa-siswi di sini jika ada yang melanggar peraturan," Miyuki tersenyum sambil menjelaskan pada Ririn.

Ririn kembali menatap Hibari yang menatapnya tajam lalu melihat Rin yang di peluk Ririn.

"Chibi-Herbivore, dilarang membawa binatang peliharaan ke sekolah. _I'll bite you to death,_" Hibari mengeluarkan tonfanya dan menerjang Ririn yang membuat semua siswa-siswi dan Miyuki terkejut.

Siswa-siswi itu tidak menyangka Hibari akan menerjang gadis mungil nan manis itu. Mereka hanya bisa melihat gadis itu dengan kasihan. Miyuki terkejut Hibari langsung menerjang ke arah nya dan Ririn, sehingga membuat refleksnya menghindar dan tidak sempat menolong Ririn.

Ririn yang melihat Hibari menyerang ke arahnya menghindar dengan pelan ke samping, membuat Hibari lewat tepat di sampingnya. Hibari kembali menyerang yang bisa dihindari oleh Ririn. Miyuki hanya tersenyum sedangkan siswa-siswi lainnya terlihat kagum karena Ririn bisa menghindari serangan-serangan Hibari.

"Kyoya, hentikan!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan serangan Hibari bersamaan dengan Ririn merasakan tubuhnya diangkat, membuat serangan terakhir Hibari tidak mengenainya. Hibari menggeram dan melihat pemuda berambut pirang berkacamata di hadapannya yang mengangkat Ririn.

"Haneuma," Hibari menatap Dino tajam.

"Kenapa kamu menyerang Ririn?" Dino menatap Hibari hampir histeris.

Dino sangat terkejut karena begitu dia memasuki gerbang dia melihat adiknya yang manis sedang di serang oleh sang ketua Komite Kedisiplinan.

"Dia membawa hewan peliharaan ke dalam sekolah," Hibari menunjuk Ririn dengan tonfanya.

"Vampire-san juga bawa Hi-chan," Ririn menunjuk burung kecil kuning yang hinggap di batang pohon di belakang Hibari, membuat Hibari menggeram kesal.

"Chibi-Herbivore, aku tidak mengizinkanmu membawanya ke dalam kelas," Hibari menatap Ririn dengan aura menekan yang membuat siswa-siswi yang melihat mereka bergidik ngeri.

"Diskriminasi,"

Hibari merasakan matanya memicing tajam menatap gadis berwajah datar di hadapannya. Dia kembali mengangkat tonfanya dan bersiap menyerang Ririn.

"Ah, Kyo-nii," Miyuki memegang lengan Hibari, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian kakaknya dari Ririn. "bagaimana kalau begini saja, Rin tidak boleh masuk ke gedung sekolah, tapi dia boleh berada di halaman sekolah, bagaimana?"

"Tidak," Hibari menjawab cepat sambil mendengus kesal.

"Kyo-nii kan tahu Ririn-chan tidak pernah lepas dari Rin. Rin juga menjadi anak baik dan tidak pernah macam-macam di rumah, dia pasti tidak akan merusak halaman sekolah, ya?"

Hibari hanya menatap adiknya tajam yang mengatakan dia tetap tidak setuju.

"Kyo-nii juga membawa Hibird, bahkan ke ruang komite kedisiplinan. Kalau Rin hanya sampai halaman tidak ada salahnya kan?" Miyuki kembali berusaha membujuk kakaknya. "Kalau Kyo-nii tidak setuju, kita tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Ririn-chan. Kurasa Kyo-nii tidak mau mendengarkan Dino-san jika sister complexnya nanti mulai kambuh dan dia berbicara tentang Ririn-chan tanpa henti," Miyuki berjinjit dan membisikkan hal itu kepada kakaknya.

Hibari hanya menatap adiknya tajam lalu menatap Dino dan Ririn yang masih memeluk Rin. Dino terlihat siap melindungi adiknya kapan saja.

"Aku tahu Kyo-nii sangat kuat, tapi kalau Ririn-chan memberikan obat pelumpuh seperti kemarin, Kyo-nii tidak mau kan kalau terlihat lemah di hadapan orang lain?" Miyuki menambahkan.

"Kalau dia merusak sekolah, kalian terima akibatnya,"

Hibari menggeram sambil meninggalkan mereka membuat Miyuki meminta maaf di dalam hati sudah menyinggung hal itu. Dia tentu saja tahu kakaknya benci diingatkan dengan kekalahan seperti itu. Dino mengahadap Miyuki sambil tersenyum berterima kasih yang dibalas Miyuki dengan rendah hati.

"Ririn, kamu tidak boleh membawa Rin ke dalam gedung, itu peraturannya," Dino menasehati Ririn sambil mengelus kepala gadis itu.

"Tapi Ririn mau sama Rin,"

"Ririn-chan, saat istirahat dan pulang sekolah kamu bisa bertemu dengan Rin lagi kok. Hanya saat sekolah saja kamu harus meninggalkannya di halaman," Miyuki berusaha membujuk Ririn dengan lembut.

Ririn menatap Rin lalu menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menurunkan Rin. Ririn berlutut di depan Rin.

"Rin, Ririn mau sekolah dan kamu tidak boleh masuk gedung. Nanti Ririn akan datang, kamu tunggu Ririn di halaman sekolah ya," Ririn mengusap kepala Rin sambil memberitahu.

"Woof!" Rin menggoyangkan ekornya sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, seakan mengatakan kalau dia mengerti.

Ririn mengangguk pada Rin dan berdiri. Rin segera berlari ke belakang semak-semak agar tidak terlihat oleh murid lain.

"Kalu begitu, biar aku saja yang mengantarkan Ririn ke ruang kepala sekolah," Dino memegang pundak Rin sambil tersenyum pada Miyuki.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menunggu di kelas," Miyuki tersenyum dan berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah.

Dino menatap Ririn dan mengajaknya ke ruang kepala sekolah yang dengan patuh diikuti oleh Ririn.

XXXXX

"Anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru," seorang guru perempuan yang terlihat masih muda berkacamata mengumumkan di depan kelas, membuat murid-murid saling berbisik-bisik. "Cavallone-san, silahkan masuk," guru itu memberi perintah.

Pintu kelas terbuka dan Ririn dengan eskpresi datarnya masuk ke dalam kelas. Semua siswa-siswi di ruangan itu, kecuali Miyuki langsung terdiam sesaat melihat Ririn sebelum kelas mulai berisik dengan dengungan kagum dan pekikan tertahan murid perempuan.

"Imutnya~,"

"Manis sekali!"

"Kyaa, seperti boneka!"

Dengan bentuk wajah yang berbeda dengan wajah orang Jepang, kulit kuning kecoklatan, mata bulat besar berwarna silver, mulut mungil berwarna pink lembut, rambut hitam panjang bergelombang sepinggang dan figurenya yang imut, Ririn berhasil mengambil hati semua murid di kelas itu.

Para sisiwi perempuan merasa gemas melihat gadis imut dan mungil yang seperti boneka itu. Sedangkan para siswa merasa Ririn sangat manis dan walaupun seragamnya sedikit kebesaran, tetap memperlihatkan dadanya yang cukup besar untuk ukuran badannya yang kecil.

"Nama Ririn, Karina Cavallone, tolong panggil Ririn saja," ucap Ririn begitu guru itu menyuruhnya untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Ririn masih mengingat pesan kakaknya tadi sebelum mereka memasuki ruang kepala sekolah. Ririn akan memakai marga Cavallone karena tidak mungkin dia memakai marga lamanya untuk saat ini. Ririn juga ingat kalau kakaknya sempat berpesan bahwa dia dan Dino adalah sepupu dan karena orangtuanya meninggal dia diangkat sebagai adik.

Ririn hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa membantah. Dino juga sempat mengatakan kalau ditanya tempat tinggal, Ririn menjawab tinggal di tempat Hibari karena Dino sering pergi mengurus perusahaan dan tidak ada yang menjaganya. Sedangkan dia masih memiliki hubungan kerabat jauh dengan Hibari.

"Caval-,"

"Ririn saja," Ririn menatap gurunya lurus.

"Ririn-san merupakan adik angkat dari guru kita, Cavallone-sensei," gurunya memandang gadis datar itu sesaat sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit sweatdrop. "dia pindah ke sini dari Italia karena Dino-sensei sibuk mengajar di Jepang dan mengurus perusahaannya, karena itu Ririn-san pindah ke Jepang," guru itu menjelaskan. "Apa ada yang mau bertanya?" guru itu bertanya pada muri-muridnya.

"Ririn-chan, berapa umurmu?" seorang siswa bertanya pada Ririn.

"Tahun ini Ririn empat belas tahun,"

"Ehh?" semua murid memandang Ririn.

"Ah, Ririn-san merupakan seorang jenius, jadi kalian tidak usah bingung," guru perempuan itu tersenyum melihat ekspresi terkejut murid-muridnya. Mereka berdecak kagum mendengar perkataan guru itu.

"Ririn-chan, apa yang tadi pagi diserang Hibari-san di gerbang sekolah kamu?" kali ini seorang perempuan berkacamata bertanya dengan penasaran.

"Um," Ririn menganggukkan kepalanya membuat murid-murid memandangnya kagum.

Tidak ada yang berani dengan ketua komite kedisiplinan kecuali Miyuki yang merupakan adiknya dan Dino yang entah kenapa selalu bersikap biasa di depan Hibari.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup. Ririn-san, kamu bisa duduk di depan Miyuki-san,"

Ririn menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan ke depan Miyuki. Miyuki memberikan senyum kepada Ririn yang di balas dengan anggukan kecil. Setelah Ririn duduk, guru itu memulai pelajaran. Guru itu, yang ternyata adalah guru matematika memberikan beberapa soal. Guru itu menunjuk Ririn untuk mencoba sejauh mana gadis itu mengerti. Tidak disangka, Ririn mengerjakan soal itu dengan mudah. Saat istirahat siang, banyak murid yang datang ke meja Ririn dan bertanya-tanya kepadanya.

"Ririn-chan, kamu benar-benar adik dari Cavallone-sensei?"

"Bagaimana di Italia?"

"Kamu benar-benar jenius!"

"Tas rajut yang kamu pakai apa isinya?"

Ririn hanya bisa bingung tidak tahu mau menjawab apa. Ririn tidak suka di kelilingi seperti itu oleh orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara memotong kerumunan itu.

"Minna-san, kalian membuat Ririn-chan bingung,"

Semua murid menghentikan pertanyaan mereka dan melihat ke sumber suara. Miyuki berdiri di belakang kerumunan itu sambil memasang senyumnya.

"Nee-chan," Ririn memandang Miyuki yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Mereka kaget dengan Ririn yang memanggil Miyuki dengan 'Nee-chan'. Miyuki hanya tersenyum menanggapi tatapan yang di arahkan padanya.

"Miyuki-san, apa kamu kenal dengan Ririn-san sebelumnya? Bukankah tadi pagi kalian datang ke sekolah bersama?" seorang siswi berambut pendek bertanya sambil menatap Miyuki dan Ririn penasaran.

"Ririn tinggal di rumah Nee-chan," Ririn tiba-tiba berkata, membuat murid-murid itu kaget.

"Eh? Apakah itu benar Miyuki-san?" seorang siswa berkacamata bertanya pada Miyuki.

"Iya. Karena keluargaku dan Ririn-chan masih memiliki hubungan kerabat jauh. Sensei bilang tidak bisa meninggalkan Ririn-chan sendirian di apartemen atau hotel, makanya Ririn-chan tinggal di rumah kami," Miyuki tersenyum kepada mereka. "baiklah, karena ini sudah waktunya makan siang, aku dan Ririn-chan akan pergi makan dulu," Miyuki tersenyum sambil mengangkat bentonya.

Ririn mengambil bentonya dari laci meja dan tas rajutnya lalu merngikuti Miyuki. Siswa-siswi itu hanya bisa melihat dua gadis cantik itu pergi.

XXXXX

"Ririn-chan, ayo kita makan di atap sekolah,"

Miyuki mengajak Ririn ke tempat di mana mereka pertama kali bertemu, atap sekolah. Miyuki suka makan di sana karena biasanya yang makan di atap sekolah hanya Tsuna dan kawan-kawannya karena tidak ada murid yang berani ke atap sekolah.

Mereka takut kalau mereka tidak sengaja mengganggu sang Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan karena atap sekolah adalah tempat favorit Hibari untuk tidur. Mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko digigit sampai mati.

Miyuki membuka pintu atap dan melihat enam orang senpainya sedang makan di bawah bayangan gedung.

"Miyuki-chan,"

"Ririn-chan,"

"Yuki-chan,"

"EXTREME,"

Mereka menyapa dua gadis yang baru datang itu. Miyuki tersenyum dan menghampiri mereka, membalas sapaan mereka dengan sopan. Ririn mengikuti Miyuki sambil menatap satu-persatu wajah senpai-senpainya.

"Ririn, kamu pasti tidak ingat pada mereka,"

Sebuah suara membuat mereka menoleh ke arah pagar kawat. Reborn berdiri di depannya sambil memakai kostum penjelajah dengan baju dan celana pendek berwarna cokelat, topi bulat, jenggot palsu, backpack hijau (Leon) dan di tangannya terdapat tali yang terikat pada Rin.

"Reborn-jii-chan, Rin,"

"Woof," Rin berlari ke arah Ririn sambil menggoyangkan ekornya setelah Reborn melepaskan tali dari lehernya.

Ririn membuangkukkan badannya dan menggendong Rin. Tsuna hanya sweatdrop melihat tutornya memakai kostum seperti itu. Miyuki menatap Reborn seakan meminta penjelasan dengan kata-katanya. Ririn hanya menatap Reborn.

"Ririn, kamu baru bertemu mereka kemarin. Ingatlah baik-baik," Reborn menunjuk Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera dan Ryohei.

"Apa maksudmu Reborn?" Tsuna bertanya sambil melihat Ririn yang menatapnya dengan serius. Tsuna bergerak tidak nyaman ditatap begitu.

"Ririn short memory kalau mengingat orang lain. Walaupun baru bertemu kemarin, dia akan lupa jika kalian tidak memiliki ciri khas," Reborn menjelaskan.

Ririn berlutut di depan Tsuna yang masih duduk. Mereka hanya melihat dengan penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu.

"Tsuna-nii," Ririn akhirnya berkata, lalu melihat ke arah kanan Tsuna.

Gokudera dengan alis terangkat diam memperhatikan Ririn. Untuk pertama kalinya dia tidak berteriak walau ada seseorang yang mendekati Juudaime-nya. Ririn lalu melihat majalah di sebelah Gokudera.

"Haya-senpai," Ririn berkata yang membuat Gokudera tersenyum bangga. Sebagai tangan kanan Juudaime, tentu saja dia senang Ririn mengingatnya.

Ririn mengalihkan pandangannya ke kiri dan menatap Yamamoto yang tersenyum ceria padanya.

"Take-senpai,"

Ririn lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ryohei. Ririn memiringkan kepalanya sambil menatap Ryohei serius. Semua menunggu Ririn mengatakan sesuatu.

"EXTREME! Kamu lupa padaku!" Ryohei berseru kaget dengan suara besar yang membuat Rin melompat karena kaget.

"Ah, Extreme-senpai," Ririn berkata yang membuat semua yang ada di situ sweatdrop.

"EXTREME! Namaku bukan itu!" Ryohei sekali lagi berseru kaget, membuat Hana tertawa.

"Hahaha! Rasakan kepala rumput! Ririn bahkan tidak ingat padamu!" Gokudera tertawa mengejek kepada Ryohei.

"Ririn-chan, kemarin aku sudah bilang 'Extreme' bukan namanya," Tsuna mengingatkan Ririn.

"Ah, Ryo-senpai," Ririn akhirnya berkata yang membuat Ryohei terlihat senang sedangkan Gokudera dan Hana memutar mata mereka.

Pandangan Ririn lalu teralih pada Kyoko dan Hana yang berada di samping Ryohei. Kyoko tersenyum manis pada Ririn.

"Hai, namaku Sasagawa Kyoko. Aku adiknya," Kyoko tersenyum pada Ririn sambil menatap Ryohei sekilas.

"Kyoko-senpai?"

"Kyoko saja tidak apa," Kyoko tersenyum pada Ririn.

"Kyoko?"

Kyoko menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nama Ririn Karina, tapi Kyoko panggil Ririn saja,"

"Baiklah," Kyoko membalas sambil tersenyum.

Ririn memperhatikan Kyoko lama dan memeluknya, mebuat Kyoko kaget.

"Ririn-chan selalu memeluk orang yang pertama dikenalnya," Tsuna, berbaik hati memberi tahu Kyoko-nya tersayang dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Oh," Kyoko tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Ririn.

"Kyoko manis, hangat dan lembut," Ririn menggumam yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Kyoko.

"Terima kasih," Kyoko kembali tersenyum sambil melihat Ririn yang sekarang menatap Hana.

"Namaku Kurokawa Hana. Senang bertemu denganmu," Hana meperkenalkan dirinya dengan datar.

"Nama Ririn Karina, Hana-senpai panggil Ririn saja,"

"Aku tidak memerlukan pelukanmu. Aku tidak suka disentuh-sentuh," Hana menambahkan yang dibalas anggukan kepala Ririn.

Tsuna hanya sweatdrop mendengar betapa judesnya Hana. Tapi mengingat sifatnya memang blak-blakkan begitu, Tsuna hanya menatap Ririn yang tidak terlihat tersinggung sedikitpun. Ririn menatap Hana lama. Hana mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hana-senpai cantik dan memiliki karisma," ucapnya blak-blakkan membuat Hana menyeringai.

"Heh, matamu bagus juga Dik," Hana menyeringai kepada Ririn.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, Reborn memberikan sebuah surat kepada Miyuki di saat mereka sedang sibuk dengan perkenalan Ririn.

"Yang benar saja, sepertinya aku baru melakukan misi beberapa hari yang lalu?" Miyuki menggumam yang hanya bisa di dengar oleh Reborn dengan senyum di wajahnya sambil menatap Ririn dan senpai-senpainya.

"Data yang kamu bawa sebelumnya sangat berguna. Walaupun aku memberikan surat itu sekarang, itu hanya untuk persiapan. Kita akan bertemu untuk membicarakan masalah ini terlebih dahulu," Reborn berkata sambil mengelus Rin.

Saat Ryohei berseru tadi ternyata Rin melompat dan berlari ke arah Reborn. Reborn mengelus anjing itu untuk menenangkannya.

"Begitukah? Tapi kalau aku melakukan misi nanti bagaimana dengan Ririn-chan? Aku khawatir meninggalkannya berdua dengan Kyo-nii," Miyuki memikirkan Hibari yang berusaha menggigit Ririn nantinya.

Hmm, sepertinya terdengar sedikit ambigu? Miyuki mengerutkan dahinya memikirkan kata-katanya. Miyuki sangat tahu kalau Hibari tidak akan menyerang perempuan, binatang dan anak-anak. Kakaknya tidak akan menyerang hebirvore lemah. Tapi, itu jika perempuan 'biasa' yang tidak bisa berkelahi.

Miyuki mengingat saat kakaknya itu bertarung dengan Adelheid. Kakanya tentu tidak tahu caranya menahan diri kalau menemukan lawan yang kuat walaupun perempuan. Karena kemarin Ririn berhasil melumpuhkannya, apakah kakaknya akan menyerang Ririn lagi?

"Biarkan Hibari bersama dengan Ririn. Aku sudah mengenal gadis itu saat dia masih bayi," Reborn membaca pikiran Miyuki yang menatap Ririn dengan dahi berkerut.

"Lucu mendengar itu darimu yang berwujud batita," Miyuki tersenyum kecil menatap Reborn. "Reborn-san, kuharap ini bukan salah satu rencanamu," Miyuki menatap Reborn skeptis walaupun matanya masih mengawasi kelompok orang di depannya.

"Menurutmu?" Reborn balas bertanya kepada Miyuki.

"Apa yang kamu rencanakan sampai melibatkan Ririn-chan dan Kyo-nii?" Miyuki menghela napas pelan.

"Kurasa kamu mengetahuinya," Reborn menyeringai lebar sambil menatap Miyuki.

Miyuki mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Reborn. Miyuki dapat melihat sebuah rencana yang licik yang terpancar dari kilat di mata dan senyum Reborn.

"Hahaha...tidak mungkin..kan?" Miyuki tertawa skeptis sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Mungkin. Bukan kah kamu ingin melihat kakakmu bahagia? Tidak mungkin kalau dengan Adelheid karena gadis itu sudah bersama Julie,"

"Tapi..,"

"Tidak ada perempuan yang berani mendekati kakakmu selain Ririn," Reborn tersenyum melihat ekspresi di wajah Miyuki. Dia harus bisa membuat Miyuki setuju dengan rencananya, karena hanya Miyuki yang bisa membantunya. "Kamu tidak mau melihat bagaimana Hibari kalau nanti dia benar-benar menyukai Ririn?"

"Hmm, kedengarannnya menarik juga," Miyuki mulai terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Reborn, membuat seringai Reborn semakin lebar. "Tapi sepertinya akan sangat sulit mengingat betapa Kyo-nii tidak suka berdekatan dengan perempuan dan Ririn bahkan tidak mengerti dengan hubungan lawan jenis," Miyuki menggumam.

"Makanya, aku menginginkan bantuanmu karena kamu tinggal bersama mereka,"

"Jadi, setelah kamu berhasil membuat Boss dan Kyoko-chan, Gokudera-senpai dan Haru-chan, juga Sasagawa-senpai dan Hana-chan, sekarang kamu mau membuat Kyo-nii bersama Ririn-chan? Reborn-san sejak kapan kamu berpindah profesi dari hitman nomor satu menjadi cupid?" Miyuki menatap Reborn dengan alis terangkat. "Tapi, aku akan membantu. Aku punya sebuah rencana," Miyuki mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Reborn yang hanya tersenyum licik.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sudah waktunya aku ke sana," Miyuki lalu meinggalkan Reborn dan menghampiri kelompok di depannya.

"Cupid? Mungkin benar, karena tidak hanya Hibari dan Ririn saja, Miyuki. Sebagai Boss mafia dengan Famiglia paling berpengaruh nomor tiga, Dino harus mulai mencari calon istri untuknya," Reborn menyeringai licik menatap Miyuki yang menghampiri Tsuan dan kawan-kawannya.

Reborn lalu tersenyum mengingat rencananya dan surat yang baru saja dia berikan pada Miyuki. Sedikit beresiko, tapi dia tahu semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik. Reborn lalu pergi dari atap, meninggalkan Rin di sana

Setelah mereka selesai makan siang, Miyuki dan Ririn baru saja berdiri, berniat mengantar Ririn keliling sekolah sekaligus meletakkan Rin di halaman sekolah. Bisa bahaya kalau Hibari menemukan Rin ada di dalam gedung.

Tapi sayang, pintu atap terbuka. Hibari berdiri sambil memegang tonfanya menghadap Ririn dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sudah kubilang dilarang membawa peliharaan ke dalam gedung sekolah Chibi-Herbivore. _I'll bite you to death_," Hibari mendesis sambil mengangkat tonfanya.

"Hiiieee!" Tsuna terlonjak kaget melihat Cloud Guardiannya dengan tonfa di tangan.

"Hibari-san," Kyoko dan Hana menatap Hibari.

Gokudera menggeram kesal melihat Hibari, sedangkan Yamamoto hanya tersenyum ringan seperti biasa. Ryohei hanya mengatakan 'Ekstreme' sambil menatap Hibari.

"Eh, Kyo-nii?" Miyuki melihat ke arah Hibari lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling atap, berusaha mencari sesosok batita. _Apakah ini bagian dari rencananya?_

Hibari sudah menerjang Ririn dengan cepat. Ririn lagi-lagi bisa menghindari serangan-serangan Hibari.

"To-tolong hentikan!" Tsuna melihat Hibari yang menyerang Ririn dengan panik.

"Tch, beraninya dia mengabaikan Juudaime!" Gokudera berseru sambil menggenggam dinamitnya

"Gokudera-kun, tolong jangan gunakan dinamitmu!" Tsuna semakin panik melihat Gokudera mengeluarkan dinamitnya.

"Tch, baiklah kalau Juudaime bilang begitu," Gokudera kembali memasukkan dinamitnya yang membuat Tsuna sedikit lebih tenang.

BRAKK

Semua mata sekarang menatap sesosok pria berambut pirang berkacamata yang berdiri di pintu dengan terengah-engah. Dahinya merah, sepertinya habis terbentur sesuatu dan kacamatanya sedikit miring.

"Dino-san!"

"Dino,"

"Kakak,"

Semua mata memandang Dino yang berantakan. Bisa dipastikan dia berkali-kali terjatuh. Hibari menggeram rendah sambil menatap penampilan Dino.

"Haneuma, pakaianmu berantakan. Sebagai seorang guru kamu harus memberikan contoh yang baik," Hibari mengangkat tonfanya sambil menunjuk Dino.

"Ini karena aku berkali-kali terjatuh," Dino menggumam yang sayangnya terdengar oleh mereka.

"Itu karena Kakak terlalu ceroboh," Ririn berkata dengan datarnya kepada Dino.

"Tidak, hanya saja sepertinya hari ini lantainya membenciku, sepatuku menjadi iseng dan dindingnya menjadi penghalahng setiap aku berjalan ke manapun aku pergi," ucapnya dengan serius.

"...,"

Semua yang ada di situ hanya bisa terdiam menatap Dino. Dia benar-benar tidak mau mengakui dirinya sangat ceroboh. Yamamoto menggaruk kepalanya sambil tertawa kecil dan Gokudera mendengus meremehkan.

Miyuki menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa melihat Dino berbicara begitu serius dengan penampilan seperti itu. Dino benar-benar sering melakukan hal yang tidak diduganya dan selalu berhasil membuatnya merasa terhibur.

"Kyoya, kamu menjahati Ririn lagi!" Dino mendekati adiknya dan memasang sikap protektif.

"Herbivore, dia membawa binatang ke gedung sekolah," Hibari menggeram sambil menunjuk Rin.

"Kamu tidak perlu menyerangnya!"

"Aku harus mendisiplinkannya,"

Sekarang semua menatap dua orang yang sedang beragumen itu.

"Ciaossu,"

"Reborn-jii-chan,"

"Bayi,"

"Reborn!"

Hibari dan Dino menghentikan argumen mereka begitu melihat Reborn dengan pakaiannya yang biasa dan topi fedoranya. Ririn melihat Reborn yang berdiri di pagar pembatas. Miyuki menatap Reborn dengan penasaran. Sekarang, dia tahu kalau ini adalah bagian dari rencana Reborn.

"Hibari, biarkan saja anak anjing itu berkeliaran, dia tidak akan merusak lingkungan sekolah,"

"Kyo-nii, Reborn-san benar. Lagipula dia sama sekali tidak merusak apapun, jadi kurasa tidak apa-apa membiarkannya berkeliaran," Miyuki menambahkan.

Hibari menatap Ririn yang menatapnya dengan datar sekilas. Lalu berpindah pada Rin yang ada di pelukannya. Rin menatap Hibari dengan mata bulatnya yang imut. Lidahnya terjulur dan ekornya bergoyang. Rin sedikit memiringkan kepalanya pada Hibari.

Ririn menurunkan Rin dari pelukannya. Rin berjalan ke arah Hibari dan mengusap wajahnya ke kaki Hibari lalu duduk di hadapan Hibari. Hibari yang sejak awal memang memiliki sikap berbeda terhadap binatang kecil mau tidak mau mulai terpengaruh juga.

"Woof!" Rin menatap Hibari dengan tatapan memelas yang sangat-sangat menggemaskan.

Hibari mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rin dan menatap Miyuki dan Reborn, lalu pada Ririn. Miyuki tersenyum mengetahui kakaknya yang sadis diam-diam penyayang binatang kecil. Hibari membalikkan badannya dan tanpa berkata apapun meninggalkan atap, membuat mereka semua menghela napas lega.

"Ririn-chan, kamu baik-baik saja?"

Semua, kecuali Reborn dan Miyuki mendekati Ririn dan memeriksa gadis mungil itu, memeriksa apakah dia terluka. Untunglah dia sama sekali tidak terluka karena berhasil meh

"Reborn-san, kenapa kamu bersikeras agar Rin tetap ada di sekolah?" Miyuki menatap Reborn dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Karena Rin adalah familiar Ririn dan familiar tidak boleh jauh dari majikannya," Reborn menjawab sambil berjalan ke arah Ririn, membuat Miyuki bingung.

"Reborn, Yuki, terima kasih sudah meyakinkan Kyoya," Dino tersenyum kepada mereka berdua.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok," Miyuki tersenyum.

"Ririn," Reborn memanggil Ririn membuat semua perhatian teralihkan padanya. "Apa yang bisa dilakukan Rin?"

"Rin bisa mencari orang dari baunya," Ririn menjawab. "dan Rin juga bisa menjadi besar," tambahnya.

"Begitu," Reborn menggumam.

"Hahaha, bukankah anjing memang akan tumbuh menjadi lebih besar?" Dino tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan adiknya.

"Hahaha, benar," Yamamoto tertawa ringan sambil mengusap Rin yang sudah kembali dipeluk Ririn.

Mereka mendengar bel masuk berbunyi. Mereka kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Miyuki menahan tangan Ririn sebelum mereka turun.

"Ririn-chan, kenapa animal weapon tidak ada yang keluar kali ini?"

"Karena Ririn baru saja meminum obat agar tidak menarik keluar animal weapon dalam dua puluh empat jam. Tapi, Ririn harus segera mencampurkan obatnya pada benda lain atau Ririn akan terkena efek sampingnya jika terus menerus meminum obat ini,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Seperti membuat jimat, Ririn harus mencampurkannya dengan sesuatu, karena jika terus menerus Ririn makan, akan merusak tubuh,"

"Mau kubuatkan? 'sesuatu' itu? Anggap saja karena kamu sudah memberikan Natt, aku memberikanmu sesuatu,"

"Nee-chan juga membuat senjata kan?"

"Ya, kurang lebih sih,"

"Kalau begitu Ririn mau yang seperti ini," Ririn mengambil sebuah pisau kecil dari tas rajutnya.

Miyuki menerima pisau kecil itu. Pisau kecil biasa dengan gagang besi polos yang terlihat sudah lama.

"Dari mana kamu dapat pisau ini?" Miyuki masih memperhatikan pisau itu.

"Ririn ambil dari ruang senjata di mansion. Itu satu-satunya pisau kecil yang ada. Ririn tidak mungkin membawa pisau yang besar karena nanti ketahuan Kakak,"

Miyuki sweatdrop mendengar kata-kata Ririn. Ternyata dia mencuri pisau kecil itu. Miyuki mengerutkan dahinya menatap pisau yang terlihat tua itu.

"Ririn-chan, bagaimana kalau aku buatkan yang baru saja? Sepertinya yang ini sudah cukup lama,"

"Um, Ririn tidak keberatan," Ririn menganggukkan kepalanya.

Merekapun akhirnya berjalan ke kelas mereka.

Diam-diam sesosok batita menatap mereka berdua dengan tertarik. Sebuah kilatan terdapat di matanya.

"Kalian memang benar-benar cocok, Kelelawar Hitam, Penyihir Bulan," Reborn menurunkan topi fedoranya sambil menyeringai.

_To Be Continue..._

XXXXX

Readers, sebelumnya Sacchan mau minta maaf, karena Sacchan akan CUTI sekitar 3 MINGGU-an (paling cepet). Ada yang harus Sacchan kerjain dan hal itu sangat memakan waktu. Sacchan akan berusaha melanjutkan cerita ini kalau tugas-tugas Sacchan udah selesai.

Sacchan minta maaf dan berharap readers menunggu dengan sabar, karena Sacchan sendiri stress dengan tugas-tugas ini.

Chapter selanjutnya akan berkisar di Hibari-Ririn dan mungkin akan ada sedikit Dino-Miyuki.

#tolong doakan Sacchan agar tugas tidak tambah banyak ya~

Minna, mind to Review?


End file.
